Save the Last Dance
by InLoveWEric
Summary: Sookie, writer and dating Senator hopeful Bill Compton, finds herself in need to learn to Waltz.  Enter Eric Northman, Professional dancer, watch how Eric Spins Sookie into a new world she just doesn't want to leave.  E/S - AU M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Save the last dance for me.

**A/N This story was the dream and inspiration of my dear Beta, Lilgray26. She wanted to see something about Eric teaching Sookie to dance. Thus this story was born. I expect it to be a short story (but if you have read any of my other stories, you know how that goes**

**(Beta Note: YAY We LOVE YOUR LONG Stories almost as much as we love your LONG CHAPTERS! Right everybody!)**

**The concept of the song chapter titles was inspired by the "I write the Song" contest. But after writing for a few hours, I knew this would take more than a one shot to tell. So, here is what I came up with. LilGray26, you inspire so much in me. This is totally for you.**

**************0*************

Chapter 1 – We Just Disagree

**************0*************

SPOV

"Sookie dear, have you picked out your dress yet?" Elizabeth asks me.

She startles me out of my thoughts. I've been trying to work on my book for the last three weeks. Bill has been on the campaign trail and since I'm not his wife, William Sr. and Elizabeth thought it would be more tactful if I stayed in Louisiana. They're always concerned with image and perception. Bill already has his campaign coordinator Lorena with him. Since I have no "job" with the campaign, they thought it inappropriate for me to be with him.

"I mean, how would it look?" Elizabeth said matter of factly. "It isn't like you have any reason to be there except to be on Bill's arm. And since there is no ring on your finger, it would make him look bad."

Not that they were ever advocating us getting married. They felt that Bill should marry but were still holding out for him to find a more suitable mate. I'm hidden from the press like an unwanted family member. Bill treats me like a well cared for China Doll. Taking me down and dusting me off for parties and then placing me back on my shelf. Our outings and dates lately have only been for public notice, and only when he needed to have me on his arm. Other than that, he went solo with his Campaign team in tow.

The Gala in a few weeks was such the event that I would be expected to be the perfect Southern Belle. I'm really not looking forward to it.

"I'm sorry?" I look up at Bill's mother. She's in complete dress from head to toe, including a hat. One would think she was on her way out. But this is how Elizabeth dresses on a daily basis. _You never know who may come to visit you. You must be prepared._ She would say to me.

I'm prepared. I'm dressed. Granted, I'm in yoga pants and a tank top. But I'm in writing mode and don't expect anyone to call on me. Anyone who would isn't in New Orleans. And anyone I care to see wouldn't care what I am dressed in. I'm seated on the back patio, curled up with my laptop on the side table. I just made a breakthrough in my latest chapter and I was lost in my own imagination when Elizabeth arrived.

She sighs at my confusion. She always sighs when I'm around. "The Gala, have you found your dress for the ball? It is little over a month away." She looks at me indignantly. "You will need to pick something out so we can get it to the designer. You can't wait much longer, Sookie."

You can see the distaste on her face when she says my name. It has never been a secret that Elizabeth Compton doesn't approve of me. I'm a small town girl from a backwater town in northern Louisiana. Even though I am a published author with a rather large following, it doesn't matter. I don't come from money or breeding and Elizabeth will never allow me to forget it. Not to mention my name. Though I have met people in her circle named Buffy, Miffy and the like, my name somehow makes her cringe. I like it. It's unique and fun. I never knew why my mother chose it, nor did I have a chance to ask before she passed. But it never bothered any of my family or friends, it's just my name.

I wanted to go home to my farmhouse in Bon Temps while Bill was away, but he would have none of that. He said he needs me in New Orleans to look after things for him. I agreed to stay for another week, but then I am going home. I have a deadline to meet and being in New Orleans is just a distraction. Especially when all three of the Compton's view my writing as, well, unacceptable.

So I write stories about vampires and werewolves. It's a genre I was first exposed to in a creative writing class in High School and it just took off from there. With the encouragement of my friends, Amelia, Tara and Sam, I sent my first story to a publishing house that Amelia was then interning at. She graduated a few years before me and was taking classes at LSU Shreveport. They loved it almost from page one. Subsequently I was published right before I graduated from High School.

Now, six years later, I was working on my third book of the series and my first four chapters to my editor and friend Amelia Broadway were due a week ago. My muse had finally returned this morning and just like that Elizabeth Compton scared it away.

I look up from my computer. "Elizabeth, I really haven't had time. This story is due to Amelia and I still have the book tour to think about…"

"Sookie, you must think about Bill. He is expecting you to take care of all this. He can't be worrying about you when he is not here." She says. "Now, I will make an appointment for you at the dress maker." She huffs. "We are cutting it short, but he may have time to do something for you. I mean it is a big event, but I will pull some strings. Now I am thinking pale yellow since the color goes so well with Bill's eyes."

I put my hand up to stop her. "Actually, Elizabeth, I'm going to have my friend Tara make the dress. She just opened her boutique in Shreveport and…"

She doesn't let me finish. "Sookie, Bill is running for US Senate. The Governor's Gala is a very big event. You can't just show up in anything. It must make a statement." She taps my hand. "We must look our best for him. All eyes will be on you two when you dance that evening. It is a very important night and many of the press will be there. I suspect that you and him will be the center of attention, especially if what Lorena tells me is true."

"DANCE?" I exclaim.

"Why of course, I mean he is one of the guests of honor. I expect the Governor to give him his endorsement that evening." She laughs. "I mean, why wouldn't he?" She looks at me. "Of course you know how to ballroom dance. Even in your small neck of the woods, I would expect your grandmother to teach you the finer points of being a lady?"

I try not to react. Elizabeth knows full well that my brother and I were raised by our Grandmother after our parent's death. She also knows that we didn't have a great deal of money. But somehow, Gran had found a way to send me to ballet classes until I was 12. I loved it so much. After 12 the lessons, costumes and such got a little pricey. I told her that I didn't need to go any longer. I could tell that she knew of my heartache but I wanted to be strong for the family. There were much more important things to spend our money on. Like fixing the leak in the roof, or putting food on the table or paying the phone bill. I just couldn't, in good conscience take money away from the family anymore. My instructor, Mrs. Bellefleur, would allow me to come to the lessons and help her with the little ones. While I interned I could use the practice rooms to dance when everyone was gone. It was a good trade. But one that ended when Gran had her first heart attack. She had worked at the library up until then and the doctors instructed her to stop. I had to find a real job to help out. Gone were my thoughts of dance. Bill never asked me to dance. In fact, he assumed I don't know how. I don't know how to ballroom dance, but he never asked. The one and only time he took me out to a club, he was aghast at my movements and rushed me out almost immediately after my friends arrived. Since then the idea of me dancing was never brought up again.

In fact, Bill knows very little of my upbringing. He has some very defined pre-conceived notions of how things were and never thought I had much refining. Well, we may have been poor, but manners and southern values have no price tag. Gran made sure I knew how to behave myself at anything from a garden party to a cotillion. I know how to set a proper dinner table and the lost art of sending thank you cards. I know how to handle myself in a room full of men and more importantly, women.

But the idea that I have any of these skills is lost on Bill Compton and his mother. They both hover over me when I'm anywhere in public, just waiting for me to mess things up for his precious career.

"I'm sure Bill won't expect me to dance." I say to her.

"Oh, well then why did he tell me to remind you of it not an hour ago?" She looks at me.

"You spoke with Bill?" I ask. I hadn't spoken to him in a week. He was out somewhere in California (or was it Colorado) looking at backers for his campaign. I can't understand why if he's campaigning to represent Louisiana, he needs to go out of town. But I just got a smile and a pat and told that it isn't my concern.

I had met Bill a year after I graduated High School and just after I came home from my first book tour. He had graduated from law school the year before and was working at his father's firm in New Orleans. My Gran had passed suddenly and William Sr. was the lawyer that she used to write up her estate. I had learned that the Compton family used to own the plantation next to our farmhouse. When they left, my Grandfather had purchased it and moved the old plantation home to a learning center in Reston. He then added the land to ours. Now it is a quite substantial piece of property.

When Gran passed, Jason sold his share of the property to me and I sold my share of our parent's old place to him each for a dollar. We thought it funny but both properties are about the same size and we thought it unnecessary to squabble over little things. We're all each other has left. And neither of us was brought up to allow a little thing like money to get between us. It has always been Jason and I through the years and we wouldn't allow a family feud to change that.

My parent's house was closer to Shreveport and easier for Jason's business. Jason is seven years older than me and shocked everyone when he announced that he wanted to be a physical therapist and attend LSU instead of taking the football scholarship to Texas State. He had a few injuries his senior year and thought that his career would probably be over before it began. After the last incident before he graduated, he became interested in the trainer and PT specialist on staff that worked on him. He felt his days as an athlete would give him a good perspective on how to help people with injuries. At 31 years old, Jason has a thriving business.

Bill and I talked the few times I came to his father with questions. First it was quite innocent. He would be in the conference room with his father. Then, it just started to be him. I was only there a handful of times but it was enough for him to ask me out, first for lunch and then for dinner. Soon we just fell into dating. He was different than the other men I knew. He was very serious and determined to be in the Senate by the time he was 35. He is 34 now. A great many years older than my 25, but he doesn't seem to mind. I think he likes having a young author on his arm when we go out. Even if he tries to avoid discussions of exactly what I write.

Our relationship is going on four years old and he has spoken briefly about marriage. He seems to think that being married will be a benefit and thinks we should do it before he heads to DC. I say nothing because it's easier than arguing. I really don't want to leave my home and have made no mention of changing my mind. I have just finished redoing the old farm house with my Royalties from my books. I have made it into the fabulous old home that Gran would have loved and wanted it to be. I love my home and wish to be there whenever I'm not traveling. Bill never wishes to be there and avoids discussions of returning to Bon Temps like it's a dirty secret. He much prefers the night life and energy of New Orleans. I like it to a point. But I miss the quiet of my home and want to be there now.

"Sookie?" Elizabeth calls to me. "Do you or don't you know how to dance?" She asks me.

I look at her for a moment. "I have a month right?" I ask.

Her eyes widen as she looks at me. "This…can't be happening! You…you don't know how to dance? Do you know how to do anything but write that trash and filth?" She points to my computer. "I mean seriously Sookie, your name is bad enough for no one to take William seriously. Then we have to put up with the talk about your sex on paper books. Now you are telling me that on the most important night of my son's career, you are going to embarrass him!"

I stand, closing my computer. "I am terribly sorry I am such an embarrassment to your family." I say to her walking out of Bill's sitting room in his Garden District home. It's so cold here. No wonder I have problems staying for long periods of time.

I walk up to my bedroom. Yes, not our, mine. Bill and I have not had intimate relations. Four years and he is as frozen as an ice storm. Any time we get close, he pulls away, explaining that he doesn't wish to take advantage of me. I'm 25 years old. I would like someone to take advantage of me! But he has always stopped himself and he feels that for the staff and his parents, we should have separate rooms.

"Appearances are everything, Sookie." Bill would say to me.

I roll my eyes as I place my things into my duffle bag and suitcase. I take one more look around to make sure I haven't forgotten a thing and head down the stairs.

As I reach the front hall I hear the shrill voice of the Wicked Witch herself. "Where do you think you're going?" She comes out of the parlor.

"I'm going home." I say to her.

"What are you talking about, you have to go with me to the Ladies Tea tomorrow and then you have that luncheon with the Governor's wife the day after that. These are important events and you are required to be there for Bill." She looks at me with disgust.

"You go. I'm sure I'd just embarrass your family anyway." I say as I walk out the door.

"SOOKIE!" I hear her scream but I don't turn around. She won't scream anything else nor will she follow me. What would the neighbors think?

I pull out of the drive and head for the highway that will take me home.

I look at my watch. I figure I have an hour before I get the call from Bill wanting me to explain myself.

Why do I stay in this relationship again? I can't seem to remember. I truly despise politics, I hate the uppity attitude of the rich and famous and I really hate those hats I'm supposed to wear to those stupid teas!

I mean, Gran taught me how to be a lady, contrary to what Bill or Elizabeth Compton think. But these horrid women will not allow you to forget that your grandmother's grandmother was never a member of the Louisiana Hat Society. I sigh and grab onto the wheel tighter and concentrate on the road ahead of me. I have a ton of things to do when I get home and the first is to sit on my huge patio that was just finished and have a glass of sweet tea. I need to feel my home and center myself. No matter what these people think of me, I am Sookie Adele Stackhouse. And she is a great person.

As if I could set my watch by it, an hour into my trip, I get a call.

"Yes Bill." I say without looking at the handheld. Thank goodness for Bluetooth.

"Sookie, you mind telling me why I was called out of a meeting to hear my mother screech about dresses and dancing?" He asks me.

"Bill, I'm driving, can I call you when I get home?" I ask him.

"Sookie, my mother called me from home. Where are you?" He asks.

I sigh. "I'm on my way to Bon Temps." I say to him.

"Sookie, we spoke about this. I need you to be at those functions for me. You need to represent me while I am away." He says with a little more aggression than I'm used to. "Lorena says that you are expected. Now I know you get, well preoccupied with things. Do I really need to have someone keeping your schedule for you? Is it that hard to remember that I am campaigning for the US Senate?"

"Bill, listen," I say. "I have deadlines I'm missing, I have a house I need to tend to. Jason needs some help in the front office while Crystal is on bed rest with the twins. Tara is working on some dresses and needs me to model for her." I sigh. "I need to be home. You don't need me in New Orleans. Believe me, your mother gets more out of those bored housewives than I ever could. She will get you your donations. You don't need me there."

"Sookie, I don't have time for this. Lorena has me booked solid for the next few weeks. Thank goodness she is considerate of my plans." He says.

Where is this coming from?

"I am leaving here and going to Texas then New York. I have spots on Meet The Press and have a discussion with some of the southern political figures in Savannah in another week. I don't have time to settle squabbles between you and my mother. Nor do I care to. Just do what she says. She has much more practice with this than you." He says.

It's true. William Sr, has been a political figure in Louisiana since before I can remember. Everyone knows the Compton name. And Elizabeth has always been by his side. She knows how to play the game. Trouble is I don't know if I want to play.

"Bill, she will be fine in New Orleans. I have responsibilities too you know." I try to say without sounding defensive. I fear I fail miserably.

"Fine, Sookie. Will you be attending the Gala or should I get a stand in?" He hisses.

I slow the car down and pull over. I'm getting mad and I don't want to crash. "What is that suppose to mean?" I ask him. "When have I ever not shown up for one of your events?" I ask him. In the four years that we have been together I have turned my life upside down and inside out to accommodate him. "I have already changed the release of the paperback of the last book so as to not take away from your campaign. I have had this damn Gala penciled in on my calendar since before you left on this latest trip. I have other things I need to get done, William Compton. My life has not stopped just because you aren't here." There I said it. I am tired of holding it all in.

"Well, Mother has informed me you are unable to dance. I think this is something you should have told me yourself." He says to me.

"Who said I can't dance? I just can't waltz. And besides, it never came up." I sigh. "Look, I need to get back on the road so I am home by nightfall. I will be in New Orleans the night before the Gala. I will look at getting some dance lessons. Amelia's partner owns a dance school in Shreveport. I will see if she knows anyone who can teach me the steps." I say to him.

"Could you please, for the hundredth time, not call that woman your editor lives with, her partner." He groans.

"But that's what she is." I say.

"Fine, Sookie call her what she wants. Just don't let anyone see you with her."

What?

"But I think you owe my mother an apology for walking out on her." He says. I say nothing. That woman will not be getting an apology from me.

"I feel that this conversation is going nowhere." He growls. "I will inform my mother that you will take care of your dancing needs. Please do not forget. I will be expecting you to be flawless." He pauses, waiting for me to reply. I don't. He sighs again. "I will call you next week." He says and hangs up. Not an 'I love you' not a 'goodbye', he just hangs up.

I pull back onto the road and make my way to my home.

Once I pull into my newly constructed garage, I sigh with relief. I have wanted to come home for over a week. So why didn't I? because, I always lose my nerve when it comes to Bill Compton and his family.

I've never had a boyfriend before. It's true. Jason never thought anyone was good enough for me and since he was so much older, he kind of shooed everyone away. I have a lot of great friends, though. Apart from Amelia and Tara, I have Sam Merlotte who owns the bar/restaurant in town. JB and Alcide have been friends of Jason's since birth, not to mention Hoyt and his girl Holly. We are all a really close group of friends. When Jason met Crystal, we all knew his days of running around were over. She helped him settle himself and now he is a very devoted husband and soon to be father.

He is the first call I make as I flop down into my new family room and look out onto my patio.

"Hey there sis, how's New Orleans." He asks. Jason doesn't like Bill but tries his very best not to say much.

"I'm home." I say with a smile.

"Well how did you manage to get the leash off?" He laughs. I know he really isn't kidding.

"I had a fight with the shrew and left." I say to him. "Listen, do you need my help?" I ask him.

"Well, I got one of the girls from the college to start on Monday, but if you could come in tomorrow and help me sort through the files and get everything organized, I think it would make it easier on her." He says.

I laugh. I can just imagine what the office looks like without Crystal there. My brother is a wonderful man and takes care of each of his patients like they are family. But the one thing he isn't is office savvy.

"Sure Jay, I will come in around 9 and get started." I say to him.

"Sookie, I love you." He says. "But I don't want you staying too late. I saw Amelia and Pam out the other day and she was saying something about you being late on your deadline. So just a few hours, okay. I don't want you to get behind."

I sigh and try to hold back the tears. Of course my brother knows what I need.

"You know how much I love you, right?" I ask him.

"Sook, what's wrong hon?" He asks me.

"Oh, you know, the same." I sniffle.

"Sweetheart, you…ugh." He sighs. "I won't lecture, okay, I won't. But just know, you don't need him or New Orleans. Damn it, you are Sookie Stackhouse." He laughs. "By the way, Crystal has just burned through your last book and she is begging for more. It's really good, you know. I really like the blonde vampire you introduced. Who is he created after?"

Jason knows that most of my characters are based loosely on people I know, funny how Bill never noticed the dark haired sleazy vampire. But then again, he would have to read my book to notice.

But the newest character, I don't know. He's someone in my mind. Blonde, tall, built with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes with a smile that could make anyone go weak in the knees. I don't know anyone like that.

"Not sure, he just started popping up in my dreams." I say.

"hmmm, he reminds me of someone, I just can't place it." He says. "Anyway, I need to get home. Crystal gets bored being alone all the time. I will see you tomorrow, okay."

We say our goodnights and I walk through the house. Not much is left of the old farmhouse. I even had to have the foundation redone to make room for the additions. But I kept the front porch. I love that porch.

I walk through the living room to the den and into my office, depositing my computer and notes on the built in counter. Making my way to the door in the back of the den, I open the door to one of my favorite rooms in the house.

I promised myself when I had to stop, I would always try to dance. So when I was building the house, I made a small studio.

Smiling to myself, I walk over to my shoes waiting for me on the table like an old friend. I pick them up.

"I'm home." I say softly.

With a tear in my eye, I slip off my flip flops and pull on my shoes and take my place at the bar.

Just like that, I am 16 again listening to Mrs. Bellefleur tell the five years old how to hold a position.

I sigh and begin to warm up.

*******************************0******************************

A**/N The first chapter song is "We Just Disagree" by David Mason **

**You can listen to the song on Youtube : http:/www(dot)Youtube(dot)com/watch?v=p8_FOQ7-P30**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for reading. This story is the brain child of my beta (and co-conspirator on this story) Lilgray26. Love you honey!**

**A/N I am not abandoning my other stories. I am just jazzed on this one right now. Lilgray26 put the bug in my ear and I am off like a shot. **

**This story will be shorter than my others (I know - you have heard that before) but I promise – we are already talking sequels to this. **

**It is a total E/S love story. You all know I love me some ESN!**

**So in saying that – this is a total NC-17 no one under 18 should be reading. You have been warned. There will be some angst but nothing to too dark (well, per my standards). But Eric is coming out to play and you know what that means…..**

**So thanks again for giving this a shot. **

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**********0************

Chapter 2 – Take My Breath Away

**********0************

"Okay, Sookie." Amelia says. "Pam says you have an appointment this afternoon at 2pm." She smiles. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks me.

I nod. "I'm expected to know how to do this." I shrug as I check my hair one last time. It's just before one and I need to get going. I run into my studio and grab my slippers. Pam suggested I take both my slippers and a pair of heels.

"Ones that wrap around your ankle," she told me.

So I grab a pair of tan ones that I have with an open toe. I still have several dance sets and grab two to make sure I have something to wear. Looking in the mirror again, I think of choosing my outfit for the day.

In my very large walk in closet, I have two types of clothes; the Compton Approved attire and the Sookie approved attire. The Compton approved attire are a lot of a-line dresses and pastel suits, silk slacks and sweater sets. Mostly very refined and 'proper' attire according to Elizabeth Compton and most of the outfits have been purchased by her or with her approval. Some of the outfits look more appropriate for a 40 year old socialite than a 25 year old writer. She even went so far as to purchase me a pill box hat and gloves for one function. I looked like a blonde Jackie O.

The other side of the closet, which contains Sookie approved clothes is where I found today's outfit. These clothes include dresses, albeit a little shorter and brighter than Elizabeth would regard proper; tight shirts and dancing clothes, club dancing clothes. Day attire consists of some dresses, jeans, t-shirts, tunics, shorts and workout clothes. The shoes can be anywhere between flip flops to five inch heels and boots, basically the attire of a healthy happy 25 year old. Sadly in the last year that Bill has been campaigning, I haven't been able to don most of my wardrobe. But today is different. I grabbed a pair of boy shorts style yoga pants, and a tank top and threw on an open tunic over the top and a pair of gold and copper flip-flops to finish the outfit. I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail and finished my look with some light makeup. I think I look fresh and clean. I want to make a good impression on my dance instructor.

"Sookie, you don't have to do this, you know?" She says to me.

I nod. "I know. But if I don't I'll never hear the end of it."

"Okay, just remember, Bill Compton is not the only fish in the sea."

I nod again. I know this. I just don't know what to do anymore. I made a promise to go to this Gala. I already changed my life around to be able to attend. But I have a feeling that this will be the last horse and pony show Sookie Stackhouse saddles up to attend.

I've been back from New Orleans for a few days and have tried to catch up with most of my friends. Just a few days and I'm starting to feel like my old self again. A few days but it feels like a lifetime.

I spent yesterday morning at my brother's office to set everything up for the help he hired. He came in a few hours after I got there, apologizing that Crystal wanted him to stay a little longer this morning. I can't blame him. He's being a great husband while his beautiful wife is on bed rest with their twins. Tara has been working hard trying to make a go of her shop and I have been her practice dummy for her new clothes. I spent until the wee hours this morning working and have been making headway with my book and Amelia is happy with the changes I made to the last few chapters. So the fact that I haven't spoken to Bill is not a surprise in the least. In fact, I don't expect to hear from him until closer to the Gala. Even though he told me he would call me this week sometime, I suspect Lorena will keep him too busy. It's no secret that she also finds me lacking in some way. Funny how the people I've surrounded myself with since birth, don't find anything wrong with me. Well, other than the fact that I'm dating Bill. Which, am I really dating him? Wouldn't that mean that we actually see each other more than once a month?

I sigh and shake my head. No matter what I think, I made a promise to him. This is important and he needs the Gala to hit the political scene by storm. I guess I owe him that. But for the life of me, I can't remember what I owe him for.

I have, however, heard from his mother that he is expecting me to be 'ready' for this Gala.

"Sookie," she says with little levity, "I hoped you would send me pictures of your dress by now. We need to plan, color, style, lighting, this all takes time. If you stayed put, you would have been well versed in what needs to be done. But alas, we need to rely on doing this by phone calls."

I snicker a little. Is it bad that I get enjoyment out of her trying to make me feel guilty for being home in my own life? Yeah that's what I thought.

"Elizabeth, the dress is going to be red." I say to her.

"RED. Oh, oh no…you can't wear red. You are young and unmarried. Oh, no…this is a disaster. No, I told you yellow. Yellow is perfect for Bill's coloring." She says to me.

"Well, I will see what I can do, but I think red will be perfect." I say to her.

It isn't that I'm trying to be difficult. Okay, I'm trying to be difficult. But yellow looks horrid on me, unless I have a full golden tan and I don't think I can pull that off in time. Besides, Bill is so pale, I would look very dark next to him.

"Fine, tell me when it's changed." Elizabeth spits out. "Do I get to know if it is long or short?"

I roll my eyes. I seriously need to put this relationship under a microscope. I'm not sure why I continue.

"Sookie, hon," Amelia says to me. "You can find better, you know you can. He doesn't even encourage your writing. I mean does he KNOW what kind of following you have?" She asks.

I shrug. In truth, I know he doesn't have a clue. He hasn't wished to discuss my books or their popularity. He hasn't wanted anything to do with them and usually shies away from any discussion about them. In truth, I dare say he doesn't even know the names of them.

"He has enough on his plate." I say to her.

"Sook, I know how much you hate politics. I'm not sure you can name five members of the Senate, not to mention the State reps. Why are you doing this to yourself? You are much more at home in your gardens then at a garden tea?" She asks.

I know she is my friend and I love her for what she's doing. But now isn't the time to talk about this.

"Look, Am, I know what you're saying and you're right. I just can't end it when he's across the country. I have to wait until he gets back." I say to her.

"And when he does he will put demand upon demand on you until you can't find the right time to talk to him." She crosses the office to me. "Sookie," she places her hands on my shoulders, "do you even like the man?"

I look down at the floor. It's true, when we started dating I thought him very old world and charming. But that got old when I found out that the charm is really stuffiness. He quickly got me to give up dancing and going out. He was hesitant to be with my friends, which stopped me from being with them. Instead of playing in the garden, I was suddenly at garden teas with his mother. Instead of searching vintage shops for the perfect blouse, I was in Sax's and designer shops picking out clothes that would look more at home on Gran than on me. By the time I realized that I was losing myself, I didn't know how to get out of it.

I look up at my friend. "I'm not sure I like who I am with him."

"Then get out. Get out now." She moves back from me.

"I will, I just…I can't do it when he's away." I go to pick up my bag. "Let me just get this damn Gala out of the way and I will end it. He can have his endorsement and he won't need me." I say.

Amelia, knowing me the way she does, made no further comment on the subject. She knew it was futile to argue with me.

I leave my home with Amelia and drop her back at her office in Shreveport to make my way to _Fangtasia._ I know, funny right? But it's one of the hottest clubs around and just so happens to be the site for the _Northman Dance Studio_ during the day. Pam is a wonderful dancer. She even went to Julliard. But after an accident her second year, she knew her days as a professional dancer were over. Her brother and she own the club and the studio. All I know about her brother is that he's a professional dancer and travels a bit. In the three years Pam and Amelia have been together, I don't think I've ever met him. When he's been in town, I've been on my book tour or in New Orleans. From what Amelia tells me, the place is really THE place to be.

I pull up to the building and I'm in awe. It really is an architectural masterpiece, pulling together old world charm with modern lines and the use of windows. I know from speaking with Amelia that the club is multilevel. On one side of the building is the main club area, with open ceilings all the way to the top floor. Three sides of the interior have cat walks from which you can look down onto the dance floor below. She also said that on the other side of the building is a glass wall going up the rest of the 5 floors. The second is a private VIP area. The third is offices. The fourth is the dance studio and the 5th is a private studio and loft area. It sounds spectacular.

I sit there for a moment looking at the building. Something about it is riveting. I can't place it but it feels familiar. I wonder who designed such a work of art. But the thoughts of the designer are quickly replaced with my anxiousness to learn a new dance. And if I'm really being honest with myself, I always wanted to dance more than anything. I mean all those dancing shows and competitions on TV. Plus I always wanted to learn how to dance like Ginger Rogers. Fly around the room in the arms of my Fred Astaire. Looking deep into his eyes and knowing that he will lead me, spin me and never let me go; feeling safe, warm, and loved by those arms.

Okay, yeah, I'm a romantic and Bill is well, Bill.

I look at my watch and notice that it's just before two. I make my way from my car with bag in hand to the front door. I pull on it but it's locked, so I move around to the back, hoping that someone will let me in. When I get there, I see a very tall, blonde man with a tank on pulling boxes from a delivery truck. I look at his back and pray to God, Buddha and anyone else who is listening that this godlike man is my dancing instructor. I shake my head slightly. What would my dance instructor be doing pulling a delivery off a truck? I'm not that lucky. This cross between Hercules, Adonis and the statue of David is so far out of my league, I have no right to be entertaining thoughts about him. And I haven't even seen his face.

Deciding I need to find Eric and get this show on the road, I pull up my big girl panties and walk toward him.

"Excuse me?" I say as he turns around. I gasp when I see him in full view. He literally takes my breath away.

*************0**********

EPOV

I sit in my office going over the books. I truly love my sister, but she can literally drive me crazy. She loves the club and the studio, but she has a terrible time keeping track of the books. I lean back in the chair wondering why I don't just grab all this stuff and do it at home.

Oh right, I promised to teach her friend to dance. I shake my head. God, I hate this. I want to be back on the circuit. The next competition is in 5 weeks and my partner had to up and leave me just when we were getting ready to take the title away from the leaders. I hate even saying their names. I can't stand either of them and I was so looking forward to taking the title away from them.

Felicia and I had been together for 6 years. Four of those we were a couple. The last two were strictly professional. So when she decided that she wanted to get married, I couldn't understand why she needed to leave our partnership. Until she also told me she was pregnant. Well, hell. There you go.

But I couldn't really blame her for wanting a life. I want one too. I thought I found it in her. But I couldn't move it forward. I was just stuck. I thought we were happy the way things were. She never complained and never gave me reason to think that we were anything but happy. That is until I found her in bed with Maxwell Lewis, our costume designer. That effectively finished our personal relationship. But I was willing to forego any bitterness for the sake of our professional relationship. I would be the better man. Maxwell didn't see it that way and wanted her to quit right off. It took him knocking her up to get her to concede. I guess they both got what they wanted in the long run.

Now, I am sitting in the office, pulling paperwork out of every drawer waiting on a woman that needs to learn how to ballroom dance in five weeks. Five WEEKS! Hell, I could teach her to dance in two and be done with her. Pam isn't even charging her. The woman is best friends with Amelia, which means, to Pam, she's family and you don't charge family. How she makes any money, I have no idea.

I have never met Sookie Stackhouse, but I've heard about her. She writes Vampire books that are so popular these days. I actually read one on my last trip to New York. She's a really great writer. But I've never seen her. There isn't even a picture of her on the jacket. Amelia said there was a story behind that and I have to admit it makes me curious. All I know is that her soon to be fiancé (Pam told me that with a wince) needs her to learn to ballroom dance for some Gala he needs to go to in New Orleans. He is some mucky muck. I have to admit; that Pam and Amelia associate with someone like this has me concerned. I mean neither of them cares about money or position. From the sounds of it, this Sookie and her man are all about the social elite. How did she become friends with Amelia anyway?

Now William Compton, Jr. I have seen. He is running for Senate. They say he is 35 but he looks more like he is 40 or older. He is very stoic and proper.

I can only imagine what his girlfriend looks like. She is probably one of those debutant girls from New Orleans with big teeth and knobby knees. How am I going to get through this?

"Eric, she just needs to know enough to get through one dance." Pam said to me the other night. "Please, she's a really good friend to Amelia and me. She said she always wanted to learn to dance but she is really afraid she is going to make a fool out of herself at that damn Gala!" Pam huffs. I get the impression that Pam is not too fond of this Compton fellow.

"I mean, I don't know why she is going. It isn't like they spend any time together." Amelia interjects. "He didn't think it proper to take her on the campaign trail. Not that Sookie wanted to go. But still, I can see how he leaves her behind all the time."

All Amelia said to me after that was that she had known Sookie for a real long time and that not everything is as it may seem. And that if Sookie wanted me to know she would tell me. I smile when I think of her name again. It's really fun to say. Sort of sounds like Cookie. But if she is some high society snob, these lessons will be quick and to the point. I will teach her enough to get her through her little party and be done with it. I really have no time for this. I need to find a new partner and fast.

I shrug. If my image of her is correct, maybe he really doesn't want anyone to see her.

Anyway, I am about to go get the studio ready when I hear the buzzer at the back door. I look at the clock. It is only one. She can't be here yet. I told them two. I huff and make my way down to the door.

I open it to see a delivery truck.

"Delivery," he says.

Great, Pam didn't tell me about this either. "Okay, you can put them in the storage room." I say to him.

"No can do pal." He says to me. "Company rules, I don't unload."

"What?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "My partner unloads and he called out sick today. So unless you want to wait another week for this shipment, you will need to unload it yourself.

I huff. "Fine." I say as I pull off my silk shirt. I don't want to get it messy. I'm glad I always wear two shirts.

Just as I am pulling off the last case I hear someone behind me.

"Excuse me." I hear a young woman say.

I turn around to tell her I will be with her in a moment when I see the most beautiful face. It's one of an angel. I close my eyes for a moment and open them to make sure that I'm not dreaming. It's like everything has faded away and all that is left is the vision in front of me. Her hair is the most golden blonde I have ever seen and her eyes the color of a clear fall day. I allow my eyes to trail down to her perfect petite body. When I return to her eyes she looks just as stunned as I am.

"ummm," she says, "I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I'm looking for Eric?"

This…THIS is Sookie Stackhouse? Oh God in heaven, kill me now and send me to heaven because I have seen all I need to in my lifetime. This woman can take the breath away from rooms full of people. Why does she think she would embarrass herself at that fucking Gala? She will send people into shock just with her mere presence.

"Ummm, could you tell me where I can find him?" She asks.

Then I remember that I haven't said anything. That's right Eric, you're suppose to talk to the pretty girl. There you go, open your mouth and say something.

"I'm Eric." I say to her. "Go on in, I'll be with you in a moment."

She smiles at me and goes to walk inside. That smile is amazing. If I could see that smile every morning when I wake up for the rest of my life, I would be a very lucky man.

WOW, Eric pull it back. She has a boyfriend, soon to be fiancé. You know, as in marriage. You don't do marriage. That is why Felicia found Max, remember. You have those nasty commitment issues.

I huff my inner voice away. I want Sookie and I don't care what I need to do to make it happen. Mark my words, before the five weeks are out, Sookie Stackhouse will be mine, in every way.

******0*****

SPOV

I walk into the back of the club but I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go so I head out into the main room. I look around and feel the energy in the room. It's exactly the way Pam and Amelia described it. God it must be a sight to see when it's in full swing. But I can feel the heart beat. The rhythm of the room, it's completely electrifying.

Pam is so proud of it and the dance studio. She even has her students (the ones old enough) come down and do little shows for the patrons from time to time.

I close my eyes thinking about what it would be like to dance for other people. To hear them applaud and know it's because of how I'm making them feel. I always thought I was happy at home in front of my computer, writing my stories and putting my feelings and imagination on paper. But just the thought of dancing is making me almost giddy. I haven't felt this pull since my last recital. I want to dance. I know it in my bones.

That thought makes me happy and sad. Because the last few years should have been the happiest of my life, and yet, I'm more taken with standing in this empty club than I have been at any dinner, party or gathering in New Orleans.

"Are you ready to begin, Ms. Stackhouse?" I hear behind me.

I turn around to see the god of a man standing in half shadow and all I want to do is run over to him and wrap my arms and legs around him, pulling him as close to me as possible. Oh WOW! Did I really think that?

Oh God, I'm in so much trouble.

**************0*************

EPOV

I walk in to find this goddess of a woman but she isn't in the back. She isn't in the hall or near the storage rooms. God, please tell me she didn't leave. I will find her if she did. I don't care who thinks they have a hold on her. I will show her. I have to. God damn it. I never even felt this way for Felicia. I have never felt this way, ever and I have only spoken a handful of words to her.

It is like I lost something and suddenly found it. Like my life is now, what complete? God could I be any more of a sap? But the way she makes me feel, I can't ignore it. If I do, I will never get back the passion, lust and desire that once lived in my dancing. Yes, Sookie Stackhouse is my muse. She is my reason to dance, my reason to breathe; to continue to go on, to live life to its fullest.

I walk into the main room to see her standing in the middle of the dance floor with her eyes closed, swaying back and forth to a silent tune. I know that look. I know that feeling. I had it the moment I stepped foot onto a dance floor, years ago. Pamela had it the moment our mother handed her her first pair of dance slippers. It is the look of longing. I see the look of need, the pull of the dance and song. The need for it is just like your need to move. You need to dance.

Sookie has this passion. Now all I have to do is get her to understand she will no longer be able to live without it. I think I have found my new dance partner. I don't even need to see her dance. She has the passion and desire. The steps will come.

But I have to be smooth about this. I need her to fall in love with the idea without her knowing it. I need her to not be able to live without it before I ask her to dance with me. I need her to fall in love with my arms around her and quite possibly she will give me her heart while she gives it over to the dance. Maybe, just maybe I will finally find my life.

I am not stupid. Nor am I a cynic, much. I believe in love. I believe in passion. I'm a ballroom dancer for God's sake. I've just never found it. I can fake it really good. But up until now, I thought that kind of love, passion, desire and want were going to be lost on me. I've had fleeting moments; the thrill of a one night stand, the passion in a moment, but nothing like this. Perhaps this is the same? Maybe after I hold her, bed her, kiss her, touch her, the desire will be gone. God I hope not. To never feel this intense desire again will be my undoing.

I try to clear my throat to get her attention but she's lost in thought. I wonder if she's thinking of me.

"Are you ready to begin, Ms. Stackhouse?" I say in my most commanding voice I can muster at the moment.

She turns around and I can see the glow of the lights on her skin. I can see the sparkle in her eyes. Yes, she was born to dance. And in this very moment, she has taken my breath away.

**************0***********

SPOV

Speak Sookie, say something.

"Oh, um…yes…I uh, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure where I needed to go." I say.

"That's fine." He says. "If you'll follow me, we can get started."

I smile as he raises his arm to motion me to come with him.

I follow along as he takes me to the little elevator hidden in the corner and we make our way up to the studio.

Once in, Eric flips on the light and I see a very large room that reminds me of the practice rooms I spent so many hours in as a child. It is really about twice the size of mine at home. But I am only one person. This is used to teach Ballroom and modern. Pam said that it's too painful for her to do ballet any longer so she doesn't offer it.

Amelia has actually tried to get me to come in and teach. But up until now, I haven't had the time. Maybe I could find it. If…well…we'll see.

Eric turns his back to me and starts fiddling with the music. I quickly pull out my slippers and heels and take off my flip flops and start to warm up at the bar. Since I don't know where we're going to start, I will simply wait for him to tell me.

"Ms. Stackhouse, first I am going to teach you how to warm…" I look up and see him staring at me in the mirror. I smile slightly but the look is curious.

"I…I'm sorry, I was just warming up." I say as I make my way to a grand plie.

He looks from me to my shoes then back at me. "You dance?" He asks.

I look at him and I can feel my face go red. I turn to face him and go up on the balls of my toes to warm up my calves.

"I…hmmm, well, I do, sort of…that is to say…." He moves closer to me and my thoughts get all muddled.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I was not informed you had a base of the art." He says softly. God could he get any sexier.

I lower myself. "I'm sorry, I thought Amelia would have told you." I sigh. I pull up my big girl pants and try to make myself sound intelligent. "I've danced since I was four years old, ballet and a year or two of modern thrown in for good measure. I stopped taking classes when I was 12." I say softly. "But I've always practiced. I was even allowed to work with the younger children and use the facilities until I went to work at 18. I also taught myself the Tango, the Mambo and a little of the Cha-Cha." I laugh.

"You…taught yourself?" He asks me.

"Well, yeah, I watch all the dancing shows and I've done a little research on the internet. But I mean I can figure out the choreography on the shows. So I try some of the steps, you know?" I shrug.

"Then why haven't you taught yourself to waltz?" He crosses his arms.

"Well," I look down, "it's like trying to teach myself the Tango and the Mambo. You really need a partner, you know?"

He takes a step closer to me. "And your boyfriend won't be your partner?" He asks me.

I have to let out a laugh. Bill do anything passionate, please. I mean his idea of romance is letting me take the time I need to be at some gathering.

I look up to see him looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Umm, sorry…well, yeah, um there isn't anyone for me to learn those kinds of dances with." I say to him. How do I tell a man that is sex on legs that my boyfriend is a cold fish?

Yeah and why am I with him again.

I turn away from him to go back to warming up. I take a chance and look up to see Eric looking at me again.

******************0****************

EPOV

I can't believe what she is telling me without telling me. This woman is just something else. And I don't think it will be hard for me to make the boyfriend history.

Again, she's taking my breath away. She has passion. Look at the dances she's tried to teach herself. And she's fun. She wants to Cha-Cha. Hell, I will teach her how to Cha-Cha and Tango and Samba and anything else she wants to learn. I will show her how to make love on the dance floor and bring her partner and her to new heights. All I have to hear is the word yes, and I will take her there. All I need is for her to yield to me. I will show her passion she has only dreamed of.

I couldn't believe I was seeing her standing there going through the warm ups of a ballerina. I have watched Pamela for years and I can tell you that the moment Sookie stepped up to the bar, her entire body changed. She looked confident, alive and full of life. Not that she didn't before, it was just, well, more. And I can tell you right now. More Sookie is a very very good thing.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing as she looked up through the mirror at me. Put wings on her and she would have been an angel.

She has fire in her eyes. I can see it. Someone is trying to kill it. But I won't let them. She is too pure, too good, too perfect to have anyone hold her back. I want to teach her. I want to show her what she can be and watch her fly. I can do that. I want to see her spin through the room and have every person made mute by the shear vision of her. I want every person in the room to want her and I want her to be all mine. I want that feeling, I want Sookie.

I try to shake myself out of my thoughts. "Okay, Ms. Stackhouse…"

"Sookie," she says interrupting me.

"Excuse me?" I ask her.

"Umm, please call me Sookie." She says to me as she blushes again. I wonder how far it goes down.

"Okay, then please call me Eric." I say. "Let's get started. I am going to take you through some moves and we'll see what we have here." I say to her.

***************0***************************************

**A/N So tell me what you think? You ready for ready for more Eric?**

**Song for this chapter – Take my breath away by Berlin - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=8KS-UswccMU**

**Yummy!**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow – it is already with my wonderful Lilgray26!**

**Happy Columbus Day weekend **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing – I just like taking the characters out to play in my own sandbox.**

**Again – thank you for reading this. Lilgray26 and I are pleased to death at the response we are getting to this story. Now – we want to assure people that I (we) are not abandoning the other stories. Just when you get a bug in your ear about something – you have to go with it. So that is what we are doing. This story is slotted to be about 20-25 chapters with 2 sequels already planned. But if you read any of my other stories, you know that could change. I tend to write long chapters. **

**Pictures for this story – there is a link on my profile. I will add as the story goes forward.**

**Now – if you like this story – please let us know. Like I said before – this was the original brain child of my wonderful, beautiful beta, Lilgray26 and I am not making a plot move on this one without her. So show her some love for a wonderful idea. **

**Links to the songs used as inspiration for the chapters are found below. **

**Thank you again for reading – now on with the show!**

****************0**************

**Chapter 3 – Damn, I wish I was your Lover**

****************0**************

SPOV

I look up at Eric. "Would you like me to change into something more appropriate?" I ask him.

He looks at me kind of strange. "Appropriate?" He asks me.

"Well, I brought a few dance sets. I wasn't sure what you'd want me to wear, same with the shoes." I say motioning to the two on the floor.

He looks at me for a moment. His face is lost in thought. Like the decision on what I should wear is comparable to the national debt.

"What you're wearing is fine for now," he says. "Why don't you put on your slippers for now? We'll work up to heels." He looks down my legs and trails back up my body until he reaches my face and smiles. God this man can render me into a pile of goo with just a look. What will his touch do to me? Especially if he touches me like I want him too.

Okay, it's official. I have known this man, what, fifteen minutes and already I'm ready to jump his bones. Hell, I will do anything he wants as long as he has his hands on me. Jimminy Crow, Sookie, get a grip on yourself or you just might orgasm when he touches your hand. Well, maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Okay, Sookie," Eric takes me out of my internal monologue. "Come stand beside me." He says.

"Beside you?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yes, we're going to use the mirrors and work the steps. Once you have the basics, we'll move on." He says.

I nod my head. Of course, I'm here to learn to Waltz, for my boyfriend's big night. You know, the night I'm supposed to be the good little china doll, let the old men tap my bottom and laugh at all the awful jokes and sexual innuendos that are thrown my way. Ah yes, that's why I'm here. To learn yet another trick for William Compton's dog and pony show. But if learning this allows me to spend the next five weeks in the presence of this Adonis, then so be it. I'll rid myself of William Compton as soon as he decides to come back to the state that he is suppose to be running for and then I'll think on what to do next. Maybe I'll take Pam and Amelia up on their offer. I look into the mirrors and take in the whole room. I take a deep breath and smile. God I've missed everything about a working studio.

I get up to stand next to Eric and look around. I smile when I remember the first time I could touch the 'big girl' bar as we called it. Or the first time I sat and watched the older children rehearse for Sleeping Beauty and Swan Lake. Or when I was moved to tears for the first time by my own emotions during a dance I was doing. I take a deep breath. Wondering where in God's name that girl went. I will tell you where she went, into William Compton's pocket. Held onto like a dog on a leash until she learned to heal properly; to listen and obey like a good little girl. But no more, I want me back and I am going to get it. Starting with this; I want to dance. Not for Him but for ME.

Granted I had kept a little of myself by writing. But I couldn't celebrate like I wanted. I didn't do interviews or anything like that. I would do some book appearances. But they were only in the surrounding states. Bill didn't want me too far. I had given up most everything else. My dreams, my friends, even my beloved home. Bill was very put out when I hired a contractor to fix up my house. He wanted me to sell it once we left for DC. But I will never sell the house. It's my home. He wanted me to give up my friends. He wanted me to stop working. He was embarrassed by my books. And I stepped in line, just like I was supposed to. God, I hate who I've turned into, really.

I take a deep breath again. No, this stops now. Sookie Stackhouse wants to live her life. Not live a fabrication of someone else's imagination.

"Are you okay Sookie?" Eric looks at me as I get in alignment with him.

"Everything is perfect, Eric." I try to smile at him but I know it doesn't reach my eyes.

"Don't be nervous," he says." I'll never let anything happen to you."

I turn to look into his eyes. I know with all that I am that he's telling the truth. That he means those words on so many levels.

"I know, Eric." I say softly.

"Okay, let's get to work."

*****************0*******************

EPOV

I watch Sookie as she comes to stand by me. I see the thoughts float quickly across her face; the pain and sadness that creeps into her eyes. The suffering of something, I don't know what it is but I want to erase that pain. I want to hold her and make all the sadness disappear. I want to hold her and keep her safe.

Maybe I'm making this into more than it is. Maybe she's just nervous. I mean, from what Pam told me, she's expected to be perfect. But in my eyes, she already is. I'll need to show her that perfection while I'm showing her where she belongs. Because with everything that I am, I know she belongs here, on a dance floor and in my arms.

I need to calm her somehow.

"Don't be nervous." I say to her. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

I mean that. With everything I am. I hope my eyes show my sincerity. I want her to know that she's safe with me. That she'll be protected and guarded as the jewel she is.

God damn it. What is wrong with me? I've known her less than an hour and I'm already thinking of her as something to guard and protect? What's gotten into me? I know exactly what's gotten into me. Sookie Stackhouse has bewitched me.

She looks right at me. I can see her trust. Is it in me? God I hope it's in me. I'll melt at her feet for one touch from her, one moment with her in my arms. I will do anything for this woman; anything, including saving her from herself.

She looks at me like she sees everything I'm thinking.

"I know, Eric." Is all she says.

I want to reach out and touch her. But not yet; it's too soon. I must show restraint and patience. It will be worth it. I know it will.

"Okay, let's get to work." I smile and hit the remote to start the music.

*****************0*******************

Bill's POV

"Yes mother," I say as I look across the room at my beautiful dream, my forbidden vixen lying on my bed, naked.

"William you need to speak with her. She is going to ruin everything. You need to make her see reason." My mother says.

"Mother, you are being irrational. Nothing is going to go wrong." I say to her. Indeed nothing should go wrong. I have the Governor in my back pocket. He will indorse me. Even if he or his aid have yet to give me a formal answer. Who else will he back, that twit Jessica Carter? She hasn't lived in the state long enough for anyone to take her seriously. Who cares that she was the Deputy Governor of Arkansas? It isn't Louisiana and the memories of people around here are large and long. No, I have nothing to worry about. Sookie could wear a gunnysack as long as she shows up. I might not need her for the Governor but there will still be a lot of political and business people in attendance that will benefit from Sookie's wiles.

I look at Lorena again. God she is the perfect woman for me. Just as driven, just as focused. If it wasn't for her little indiscretion several years ago, we would have been together in this in every way. Why did she need to get married to that fool Victor Madden when we were in law school? And better yet, why didn't she get rid of him instead of getting a divorce? My parents would forgive much but a divorce, no, never.

That is when I met Sookie. I wanted to keep on with Lorena. Hell if truth be told, we never stopped. Not even when she was married. She was committed to Victor for a whole week before she came running back to me. There is no way I am ever letting her go. I may have to marry the insipid eye-candy. But I will be with Lorena. After awhile, Sookie will just come to accept that.

"Mother, everything will be fine." I say to her.

"William, have you even spoken to her?" She asks me.

"I spoke to her after your initial call that she left New Orleans." I say to her. "There is no need to call her. She is in one of her moods. By the time I return, all will be fine." I say to her.

"Bill, you need her to come back here. People are asking questions. What should I tell them?" She huffs.

"Mother, just tell them that Sookie is working on a book." I sigh. "Most of them know she is an author. Leave it at that." I say to her.

"And you know I do not wish to discuss Sookie's obsession with that dime store trash." She says. "Honestly, Bill, how do you allow her to indulge in such juvenile tendencies? I mean this with all sincerity; you need to put your foot down on this. You can't have her running around like a common, well; proper society regards what I was going to say as inappropriate. But you get the idea. It is downright indecent." I can almost hear her tapping her finger on the table.

She always tapped her finger on the table when she was annoyed when I was a boy. She was usually annoyed at my father.

"Mother, I am sure you can figure out something to tell them." I say.

"Just get her back here before her face becomes splattered over some tabloid for dancing at that rundown bar in her backwater town." She says.

It was some time ago but Sookie will never be allowed to live that night down in my mother's eyes. I must admit that I was not happy that she went out with those two women. But we took care of the pictures and the story never hit the press. It took a pretty penny, I am sure. But there was no way my parents would allow anything to harm my chances, not now.

****0*****

_I still remember the night she called me in hysterics. I had just finished making love to my sweet Lorena and I was not happy to hear my phone ringing._

"_Bill, umm…I think I may have a problem here." She says to me._

"_What is the matter, Sookie? You know I have a meeting in the morning then I need to do a taping in the afternoon. Lorena has me quite booked." I smile at my love lying next to me._

"_Well, you see…I …um…I went out with Pam and Amelia tonight." She says quickly._

"_Sookie, I thought we agreed that wouldn't be beneficial. I mean you did say you needed to write. That was the reason you were unable to meet my mother in New Orleans, am I correct?" I ask her sitting a little straighter. If she is admitting she went against my wishes then something happened._

"_Bill, I miss my friends. Amelia and I have spoken maybe three times in the last month? I'm used to speaking to her three times a day. And now that she's with Pam, I want to be her friend too. I mean I never see anyone anymore." She says to me._

_That is because her friends are not worth my time. _

"_What happened, Sookie?" I ask her._

"_Well, I was coming out of the restaurant in Shreveport and there were a few photographers. But they really didn't pay me much mind. So we decided to go to Merlottes." She says._

"_You went where?" I ask her now standing and pacing the room. This is just getting better and better._

"_Bill please." She begs. "We went to go do some dancing. I told you Sam opened a dance area last fall?" She says. I say nothing so she continues. "Anyway, I was dancing with Pam and Amelia and all of a sudden we saw the flash of a camera." She says. "They said that we would look great on the cover of SEE magazine." She says._

_We both know what that means. SEE magazine is a trashy tabloid that I have seen the worst possible pictures of people in the worst possible positions. I don't know how they get these pictures but they do. Their photographers mustn't have any shame._

_But then it dawns on me, why would Sookie be worried. So I ask her._

"_Well, we were dancing, well, really close and well, we were dancing on the bar." She says._

_I growl. "I will take care of this. Do you know what pictures like that will do to me?" I ask her._

"_Honey, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble I just…" _

_I cut her off. "You just wanted to be a silly girl doing what she wants when you know it is against my wishes." I yell at her._

"_Bill…I…" I can tell she is crying._

"_I don't want to hear it. I will call you when your mess is cleaned up." _

_I slam the phone shut and throw it across the room._

_Placing my head in my hands I let out a deep sigh. That is when I feel the tender hands of my love on my back. "We will figure this out, Bill." She says softly._

_I turn and take her in my arms. _

*****0****

"Mother, it will be fine." I say to her coming out of my memory. To this day, I am not sure how the press knew where Sookie would be, but something tipped them off. Maybe one of her so called friends let it leak. But I never took the time to find out. It was easier to make Sookie stay in New Orleans as much as possible and forbid her from going to Merlotte's. She was so shaken up she just conceded to my wishes.

But it didn't stop her friends from calling her. It's no secret that they do not care for me. But would they go so far as to try to ruin my career? I don't think they would, but then again, I don't know.

"See that you fix this William. Sookie needs a short leash. Like an untrained dog, you will need to break her in to your way of doing things. Don't forget that." She says hanging up without saying goodbye.

I roll my eyes. My mother hates Sookie. I think that is partly why I chose her. She hates that she's southern. She hates the fact that she was born and raised in Louisiana. She hates that she was not brought up with classical refinement. She despises the fact that Sookie never went to college. But mostly she hates Sookie because I chose her and my mother didn't.

It wasn't like I wanted to hurt Sookie. She is a fine, simple girl. But all I really need is someone to take suspicion off of Lorena and me. It's that simple.

But Sookie never caught on. I have never given Sookie any reason to doubt my intentions and I am not going to start now. This little scam is going to work, it has to. I am not giving up my dreams and I am not giving up my love. Sookie will just have to deal. When she finally figures it out, we will figure out a way for us both to be, well, satisfied without letting on that our marriage is just for show. But when she does find out, it will be too late.

Keeping her in the dark has been quite easy, actually. Sookie never accompanies me on the campaign trail. Lorena is always with me and people know her as my campaign advisor. Sookie shows up here or there on my arm and the press has printed blurbs on her being my girl. I bring her around just to keep the photographers happy. She also has not pressed for us to expand our personal relationship.

I'm a rather intelligent man and am well aware that Sookie is a virgin. I knew it when I met her. And after the first few times we had gone out, I knew that she is not very worldly when it comes to anything to do with men. When her brother informed me that she hadn't really dated, I knew I would have an easy time of it.

But still, she would want something at some point, wouldn't she? Lorena has been adamant about me not having any kinds of relations with Sookie. But how can I stay away from her if she begs me for it? I've certainly admired Sookie's physical appearance. The woman is breathtaking. Every man lusts after her when we entered a room. Why would Lorena think me any different?

I will have to bed her on our wedding day. I can't have her announcing to everyone that I couldn't perform. I will have to take care of business. And who knows, maybe Sookie will be into sharing.

I look over at Lorena lying there so perfectly.

"Trouble in paradise?" She laughs.

I climb onto the bed and bury myself in her luscious breasts. "Why can't it be just us?" I ask her.

She brushes my head. "Because your parents would cut you off." She tugs on my hair slightly so I look up at her. "And you my sweet do not do poor." She laughs at me.

She is right and she knows me so well. If I insisted on marrying Lorena, my parents would cut me off in a heartbeat. And as much as I love Lorena, I need the constant cash flow.

"I wish there was another way." I say to my vixen goddess.

"Come here my love," she says. "Let me show you how much I love you."

She pushes me down to straddle me. I let her take the reins. She just loves to be in control.

"I will take care of everything. Don't you worry your head about it." She says and lowers herself onto me. What else is there to say?

*******0**************

EPOV

"Excellent," I say to her. "Now try this."

I take a few more steps and Sookie follows me flawlessly. She's a complete natural. I can't get over how perfectly she's been following me step by step. Not even Felicia could ever do that.

"Very good, Sookie." I say looking up at the clock. It's nearly five. We've been going at it for quite a long time and she doesn't seem tired at all.

"We can stop for the day." I say to her.

The look on her face is one of disappointment. But what I want to know is if it's disappointment to leave me or the studio? I have never seen anyone so at home in a single place in my entire life.

"Oh, okay." She says to me and goes to move toward her bottle of water.

I don't want to leave her yet. I need to be in this angel's presence a little longer.

"What's your schedule for the week, Sookie?" I ask her.

She turns around. "I'm pretty much free." She gives me a smile.

"Well, I know you're writing right?" I ask her.

She gets a look on her face that I can't explain. It's almost like she's seen something that she's never seen before. My heart swells and breaks at the same time. I just can't understand it.

"Yes, I need to write, but I can work around your schedule." She says.

I smile at her again. "Well does this time work well for you?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Okay, why don't we plan on you coming about one every day? I plan on teaching you several waltzes. We will continue with the basics tomorrow." I say.

"That sounds perfect, thank you for taking the time, Eric. I'm sure you are very busy." She turns to start putting her things away.

_Not too busy for you._

I walk up to her as she is putting her things in her bag. All I've wanted to do all afternoon is touch her. I want to pull her to me. But I don't trust myself. I need to get a handle on this or I won't keep my promise to be patient.

"Have dinner with me." I say to her.

Her head shoots up. "What?" She asks.

"Have dinner with me." I say again, staring at her eyes through the mirror.

"Eric," she pauses. "I…I didn't bring anything appropriate to wear." She says.

_Nothing, on my bed while I eat strawberries off of you would be fine._

"Well, why don't you go home and change and I will come and get you." I say to her.

"Oh, well." She looks down. "I, well…" She starts to blush.

"You must eat." I say to her. "You'll be burning a lot of calories dancing," I pause to look at her body. Not that she needs to worry about food intake. "I insist. We can even go somewhere local."

She laughs. "The only place in Bon Temps to eat is Merlotte's." She says.

"Fine, we can go there." I say moving to take off my own dance shoes. "I'll pick you up at seven." I say to her.

"Ummm, okay." She says softly. "I…I live…"

I put my hand up. "I know where you live, Sookie." I say to her.

She looks at me puzzled. I give her one of my evil grins and I can see a shiver run through her spine. Oh yes, little girl, soon, very soon, you will be mine.

"Pam told me." I say to her.

I can see her shake her head gently. "Oh, yes, of course." She says to me.

I laugh a little to myself. This little girl will not know what hit her. I will make her mine and worship her every day of her life like the Goddess she is.

"Come, let me walk you out." I say, motioning her to the door.

She grabs her bag, taking a deep breath and walking past me to the elevator.

We make it down to the first floor, when I do something I've never done. I reach to take her bag from her. The moment I make contact with her shoulder, I feel a current running from her to me. Like someone has hit a switch between us. I stop for a moment and she gasps. She must have felt it too.

"Allow me." I say to her.

She looks into my eyes. It may have been only a second but it feels like eternity when she looks into my eyes. "Thank you." She whispers out.

I carry her bag out to the car and wait for her to find the keys. I take a moment to admire her car. I am impressed, a Mercedes CL63, black with what looks like all the extras.

"Impressive vehicle." I say to her.

"What? Oh, yeah, it was a present to myself after my second book hit the top 10." She smiles at me. "My brother helped me pick it out. I wanted something understated. You should have seen what he wanted me to buy." She laughs.

"And what was that, Ms. Sookie." I say her name with a little growl and I'm rewarded with that shiver again.

"Oh, first it was a Porsche, then a Lamborghini, then a Corvette. The only one I liked was the Vette and I was afraid of the speed. He finally showed me this one, and I have to admit I fell in love with it." She says with a laugh.

"You don't like sports cars?" I ask her.

"No, I think they're a lot of fun." She rushes to say. "It's just…well…it just wasn't right for the time, you know?"

I don't need to hear any more. That snake, Compton wouldn't have approved. I wonder if he will approve when I take her on the hood of my Vette. Or up against my Mercedes? Or on the back of my Ducati? Oh the places I will have her. I lick my lips thinking of all the ways.

Sookie stares at me as I'm thinking. But her eyes aren't on mine. They're on my lips.

I step a little closer and take the keys from her. Breaking us out of this trance, I turn to unlock her vehicle and open the door for her. Handing her bag to her I smile again.

"I'll see you at seven, Sookie." I say.

She shivers once more. "Okay, I'll be ready." She says.

_I hope in more ways than one._ I think to myself.

I nod and watch her get in and pull out of the parking lot. The moment she's out of sight, I get a pain in my chest. Yes, it's good I'm seeing her again tonight. I don't think I'd ever be able to make it until tomorrow afternoon.

I walk back into the club and make it to my office before the phone rings.

I look at it and shake my head. I answer it on the second ring.

"Yes, Pam." I say to her.

"Well?" She says.

I sit back and close my eyes. My sister, how did she know?

**********************0***********************

SPOV

I don't really remember my ride home. Though it's a good 45 minutes from Shreveport to Bon Temps, it took me no more than 30. This means that one there was absolutely no traffic and two I was totally speeding.

I pull my car into the garage, grabbing my things, I run into the house. Just as I'm dropping my bag by the door, my phone rings in my bag.

"Hello?" I ask.

"So, how did it go?" I hear my best friend sing song her question.

"Hello to you, Amelia." I say with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, yeah," she says. "Tell me how it went."

I smirk. "He's a very good instructor." I say.

"Instructor, huh?" She asks.

"Oh, yes. I've already learned a great deal from him. Our next session is tomorrow afternoon. You must tell Pam that her brother is a wonder addition to the studio." I say with no inflection in my voice. "He really knows what he's doing. I'll learn how to dance in no time." I try to stifle the giggle.

"Sookie?" She says quietly.

"Amelia," I say as softly as she did.

"Stackhouse, cut the crap. I want details!" She yells.

I start to laugh. "I knew you wouldn't be able to hold out."

"Yeah, yeah, you know me so well. So spill girlfriend." She says.

I start to laugh. "Why didn't you tell me that he's a walking sex God?" I ask.

"Because my dear beautiful friend, in case you don't remember, I haven't swung that way since High School." She says.

I do remember. Her last male date was senior year. She went to the homecoming dance with Tray Dawson. She also lost her v-card to said football jock in the back of his supped up Chevy. A week later, Amelia informed me that she was no longer interested in guys.

"Whatever they can do, a woman can too, with the right toys. And women have a whole lot more to play with." She told me, wiggling her eyebrows.

I laugh again. "I don't care Amelia. You could be into sheep and you would still notice that this man is a sex God." I say. It's true. I may not be a lesbian but I do appreciate the female body. Case in point, Tara, Pam and Amelia are all super hot females.

"I know. I just wanted you to see for yourself." She brushes off the fact that she didn't mention the total hotness that is Eric Northman to me. "What I want to know is how you two got along?" She asks me.

"Well…um…" I try to begin. How do I start.

"Oh Christ! What did he do? What did he say?" I can tell that she's walking into the other room of the house she shares with Pam.

"Amelia, calm down. He didn't say or do anything. He was a perfect gentleman." Well, for the most part.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I don't know if Eric knows how to be a gentleman when presented with a beautiful woman."

"Look, I…ummm." I say to her. "Ummm, look can we have this conversation tomorrow morning?" I ask her.

"Why, what's wrong?" She asks me in a panic.

"Nothing," I pause. "It's just well…Ihavetogetreadyformydate." I say as quickly as I can.

"I'm sorry, it sounded like you have a date?" She asks.

"Well, I do." I say to her.

"WHAT!" She screams. "I thought the fucker was in California or Colorado. What the fuck! The moment you try to do one thing for yourself, Just ONE and he is back. FUCK! Does he have like GPS on you or something? Does he know when you take a step away from what he deems proper?

"Wow, Amelia, calm down. Just take it easy. He isn't that bad, you know. But, I don't have a date with Bill. Umm…well….I'm going to dinner with Eric." I say.

I wait for it – 5,4,3,2,1….

"Oh MY GOD!" She screams. "He asked you out? He really really asked you out?" She asks.

"What, like I'm such a bad date?" I ask defensively.

"Sookie," she says, "you don't understand. Eric doesn't date, like ever!" She says. "He had a girl a few years back, his partner I think. Anyway, they broke up but still danced up until recently. But other than her, he has never dated. Hook up, yes, date, no." She says.

"I…I don't understand." I say to her.

"Sookie, I think you are the first date Eric has had in a long time." She squeals again. "So where is he taking you? What are you wearing? And don't even think you're getting out of telling me what happened this afternoon, because I want details, babe." She says.

"Okay, okay," I laugh, "relax." I pause. "I didn't bring any street clothes with me to _Fangtasia_, so I needed to come home. He offered to take me someplace local. Which of course you know is Merlotte's. He'll be here at seven." I pause again. "Now, about the session, it was awesome. Eric is a fantastic instructor and an even better dancer. I can't wait for him to teach me more. I can't describe it, Am. But it was like coming home to be in that studio." I laugh at myself. "It was the most amazing feeling."

She's quiet for a moment. "Okay, I will address the last part first. As for you and the studio, I think that's a sign. Sookie, you have always danced. Since you knew how to walk, you danced. Just because you couldn't go to classes or Julliard, you still trained and practiced. I think it's wonderful." She says.

Amelia is one of only three people that know I got into Julliard. But money was not there and then Gran died and I just couldn't go. I was numb for so long and when I finally woke up, I was so deep into Bill's life, that my dreams were nowhere in sight. If it wasn't for Amelia submitting my story, I don't know where I'd be right now. I know, probably living in New Orleans taking orders from the Queen Bee herself.

"Now speaking as your editor, I am very happy you turned your creative juices to writing. But Sookie, you're a born dancer, we all know that."

"Amelia, I know I can dance but…" I try to say.

"No buts, Sookie Stackhouse. You don't just dance, you come alive on a dance floor. I can't describe it. I mean I've even seen you dance in your studio. Babe, you breathe life into music. You move people with your dancing. From what I understand, so does Eric. Together, you'll take peoples breaths away." She says.

"Amelia, he's only teaching me how to Waltz." I say. "I'm sure…"

"Sook, tell me you couldn't have watched an old Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers movie and known how to Waltz in an hour?" She asks me.

"Amelia, the Waltz is…you need a partner to learn properly." I say.

"You keep telling yourself that Stackhouse." She says.

I huff. "Okay, fine, I'm totally attracted to him. There I admit it, okay. But who wouldn't be?" I ask her.

"How attracted, Sookie?" She pauses. "I want the truth."

I look out the back windows as I make my way down the hall to my room. "Amelia, I have…I have never…the feelings I had when I met him… I don't know where they came from. I…I…just…I don't know. I looked into his eyes and…ugh…and his touch. He didn't touch me until he was helping me with my bag. Am, it was like someone hit me with a cattle prod. I was completely full of energy and all my thoughts were focused on him." I sigh. "I don't know what to do." I say softly.

"Sookie, let me ask you this. Did you ever feel this way for Bill?" She asks me.

Had I? No, I've never felt this way for Bill. Hours, days, weeks have gone by without so much as a phone call from him and I've never really missed him. Just less than an hour away from Eric and I'm yearning for him.

"You know the answer to that question, Am." I say.

"Then you know what you need to do." She says.

"I know, but I still can't do it when he's on the other side of the country." I say.

"Okay Sookie, without stating the obvious, why the HELL NOT!" She exclaims.

"Amelia, please. I don't know what to do." I say to her.

"You get your ass off the phone with me, call that asshole and tell him to pound sand." She says in a huff.

"Amelia, I can't do that. Look, I know I'm going to be rid of him. Truthfully, I'm not sure I've ever really had him. In my heart, there is no longer love, only obligation. And I don't want to live my life with an obligation. But I have to go to this Gala. I promised and I made a commitment. If I don't go, it could wreak havoc on his campaign. Not that I care, I like the other runner anyway. But a promise is a promise. I'll go, smile, and then walk out for good. I just can't do it over the phone." I pause. "Four years, Amelia we have been together four years." I sit down on my bed. "I owe him a face to face sit down." I say.

"Sookie, you don't owe him anything, and you know it." She says.

"All the same, contrary to what the Compton's think of me, I was brought up to be a lady and that is how I will act.

"Does that mean you're not going to pursue a relationship with Eric?" She asks me.

"Amelia, why would a guy like him want anything to do with me?" I ask her.

"Sookie, you're smart, funny, beautiful and quick with wit." She pauses. "I don't know why you can't see yourself clearly." She says to me.

"If that's true, I would have had a least one date in high school." I mumble.

"You had no dates in High School because you have an over protective brother that thinks no one is good enough in this town for you. He loves you too much to allow you to be with anyone that is 'unworthy of the greatness that is Sookie Stackhouse'." She laughs. "Those are his words, not mine."

"AMELIA!" I shout at her as I go to look into my closet. Casting my eyes away from the Bill approved clothes to my favorites.

"What? It's true. Sookie, you know how many guys look at you when you walk into a room? I can't tell you how many. But no one in their right mind was going to cross Jason Stackhouse when it came to you." She laughs again. "Alcide said once that he would rather go up against a pack of wolves than face Jason if you were ever hurt." She says.

"He doesn't like Bill." I say in a huff.

"Sookie, please don't take this the wrong way but none of us like him. Now, I'm sure he's a decent enough of a guy, but he just, well Sookie, he doesn't treat you right." She says.

I nod. "Okay, Am, got the point. Bill bad, Eric good." She laughs at me. "But even if I know all this, it doesn't mean that Eric would want to have anything to do with me." I say.

"Does he want to see you again?" She asks.

"Well, yeah, we're meeting tomorrow afternoon." I say.

"And he's seeing you tonight?" She asks me.

Again I confirm this information.

"Then at the very least, he wants to get to know you better. But Sookie, I need to warn you, Eric isn't the type of guy that doesn't give his all at everything he does." She says. "Don't be surprised if…well, let's just say, Pam has told me that he never does anything small."

I don't say anything for a moment.

"Okay, now tell me what are you going to wear?" She asks.

***0***

I hang up with Amelia after she gives me the run down on what I should and shouldn't wear. First suggestion was to stay away from the "boring" side of my closet, Amelia's words.

Merlotte's isn't the fanciest of places, so I thought casual would be in order. After some deliberation, I decided on a pair of acid washed skinny jeans and a ruffled halter top in black. Because my 5'6" size doesn't quite match up to Eric's 6'5", I decided on my favorite pair of Jimmy Choo strappy four inch sandals. I grab a strapless bra and thong set and lay everything on my oversized king bed and head to my oasis, my ensuite bathroom. This was one of the first things I decided to redo when I looked into getting my home remodeled. I sent my ideas to a few designers and architects and the best price came in from ENG Designs. The Architect worked directly with Alcide, my friend and contractor. I actually never met the brilliant person behind the ideas. Alcide said that he was out of town and was really doing this between jobs. He didn't design much anymore and was doing this as a favor.

I just shrugged it off. I've known Alcide since I was in diapers and he was one of mine and Jason's best friends growing up. I trusted him to make my home beautiful and he did.

Since Pam and Tara were so design and fashion conscious, I asked them to help with the interior design of my home. I must say that I really like how everything came out. The house is the perfect combination of old and new and fits me perfectly. But my utmost favorite place is my garden tub.

Looking at the time, I decide that I have just enough to soak in a hot tub for a bit. I spent a great deal of time on my feet today and I want to make sure that I'm not sore for tomorrow. I'd hate to waste Eric's time and have him decide I'm not worth it. I know how to take care of myself after dancing and I intend to show Eric Northman that I'm not just some girl that needs to know how to dance. At best, I may catch his eye. At worse, I will hopefully gain a friend. I'm truly hoping for the former.

I huff turning on the water. Now how am I going to get rid of Bill? Checking the water, I go to take off my sweaty clothes and grab my favorite lavender scented bath oil.

Bill and I have dated for four years. Well, I'm not sure if you'd call it dating, but we've been connected for four years. Before he started campaigning, I would see him no more than twice a week. We would go to dinner or to an event. He would send a car for me early in the afternoon and I would head down to New Orleans. I would stay the night in his house (in a separate room, of course) and then head home when I woke up. It was all very, well sterile. The only difference in our routine was if he was working on a case.

Once he started campaigning, I was expected to be in New Orleans for any major event. I was called to be there for anything that needed him to have anyone on his arm.. My family is old and has many large roots in Louisiana. My father especially had a lot of friends. Being a doctor of his caliber meant that he had a great many friends. His untimely death left many holes in many lives. And he wasn't ready to go either. That was evident in the life insurance he had on himself and my mother. It didn't last very long. Even with Gran being as frugal as she always was. But our name is well respected, which assists Bill in his endeavors. It doesn't matter to his mother though, we're not money and we never will be.

Once he started making headway, I was expected to attend several lady's functions a week, usually with Elizabeth. William Sr. spent most of his time at his law firm. Being head partner of Compton and Crow is a very demanding job, or so I've been told. It was just about then that I started staying weeks at a time in New Orleans. It isn't like I disliked the city, I just missed my home.

In fact a lot of the reconstruction of the old farmhouse was going on when I was dealing with Bill's stuff in New Orleans. Since he didn't approve of or understand the need to redo the house, he was not understanding about me commuting back and forth. So for the longest time, I relied on photos taken by Amelia and Alcide. When I did get time to go home, it was very short and I would get constant phone calls from Elizabeth reminding me of this event or that. It wasn't like anyone would miss me anyway. I rarely got spoken to at any of the lady's events.

And then when Bill started traveling, I was expected to work with Elizabeth on urging the high society women in the great city to have their husbands endorse him. Uggh! I don't even know if I endorse him. I feel like such a fraud.

This is the first time I rebelled against their wishes. This is the first time in years, I'm not living by their plan and it feels wonderful!

I climb into the bath and lean my head back. The hot water around my aching muscles feels wonderful. I hit the button for the jets and just try to relax. I guess I can leave a message for Bill asking him to contact me when he has a few minutes to spare. I don't want to do this over the phone but maybe I should give him some warning that I no longer wish to pursue this relationship, if you can call it that at all. I can seriously count on one hand how many times he has given me anymore than a peck of a kiss. The few times we got into a heavy petting session, it was abruptly stopped by him, not wishing to make me feel uncomfortable. The one time he went a little farther than normal, he blamed it on the double scotches he was downing all night and consequently stayed as far away from me as he possibly could for a month. I mean, am I that horrid that he couldn't bring himself to touch me?

But the truth is I didn't get a chance to feel uncomfortable that time or any other, because, that feeling of need and want never appeared. Not like it had with Eric.

Just thinking about him is getting me excited to see him. Hell, thinking of him is getting me excited, period, so much that my hands start to softly trail down my body. I may be a virgin, but it isn't by choice and it doesn't mean I've never pleasured myself. I let one of my hands trace my now pebbled nipple while the other trails south to my very sensitive center. Eric has given me no more than a brush of his hand on my shoulder so I have to use my imagination.

I trace my pert nipple imagining it's his large strong hands on me while the other one starts to stroke my lower lips. I close my eyes thinking of Eric kissing and stroking me down below. The thought of his strong body laying on me, holding me down while we both fall into the pleasure we're giving each other causes a burning in my center, one that's traveling right to where my hand is moving. The thought of him on me makes me stroke harder and faster, pressing on my swollen clit thinking of him entering me and calming the storm between my legs. Faster and faster I stoke thinking of his eyes, his face, his shoulders and his voice. And just like that I'm falling apart screaming his name.

When I regain my wits about me and open my eyes, I take a deep sigh. If only it can be reality.

Finishing my bath, I proceed to the stand up shower in the corner to wash my hair. Once done, I check the time and hurry myself to get ready for Eric.

Hair, makeup and clothes on, I am putting on my shoes when I hear a car coming up the drive. I smile in spite of myself. I'm going to do everything I can to make Eric see me as more than a student. And tonight is the first chance to make that happen.

***********0********

EPOV

"Pamela Louise Northman." I say to her closing my eyes.

She giggles. "Eric Godric Northman." She says in return.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sookie is an accomplished ballerina?" I ask her.

"Accomplished, eh?" She asks. "Did she give you a private showing?"

I guff, I wish. "No but she did tell me how long she's danced." I say. "So why didn't you mention that to me?"

She sighs. "Because, Eric, you would have probably said she didn't need your help." She says.

"She probably doesn't. She picked up every step I showed her." I say. "Tomorrow we're going to work on couple dance space." I say softly. Tomorrow, tomorrow I will be touching that Angel.

"You haven't touched her yet, have you?" I hear Pam's smirk through the phone.

"What game are you playing, Pam, because, I'm really not in the mood." I say.

"I am not playing any game. I just think…well…we think…Fuck! Eric she's perfect for you! She's beautiful and smart. She's so talented on so many levels and she has a passion inside of her that rivals your own. She's kind and gentle and fiercely loyal to anyone she cares about. She loves to dance, Eric, LOVES it! I won't tell you her story because that's what she needs to do. But Eric, she should never have stopped. I know that Amelia is going to kill me because she's really a talented writer, but her passion is in her dance." She says.

I close my eyes again. "I know she's a good writer." I say. "Great even."

"You read one of her books?" She asks me.

"I did. But that isn't the point. The point is, you should have told me. It would have made a big difference in how I saw these lessons going." I growl.

"You aren't mad I didn't tell you." She says.

"I'm not?" I ask.

"Nope!" She sings.

"Then why am I mad?" I ask her.

"Because Amelia and I waited so long to introduce her to you." She laughs.

"Fuck, Pam…what…what are you two trying to do. Does Sookie know what you're doing? Is she in on it?" I ask her.

"Sookie is in as much of the dark as you are." She says. "You both went in blind." She pauses. "Eric, I want the truth. What was the first thing that you felt when you saw her?" She asks.

I felt like I had just found my home. But she has a boyfriend. I'm bound and determined to make her mine. But am I ready to talk to Pam about this? Am I ready to enlist her help to end that relationship? Can I do that to Sookie?

"Eric, I know what you're thinking." She says to me.

"Oh, you're a mind reader now?" I ask.

"No, I just know you. You're thinking about that rat fink that she's attached to." She says. "But don't let him stop you. Believe me, he has really been nothing to her for ages. I have no idea why she stays with him. But I can tell you right now, she doesn't love him."

"How can you be sure?" I ask her.

"Because, dear brother of mine, I recognized her as your soul mate as soon as I met her." She laughs again.

Can it be so obvious? Can I be that desperate?

"You think I'm that desperate?" I ask her.

"No, Eric. You need to find love." She says softly.

I sit and ponder that for a moment. I do need love, passion, and need. I want it. I want to feel love and be loved. I want my world to shatter when I'm inside my love. Stroking her pleasure and getting my own simply from the sounds of her moans. I want my whole body to shiver when she enters the room. I want to sit and hold her. I want to fall asleep with her in my arms. I want to dance like we're making love. I want everything. I want it all. But, can I have that with Sookie?

"Oh, by the way," Pam says. "Just a heads up, the parental units are coming back to town next week." She says.

"Really, well thank you for telling me." I say.

My parents, or rather my father and I don't see eye to eye on my career choices. My mother, well she just wants to keep the peace. They have been traveling, but I knew my father would be back before the month is out. He does have a fortune five hundred company to run, alone; a fact that he never gets tired of reminding me. I don't think he minded so much that I didn't want to get my MBA. But it does bother him that I dance instead of concentrating on my 'real' career. I wish I could make him understand.

The first time I see them, will be interesting. They honestly thought I was coming to Shreveport to start my firm. But really, I came to support Pam and her venture. Contrary to my father's demands, I'm not going to live my life based on his thoughts on what is an acceptable career. I decided a long time ago that my life was going to be just that, my life.

"I will come over the day they want to visit you." She says to me.

"Pam, I don't need to hide behind your skirt. I AM the big brother, remember. Believe me, it will be fine." I sigh. "Now if you will excuse me. I have to get home. I'm meeting Sookie for dinner." I say.

"You…you asked her to dinner?" She asks me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Do you have a problem with that?" I ask her.

"Oh, SHIT you really do have it bad." She laughs. "I hope you ask her to be your partner soon. Shit you guys are going to shine." She screams. "And don't forget Momma's party, you have to bring her. Oh ERIC!"

"Who said anything about me asking her to be my partner?" I ask. "And why would I bring her to that circus of a party?"

"You didn't have too. I know you and I know how your brain and heart work. Your heart is singing, I can tell. Eric you have more love and passion in you than I ever had. So does Sookie. Oh, I can't wait for you to get to know her. I knew it. I knew you would be perfect for each other." She stops for a moment. "Eric, I know you. Please, don't let your head get in the way of your heart. You have been looking for her for a very long time. Don't fuck this up!"

We say our goodbyes as I head out of my office, locking it behind me and head downstairs. The cleaning crew is already here so I just nod at them on my way out.

Once in the parking lot, I look back at the building. It is an amazing site, if I do say so myself. It's one of the most innovatively designed buildings in all of Louisiana. At least that's what _Architectural Today_ said. I just look at it and smile. It's definitely a fun building.

Shaking my head, I turn to my car, getting in; I speed to my place to change.

****0****

My place happens to be in an old converted warehouse. The bottom few floors house offices and work space, while the whole top floor is my loft. _Well a huge open concept industrial inspired area_. That is what the books call it. The word 'Loft' seems to be just outdated and it make people think SoHo or Tribeca in Manhattan. When I hear the word I think open, airy and free. I love my new space. There's a cat walk that's similar to the one in the club that runs all the way around the place. The kitchen is industrial and full of stainless steel. The bedroom area is off the catwalk area and was custom designed. Three of the walls are glass, including the ceiling, making almost a dome over the room. But since it's on the roof of the warehouse and there aren't any other buildings around as big, it makes for a perfect place to sleep.

The bathroom is stark white with a fabulous whirlpool bath and standup multi-head shower, which is where I am heading at the moment.

Since this is going to be a casual dinner, I'm going to settle on a pair of jeans and a red silk t-shirt. I smile at my closet, looking at all my suits and costumes. I make myself a promise that the next dinner out with Sookie will be something to knock her socks off with.

Smiling, I pull my clothes out and head to the shower.

Thinking of Sookie makes parts of my body wake up and take notice. I growl at myself. I haven't touched her yet, and already my body is yearning for her? Can this really be happening to me? I mean is this all just an infatuation? Something put there for me to lust after? Am I that lonely, or is what I'm feeling real? God it has to be real. I no longer think I can live without her smile. Never mind, the rest of her. I need her.

Fuck, I am so fucked!

I look down as I enter the shower. My cock is so hard it could cut glass. I am going to have to do something about this or I might jump her bones the moment I see her. Taking the situation in hand I think about her. How her nose crinkles when she laughs. How her eyes narrow when she's concentrating. How her lips curve when they speak my name. Fuck her lips. God I want them on me; kissing me, licking at me, taking me into her mouth. God I know her mouth will be extraordinary around me; licking me, circling my head, taunting me to come.

I can feel my cock getting harder. How that's possible I don't know. But imagining Sookie kneeling in front of me taking me into her delicious mouth in the shower is just UHHHGGG! I imagine her looking up at me as she continues her ministrations and I come undone. I scream her name as I shoot streams of my seed into the waiting drain.

Leaning up against the back of the shower, I open my eyes. Fuck that was the best orgasm I've ever had and I haven't even touched her yet.

I right myself and get started on my shower. While I take stock of the situation, I come to several conclusions.

Sookie Stackhouse is a vixen waiting to come out. The passionate look in her eye is waiting for someone to show her how to use it. And I'm the perfect person to show her. I want it and she will give me everything she has.

Sookie's a wonderful dancer and will make the best partner I've ever had. We'll make people stand up and take notice. She's going to bring people to tears.

Bill Compton is history. Sookie will be mine.

Finishing up, I head back into my bedroom to dress and finish up.

Heading down the stairs, I check the time. I have just enough time to get to Sookie's if I hurry. The last thing I want to do is be late.

Making my way to Bon Temps, I hit the GPS to find my way. I do know she lives in Bon Temps but I have to search for her address. Luckily, there are only two Stackhouse families in the area. That's good and sad all at the same time. Where is the rest of her family? Who does she have to turn to? These are questions I will get answers to. I want to know everything there is to know about Sookie Stackhouse.

I look at the list. One Stackhouse is in Shreveport, which I know can't be her. And the other one has a post address of Hummingbird Lane in Bon Temps. I take a chance that's it.

As I race down the road to Sookie's place, I can't help but think about the future. Something I haven't allowed myself to do in a very long time. Making plans seems futile when you aren't sure what you want. Now, well, now I know. But regardless if I change my mind again, one thing is for certain; Sookie Stackhouse will be in the center of that future.

*****0*****

I pull into her driveway to see a beautiful home in front of me. When I thought of Sookie's house, I thought of a place that was at least 100 years old, with an old porch swing and working shutters. But this, this house is massive. Still looking sweet and country like, you can tell that everything is new. Well, newer than a 100 year old farmhouse would display. I'd really love to hear the story behind this home. The lines are so simple and clean. Old world style but with a new edge to it, it seems familiar in a way. I'm not sure why. I know that Sookie is a writer and that her books are selling off the shelf. That bit of information was given to me by both Pam and Amelia. But between her Mercedes and this house, she must be doing very well.

I make my way up the front steps to the door. Ringing the doorbell, I am actually a bit nervous. Me, Eric Northman am nervous about picking up a woman. This so can't be me.

_Get a grip Northman, when was the last time you actually picked someone up for a date? Yeah, thought so._

That inner voice is really starting to piss me off.

I wait, holding my breath for Sookie to answer the door. Once she opens the door I see that smile. That perfect smile that could brighten any day. Once I travel down her body I get a load of her street wear.

_FUCK ME!_ She looks hot and I mean real hot.

"Hi Eric." She says with a smile.

"Hello, Sookie." I say trying to will my growing erection down. "You look wonderful." I say looking her up and down one more time.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She says to me.

Pulling the door closed, she follows me down the stairs. I notice her steps slowing when she takes in my car for the evening.

"Nice car." She says.

I chose to try and impress her with my classic Corvette. From our conversation about her own car, I thought she may appreciate a sportier car. You couldn't really get sportier than my cherry red 1970 Corvette. As long as she doesn't make any prince jokes, we'll be all set.

"I thought it would be nice to have the top down." I say to her. _And I didn't think she would agree to ride on the back of my Ducati, at least not yet._

Late August in Louisiana is still warm so the open roof shouldn't be a problem.

I help her into the car and wait for her to give me directions to the only game in town.

"So how was the rest of your afternoon?" She asks me.

"Uneventful," I lie, "I spent most of it speaking with Pam." I say.

"Oh, yeah," Sookie laughs, "I had a long talk with Amelia too."

I can see her smiling out of the corner of my eye. I would love to know what her and my sister's partner talked about. I know Sookie and Amelia have been friends for a great many years, but I know probably without a doubt that the conversation was about our afternoon together. We had two wheeler and dealers working on us. I don't think anyone would stand a chance against those two, really I don't. But as much as they're pushing and prodding to get us together, secretly I will need to do something nice for them. Because if this works out, I'll be happier than I ever dreamed.

I decide to change the subject to something a little safer.

"You have a lovely home, Sookie." I say to her.

"Thanks." She says. "I used a chunk of my income from the books to redo the house." She says. "It was really old and had a lot of problems. So I decided to rebuild. I love my house a lot. When we get back, I'll take you on a tour." She says.

"I would love that." I say.

We make our way through the sleepy town of Bon Temps to the outskirts where we find Merlotte's. Again, I am surprised by what I see. I had expected it to be some kind of a honky-tonk. But this place could pass for someone's home. Granted a big home, but it looks like a home; all except for the sign out front.

I look over to Sookie when we stop. The old southern style building has a wraparound porch complete with a gazebo on the end. I can tell that there's a lake out back and I see lights on the deck. There must be outdoor seating as well.

"This is the only place in town." Sookie says. "So a lot of people use it for parties and such." She shrugs.

I help her out of the car and we make our way up the stairs and thru the front door. I see that the place is separated into two sides. One is a standard looking bar. The other has tables for dining.

"Hey there, Sookie," I hear from our side closest to the bar. I turn to see a redhead walking our way. I say redhead because that is what she dyes it. It isn't a very good dye job. She's wearing a shirt that announces that we're at Merlotte's that is incidentally a size too small and shorts that are the same. The outfit is completed with a pair of open toe four inch heels. She looks at Sookie and then at me.

"Decided to grace us with your presence, I see." The redhead says.

"Yes, it's been a long time." Sookie responds at little curtly.

"Who's your friend?" She asks, looking me up and down.

"Arlene, this is Eric. Eric, this is Arlene." She says with a tone that almost sounds irritated.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you." She smiles at me and then looks back at Sookie. "Bar or table?" She asks her.

"Ummm," She looks at me.

"I don't mind sitting in the bar." I say.

She turns and nods at Arlene who we follow to a booth in the back end of the bar.

We sit down and Arlene hands us our menus. "You two know what you want to drink?" She asks.

"Gin and Tonic?" Sookie asks.

"Just bring me something blonde on tap." I say to her.

Arlene takes another moment looking me up and down before she takes off.

Once she is out of earshot, Sookie lets out a sigh. "Sorry about that." She says.

I laugh a little. "Is she always like that?" I ask.

Sookie shrugs. "Yeah, for the most part; Arlene Fowler has been married 3 times and is always looking for husband number four. If she gets too over the top, I'll have a talk with Sam." She says.

"Sam?" I ask.

She nods. "Yeah, Sam Merlotte, he owns the place." She smiles and then she looks around the bar.

"Something wrong?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Just a lot of memories." She smiles. "This used to be my station." She says softly.

"You used to work here?" I ask. Well of course she worked here. There aren't too many places to work in a town this small.

"Yeah, when I needed to go to work, I wasn't of age yet." She pauses. "So Sam would have me work in the back. Then I started working the restaurant part and finally went to work in here." She says. "I…it wasn't really what people wanted me to do. But well, Gran was not well and I needed the money. Then she passed away and I had to wait to see if my book took off. Once it did, I stopped working here." She says looking around.

I sit back. I can't see Bill Compton allowing his girlfriend to work in a bar. No matter how nice it is. It doesn't matter to me. I mean I own half of _Fangtasia_. So working in a bar doesn't seem too out of place for me. But for him, yeah he doesn't seem the type.

Sookie has yet to bring him up. I'm sure she knows I know she needs to learn to Waltz for a Gala. But she's never brought up the boyfriend situation and I really don't think it will do me any good to bring it up now. I should wait a few more days. Feel her out. But I'm noticing that she doesn't act like a woman who has a boyfriend. Maybe I should speak to Pam about this?

"Hey Sook." I hear from the bar. I look up to see a man, medium build with Shaggy brown hair walking toward us with a big smile. Sookie gets up to hug him and he spins her around. All I want to do is pull her behind me and get her away from him.

"Hey there Cher," he says. "Jason said you were in town." He hugs her back and puts her down. "Please tell me you cut the noose that was around your neck?" He asks.

"Working on it." She smiles and turns to me. "Eric Northman, I would like you to meet Sam Merlotte." I stand to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I say to him. "Like your place."

He smiles. "Thanks." He says. "Good to meet you. Wait, Northman, your Pam's brother, right?" He asks.

I nod. "Well, it is nice to meet you. Pam and Amelia are really great friends of ours." He says.

Ours, what does he mean ours.

"Sam, get your fine ASS back here. I have two orders up and Arlene is on another break." I hear yelling from the back.

"Be right there." Sam yells back. "When you got a moment, come on out here." He says.

"Why, I know all the fools that are out there tonight." He says.

"Well there's a little blast from the past that's been away too long out here and I know you'll be madder than a hellcat if you don't get to see her." Sam laughs.

"What in blazes are you…SOOKIE!" I hear someone yell. Looking past Sam I see a very large black man coming towards us.

Taking three steps to get across the bar, he too grabs Sookie and swings her around. She seems to be everyone's toy around here.

"Laf, put her down!" Sam yells.

"Ohhh, I have missed you sweet girl." He says.

"Lafayette, I was only gone like six weeks." She says to him.

"Yeah, well that dud ball and chain you have on your neck won't let you have no fun, now does he? When was the last time you were in here, Sookie Stackhouse?" He puts a hand on his hip.

"Okay, I get it. I've been away too long." She laughs.

"Eric, this crazy loon, is Lafayette Reynolds, Chef of this fine establishment and the maker of the Lafayette Burger, which I highly recommend." She turns to Lafayette, "Laf, this here is Eric Northman." She says.

He takes my hand and turns to Sookie. "Ooohh, child, if you have traded up to this fine specimen of a man I will be nothing but joyous for you." He looks back at me. "Shit, if I didn't have my hands full with Sammy over here, I'd give you a run for your money with this one." He trails his eyes up and down me again. "mmmm, child very nice."

"Okay, okay, don't scare Sookie's new friend and get back in the kitchen." Sam says pushing Lafayette back toward the kitchen.

"MMMMM, Sookie you and I are going to talk later girlfriend." He says.

"Sorry about that." Sam says. "Laf can be, well over the top." Sam shrugs.

"Oh, and you love it." Sookie smiles at him.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Sam says softly. "But don't tell him that."

They both laugh as I start putting together the situation in front of me. I have to smile because a moment ago I thought I'd have two people I need to fight for Sookie's affections.

"Eric, it was really nice to meet you." Sam says. "Treat our girl right, she deserves it." Then he turns to Sookie. "We'll catch up soon?" He asks.

Sookie just nods but I can see her getting red.

Once he leaves, Sookie sits back down. "ummm, sorry about that." She says.

"Sookie, it isn't the first time I've been hit on by a gay man." I say to her. "I am a professional dancer."

"I..no..um…I mean…oh forget it." She looks back down at her menu.

I can't resist, she looks just too cute. "Are you referring to the fact that they all think we're a couple?" I ask her.

She shrugs but doesn't look up.

"Sookie, look at me." I say to her in a very commanding voice.

She snaps her head up to look into my eyes. "I'm fine with their train of thought. I mean, I did ask you to dinner, didn't I?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Should I tell you now that it would be very acceptable to me if people thought the way your friends seem to think?" I ask her and her eyes go wide.

She opens and then closes her mouth. I smirk at her. "Perhaps this is a discussion for another time." I say as I see yet another person heading toward our booth. Does Sookie know everyone in this town?

"Hey Sis." He says.

"Hey Jason." She says. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, one of the new hotshots on the High School team blew his knee out in yesterday's game. Coach asked me to come by and help him out." He smiles. "And you know how Crystal loves Laf's chili cheese fries. If I go home without them, I'll be in a world of hurt." He laughs and then turns to me. "Hey there."

"Jason, this is Pam's brother, Eric." I say. "Eric, this is my brother, Jason Stackhouse."

Jason puts his hand out to me. "Nice to meet you man. I've heard a lot about you. Pam's great. We have a ton of fun with her. So glad I can finally put a face to the name, ya know?" He asks me.

"Nice to meet you Jason." I say shaking his hand.

He looks back at his sister. "I would love to stay and hang, but I need to get home to Crystal." He says turning to me. "Eric, hope to see you again soon." He says. Then he turns to give his sister a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

She nods. "Give Crystal a kiss for me and I'll try to stop out there in the next day or two."

"She'll love it. The twins are really getting active. She said they bounced all over the place after your last visit. They must like the sound of their Aunt Sookie's voice." He laughs.

We say our goodbyes as Jason makes his way to the bar and grabs his order. Nodding in our direction he takes off.

"Jason's wife is pregnant with twins. But she's been on bed rest for the last few weeks." Sookie explains.

"Are the babies okay?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yeah but Crystal's blood pressure was going through the roof. She has like three more weeks until it's safe to deliver the babies. They want them to hit 37 weeks. The babies are happy and healthy but running out of room. I can't wait until they're here." Sookie beams.

"How is Jason taking all of this? I'm sure having a bed ridden wife is tough." I say. I don't know what I'd do if Sookie was suffering during pregnancy.

Wait, what? Where did that thought come from?

_You know where it came from. You want blonde hair blue eyed babies with this Southern Belle_.

Damn inner voice, shut the hell up.

"He's an amazing husband and is going to be a wonderful father." She says with tears in her eyes.

"He seems to be a nice person. What does he do?" I ask.

She explains that Jason is a physical therapist and also works with the surrounding towns' teams to educate them in preventative exercise." She says.

"Preventative exercise," I look at her. "What's that?"

She goes on to explain how he helps them to do strength training to prevent injuries.

"You see, Jason was big man around here when he was in High School. Though he's seven years older than me, they were still talking about him after he graduated. He did it all. Perfect grades, president of the class; he played baseball, basketball and football. He was Bon Temps golden child. That is until he hurt his knee.

It was the last game of the football season his senior year and we were down by a field goal. Anyway, Jason was the quarterback and we were in range for a field goal. But Jason wanted to win, not tie. So he faked the snap and went to run it in. Just as he jumped over the goal line, an opponent hit him hard with a delayed hit. I still think I heard the snap of his knee from the stands."

She shakes her head. "Anyway, they rushed him to the hospital. He had an ACL tear and needed surgery. But after the accident, he knew he was never going to be 100% again. So he turned down his sports scholarships to Tulane and Texas State and enrolled in the PT program at LSU." She says.

"He's super good at it. I think because he focuses on mostly athletes, he can relate to them. They trust him." She says.

Just then, Arlene finally comes back to give us our drinks and take our order. I decide to go with Sookie's suggestion while she decides on a Caesar Salad and a bowl of soup.

Arlene eyes me one more time and then goes back to put our order in.

I look around. The place isn't packed but there's a decent amount of people around. But it is a Sunday. _Fangtasia_ is closed as is most places. But Merlotte's seems to be a family type place. Everyone knows everyone here. It's, well, nice.

"So, do you think I'll be able to learn the Waltz?" She asks me.

I smile at her. "I think I can teach you a great many things if you'd like me too." I say to her staring into her eyes, hoping she's getting my meaning.

"You mean it?" She looks excited.

"Of course, Sookie, I'd love to teach you." I say. Oh how I'd love to teach her exactly what makes me go wild. Oh, yes, Sookie soon.

"I…I'd like that." She says.

I smile as our food comes and we make idle chit chat as we eat.

As soon as we're done, I can hear music coming from somewhere.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Oh, that's the dance floor back there." Sookie points through the restaurant. "Sam put it in about 3 years ago. It isn't _Fangtasia_, but we have fun." She smiles at me.

I nod to her and get Arlene's attention for the check.

Once she hands it to me, I give her a hundred dollar bill and tell her to keep the change without looking at the bill.

I stand and take Sookie's hand and lead her back to the music. I feel the current between us but I don't let it deter me. I want to be close to her and this is a perfect way to do it.

"Eric, what…" She says to me.

I walk through the doors to see about thirty people in the room. There's another small bar and a dance floor. Like Sookie said, nothing fancy, but I can tell that it would easily turn into an event hall when needed. The back windows face the water and one whole wall is French doors that go out to a deck with tables. Yes, this isn't _Fangtasia_, but it's very nice.

Without saying a word, I lead Sookie onto the dance floor. I turn to look at her. "Dance with me."

The song changes to one that's old but it's absolutely perfect. I pull Sookie to me and we both start swaying to the song. The moment our bodies touch I feel that current increase between us. But instead of rendering me motionless, it almost spurs me on. Willing me to move with her, forcing me to connect to her anyway I can.

_That old dog has chained you up alright  
Give you everything you need  
To live inside a twisted cage  
Sleep beside an empty rage  
I had a dream, I was your hero  
_

Every move I make Sookie copies. I pull her hands above her head clasping our hands together, never taking my eyes off of her.

_Damn, I wish I was your lover  
I'll rock you till the daylight comes  
Make sure you are smilin' and warm  
I am everything, tonight I'll be your mother  
I will do such things to ease your pain  
Free your mind and you won't feel ashamed, oh, oh  
Open up on the inside, gonna fill you up, gonna make you cry  
_

Pulling her hands down I put them behind her making her come closer to me. God this woman is so warm.

_This monkey can't stand to see you black and blue  
Give you somethin' sweet each time  
You come inside my jungle book  
What is it just too good?  
Don't say you'll stay 'cause then you go away  
_

She smirks at me and turns in my arms placing her back to my front but not missing a beat, she keeps up the rhythm.

_Damn, I wish I was your lover  
I'll rock you till the daylight comes  
Make sure you are smilin' and warm  
I am everything, tonight I'll be your mother  
I will do such things to ease your pain  
Free your mind and you won't feel ashamed_

Shucks, for me there is no other  
You're the only shoe that fits  
I can't imagine I'll grow out of it  
Damn, I wish I was your lover  


I look over to one of the doors and see Sam and Lafayette standing there smiling at us.

_If I was your girl believe me  
I'd turn on the Rollin' Stones  
We could groove along and feel much better  
Let me in  
I could do it forever and ever and ever and ever  
_

She moves a little closer raising her arms over her head and back to wrap them around my neck as I trace my hands down her arms, then her sides to rest on her hips moving her slower in time with the music.

_Give me an hour to kiss you  
Walk through Heaven's door I'm sure  
We don't need no doctor to feel much better  
Let me in  
Forever and ever and ever and ever_

I sat on a mountainside with peace of mind  
And I lay by the ocean  
Makin' love to her with visions clear  
Walked the days with no one near  
And I return as chained and bound to you

Damn, I wish I was your lover  
I'll rock you till the daylight comes  
Make sure you are smilin' and warm  
I am everything, tonight I'll be your mother  
I will do such things to ease your pain  
Free your mind and you won't feel ashamed  


I pull her closer against my bulging erection. I want her to feel what she's doing to me. And I think I hear her gasp and I whisper the next part of the song into her ear.

_Shucks, for me there is no other  
You're the only shoe that fits  
I can't imagine, I'll grow out of it  
Damn, I wish I was your lover_

Just open up I'm gonna come inside  
I wanna fill you up I wanna make you cry  
(Damn I wish I was your lover)  
Gettin' on the subway and I'm comin' uptown  
(Damn I wish I was your lover)  
Standin' on a street corner waitin' for my love to change  
(Damn I wish I was your lover)

Feelin' like a school boy, too shy and too young  
(Damn I wish I was your lover)  
Open up I wanna come inside, I wanna fill you up, I wanna make you cry  
(Damn I wish I was your lover)  
Gettin' on my camel and I'll ride it uptown, ooh  
(Damn I wish I was your lover)  
Hanging around this jungle, wishing that this

I turn her around and look at her. I see want and need in her eyes that I can only hope matches mine.

We dance to a few more songs but I can't tell you what they were. I couldn't get enough of Sookie in my arms.

Just when I think I am going to grab her and run her out the back door and take her up against the side of the building, my angel speaks.

"Maybe…maybe…we should go?" She says.

I smirk at her. "As you wish."

I motion for her to leave the floor first and then I follow. She waves off Sam on our way out. I nod and he smiles at me. Well I see that Sookie's friends may be a helpful hand in getting her in my arms. At least I hope.

We make our way to the car and I help her in before running around to my side.

The ride home to Sookie's house is quiet but not in an uncomfortable way. The silence is welcoming, peaceful if you will.

Once in front of her house, I again run around to help her out. This is also something that I've rarely done for anyone outside my family.

I walk her up to the door as she looks for her keys.

"Would…would you like to come inside?" She asks me.

I look into her eyes. I see the want and need from before but I also see a little confusion. No, I won't come in tonight. When I do, I want nothing but want and love in her eyes. When she is over her confusion, then I'll take her up on her offer.

I take another step closer to her. "Another time perhaps," I say softly. "I have a busy day tomorrow and I need to get to…bed." I say the last word with a little more passion and I can feel the shiver through Sookie's body. Yes I'm pleased how her body responds to me.

"I will see you tomorrow?" I ask her.

She nods.

I move closer to her for just one more moment. I see her eyes closing like she's waiting for me to kiss her. I want to kiss her so badly. But I want that confusion gone before I do.

I take a step back and wait for her eyes to open. The look on her face is a mixture of confusion and disappointment. She's disappointed that I didn't kiss her.

I smile. "Bring a nice set of clothes to change into tomorrow." I say to her.

"ummm, why?" She asks.

I smile at her again. "Because I'm taking you out after our lessons." I say. She looks confused. "You can change upstairs and then I'll take you out in Shreveport." I say.

She nods again as I back off the porch. "Sweet dreams, Sookie." I say to her.

She smiles. "Thank you for a nice evening Eric."

I stop for a moment. "The pleasure was all mine, Sookie."

I wait for her to open the door before I get into my car. Yes tonight was a good start.

*********0*********

SPOV

I walk into the house and close the door, sliding down to the ground behind it.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream out loud.

Can you say hot, I mean fuck hot! I've never felt this way, never in all my years. I …oh my God, I thought I was going to orgasm on the dance floor. This man is a walking sex God.

And what did he mean he doesn't mind people thinking we're together? Does he mean what I think he means? Could he…could he really want me?

I shake my head. There's no way I'm going to sleep now. If this is how I act just from him being close to me, how am I going to act if we do anything else?

He's going to drive me crazy. I swear.

I take my shoes off and pad back to my office. Opening my computer, I take out my notes for the next few chapters. I look over my characters and I can't help but smile. I think I know who my blonde vampire is supposed to be. I knew him before I met him.

I sit down to change some things in my notes. My heroin has been hedging her way toward a suitor. Well I'm thinking I just made up her mind for her.

I start writing.

The next time I look up it's three in the morning and I've written over fifty pages.

I smile to myself. Yes, Eric Northman is very good at waking up my muse, among other things.

************0***********

Jason's POV

"Baby, what's wrong?" Crystal asks me as she eats her fries, cold. Three am cravings are not always my favorite. But she is carrying our kids so I'll do anything I can for her.

I look over to her. "I saw Sookie at Merlotte's tonight." I say.

"Really, the warden let her out, huh?" She asks. "That's a surprise, I thought she wasn't allowed there anymore."

I have to smile. I don't think one person I know likes Bill Compton.

"I don't know about that, but she was with Eric Northman." I say.

"Northman, Pam's brother?" She asks pulling her brown hair behind her ear. I swear my wife is more beautiful now than she was the day I married her.

"Yeah, they were having dinner." I say to her.

"Does this mean what I hope it means?" She asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. All she told me is that she had a fight with his mother, again." I sigh. "I hope she's dumping his ass or maybe she already has." I say.

"Call Amelia in the morning, she'll know." Crystal says. "Or I will."

I look at my wife. "Oh don't look at me like that. I hate the way Bill treats her. It's like she's a toy or something. A little china doll he brings out to show off at parties. You think Gov Brigant would be giving Compton the time of day if it wasn't for our girl?"

I have to nod. I know he wouldn't. The Stackhouse name still holds weight in Louisiana and I fear that Compton is capitalizing on just that.

"I know for a fact they've never gotten past heavy petting and they've been going out for years." She says.

"Well that's not a bad thing." I say and pout. I so don't want to think of my baby sister and some dude doing the nasty.

"Jason Corbett Stackhouse, Sookie is 25 years old. Don't you think it's damn time you let someone get close to her?" She asks me.

"Yeah, well I think this Northman guy is trying to." I say and roll my eyes. "But Baby, please I really don't want to hear about my sister's love life."

"Jason, would you rather your beautiful sister be in a loveless relationship with a passionless man. Or do you want her to have the kind of love we have." She asks pulling me to her. "Baby, I just want her to be happy."

"So do I," I say, "but I don't need to know things like that." I kiss her. "But when someone good enough comes along, then I will give my stamp of approval." I say.

"Baby, no one is ever going to pass your inspection when it comes to Sookie." She kisses me. "But what I've heard from Pam and Amelia, Eric is damn close." She says.

I look at her. "You've talked to Pam and Amelia about Sookie?" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes. "Of course we have you silly man. How else are we going to get her away from that stick in the mud?" She sighs. "Jay, Bill Compton is slowly killing your sister. He hates her friends, he forbid her to go to Merlotte's never mind work there. He has no idea about her dancing and is ashamed of her books." She puts the food down. "Do you know she did most of the work on the house without him even knowing and when he did find out, he was not very pleased." She says.

I look at her. "Tell me he didn't do something to her." I say. If that man ever lays his hands on my baby sister, they will never find the body.

"I don't think he touched her." Crystal says. "I think he was just really mad and tried to convince her to sell."

I laugh. "You have a better chance in hell freezing over than for Sook to sell the homestead." I say. I know my sister. She plans on dying in that house. It may not look all together the same as it did when we lived there with Gran, but you can still feel her there. No, Sookie will never sell.

"Yeah, well I think that was last month. He's been gone so long." She says.

"Maybe this will be it." I say.

Crystal shrugs. "Amelia said she has some shindig to go to with him in little over a month. But she doesn't plan on going back to New Orleans until then. Five weeks, Jay, we have five weeks to convince her that this is where she belongs. Maybe Eric will help spearhead this notion in her head. Jay…I..I don't want to lose my sister. Not again."

I look to see Crystal with tears in her eyes. I pull her close. She loves Sookie so much. We all do. I know she misses her sister and so do I. "Baby, shhh, I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen. I miss her too."

I hold my wife as she cries. I know that most of this is hormones. But that is only the half of it. Sookie is so much a part of our lives. I have a feeling that this is the last chance we have to keep her. If Bill gets a hold of her again, she'll be lost to us forever.

Once Crystal is done with her cry, I help her back to bed and stroke her chocolate brown hair until she calms and starts to drift off. Once I know she's asleep, I make my way into my home office and shut the door.

I sit in my chair, looking at the pictures on my desk. One is from our wedding. Crystal looked so beautiful that day. Just thinking of that beautiful sunny day at the homestead, brings a smile to my face. Crystal agreed to be married at the lake behind the house. Hoyt, Sam, Alcide and I spent weeks constructing a Gazebo and path big enough for the ceremony. I know that Crystal has roots in Hotshot, the town next to Bon Temps, but the lake means so much to me. It's where my father taught me how to fish before he died. It's where Sookie and I would ice skate and swim every summer. My father may have bought a house in Shreveport to be closer to the hospital and the clinic that he ran but Bon Temps was my home, it always was. When Crystal agreed to the wedding at the homestead I thought I would bust out of myself.

Crystal and I met the summer before Gran passed. I was working really hard in getting my business up and running. She was looking for a job. I hired her as my receptionist and office manager and the rest is history. She stood by me through Gran's death. I was dead inside for years. But she never faltered. Crystal was the strong one. She kept me above water until I could start swimming again. I fell in love with her for that and so many more reasons. She is my lifeline and I will literally die without her now.

I never thought I would love anyone close to the way I love Gran and Sookie. That was until I met Crystal. How a heart can love three women so completely, I will never know. But there are now three women I love more than anyone else. That is until my girls are born. Damn, just my luck I'll be surrounded by all females, though part of me doesn't mind.

The other picture is of me, Sookie and Gran right before she passed away. We're standing by the lake on a crisp fall day. You can tell the trees are changing and the sun is shining off the water. I remember that day. We were having a BBQ and everyone came. Sookie decided we needed to have one last hurrah before it got too cold and all of our friends agreed. Lafayette did most of the cooking and Sam provided most of the refreshments. Alcide and Hoyt came with racks of ribs and Tara and Amelia helped Sookie and Gran in the kitchen with the salads and sides. It was an old fashion party complete with bonfire and singing. We were having so much fun. Sookie would laugh and it would sound like angels singing. I haven't heard that laugh in a long time. I thought I heard it tonight, but I'm not sure. I hope to God it wasn't my imagination.

Everyone always loved Sookie. Some guys more than others. I know that Alcide would have loved to date her. But he's my friend and I don't think he'd ever do anything against my wishes, at least where Sookie is concerned. But I've seen him suffer in silence for many years. If truth be told, he's one man I know would treat her right. But Sookie's special. She always was. When she was born, Momma and Daddy told me it was my duty to protect her. It's my job to make sure she's protected.

After they died, I took that responsibility seriously, maybe too seriously. If I wasn't so over protective maybe just maybe she wouldn't have turned to Bill.

It took everything I had to keep the scum away from her. Crystal was right. I will never think anyone is good enough for Sookie. But when Gran died, I was just as lost as she was. I didn't see Bill Compton for what he really is. He's so much older than Sookie. I thought he was just helping her with the estate. I never thought he had designs on her. But when I finally got out of my fog, it was too late. He had his claws in her and she didn't seem to care. Once she started to fight back a little, he seemed to use some voodoo on her to keep her in place.

Sookie is a violently faithful person. I have no idea what she sees in him. But maybe Crystal is right. Maybe we have this time to get our girl back. And if Eric Northman is going to give her back to us, maybe, just maybe he'll be good enough for her.

I pick up my phone. Finding the number I need, I dial it.

"Do you know what time it is?" I hear the receiver say.

"I need your help." I answer her.

"Tell me you didn't do something stupid and you need bail money." She says.

I laugh. "No, this is about Sookie."

"Is she okay?" She asks. The humor leaves her voice immediately.

I nod. "Yeah, but we need to do something and fast."

For the next hour I get the skinny on what's really going on. I smile. I should have known the ladies in my life would have it under control.

"What do I need to do?" I ask.

She spends the next few minutes explaining what their next move is.

I'm all in. Operation Eric/Sookie is on the way and I'm all on board.

*****************0*********************

**A/N Title song: Damn, I wish I was your lover – Sophie B. Hawkins**

**http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Lt6r-k9Bk6o&ob=av2e**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing – I just like taking the characters out to play in my own sandbox.**

**Okay – now for some disturbing news. One of my stories; Black Swan and the Alpha (A twilight fic) was recently removed from Fanfic. I am not sure why. I got no warning or notice that it was being done. Just one day it was there and the next it wasn't. **

**Though I don't agree with this policy, I am not going to get on my soap box about it. Most of you have heard from other authors about this and all I can say is that I feel the same. I have however looked into other locations for my stories, just in case this happens to another of my stories. Personally, I think I have read way more NC-17 work on here than what was in my story, but alas, I am not part of the governing body and it is their site after all. **

**So if you go looking for a story of mine and it is gone, check my profile. I will try to keep people updated. **

**Okay enough of that – back to a happier place…Like this story (he he)**

**Thank you, thank you for reading this story. I have gotten a few PM asking why this is going to be short. Well, it is not going to be super short. But we have several sequels already worked out for this. It is just not going to be Epic like An Elegant Death. **

**Some other people asked why Sookie can't see what Bill really is. I hope this chapter answers some of the questions.**

**Thank you again for reading. Lilgray and I are super thrilled. She is my goddess of inspiration for this story and my expert in betaing. I thank her from the bottom of my heart for putting up with all my mistakes. You have patience personified. Thank you my friend.**

**Now, without further ado…on with the show!**

************0****************

Chapter 4 – Your Smiling Face

************0****************

SPOV

I roll over and stretch. Opening my eyes I look out the bay window and smile. I love that I get to see the lake every morning. And this morning seems to be extra shiny and fresh.

I take a deep breath and smile. I don't think I've felt this good, well in forever. The only thing that would make me feel any better would be to wake up surrounded by a tall blonde Adonis. MMMM, that would be MUCH better.

This man is making me entertain thoughts and feelings I never imagined I would. I never woke up wondering about Bill, thinking about him, wanting him, or needing his touch. The thought of that makes me almost sad. Bill would always be in the back of my mind, true. But, I never woke wanting him. It has always been like I knew he was there, somewhere, just not close.

Why did I allow myself to be in this situation for so long? Why did I expect so little for myself that I would concede to a passionless relationship? I saw love all around me. Jason and Crystal had eyes for only each other. I saw the way Gramps used to look at Gran. And Daddy just adored Momma. My friends were caring and happy people. So, why did I not expect passion and love for myself?

I lean back and look out at the lake. I feel the answer tickling in the back of my brain. Wanting to come out but not quite getting there. I just never thought I deserved love. I didn't deserve to be wanted, if I am loved that much, then that person goes away. Daddy, Momma, Aunt Linda, Hadley, Gramps, Gran, all went away. The only person that didn't leave was Jason and he found his own life. But no one stayed for me.

So why did I let Bill in? Because he was there for me when I went numb, that's why.

The weeks after Gran passed still seem like a blur. One day rolled into the next. I felt so cold and alone from almost the moment I found her. She passed quietly in her sleep. There wasn't any noise, no choir of angels, no trumpets sounding. Just silence. I think that made it worse. Gran was the most beautiful person I knew. The world should have been outraged by her leaving it. But yet, the only sound I heard that morning was the mockingbirds by the lake.

I knew my friends were around, but they had their own lives too. Tara was getting ready to leave for LSU; Amelia was already there with Tray and JB finishing up their degrees. Jason was already living in Shreveport. I know he would have come home if I asked him too, but he had Crystal. Sam and Lafayette were here but they had their own crosses to bear considering they only came out as a couple the year or so before. We all knew, but respected their privacy. Sam is a quiet and reserved man, whereas Laf is big and loud. Still the polar opposite personalities seem to work for them. And finally, there is Alcide who was just finishing his degree and coming home. But he had to deal with working and trying to prove himself to his father.

The first morning before the sheriff arrived, I noticed the house was so cold and empty. Like the warmth and love was sucked right out of it. I had to leave. I couldn't sit in it and have that feeling fill me. I ran out to the lake. I could still feel her at the lake. It was still warm and comforting. I felt safe there.

Everyone came running when I called the first week to help me with the arrangements and of course to help me get through the funeral. But then they all had to get back to their lives. I don't blame them. They were all moving forward and my life was still in limbo. My chances of leaving Bon Temps were getting slimmer and slimmer with the passing days. My dreams were fading faster than Gran's scent in the house. I really didn't know what I was going to do. Even after all the people that had come running to me to help, in the end, it was just me.

The services were beautiful. The whole town came out and there were more casseroles in this house than I think Adele Stackhouse made in her life time. Why do people think that when someone dies you desperately crave for Macaroni and Cheese casseroles or Jello molds? I had more things made with condensed milk, cream of mushroom soup or Jello than I could ever want or need. You would be surprised how many things you can make with canned soup, I for one was surprised.

But when the smoke cleared and the excitement waned, it was just me, alone and by myself in the old house. Jason had to deal with his own feelings. He tried, Lord knows he did. But Gran dying took just as much out of him as it did me, probably more so. He may not have admitted then or even now, but Gran was his touch stone, his life line to what is real versus what is made up in people's imagination about him. He never bought into the hoopla that was _THE Jason Stackhouse_. Even in his hay day, he kept himself grounded and level headed. Did he like the attention? I'm sure he did. But when the fan fare receded after whatever game, it was Gran that had him fixing shutters or hanging a new wash line or reminding him that he needed at least a B on the next biology test or that his term paper in English was due. She never wanted him to just slide through school. We are Corbett Stackhouse's children, she would remind us, we're smart and should show the world. Was she proud of Jason? Of course she was. She never missed one game. She would cheer as loud as anyone. But she also knew what was important and what would help him in the long run. She was always proud of him but never idolized him.

First, Jason wanted me to come live with him. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave the homestead. It was the only place that I could still feel Gran. I was connected to all of them here. I could look out in the yard and see Gran messing in the flowerbeds or look out to the tree line to see Jason playing. I could look down to the water and see Daddy and Gramps fishing or look to the dock to see Momma sitting and dangling her feet. The house may have been growing cold but the land was enriched with the Stackhouse blood. It was the only place I could feel at home.

We knew exactly where all the documents and papers were in the house. Gran made sure that Jason and I both knew what her wishes were for her final rest and where we needed to go to discuss her final wishes.

When Jason and I made the trip into New Orleans to see the lawyers, I was numb. I would get up and do what I needed to do, but I couldn't feel anything. Gran was my whole world for so long. She kept me safe. She made me feel whole. She kept the bad things away. Now, I had no one. Who would keep the bad things away now?

This is when I met William Compton Sr. and William Compton, Jr. Attorneys at law. I barely remember the reading of the will that first morning. I didn't hear a lot of it. I was stuck on a memory of Gran on the front porch. Not much of it was making sense to me anyway. All except the part that said I could have the house. Gran had left the homestead to me. There was no way I would leave now. The only stipulation she had was that I had to sell my portion of our parent's place to Jason. This way she was assured that we were both taken care of. That was no problem. Jason had already been living there and his business was taking off. He had no reason to contest Gran's wishes.

"Besides," Jason said, "it isn't like I can't come and visit when I need to get away."

I agreed with him. It wasn't like he would never see the place again and both properties were almost the same size. My Daddy had carved out a nice life for us before he left. Jason was very happy in Shreveport.

The only thing I added was a rider in the agreement that if I was to ever want to sell the homestead, that Jason would get first dibs. This was met with a little resistance from Bill. He seemed to think that unnecessary. But I didn't. If I ever needed to leave for any reason, I wanted to make sure that the land stayed in the family if at all possible.

After that there were many papers to sign. I would read some of them but they read like stereo instructions with 10 point scrabble words. At first, William Sr. would do his best to explain them to me and Jason. After the first few days, he defaulted to his son to help me. Jason didn't come to those meetings. It seemed that he wasn't needed. I didn't give too much thought into it. Gran trusted these people and I figured I should too.

At our first meeting, Bill seemed calming, steady and sure of himself. He wanted to help me and would show me where I needed to sign and make sure all the t's were crossed and I's were dotted. Crystal was there for Jason through the whole thing. If I didn't love that woman before all of this, I totally loved her then. They had barely started dating and she never left his side. Bill stood by me the whole week we were there. I still don't know to this day why there was so much to go over. When I came home, there really wasn't more than Gran's life insurance and the house. There was a little money for Jason and I to share, but nothing that should have constituted a weeklong stay in the _Big Easy_. But the time moved quickly with Bill at my side and when we weren't in meetings, he would take me out here and there showing me the city. We never had a meal that wasn't together and he was being very attentive. Something I had never experienced before from a possible suitor. Bill was polite and was a complete gentleman. Always leaving me in my suite and never trying to make advances. But by the time I awoke the next morning, he would be at my door to either have breakfast in or take me out. I must admit that at the time the attention was welcoming. Too bad it didn't last.

When I came home, I just went back to my daily life. The only difference was Bill seemed to be there. He would call me several times a day. He would remind me to get up and go about my business. He would come to see me once or twice a week and before I knew it, I was heading to New Orleans for this and that. I never needed to think about it. When he requested me, he would send a car. When I needed to dress a certain way, the clothes were waiting for me at his house. When I was with him, every minute of my day was planned. And when I wasn't, he would call me to keep me on track. He did explain to me that now that I was in Bon Temps, I would not be able to see him as often. His work would keep him busy for most of the week. But it didn't stop him from calling me several times a day. In fact, he purchased me a new cell phone so that he knew I would be available to him. After the first few months, the calls came once a day. Then after the campaign started, they came a few times a week. Now, I usually hear from him maybe once a week, with a text or email thrown in. He is very busy, I understand that and accept it. He and Lorena are serious about his career, more so than I am. It's best I stay in the background.

Once I was home and trying to sort out my life, I took all the paperwork for Julliard and stuffed it into a box and pushed it into the closet. I knew even before Gran passed that my dreams to go there were dashed. We couldn't afford it and after she was gone, it was all I could do to keep my head above water. I didn't feel like dancing much anyway.

The only thing I had going for me was that Amelia had submitted my story to the publishing house that she was interning at. She didn't even tell me that she was doing it. Or if she did tell me, I don't remember. She had found it when she was home for spring break right before Gran passed. She thought it was brilliant.

"_Amelia, it is just an assignment for class_." I told her.

For senior English, I decided to take a creative writing course. It was an advance class and the basic idea was for you to write a novel or 5 short stories in a specific genre. The instructor, Mrs. Fant, would help you with storylines and concepts. But it was basically free writing.

"_Sook_," Amelia read the first five chapters in one afternoon. "_This is really good. You should try to get this published_." She said to me.

I shook my head. "_Amelia, it is just a writing assignment_." I told her.

A week or two after she went back to school, Amelia called to tell me that the publishing house was reviewing the story. A month after Gran passed; she called again to tell me that they were interested.

Bill was not too pleased with the announcement that they were going to publish it. When he found out what it was about, he was even more unpleasant.

"_Sookie, who's going to want to read a story about Vampires?"_ He asked me.

"_Bill it's a very popular genre. Have you headed into a bookstore lately?"_ I asked.

"_Yes for gothic dressed people and degenerates. I have seen those Anne Rice books. Or how about those other ones that they were talking about on the radio, all sex and orgies, nothing but filth and what not. Is that what you want to write about?"_

I didn't say much else. I knew that wasn't what my story was about and I was happy someone wanted to read it. If it didn't sell, then so be it. But it was the only ray of sunshine I had and I was not about to let it go.

I continued to work at Merlotte's while my book was hitting the stands, much to Bill's dismay. I have no idea where he thought I would work, but he totally didn't want me in a bar.

When the book cracked the top 100, I was hopeful. When it hit the top 10 I was joyous, especially when the money started to roll in. When it hit number one for fifteen weeks straight, I wanted to scream from the rafters. But Bill didn't feel like celebrating. In fact we had to go to some dinner and he specifically told me not to mention it to anyone. The thought of his name associated with MY BOOK, was not the image he wanted to give to his colleagues. So I stayed silent.

That was until I got home and whooped it up with my friends. The gang was waiting for me at Merlotte's with a big banner that wished me good luck. It was really nice of them and I was a bit embarrassed. I started to believe that my story really was nothing special. I mean it was only a silly writing assignment. I just hoped that Amelia wasn't too disappointed when the book floated off into oblivion.

But for that one night, I was happy and having a blast for myself. Which lead to a night of crazy fun and a whole week of being ignored by Bill. For some reason, my phone had gotten turned off and I didn't get any of his messages until the next morning, late. I also guess that some pictures from that night made it onto a few facebook pages. Bill was fuming by the time I spoke to him. He made me quit after that night. At first I refused which lead to the week of silence from him. But then I got my first royalty check and decided that I could live off of that for some time. Plus to my shock and awe, the publishing house wanted me to sign a contract to write four more stories. I couldn't for the life of me understand why but I agreed. I really liked to write and the characters I was developing felt like old friends.

Bill didn't want to know anything about my stories. We never spoke about them and he never encouraged me to write or asked me about my deadlines. It has always been the big elephant in the room. He just walks around it.

By this time, I felt like I owed Bill something. He would constantly remind me that he was the only one who was there for me after Gran passed. That if it wasn't for him and his quick legal skills, I probably would have lost the Homestead. Gran didn't have much money but Bill seemed to figure out a way to catch up all the bills for me. I didn't need to worry for several months after her death. But once I needed to start paying the bills and taxes again, Bill was the one pushing for the sale. But by then I was starting to come out of my haze and kept refusing. This would constitute an argument and then silence from Bill for a few days. He would let the discussion drop for a month or two, only to bring it back up. The cycle felt like it was endless. Until I started making renovations with my royalty checks, then he was just outright rude about it.

"_Sookie, what are you going to do with that house?" _He asked me.

"_Live in it."_ I said to him as I walked from his kitchen to the parlor.

"_Don't get flip with me."_ He growled. _"We will be leaving for DC once I am elected. What will you do then?" _He asks.

"_Bill, I don't have to live in DC full time. What will I do? I want to be home when I can, please?"_ I pleaded.

"_You are so ungrateful, Sookie." _He huffed. "_I am making a name for us. I will be a Senator for Godsakes. And all you want to think about is your little house. Sell the backwoods lot. It has nothing for you anymore. You could give the money to my campaign. Invest in our future."_ He sat next to me. "_Show a little support for a change. I give and give to you. All I ask is you do the same." _

But I didn't sell. In fact, I grew the homestead. Bill didn't speak to me for a week. Only discussing where we needed to be and many times he would have Lorena or his mother relay messages to me. At parties, he would stand next to me but we never spoke unless appearances required it.

Why I didn't end it then, I don't know. I felt on some level I needed him; that I owed him for taking care of me. Obligation is a strong emotion. One I don't take lightly. He had been there. I should show him some respect, right?

I shake my head. I want him out of it and Eric back in. This is so sad. I mean last night could have really been just the moment. He could have been swept away in the music just like I was. But what about him not minding people thinking we were together. Was that a ploy too? Was it just harmless flirting? I bet he has a dozen women waiting for him. Maybe he had one last night after leaving me? A man like that can't be single. And if he is, it's by choice.

I shake my head again. No, Sookie stop thinking like this. You deserve to be happy. Yeah, I keep telling myself that, maybe someday I will believe it. I don't need a man to hold me. Then why am I sticking with Bill? Well he doesn't hold me so I don't know if he counts. But I want Eric to hold me. I want him to be there for me. I want to share things with him. I want to show him my life and hear about his. I want to discuss things with him and make decisions. I want him to hold me all night after making love and I want to wake to his strong arms and kisses. That's the difference. I don't want a man, I want THAT man.

I look at the clock, a little after 10am. Okay, I need to get up. I have to leave for Shreveport in a few hours and I need to clear my head.

Only two things really refocus me, writing and dancing. And since I was up to wee hours in the morning writing, I decide to head over to the studio.

Getting up I quickly make up the bed and head to the closet for some dancing clothes. Once ready, I head on back to the studio. I smile when I step into the room. I always feel such comfort in this room.

I step over to my shoes and grab my toe shoes. Sitting down, I lace them up and step up into them. I always feel so light and free in them. Like I'm the swan I've pretended to be or the princess in the Nutcracker and Sleeping Beauty, all of their grace and elegance flowing from my feet into my heart.

Smiling again, I take a step over to the music. I have learned and created many dances over the years to both classical and contemporary music. But this morning I know exactly what I want to dance to. I find the CD and smile again, _Peace White Light by Leo Perez._

I put it on and take my place in the middle of the room. Once the music begins, I stick my first position and take flight.

I float around the room closing my eyes for most of it. I never even notice others walk in.

**************0************

Jason's POV

"Are you sure you want to come, hon. You aren't supposed to be up." I ask my beautiful wife.

"If you're going to talk some sense into that girl, I'm coming too. I want our Sookie to be around for her nieces, Jay. They need her. Who else is going to teach them how to be a free spirit?" She laughs.

I love Crystal. She has been so good for me. When Gran passed she was my rock. She held me until I could find my way back to reality.

One of the first things I said about Sookie was how 'free' she was. Sookie loved everything that moved you. Writing, dancing, singing, you could see the calm fall over her face when she danced. When she would walk down by the lake and the leaves would blow, she would turn her face into the wind and smile. She could lighten any room just by entering it. No she didn't enter a room, she floated into it. And when she would perform, nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. She was our Angel, our guiding light, our hope and none of us want to lose that. And she doesn't even know it. She has no clue how special she is to all of us. We just took for granted that she knew. I failed her in that, I know. I should have told her every day that she was special. I should have shown her how much she meant to me, how much she meant to all of us. But we all thought she knew. It was stupid and selfish. I thought she would always be here, until we lost her, lost her to him. Now I know what I need to do. The soft spoken little nudges aren't working. We need to show her. We need to tell her. Once and for all or we will lose her forever. I know it in my soul. Bill Compton is going to kill everything that is good in my sister. I can't let him. I can't let her down again.

She doesn't know I know she got into Julliard. Gran got a call from them about her admittance. We were both over the moon about it, but Sookie never mentioned it. Then I found the financial documents. The cost after discounts, grants and scholarships was just too great. Sookie didn't have that kind of money. My college was all but paid for with scholarships. I didn't have much but I was willing to give it to her to go. Gran even looked into mortgaging the homestead. But we waited for Sookie to tell us. I was just about to have a sit down with my little sister when Gran passed. All thoughts of Julliard were put away and when the smoked cleared and I finally came back to myself, my sister was attached to that lead weight, Compton. I don't even remember how it happened, but she never discussed Julliard or college for that matter. She just went back to work.

If it wasn't for Amelia and her quick thinking, Sookie would have abandoned her writing as well. It was the only thing that kept a little of our Sookie with us. It wasn't easy. Bill tried to destroy that too. But when she signed the contract for the book, it was me and Amelia with her. Bill was out of town somewhere. When he returned, he was furious that she didn't let him go over the contract. Like Amelia and I would ever let anyone take advantage of our girl. But still, he was not pleased.

When she redid the house, I was thrilled. Not because it would be all new and clean, but because she was adding an office to write and a studio to dance in. I thought maybe, just maybe she was coming back to us. But then Compton kept her away so long. Then he forbids her to go to Merlotte's or be with any of us, for that matter.

But seeing her last night, it was almost like she had the light back in her eyes. Her smile on her face was almost the fresh and new one I always looked forward to seeing. And I knew it was from the company she was keeping.

I wasn't sure about him at first but after talking to Amelia last night, I started to see how perfectly he is suited for our girl. Not that any man is ever going to be good enough for her, but he seems to have the right attributes to come close. And if I want to be completely honest with myself, if he is going to put that smile back on my sister's face, I will give him my blessing ten times over. I want my angel back in my life. My wife needs her sister and her nieces are going to need her too.

I help Crystal into the car. I knew once she heard what we're going to do there is no way she is staying behind.

"Who all is coming?" She asked.

I smile getting into the driver's seat. "Pam and Amelia are picking up Laf and Sam." I say. "Tara and JB will meet us there too. Alcide is out of town but he told Am's that if he's needed to get him on speaker." I laugh at my old friend. He loves Sookie just as much as I do, probably more so. I'm no fool. I know the only reason he never approached her was because of our friendship. That 'bro' code was really deep between us and he would never have gone against me. Why I didn't allow it, I am not really sure. Alcide is a great guy with a smart head for business and construction. He would have been good for my sister. I just couldn't ever give him the nod. So instead, he settled on being her friend. But he didn't fool me for one second. He loves her. He always will.

Crystal laughs. "I'm surprised Alcide didn't get on a plane last night." She says.

"Oh, he wanted to. But he has some big meeting down in Mississippi and his father wanted him to take care of the situation personally. Otherwise he would have been here by sunup. He will be home in a couple of days and he told Amelia that if we can't talk sense into her, he is going to hogtie her and put her into the basement until she sees reason." I laugh. "I don't think he's kidding this time."

She laughs as well. "No, I'm not sure he is. Jason we got to get her away from Bill. I am serious. Something isn't right about him. There's something really creepy about their relationship. Is Pam bringing her brother?" She asks.

I shake my head. "She didn't want to scare Sookie. From what I gather, they are both really into one another. Pam spent the entire afternoon on the phone with her brother yesterday. He has it bad." I think about my conversation with Amelia. I will concede that he may be good for her. But if he ever hurts her, I will get out my gun.

I pull up in front of my sister's house and see that Amelia is already here.

I get out of the car and help my wife. She waddles to the front door and for the tenth time today, she takes my breath away. God I love her and she is just so beautiful, especially carrying our children.

After a round of hugs and kisses, we head into the house. I have a key, so there isn't any reason to knock. Before I can call for Sookie, I hear the music. I know exactly where she is.

We all head through the living room out to the back of the house and through the door to Sookie's dance studio. The music is lifting and powerful, I don't think I've ever heard it before. But then I see my sister floating around the room as if it's easier than breathing. I hear a gasp next to me and look at Pam. She has tears in her eyes as does everyone else. I look back at my sister and look up to her face. She looks like an angel. She's almost glowing. But her face, it's that smile, no, my smile. Sookie has found her smiling face.

In that moment I know. I can feel it in my bones. I will do whatever we need to do to make sure that Sookie never loses it again.

******************0******************

EPOV

I wake up with the sun on my face. I love my new room. The windows are protective glass so that it doesn't get too hot. But the feeling of the sun still comes through. I open my eyes to a bright summer morning. My thoughts drift instantly to the angel that was in my arms last night.

I would have done just about anything to keep her in my arms last night. I wanted to hold her, kiss her and yes, make her mine. But it's too early. I want everything with Sookie and that won't happen if I take her without warning. Something tells me that Sookie is new to all things that have to do with men.

I wonder what Compton has been doing with her? I suspect nothing. Every touch every advance I made was taken with a look of surprise and then pleasure. Like it was the first time anyone has done anything like that. But how could that be? I mean I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was beauty and grace personified. Could I dare to hope that she is as fresh and pure as I suspect? Could she be untouched? Could her experience with men be that new? Could I be that lucky?

But how could Compton keep his hands off of her? I lasted less than a day. If I am honest, I wanted to touch her the moment I saw her. But after I brushed her arm, I wanted it all the more; so much more. I wanted to feel everything from her. I wanted to touch her constantly, like it was my life line. I was like I couldn't exist unless we were connected somehow.

When I asked her to dinner, I had no intention of touching Sookie last night. I wanted to take it slow. I wanted her to see what I wanted from her. Not just one night, but all her nights. However, that all changed when I heard the music and saw her eyes light up with the possibility of dancing. I just couldn't contain myself any longer. And when we started dancing, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. Every move I made, she countered. Every step I took, she matched. The heat and passion between us was rolling through the room. I could tell by the look in many of the patron's eyes. We were a show, performing for our own enjoyment but it didn't mean that others weren't benefiting from it. If we hadn't stopped when we did, I don't know what would have happened.

Like hell, I don't. I would have had her up against the wall, on the hood of my car, Fuck, over the bar if she would have let me. But if my suspicions are correct, Sookie will deserve more than that. She deserves to be worshiped. She deserves to be loved. No, the first time I have her will not be quick and easy. I will worship her for hours. Then I will make her mine.

I sigh and feel the pull in my pants. I look down. I'm rock hard solid again. God, if I don't get her soon, I'm going to do damage to my wrist.

I get up and make my way to the shower. 20 minutes later and three, yes I said three attempts to fix the situation down below; I head to the kitchen and to my phone to check on things.

I may be a dancer, but I still have a business to run too. Contrary to my father's beliefs, I'm serious about both my careers. I just spend more time with one than the other. But I am in no need of money. My financial status is one that I could stop working tomorrow and still live very comfortably. But I enjoy what I do. I am selective and careful not to let it interfere with competing, but I still have my eye on the ball.

I call my PA, Robert Burnham. He always has everything I need first thing in the morning.

"_Good morning, Mr. Northman."_ He says.

"Robert, how does everything look today?" I ask him.

"_Very good, sir. You have a few things you need to sign off on and there are a few new projects that are sitting on your desk. Would you like me to bring them up to you?"_ He asks me.

I smile. Robert is very efficient. "No, thank you. I will be down in a bit. But I will need to clear my schedule for this afternoon. I have an appointment at one and it will probably be for the rest of the day." I say. He is used to this. When Felicia and I would dance, we would pick either morning or afternoon to work. But when we got closer to competition dates, we would work all day. He was a master at getting everything in that I needed to deal with.

"_The only thing you had was a call from Ms. LeClerq. She wanted you to make time for her sometime today."_ He says.

Of course she does. Sophie-Anne has already heard about Felicia. I'm not a fool. Sophie would drop her dance partner, who happens to be her step-brother, in a heartbeat. She is ruthless and calculated.

We had a thing about a year ago. But it didn't last long. She has been trying ever since to find a way into my life and my bed. I haven't given her an inch and it's killing her. She's a very beautiful woman and no one has ever said no to her, ever.

"Please tell Ms. LeClerq that I'll not be able to see her at the present time, possibly after the competition, but that is iffy as well." I say to him.

"_Sir, if I may be so bold, you have found another partner?"_ He asks.

I smile. "I'm working on it." I say. "I'll need you to send some flowers for me, Sunflowers to a lady friend of mine." I say to him.

I give him Sookie's address and tell him what I want on the card.

"I wish them to be delivered by noon." I say. I look at the clock, it's just after 10 now. "I will pay extra for the quick delivery." I say. "Call _Mabry House_ I'd also like a table for two at seven tonight." I say.

Mabry House is one of the best restaurants in Louisiana. I can't wait to take Sookie to Dallas, New York, LA, Milan and Paris. That's where the next competitions are going to be and I can't wait to show her those beautiful cities. I want to show Sookie the world. When I have traveled in the past, I usually stay in the hotels. Not wanting to lose my concentration or focus. This time will be different. I want to show her everything. I want her to see what life with me will be like. She doesn't need DC or a Senator. She can have the world with me. I will show her everything being with me has to offer.

"_Excellent, Mr. Northman. Should I expect to be sending flowers to this Miss Stackhouse often?"_ I hear the inflection in Robert's voice. I think he is pleased I'm showing an interest in someone.

I have known Robert Burnham since I was five years old. . Okay, Robert was my Govenor when I was younger, Pam's as well. He stayed on to work for my father after Pam and I went to college and then came to work for me after I graduated. He is in his 60's but still a handsome man. More like a father to me than mine ever was. He encouraged my dancing. He felt it was his duty to assist me in anything that I needed. Once I started the firm and then continued to dance, my father was furious. Robert just tried to help me find a way to make it all work.

"I do believe we will be, Robert, thank you." I say to him. "She is a very special woman."

"_If I may, sir, the NOBA will be in Shreveport in two weeks."_ He says. "_And the new Cirque de Sole is opening in New Orleans the week after. Should I try to procure tickets for either?"_ He pauses. "_I am sorry Sir, Ms. Pam may have mentioned your Miss Stackhouse to me."_

Pam loves Robert, and I do mean loves. She would run to him for things faster than she would to me. He had been more than a tutor to both of us.

"I see, well then you know more than I did when I met her." I say with a laugh. "And yes, if you can get tickets for either or both that will be wonderful, thank you." I say to him.

"_Excellent. I will be waiting for you in your office."_ He says.

I smile and thank him. Saying good bye, I turn to look out the window. I love this view. I love how I can see over the entire city. It is much more dramatic at night, but this morning looks fresh and clean. Like a whole new start to my life. Without a doubt, it is a whole new start to my outlook on my life. And in the center of that outlook is my Sookie's smiling face.

***********0*********

SPOV

I made up this dance almost a year ago. It just came to me one night. It was one of the few nights I was actually home. I had been missing Gran so much that night that I couldn't sleep. I came in here and just started to dance. Before I knew it, I was smiling thinking of her at all my classes and practices. How she would do my hair for a recital and take extra care to make sure it was just so. The thought of anyone loving me so much still takes my breath away. I don't deserve that kind of love. I know that, but she didn't and I let her. For a moment, nothing else mattered except for the love Gran had for me. I fed on it. It was like oxygen. I needed it so badly.

By the end of that night I had choreographed a whole new piece and I loved it.

Now I dance this dance when I am happy, when I want to feel the warmth of her again.

The music ends and I open my eyes. Through the mirrors I see my friends. No my family, watching me with tears in their eyes. It isn't sad tears, I hope.

I turn around and look at them. "Hey." I say.

They all just stare at me. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Sookie," Amelia clears her throat. "We want to talk to you." She says.

"What is this, like an intervention?" I ask.

"Something like that, Cher." Sam says.

I look at all of them again. They all have this look on their faces. I can't quite place it. "Okay," I say, "let me get my slippers off and I can make you all breakfast." I say with a smile.

"Sookie," Pam says softly, "that was beautiful." I can hear the crack in her voice.

I smile with tears in my eyes. I know how she feels, I missed out on Julliard too. "Thank you." I say softly.

Before anyone can say anything else, I sit and take off my slippers and pad over to them. I kiss everyone and then give an extra special hug and kiss to my sister-in-laws huge belly. I love thinking of my nieces and I can't wait to meet them.

I smile at everyone and head into my kitchen. Someplace else I love to be. It is approximately the same place that Gran's was, just a lot bigger and it opens to my sun room on the side and a huge family room that overlooks the back patio.

I go to pull out things to start breakfast when Laf stops me. "Sunshine, come over here." He pulls me around the island to one of the couches. "We want to talk to you."

I sit down with Crystal on one side of me and Amelia on the other. Lafayette and Sam have sat down on the side couch and Tara and JB are seated in one of the overstuffed chairs. Jason sits directly in front of me on the coffee table and takes my hand.

"Sookie, honey, you know how much we all love you, right?" He asks me and I nod. Oh God, what's wrong with me. Am I dying?"

"What…what…is," I swallow, "what's going on?" I ask with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Baby," Jason says, "we have all missed you so very much." He sniffles. "We don't want to lose you." He says.

"How are you going to lose me?" I ask him.

"Sook," Crystal says and I turn to her. "I want my girls to know their auntie. They need you to show them how to be butterflies in the spring and skip through mud puddles and laugh through thunderstorms." She says and I can see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I will be there for that." I try to smile. "For that and so much more, I can't wait to meet them." I put my hand on her belly.

"But you won't, Sookie. Not if you keep going the way you are." Tara says leaning forward.

I shake my head. "I don't…I don't know what you're talking about." I say. "What's wrong with me?" I look at all of them.

"What's wrong is that bastard, Compton is killing you." Sam says.

Jason squeezes my hand. "It's true, Sook." He says to me. "Watching you," he takes a deep breath. "Watching you dance just now. I haven't…I haven't seen you smile like that since, I don't know when. And when I saw you last night, you had a spark, a twinkle in your eye again. You were you again." He sighs. "Sookie, I have failed you. We all have failed you."

I try to say something but he puts up his hand. "No, it's true. We should have said something years ago. But, well we thought you knew. We thought you wouldn't let this get as far as it has. Sookie, we love you so much. You deserve so much more than what you have right now. We all want you to be happy. And that ass doesn't want you to be you. We want you to come home to us, please." He looks at me. For a minute he looks like a 10 year old little boy asking for a cookie.

I look down. "I know. I know that I haven't been around." I sniffle back. "But that is going to change. As soon as he…"

"NO!" Pam screams. I look up and see her come from the windows. "NO! You can't let him do this to you, Sookie." She says and I can see the tears in her eyes. "Fuck!" She looks away and then back at me. "Sookie, I have known you the shortest, I know this and I shouldn't be saying anything. I didn't know the Sookie that they all say you were. But if what I just saw in that studio is only half the girl you used to be…I am going to fight just as hard as everyone else to get you back." She is full on crying right now. "Do you know what it is like to see someone who can dance like that? Even on my best day I didn't look as beautiful as you did. And the look on your face was…it was pure bliss. I felt everything you were feeling just by watching you. You can't lose that girl again, I won't let you. It will kill everyone in this room if you go away again." Amelia stands up and pulls Pam close.

"Pammy?" She says to her.

"NO, she doesn't get it. She is beauty and light and all that bastard Compton wants to do is kill it." She shakes her head. "You should have heard him yesterday, Ams. You didn't hear his voice." Pam mumbles.

"Whose voice, Pam?" I ask.. I know she isn't talking about Bill. I can only hope she is talking about Eric.

She shakes her head. "He never thought he would find you, Sookie. Not just someone like you, you. I knew. The moment I met you, I knew. You can't leave us again. You won't only kill us, you will kill him."

"Pam, I just met him." I say to her.

"It doesn't fucking matter. You are two parts of one whole." She says. "Eric will never live through this if you leave."

"She's right, Sookie." Sam says. "Both Laf and I saw you dancing. You're perfect for one another."

I look around the room at all my loved ones. "Have I been that bad?" I ask.

Jason pulls my attention back to him. "Not bad, just lost. We lost you and Compton wanted it that way." He says. "Why do you stay with him? He hates everything that makes you who you are?" He asks.

"He…I owe him…he was…there…after…Gran…after Gran died." I say to him. "You were grieving too. He made sure everything got done." I say softly.

"Sookie, he made sure you were alone." Tara says softly.

"What?" I look up to her.

"Honey, Laf and I headed down the day after you and Jason got there. Laf thought you may need him." She looks at our friend who smiles. I always forget that Lafayette is a lawyer. Well not really, forget. He does look over my contracts from the publishing house. But with Amelia in charge of all of that, I really don't think anyone is going to swindle me.

I look at him confused. "I…don't…I didn't see you?" I look to Jason.

He nods. "Yeah, they were there. But every time they went to see you, Bill was there, telling them you needed to rest. They didn't want to push you." He says softly. "He really didn't want me there either." He shrugs. "But I was too torn up to think straight at the time."

"Sookie, honey, I even went to their offices and told them I was your representative. Bill's father showed me a waiver you signed to have Bill speak on your behalf." He says.

"What? I don't..I don't remember signing anything like that." I say. I would have loved to have had Lafayette with me. I love that man. He would have made sure I got what I needed. Why I didn't think to bring him before we left, I don't know. But the thought that he was there and I didn't know it makes me very uneasy.

He nods. "I thought as much." Lafayette says. "Sookie, I'm not sure we all know exactly what game Bill Compton has been playing, but one thing is for sure, he wanted you to be alone and dependant on him." He says.

"The house," I say softly.

"What's that?" Crystal says.

"The house," I say a little louder. "I had a codicil put into the agreement with Jason, that if I ever wanted to sell the homestead, that Jason gets first dibs on buying it. Bill wasn't happy. He thought it unnecessary. But," I look up at Jason, "I wanted to give a Stackhouse a chance to have the house before anyone else."

He squeezes my hands. "Sweetie, we all know you are planning on living here until you are old and gray." He laughs. "They are going to have to drag you off this place."

"Yeah, well I think Bill expected me to sell it the first chance I got.." I say.

"I don't understand." He says. "With the trust that Daddy left to us, the house should have been fine for a good 10 years." He says.

"Trust, what trust?" I ask.

He looks wide eyed at me. "Sookie, the trust that Daddy left," he looks at me, "it was in Gran's will, don't you remember?" He asks me.

I shake my head.

"Do you think Daddy left us with nothing?" He asks me. "I thought for sure if you didn't use the money for school, you used it for the house. But there should have been enough for both." He looks from me to Laf. "Why doesn't she know about it?"

Laf stands up and walks over to us. "Sookie, from what Jason has told me in the past, there was a trust left to the two of you. Gran could have used it to raise you but that was money left to the both of you and she wouldn't touch it. It's what Jason used to expand his practice and redo your parent's house." He says.

"And I still have enough in the bank for the twin's college." He says to me. "And enough to live on if I decide not to work, like ever, Sookie."

I look shocked. "No, there was just enough money to keep the house going for a few months." I say and look at Sam. "That's why I kept working. I couldn't afford to stay if I didn't work. And then when my book hit the shelves, well…" I trail off. "Where is this money?" I look at all of them trying not to think what I am thinking.

"Sookie, do you have the documents from back then?" Lafayette says, "Anything that you signed or copies of anything?"

I sit there is shock for a moment. Then I shake my head. "No, he wouldn't have done that." I say softly.

Bill wouldn't have done that. He wouldn't have taken advantage of me, would he have?

"Sookie, do you have any of the documents?" He asks.

I nod and walk off to my office. I pull out the file of what Bill gave me and bring it back to him.

"Okay, I want to go over this." Lafayette says. "Jason, I'll need to have anything you got too."

Jason nods his head and then looks back at me.

"Sweetie that's not why we're here," he says. "I mean, I'm glad that we're clearing up some of this mystery but we need you to understand how really bad this man is for you." He says.

I wipe the tears from my face. It is one thing to think the man I have been with for the last four years is just stoic. It is another thing to think that he has been stealing from me.

I look up to him and around the room. "I told Amelia already that I am going to break things off with him when he gets back. I promised I would go to the Gala with him." I look around. "He needs me there to help…"

Jason puts his hand up. "Do you really want Governor Brigant, Governor Edgington and Senator Davis to think that you are supporting Bill Compton's views? Sookie, do you even know what his views are?" He asks.

Do I want those men that knew my father and grandfather so well to think I support Bill? Is Jason right? Do I know Bill's views?

"Sookie, do you know Bill is against same sex marriages?" Sam asks. "Did he tell you that he's in talks with a group called the _Collegiate for Moral Order_?" He asks.

I look up at him. I don't follow politics but that group is against everything! They don't like anything other than the perfect picture of American life. Complete with church going folk with two cars and perfect jobs.

I shake my head. "Do you know that he's against the work that Daddy did?" I look up to Jason who has tears in his eyes. "He's calling for the closing of clinics like he started." He said softly.

I look around the room. Where have I been for the past four years?

"Sookie, we all have tickets to the Gala. Nial sent them personally." Amelia says.

I look in shock but she smiles. "Pam's parents are good friends with him too."

I look over at Pam and she shrugs. "My Dad owns NortRav Pharmaceuticals." She shrugs.

I know that name. They are on the leading edge of many innovative medical research programs. It is a very large company. I had no idea that Pam's father owned that.

"Okay?" I look at all of them.

"Uncle Nial will want you there regardless." Jason says. I still find it funny to call the governor of our state, Uncle. He isn't our real uncle but still, it's funny.

"So what do I do?" I ask them all. "I can't break up with someone over the phone." I say.

"Why the HELL not?" Tara jumps up. "It isn't like he's around anyway!" She says. "Sookie, he treats you like a hired hand, not a girlfriend. Just let him know that the arrangement is no longer good for you."

Does he treat me like a hired hand? Am I just a prop for his campaign? But why would he need me? I am nothing but someone on his arm. Other than the few people I know through my father, what else could I give him? And where is this trust?

I sigh. "Okay, how about I do this. I will call him and try to get him to make time to talk to me. If he won't then I will just do it. But what am I going to do about the Gala?" I ask them.

"You're going with us." Amelia says.

"And when you meet with Bill we are coming with you." JB finally says something. He is a quiet man but a pensive one. He has always had my back, same as Alcide and Jason.

"Alcide is in on this too. He's just out of town." Jason says. "And we're not letting you alone with that asshole. He has a way to twist you in knots and I'm not going to let him do it to you again."

"So, I still need to learn to dance. I mean, I still may have to go with Bill…." I say.

"NO!" They all yell.

"Wow, intense much?" I ask them all.

"Sookie, if you walk in on Bill's arm, it's as good as endorsing him to the people you know." Jason says.

I shake my head. "I don't have that much power." I say to them all.

"Sookie, you really don't understand how much everyone loves you. You may not be the driving force behind their endorsements but you are a factor." He says.

I huff. "Okay, I am not sure if he is in California or Colorado." I look at the clock. "But he should be up."

I pick up my phone and dial it.

It rings twice and goes to voicemail, just my luck. I wait for his message to finish and then I start talking.

"Bill, I really need to talk to you. It's important and I would rather not do it over the phone. But if I don't hear back from you in a few days, then I will know your answer. Please call me or have Lorena pencil me in to have a few minutes. Bill, I know you are angry about me leaving New Orleans, but I think we need to talk. I am seriously concerned about our future and where we are heading." I say. "I am awaiting your call." I say and hang up.

I look at them and they are all staring at me. "What? It's one thing to break up over the phone. It's a whole other thing to break up to his voicemail. I mean, that's like breaking up in an email or on Facebook. God, guys, Gran raised me a little better than that." I say to them. "Do you really want me to live up to Elizabeth Compton's opinion of me by breaking up with her son like that? The woman thinks I am trailer trash as it is." I sigh.

"Sookie, you are far from that." Jason says standing and kissing my forehead. "But when you do talk to him, we are with you, got it." He says.

They all laugh a little. "Yeah, I got it." I say. I look at Pam. "What do I tell Eric?" I ask her.

"Well you will still need to learn how to Waltz. But I know my brother. It wouldn't matter if you didn't anymore. I think he's too far gone on you to care at this point. Just know that he doesn't do anything half way, Sookie. If he's into you, you're going to know it and fast." Pam smiles at me.

Before I can say anything, the doorbell rings.

I go to answer it and it's the delivery truck from _Exquisite Flowers._ I smile at the boy and take the arrangement into the house.

I think they're beautiful, Sunflowers with greens. I love Sunflowers. They always remind me of love, happiness and fun times. I walk into the room with them and everyone looks up.

"Look who is getting flowers after a hot date." Tara laughs.

I look over to Jason. Instead of seeing the scowl I expect I see happiness and joy in his eyes.

I put them down on the table and pull out the card. Reading it I smile.

"Well!" Amelia says.

I laugh and begin to read the card.

_Sookie,_

_I had a wonderful time last night. Looking forward to many more with you in my_

_arms and watching the light dance on your smiling face._

_Yours_

_~E_

"And it begins." Pam says which causes everyone to laugh and me to blush.

******************0***********

Lorena's POV

Bill is in the shower when his phone goes off. I usually answer it for him but when I see the name; I just let it go to voicemail. That twit knows better than to call. I shake my head. I go back to looking over my notes for today. We have several meetings. One of which is with that collegiate group. They are really stuffy, but I will forego my own feelings if it helps my Bill get elected.

A minute later the phone rings again, indicating a voicemail message.

I pick it up, punching in his access code and listen.

What is this little hick up to? What future to their relationship. The only relationship is in her mind and in the press. She will never have him. And there is no way they are spending anytime alone together. I am having none of that. I am getting him right where I want him.

If it wasn't for his parent's reaction, we would be together right now. It is by shear will that I don't do something that will cause a stir. But I need to make them all see; I am the right choice for Bill. And I don't like being in the background. I want his name and everything that comes with it.

I quickly delete the message. Let her stew. Bill is mine for now and she can't have him back.

*************0**********

Lafayette's POV

We say goodbye to Sookie and head out to the car. Amelia and Pam are going to drop us off at the restaurant.

That's right I am a lawyer who cooks, got a problem with that?

I love to cook. Have since I was knee high to my grandmother. And I love Sam. Have since the moment I met him in ninth grade. It took him a little longer to come around and even longer to come out in public. But once he did, we have been, well perfect.

"That went well." Amelia said.

"mmm," is all I say.

"You aren't happy." Sam says.

I nod. "Something stinks like day old fish about all of this." I wave my hand. "I am going to get to the bottom of it." I say.

"You think he stole her money?" Pam asks.

I nod. "Among other things," I sigh. "I knew I should have gone with them right off." I say. "I should have never left her alone with those sharks."

That's why I don't practice in a firm. They're all sharks and bottom feeder. It is kill or be killed and I'm just not like that. Well, that is until you hurt someone in my family.

"Are you going to be able to fix it?" Amelia asks.

I nod. "I should." I look out the window. "I just have to figure out what it, is." I laugh a little.

"You will Laf," Sam takes my hand. "You're brilliant."

I smile at him. "Thanks, babe." I say and then look up to Pam. "Please tell me your brother is going to do right by her?" I ask.

She turns around in her seat. "Sookie is Eric's other half, his soul mate. Nothing is going to keep her from him. He won't let it." She says with a smile.

"God I hope so." Sam says. "Cause it will destroy her if it's only a fling." He says.

She looks at both of us. "Believe me, if he is feeling half of what he was projecting to me over the phone, Sookie Stackhouse is in for the ride of her life. He is going to romance the feet right from under her."

We all laugh. I hope Pam is right, because if what I think happened, happened, Sookie is going to need all of us to pick her up. But she is going to need Eric Northman to put her heart back together.

*****************0****************

? POV

I look out the window at the beautiful gardens, thinking on how to proceed. I need to be careful. It has to be tactful, but effective, all the same.

I pick up the phone. It rings once before the other person answers it.

"It's me." I say.

"What can I do for you?" I hear on the other end.

"I have a job for you." I say.

"I'm listening." Always so eager, I laugh to myself.

"I need you to dig up dirt on Miss Sookie Stackhouse." I say.

"The author?" I cringe at the question.

"Yes, I need to make her look like she would never be good enough for William Compton. I need to disgrace her name. I am tired of this game he is playing with her. She is completely ill suited. I want her gone.

I need her name ran through the mud and when you are done she will not be able to get within 100 yards of any political arena." I am well aware of her connections to several people. We need to make it so bad that they won't even touch her.

"I need it done before the Governor's Gala." I say.

"That's pretty fast." I hear a laugh. "Not sure I can ruin a life that quickly."

"You have done it in one night with one picture so don't give me that. I want it done and I want it done soon." I say.

"Okay, okay." I hate using outside sources, but I am not getting close enough to this to link myself to this.

"Keep me posted." I say and hang up.

There. Everything will be in place. Bill will be in office and Sookie will be gone. All will be right in the world.

**************0**************

SPOV

I say goodbye to everyone and go to get changed. Today I pull on some more dance clothes but add another outfit in my bag, just in case. Checking my bag, again, I throw in my toiletries and hair stuff to clean up and change later. I quickly grab a black bra, garter and hose to add for the night. Then I go back to grab a beautiful black spaghetti strap mini dress with peep toe pumps. The dress is one of Tara's designs and fits me like a glove. Bill hates it because it shows off too many curves. I love it for the same reasons.

Grabbing all my things, I run to the door. I just know I'm going to be late.

When the phone rings, I'm startled.

"Hello." I say.

"Sookie, it's Elizabeth." She says very short. Oh Shit, Bill called his mother. What kind of junk is that? Well, he is a momma's boy.

"Yes, Elizabeth, I am just on my way out." I say. "What can I do for you?" I ask her.

"Hmm, out late? You know my Bill wouldn't approve." She says. "You never know who's watching, you know." She says.

"Elizabeth, I am going to be late. Is there something you wanted?" I ask.

Obviously she doesn't know I called Bill yet or she would be grilling me.

"You are needed here Wednesday. I need you to fill in at a tea and…"

I cut her off. "No." I say.

"Excuse me?" She says.

"No. I am not going to anymore teas, hat society luncheons, meetings at the mayor's office or afternoon cocktail hours. I have things to do here. So, if you will excuse me." I say and try to hang up.

"Do NOT think you can just dismiss me, Sookie Stackhouse. You will do what Bill wishes and that is final. You will be here on Wednesday or so help me, you name will mean nothing in this town." She growls.

I laugh. "It means nothing now." I say. "I have to go Elizabeth, goodbye."

I hang up and head out the door. God it's good to be smiling again.

**********0**********

**A/N I know – not much E/S but we are getting there. I thought we needed a bit more background.**

**The song for this chapter is "Your Smiling Face" by James Taylor http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=wngudRTCe1Y**

**I know my music tastes are all over the map – just wait! Hey, I have been on this earth for quite a few years…I have had a long time to appreciate music.**

**Next chapter: Eric's POV, more of E/S dancing and there second date. Will they hold to the three date rule and will Bill call Sookie so she can dump his cheating butt? We will have to wait and see.**

**Thanks for reading. Please let us know what you think. I am working on more pictures for the story. The link is on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I own nothing….

A/N I'm sorry for the delay on this. If you have following my other stories, you know what has been happening in my RL and I'm sorry that Fan fic had kind of taken a back (way back) seat.

But, I'm back now. I even have a blog that I'm using. This will update there probably faster than here (the link is on my profile).

So, I hope I did the story justice and this chapter was worth the wait. I hope to update my stories (collectively) at least three times a week. Where this will flow in the rotation, I'm not sure. It really all depends on what muse decides to talk to me and which doesn't. But this story already has three (3) sequels planned for it. So I know where I want it to go.

Thanks again for reading…I hope you enjoy the ride.

************0****************

Chapter 5 – How could you want him?

************0****************

EPOV

I race through the work in the office and head to the studio. I am there about 15 minutes when I hear the door open and shut. It is much too early for Sookie to be here. But that would only mean that….

"Please tell me you are serious." Pam says.

I smile as I turn around. "Serious about what?" I look at her. But the scowl or smirk that I am used to is not apparent. She is very serious, to the point of being scary.

"Please, Eric, don't play with me. Please tell me that she is not something to just play with and throw away. I know your heart. I know what I see when I look at both of you. Please tell me you see it too." I can see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Pamela, what's wrong." I walk over to her and put my hands on her arms. "Did something happen to Sookie?"

The first thing I think of is my sweet sunshine.

Pam looks up at me. "Eric, I just came from her house. With everyone in tow, we…well, we were trying to…well never mind. It worked, she is leaving that scum bag. The only thing is I think that he was more of a scum than we thought." She says.

I growl. "What did he do to her?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "They aren't exactly sure. But, well, did you meet Lafayette last night?" She asks.

I nod. "Sam's partner, he is the cook at Merlottes." I say.

She smiles a little. "Well, yeah that's true but he is also a lawyer." She says.

"A what?" I step back. "But…"

"Hey, you like to dance, remember?" She points her finger. "Don't judge." She looks at me. I wait a moment and then nod for her to continue.

"Anyway, he is a lawyer and some things came up when Jason and Sookie were talking. Evidently, Corbett Stackhouse, their father, left a trust to them and Sookie has no knowledge of it. I guess Laf and Tara raced to New Orleans when Sookie and Jason went down for the reading of the will and such and Compton wouldn't allow them near Sookie. When Laf tried to approach the firm as her council, Compton had a document giving him power of attorney over Sookie, which she has no clue about. It seems William Compton, Jr. has been playing Sookie the whole time. And she just found out. So I ask you again, is this just a game or are you willing to listen to your heart?"

I look at my sister. I can't believe what she is telling me. My Sookie will be devastated if this is all true. How anyone could hurt her is beyond me. But to systematically remove her from her life, to separate her from those who love her and to steal from her; this Compton is more of a monster than I originally thought.

"Pamela, I am not playing games." I say to her softly.

She nods. "Good. Because if you were, I would make sure you never saw her again. She is special, Eric. You had to see her dance today. It was…" she pauses and I can see tears in her eyes. "Words can't describe how beautiful and angelic she looked. It was like watching faeries dance in the clouds."

"You…you saw her dance?" I ask her.

Pam nods. "When we got to the house she was in her small studio. Eric, she was a dream." She says softly.

I smile. I would expect nothing less from such an angel. Maybe sometime soon, I will be able to witness such a sight.

"Is she okay?" I ask Pam.

She shrugs. "She is Sookie. From what I have heard she sees images in summer clouds and hears music in thunderstorms. She finds beauty in life and I saw a glimpse of that today. She bounces but she has been so lost for so long. And today I got to see the light that everyone tells me she has. And my dear brother, it's all because of you. She has been a flat version of herself and you have breathed life back into her." She says. "If what Lafayette thinks is true, it will hurt her. But we are all here to pick her up. But she is going to look to you to keep her alive."

I nod. "I…I can't believe that someone would do anything to hurt Sookie? I don't know much about her yet, but what I do know I…I would do anything for her." I say.

She comes over and hugs me. "Just keep listening to your heart." She says and kisses my cheek.

She leaves soon after and I head to the studio. I walk over to the wall of windows that overlook the dance floor of the club below. The windows are one way mirrors, just like in the office. I watch as the cleaning crew finishes up their daily duties and think on everything that Pam has told me.

If what they think is true, we are going to need some serious leverage to get a judge to look at the evidence. Perhaps my father's connection can come in handy after all. I mean he is very good friends with the Governors of Louisiana and Arkansas. Never mind on the short list of advisors to Senator Davis of Texas. No I will need to contact Lafayette soon. No one hurts my Sookie and gets away with it. And yes she is _my Sookie_.

I wondered how someone like Sookie could ever want someone like Bill. But now I am thinking that it kind of just fell in place. I know what Pam said about her and Jason after their grandmother's death. I can see how someone with less than average scruples could take advantage of that. I let out a sigh. I wish I had known her then. No fucking way Compton would have gotten his hooks into her. It just wouldn't have happen.

I hear Sookie clear her throat and I turn around. She looks like the sun, my sun. I can't wait to touch her. I know I am completely taken now.

"Hi Eric." She says.

I walk toward her and am in front of her within six strides. Placing my hands on her waste, I lean in and kiss her. It starts out soft but when she doesn't pull away, I increase the intent. Once we both need air, I pull back.

"I wanted to do that last night but…" I say trying to catch my breath.

Her bag had already hit the floor, I am not sure when. She places her hand on my cheek and looks back in my eyes. "I know." She says.

I place my hand on hers and we stay there for a moment.

"Come on love, let's dance." I say to her.

The smile she gives me would rival the sun and I am lost in its rays.

***0***

BPOV

I look down to my phone. Ugh. "Yes mother." I say to her.

"Bill, have you spoken to Sookie today?" She asks.

"Mother, you asked me that yesterday. I don't speak to her every day." I say to her. "I am a bit busy."

"William, if you insist on marry this child you will need to keep track of her. I have my own things to do besides run after that little hick." She says.

"Mother, what has you so upset now?" I ask looking at Lorena. We were needed at a breakfast in an hour and I really wanted to eat her before we went.

"The little twit hung up on me." She growls. "And I think she is going out. I know you don't approve of that. But I tried calling her house last night and she wasn't home." She says.

"Mother, she was probably just at her brother's house." I growl. "I believe their off springs are due soon." I say. I just know because Sookie was glad that her sister-in-law was due before the Gala. Why it made a difference, I haven't the foggiest.

"William you listen to me." She says. "Either you get that girl to step in line or I will." She says. "People are just beside themselves that she is not here. She is upsetting table placements and counts for different events. I mean really Bill, can't you do something?" She asks.

"Mother, when she is there you complain that she is being talked to at events more than you. When she is away, you complain because she isn't there." I huff. "Make up your mind mother." I growl at her.

"Don't you dare growl at me William Compton. I am your mother and I will be treated with respect. You wanted this girl. Against my better judgment mind you now you need to make sure she knows her place." She says.

I look at Lorena for help and she asks for the phone.

***0***

Lorena's POV

I should have answered the phone myself. I ask Bill for the phone so I can talk to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" I say.

"Lorena, please put my son back on please." She says.

"Elizabeth, I am sure you understand the significance of William being in California right now, yes?" I ask her.

"Lorena, I have been doing this since before you were born, of course I know the significance." She growls. Hmmm, like Mother like Son.

"Yes, well, the support and contributions we will get from these groups far succeeds anything you will get from these luncheons." I say to her.

"But if Sookie is to marry my son, which is his choice by the way," dig while you can old woman, "I believe she needs to be seen in society. They will only excuse so much and I am sure you understand that Sookie needs to be perfect. I mean her flaws don't include a failed marriage but still." She says.

Dig number two.

"Elizabeth, I am sure you are concerned about Sookie's performance at these events as much as William is. I am sure it is a relief to not have to deal with it." I say to her. "I mean at your age, you shouldn't be under so much stress."

Yes dig one for me.

"Lorena, this is what political wives do." She says. "I understand you never got that far, but still. I only have so much time to teach Sookie before she is off to DC and goodness me what a shambles she can make up there if we aren't careful." She says.

I sigh. "Fine, we will contact Sookie in a day or too and make sure she is back in New Orleans soon." I huff.

Might as well try to appease the old broad; no sense getting her irate. "I will call her myself."

"Fine, tell William to call me tomorrow." She says and hangs up.

Bill is walking around the suite. "Baby, come here." I say to him.

"My mother calls again, you deal with it." He growls.

"Fine." I say to him.

"I need to make sure Sookie isn't doing anything she isn't supposed to be doing." He says.

I nod. "Don't worry baby." I stand and walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. "I will take care of it. Now come here and give me some of that sweet sugar of yours."

He growls and that is all I hear from him for the next twenty five minutes. Yes, I will take care of everything.

***0***

SPOV

Eric and I had been dancing for what felt like hours and I felt so warm and comfortable in his arms. I couldn't believe how he made me feel.

He had just showed me yet another move and we were trying it out. When I look up I see him staring right into my eyes.

We stop in mid stride and he places his hands on my face. "You are an angel." He says softly.

I smile. "So are you." I say.

He kisses me softly and I melt into his arms just like I did before.

Pulling back he looks at me again. "Sookie, why him?" He asks.

I look down. "No, my angel, in my eyes, look into my eyes." He says to me.

I do as he requests. "I…I don't know. But it's over. I called him today and I am done being the china doll. I…I…want to feel again Eric." I say to him.

"Feel with me." He says and pulls me back into his arms for another kiss.

We could have been standing there for hours, days, weeks, I have no idea. All I know is that I never wanted the feeling to end.

"Sookie, love, don't go back, please." He says to me.

"I'm…I'm…not." I say trying to catch my breath.

He pulls back. "Then why are we…Sookie do you still want to dance with me?" He asks me.

I smile at him. "I am going to the Gala with your family and mine. I still need to dance." I say to him.

He smiles and kisses me again. "Come on, we have to get ready, we have reservations." He says to me.

Eric takes me upstairs to a mini studio slash semi apartment.

"Is this your place?" I ask him.

He chuckles. "No, my place is across town. We have this here to stay or, well…" He shrugs.

I look down and blush.

"Sookie," he says and I look at him. "I would never…I mean…you are not like the pitiful women who hang around the club, please believe me." He says.

I look into his eyes and I see nothing but sincerity. "I know Eric." I say to him.

He leaves me to get changed and I take a quick shower and dress. I am not sure where he went, but 20 minutes later he is back looking drop dead gorgeous. Okay he always looks gorgeous. But Eric is a suit, DAMN is all I have to say. Did I bring an extra pair of panties? Cause these really may not last.

He walks over to me. "Sookie you look beautiful." He says softly.

"Thank you…" I say trying to catch my breath. "You…you look very nice yourself."

He kisses my nose. Yes my nose. I know it sounds weird. But it felt really special. Very sweet.

He holds his arm out, "shall we?" He asks.

I smile at him and follow him down in the elevator.

Helping me into his Mercedes CL63, yes people we have the same car. "Nice ride." I say to him.

He laughs. "I thought this would be easier to get in and out of in a dress." He laughs.

"I wondered where you ran off too." I say to him.

"Well, my place is just down the street and I didn't want you to have to wait. I locked you into the building. There was no reason to be concerned." He says to me.

"I'm okay." I say. "We could have gone to your place to change." I say to him. "I wouldn't have minded."

He stops at a light and looks at me. "I…didn't want you to be made uncomfortable, Sookie." He says to me. "Sookie…this…this is uncharted territory for me. I am not usually…" He stops.

"Eric, Amelia told me you usually don't date." I say to him. "I am sure…well…I am sure that you really don't need to. I mean, women they probably…well…that is to say." I look down and I know I am blushing from head to toe.

***0***

EPOV

I didn't think this conversation was going to come up so quickly. But now that it's here, I will not shy away from it.

Yes, I had thought of bringing her to my place to change. But I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Not to mention staying in the club while I know a wet and naked Sookie is in my shower is really more than you can ask me to endure. So I ran home to change.

But for her to put herself in the category of the women that hang on me in the bar is just ludicrous.

I watch her lower her head and look at her hands. I can see the soft pink tinge flow over her body. God I would love to follow that blush with my tongue.

I place my hand on hers. "Sookie, no, I don't usually date. And you are right, I don't need to impress people. They are usually falling over themselves to be with me. But…" She goes to talk but I stop her. "None of them matter to me. You, Sookie, you matter to me. And I intend on treating you like the lady that you are. You deserve moonlight and roses, passion and romance and I intend to give it to you."

"But Eric, my situation right now."

I stop her again. "Sookie, I don't care about that. What I care about is that you are here with me. I intend to woo you, Lady Sookie." I smirk at her.

"Woo me, eh?" She says. "I haven't heard that word in years." She laughs.

"Well, get used to it. Because I don't want this for one night, I want it for a million in one nights. I intend to be the man you deserve." I say. "And Mr. Compton needs to realize that if he isn't going to do it, someone else will." I say.

She huffs, "I don't want to talk about him. I don't know why I stayed with him as long as I did. A hundred times a day I would ask why I was there." She shrugs.

"Ever come up with an answer?" I ask her.

She shrugs again. "I don't know. In some sick way I thought I owed him. But now…" She looks up at me. "I want to be me and I can't with him." She says softly.

I take her hand and place a soft kiss on her fingers. "I want you to be everything and anything you want to be." I say softly to her.

Again, that blush. This woman is going to kill me. I am going to be servicing myself quite a lot, I can tell. But I will not take her to bed until she is ready. I already know she's untouched.

Something inside me stirs knowing that I am the only man that will be with her.

_Dude cart before the horse, don't you think?_ My inner voice chastises me.

Nope, not before the horse, just anticipation. Once she agrees to be mine, I will fight like hell to keep her with me and make all her dreams come true.

I pull up in front of the restaurant and I hear Sookie gasp.

"What's wrong love?" I ask her.

"Eric, this..I…" She says. "Eric, you don't need to take me to places like this." She says. "McGregors Bar and Grill would have been fine." She laughs.

"Well we will try that another night." I say to her. "Tonight, I am trying to impress you." I wink and get out of the car.

The valet is already there opening the door and I reach in to help her out. I see the freckle faced boy do a double take at my Sookie and I have to smirk. Yes she is fuck hot, yes she is sex on legs, and yes she is mine.

I pull her close and place my fingers lightly on her collarbone. "You should be adorned in jewels." I say to her.

She shrugs. "I never had many places to go and I didn't have much need of many. I have a few pieces that belonged to my mother and Gran. But other than that," she bites her lip.

Damn, the woman is sexy even when she's not trying to be.

I kiss her nose again. She seemed to like it before and I must admit so did I. It is a little fun and fresh.

Sookie is very quiet until we get to our table. I smile at her knowing that this is all new to her.

"Sookie, relax, it's only a place people come to eat." I laugh.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I guess you're right." She says.

Dinner is delightful and the company even more so. Sookie told me so much about herself and growing up with Jason and her friends. She told me colorful stories about her grandmother and I could see the sting of pain in her eyes when she thought of her. But the way she carefully told stories about her told me more than anything that I would have loved Adele Stackhouse.

She told me about her father and the work he had done.

"The clinics he started really were a godsend." She said. "He was very good friends with Senator Davis in College." She pauses. "You know Stan Davis from Texas?" I nod and she continues. "Well his brother and my dad started the first free clinic in Shreveport. They opened it not too far from here, actually. The people they treated really needed the help. Then they went on to start a program for unwed mothers and runaways. That was my mother's project." She smiles. "They worked side by side to help people." She sniffs a little. "I am really proud of them." She nods.

She sighs. "Anyway, after they passed, Nial Brigant came to see us. He was not the governor yet but he was a really good friend of my father's and grandfather. Anyway he wanted to set up more of the clinics and wanted to use my dad's name and vision. So not soon after that, several other clinics opened all over the state. After he became Governor, he worked with other hospitals and area physicians to help with time and materials. The homes for unwed mothers and outreach programs have flourished in the past few years. _Stackhouse Homes_ are all over the state and there are three in Texas now." She says with pride. "I contribute 10% of all my book earnings to the programs to help and do what I can to promote everything." She says.

"Sookie, that's…wow." I say to her.

"Yeah, well, you know what are you going to do with all that money anyway, right?" She laughs. "Besides, it is like I am contributing for my parents. Jason and Crystal do what they can to. They give money every year and Jason offers his services to the local schools and Homes for free." She smiles. "Every year we have a fundraiser and we all go." She smiles at me. "Maybe you can come with me this year?" Her eyes go wide at what she just said.

"Sookie, tell me when and where and I will be there." I say to her.

I remember reading one of the proposals on my desk a week back about helping with a new _Stackhouse Home_. I will need to pull that out. If this is something attached to Sookie and her family then I want to help too.

She laughs. "Oh that would be wonderful." She smiles.

She goes on to tell me stories about Jason and Sam growing up. How she met Amelia even though she is a few years older than her and of course Alcide.

I almost drop my fork. "Alcide Herveaux?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yes, do you know him?" She asks.

I smile. "Quite well actually, we went to school together." I say to her.

"You went to Tulane? Oh well that is impressive." She smiles. "And such a small world."

And getting smaller, it appears. It seems that fate and destiny were pushing the two of us together without either of our knowledge.

I sit back and listen as Sookie tells me about her life. And I can honestly see what Pam was telling me before. I listen as I hear her imagine fireflies are pixies and rain puddles are portals to other worlds. She reminisces about climbing trees and pretending they are castles. And imagining blankets over chairs are hidden caverns filled with treasure. How making wishes on dandelions is just as miraculous as watching the sunset over the lake in the backyard; and how no matter what the day, you can find a ray of sunshine somewhere.

Oh yes, our Sookie is light and free and I agree with Pam and the rest of the family. Never again will that light hide. No, never again.

***0***

We are getting ready to leave when I look at my watch.

"Oh Eric, I have talked your ear off, I am so sorry." She laughs a little.

I will do anything to hear that every day. "No, its fine Sookie, but it is getting very late. I think I need to drive you home." I say to her. "I really don't want you to drive at such a late hour." I say to her.

"Eric, I am a big girl. I can get myself home." She says to me.

"I know, it's just…Sookie, I would feel better if you let me take you home." I say to her.

"Well, how will I get back tomorrow. Or…don't you want to teach me anymore." She asks looking down and blushing.

I pull her close to me while we are waiting for my car to be brought around. I pull her chin up to face me. "Sookie, I want to teach you everything I know." I say to her and touch her cheek with the back side of my hand.

She smiles at me. I feel like there is someone watching us but when I break eye contact with Sookie, no one is around.

"Sookie, I will come and get you tomorrow." I say to her. "Then we can go to Merlotte's for dinner tomorrow night." I say to her.

"Or, ummm, we can have dinner at my place. I can cook for you?" She asks.

I smile. "I think I like that idea better." I smile at her.

By now the car has come back and we are on our way.

"Thank you for tonight." She says to me. "I really had a wonderful time. But you didn't have to go to so much trouble." She giggles.

"Sookie, taking you to fine restaurant is no trouble. I like doing that. If you let me, I will show you the world." I say softly.

"I think I'd like that." She says to me.

We settle into a comfortable silence as we listen to the music from my ipod. Quicker than I would like, I am in front of her house once more. I come around to help her out and then reach into the back seat to get her bag.

"I will be here around noon to pick you up. Does that give you enough time to write?" I ask her.

She gets that look again. I pull her closer to me as we reach the door.

"Would you..would you like to come in?" She asks me.

I smile at her. "I will be here tomorrow and you can show me your wonderful home. But the way you look tonight, I don't think I can trust myself to be in your home tonight." I say to her honestly.

"Oh, I understand." She says.

No, I don't think she does. "Sookie, there is nothing I want more than to be with you. Really be with you, but I want to do this right. You still haven't finalized your issues with Compton and I don't want you second guessing or better yet, feeling guilty about anything we would do. Make no mistake; I can barely keep my hands off of you for more than a few minutes. But I will not have you feeling guilty about something I hope will be beautiful."

She goes to say something but I stop her. "Sookie, my love, I think I know you well enough to know that you are loyal to a fault. You need to finish this and then we can start our lives together." I say to her.

_Wait, am I serious? Yes, yes I am_.

"What?" She looks at me.

"Sookie, I think I have made myself clear. I am going to show you exactly the man you deserve to be with and then do everything I can to be that man for you for eternity. But I think we should…well..not get physical until you are mentally ready." I say to her.

She puts her hand on her hip. "Don't you think I will know when that is, buster?" She says.

"Did…did you just call me buster?" I laugh.

She laughs with me. "Yeah, I did. But why are you being so high handed?" She asks me.

"What, I'm not. I am trying to be a gentleman and not jump you on your front porch." I say to her. "Sookie, I don't want there ever to be regret in your eyes. I never want to be a mistake." I say to her.

"You won't be." She says walking toward me. How am I going to do this? I adjust myself for the 100th time tonight.

"Sookie, let's do this. We have only known each other a few days. Let's…let's give this a week. I want to get to know you and there are some things I want you to know about me." I say to her.

She looks, what embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Eric…I have never.." I stop her.

"Sookie, I want you, BELIEVE me I want you." I growl at her. "I just…Sookie, I look…" She looks up at me and I can see the moonlight dancing off her eyes. "Sookie I see my forever in your eyes. Please, let me do this right." I say to her.

She smiles. "Okay Eric." She says to me. "We will do this your way."

I kiss her softly and then again and again. I pull back. "UGHH, woman you are going to be the death of me." I growl into her neck.

Again I hear the laughter of angels. I pull back and kiss her again. "Good night, Miss Stackhouse." I say to her.

She smiles. "Good night, Mr. Northman."

I kiss her one more time and wait for her to open the door and be safe inside.

Getting back in my car, I drive home. Not really noticing the road at all. I have a week, a week to woo her and I intend on doing just that.

***0***

SPOV

I stretch and roll over looking at the time, 10am.

After Eric dropped me off last night, I couldn't sleep so I went to the office and wrote. I think I cranked out at least fifty pages.

I looked over everything I had so far and I had about six chapters done.

I wrote a quick email and sent it off to Amelia around three this morning. I am sure I will be getting a call from her at some point.

But no time for that now; Eric will be here in a few hours to pick me up and I need to start getting things ready.

With a quick shower and shave, I make my bed, get dressed and head to the kitchen to check on what I have to make dinner for Eric tonight when I hear the doorbell.

I open it to a smiling face.

"Yeah there Laf." I say to him.

"Hey there sunshine," he walks in and hugs me. "Am I interrupting anything?" He says looking around.

I swat him. "No, Eric isn't here." I say to him. "But he is coming to pick me up." I say to him.

"Hmmm, and why is that my darling when you have multiple rides to choose from?" He asks.

I tell him about last night and a small smile creeps onto his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Hookah, he has got it bad." He says.

"Yeah, I'm ahhh starting to believe that." I say looking down.

"Oh, no you don't." Laf says. "You hold that head high. You are a Stackhouse, woman. Be proud to hold that name." He says.

"Oh, I am but you got a look at Eric. Laf…I…" I shake my head and walk into the kitchen.

"What Sook?" He says sitting at the island.

"Laf, you saw Eric." He nods. "Women fall all over him. I'm not…well.."

"Sookie Adele Stackhouse, you listen to me girl. That boy is in L O V E with you." He says. "I saw it at the bar. I saw it on the dance floor and child I most certainly see it in your face." He circles my face.

"I …what if I'm not enough?" I ask him.

"Sookie, you listen here girl. You are a beautiful, accomplished woman. You are our ray of sunshine in the rain. I have watched men fall out of chairs when you are around."

I laugh at him. "Seriously Sookie, you have no idea what kind of effect you have on the male species of this back woods hick town." He says.

"Now you stop that. You know you love this place." I say to him.

"No, I love Sam, and I love you and Jason. If I could get him to move I would. But I can't so here we are to stay." He says.

I tilt my head to the side. "You love him that much?" I ask him.

He huffs. "Girl you know the answer to that. I waited for that boy to figure out what he was for years. I knew what we would have would be special. Just like I know what you have with that Sex on legs is special." He says. "You just have faith. From what I hear, you have already turned that boys north to south. Just give him time and be patient with him." He says.

"But I still need to deal with Bill." I roll my eyes.

"Hasn't called you yet, huh?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Really didn't expect him too. He kind of ignores me unless I tell him it's something about his campaign." I say.

"Now, girl….I just…UGH…kick that good for nothing slob to the curb." He says.

"I am planning on it. I already told Eric I'm doing it and you all were ready to dial the phone for me." I laugh. "I just don't want to do it to his answering machine if I don't have too."

"Okay, what about email?" He asks me.

"Lafayette, that is just as bad." I say to him.

"No really, it's not. Email and texting are second nature to people. Not to mention admissible in court." He says.

I look at him and he continues. "Look, I understand you want to speak to him. But his track record isn't good. Besides you can do a return receipt, read receipt and even if he doesn't respond, you know he will have opened it." He says.

I sigh again. "What do you think?" I ask him.

He smiles at me.

"What, is that your legal opinion?" I ask with a laugh/

"Well," He pulls out a document. "I need you to sign this." He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's a document that changes your council to me." He hands me another one. "This one is a termination of council so that I can send it to Compton and Compton. Basically it says you suspect fraudulent behavior on their part and have sought separate council to represent you." He says.

I read over the documents. "You really think he has been stealing from me?" I ask him.

"Sookie, I spent half the night looking over the documents you gave me. When I compare them to Jason's there are a lot of holes. One of the biggest is the trust from your father. When everything was said and done, the taxes and fees paid, you and Jason should have split almost 30 million dollars." He says to me.

"WHAT!" I scream. "Gran had that kind of money and she never used it?" I look at him.

"No, the money was left to the two of you with her as the trustee. There was a letter to both of you in the file. Jason said that it was personal and that there was one to you too." He says.

I look out the window out to the lake. "There was…there was a letter and..Bill…he…" I couldn't say any more.

Laf walks over to me and guides me to the couch in the family room. "Sookie, we will find everything, I promise you." He says to me.

I shake my head. "I don't care about the money, really I don't. But she left me a letter. Something of her and he just…" I shake my head again.

"Sookie, I promise you, when we are done with him he will be sorry he ever messed with you." He says to me.

I nod. "I know Laf." I sniffle. "I know."

I ask him to give me the documents and I sign them. "Okay, what now?" I ask him.

He sighs. "I want you to try and call him again." He says.

"Tell him you need to talk to him but ask him to give you a time so that one or all of us can be with you. Tell him that you want to talk to him by Friday." He says.

I nod. "Now if he calls and insists that you talk to him then, use this." He hands me a digital recorder with a cable. "Connect it to your cell and record the conversation." He says.

I take the items. "Is that even legal?" I ask him.

He nods. "You are taping him for your personal legal issues. Yes, it's legal." He smiles. "Now, if you don't speak to him, email him on Friday. Now do you feel comfortable bccing me on the message?" He asks.

I nod. "There won't be anything of significance in it anyway." I shrug.

"Good, okay. Now I want you to have no contact with any one of his family or his campaign. If they call you, ignore the message. If they persist, have them talk to me. The only conversation you are to have with William Compton is to end your relationship. Do you understand?" He says.

"Lafayette, what…"

He puts his hand up. "Sookie, there are documents missing, reports, financials, information about Gran's estate that don't match up. You and Jason are on the board of the _Stackhouse House_ yet you have no information in your file. Jason just thought you were letting the people who are attached to the house handle it." He shrugs.

"But he never…he never asked me." I say.

"Sookie, when it first started, you were on the book tour. Then you were in New Orleans. He thought you knew what you were doing, you have always been passionate about the programs." He says.

"He's right. I should have known that we would be a part of it. I mean Gran was but she left the decisions to the board and Uncle Nial. I should have known." I say shaking my head. I start to cry again. What the hell has he been doing with my life?"

With that, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it for you sugar."

***0***

EPOV

It took everything I had to leave Sookie last night. This is going to be harder than I thought, literally three times in the shower last night and I still woke at 5 am with a hard on.

The morning went quickly with updates from Robert. I also asked him to find the proposal for the new addition of _Stackhouse House_. He said he would have it for me tomorrow.

I started out early to Sookie's place. I just wanted to see her. She has quickly become the highlight of my day. I have to talk to her and tell her my story and soon. It isn't fair of me to have all this information about her life and she barely knows mine.

I pull up to the house and see a black SUV in the driveway. I wonder who is here.

I get out and make my way to the door.

I wait a moment and the door opens to reveal Lafayette.

"Excellent timing my man." He says.

"What, what's going on?" I ask.

He shakes my hand and leads me in. I see Sookie sitting on the couch crying and I run over to her and kneel in front of her. "Love, what's wrong."

She shakes her head. "Laf you tell him." She says.

Lafayette explains everything that they have learned including the missing money and information on her father's legacy.

As I listen to him unveil the information I am suddenly infuriated. Not that the money is important. I know for a fact that Sookie wouldn't care if there was no money. No, the fact that he deceived her like he did; that the lies just keep coming. She trusted this man and he betrayed her at every turn.

"Lafayette, my family has connections with a few judges and such. If you need me to call one of them…"

He smiles at me. "They may help. Though our little Sookie here has an in with the Governor. I think between the two of you, we will be able to get our issue heard." He says.

I am so angry right now. "How did nobody see this before?" I ask.

"Eric," Sookie says. "I wasn't here much and when I was I was well, cloistered. He didn't want me around anyone. Probably for this reason." She says. "But he had to know that it would have come out sooner or later?" She looks at Lafayette.

He shakes his head. "Not really. Once you two had married, all assets would have become family property. You wouldn't have had him sign a pre-nup because you didn't know you had anything." He says. "So as soon as you said I do, all your money would have become his." He says.

"Without my permission?" She asks.

He nods. "So you see why it is very important the only contact you have with him is to dissolve you relationship. Everything else can be used in court." He says.

She nods. "I just can't believe he would have done something like this to me." He says.

"Can we have him arrested?" I ask rubbing Sookie's arms. I moved to sit next to her and she is leaning into me. It feels like heaven.

"Among other things. At the very least he will be brought up on civil charges. More than likely, he will be brought up on other charges as well. Not to mention that he has tampered with documents of an inter-state organization that applies and receives Federal funding. They may come after him too. He will most probably lose his license not to mention that his campaign will be in the toilet."

"Oh God." She puts her head in her hands. "Why would he do this with all the risks?" She asks.

"There are several million reasons why, Sookie." Laf says.

He stands. "I am going to wait until Thursday to submit these forms. That means Compton and Compton will receive a request for all documents relating to you by Monday at the earliest. Now I want you to try calling him again." He says.

Sookie nods and asks for her phone. Lafayette picks it up off the table and brings it back to her.

She dials the number and waits. She sighs and I know that she received his voicemail again.

"Bill, it's Sookie. Look, I really need to talk to you and I don't much care that you are busy. I'm busy too but I need to talk to you about something. You need to call me when you get this message." She says and hangs up.

"Good, now, do not say anything about what you found out." Laf says.

Sookie huffs. "Sookie, I mean it. If he knows we know then he may try to destroy evidence."

Sookie nods her head.

"Okay, since the probability that he will call you is low," He pauses. "After you send that email on Friday, you are to have zero contact with any of them." He says.

She nods. "I understand." She says softly.

He looks to me. "Take care of our girl." He says.

I nod. "With everything I am." I say.

He smiles. "I knew you were going to say that." He says with a laugh.

He kisses Sookie's forehead and walks out the door.

After a few moments she goes to stand up. "I must be the stupidest woman on the face of this earth." She says. "How could I not know what he did?" She growls.

"Sookie, he took advantage of your grief stricken state. You are not stupid." I say to her.

She walks around the room. "Four years. Four years and I didn't know. What else don't I know?" She screams. "How many other things has he taken from me? Did you hear that there was a note from Gran? A note to me written in her handwriting." I can see the tears welling up. "I…he never gave it to me. You know how much I miss her and how much that letter would have meant to me?" She is crying again.

"Sookie, shh…" I jump up and pull her into my arms. "Shh…we will fix this. You have Jason and Crystal, Pam and Amelia, Tara and JB, Sam and Lafayette, Alcide and now you have me. None of us will let him hurt you again." I say to her.

"Hold me?" She whimpers.

I pick her up and move back to the couch. Pulling her onto my lap, she curls right into me. Rubbing her back, I keep placing kisses on her face, forehead, lips, nose and eyes." I rock her slowly and soon enough I hear her breathing even out and she has fallen asleep.

Leaning back on the couch, relax basking in the feeling of holding her.

***0***

SPOV

I hear voices but I'm not sure where they are coming form. But I do know that I feel safe and warm.

I open my eyes slightly and notice that I am in someone's lap. Looking up I see the beautiful face of my Eric.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey there sleepy head," he says. "Feeling better?" He asks.

I nod. "How long was I out?" I ask him.

"mmm, about three hours." He says.

I notice now that the voices I heard was the TV.

"I am so sorry." I say to him.

He laughs. "For what?" He asks.

"I have kept you pinned to the couch for hours. I am sure there are other things that you would have rather been doing." I say to him.

He shakes his head. "MMMM, nope, this was okay with me." He pulls me to him and kisses me.

I lean back and he smiles. "Besides, one you got some pretty bad news. You were a little upset, you needed to rest. And two you really think that if I didn't want to have you on my lap, I couldn't have moved you? You really aren't that big, Sookie."

I smile at him. "Okay, do you still want to go to Shreveport?" I ask him

"You want to dance today?" He asks.

I nod my head. "I want to dance every day. I just don't get a chance sometimes." I giggle. "We can go into your studio or stay here and work in mine." I say to him.

He kisses my nose. "Why don't we stay here," he says. "We would waste over an hour driving there and then back here for dinner." He says.

"Okay, done." I say, come on.

I walk him back through the house. He is looking at everything but has a really strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He says. "Just your house seems really familiar to me for some reason." He says.

I shrug, "Hmmm, well it isn't like my house is in the Better Homes and Gardens or House shows on TV." I laugh.

"Yeah, but something is familiar about it." He says.

He follows me through to the studio.

Once inside, he looks around.

"I know it isn't as big as yours, but it serves its purpose." I say.

He pulls me to him. "Sookie, it's perfect." He says and kisses me.

I laugh. "Okay, let's get to work." I say to him

With a quick trip out to the car for his bag and we are back in business.

"Okay, love," he says. "Today we are going to work on the Viennese Waltz." He says.

I nod and we get to work.

***0***

Amelia's POV

"What are you doing, honey?" Pam asks me and she comes lean next to me on my desk.

I smile at her. "Sookie sent me the first six chapters of her latest book." I say to her.

"Is it good?" She asks.

"Pam, this is by far the best stuff she has ever written." I say to her.

"Really?" She asks me.

"Pam, come here and read this." I point to my monitor.

I move back so Pam can see. I move over to the book shelf and pull her last book off the shelf and flipping through to find what I am looking form.

"Holy…Amelia, are you sure that girl is a Virgin?" She laughs. "That is just, well HOT."

I nod. "Unless she is doing something and not telling me, which I doubt, that is pure imagination baby. But that's not all I want you to read." I say to her. "Remember when she introduced the newest Vamp in the last book?" I ask her.

She nods. "Well, after reading that, now read this." I hand her the book.

I sit back down and wait for her to be done.

She looks up at me confused.

"Did she see a picture of him or something?" She asks.

I shrug, "could be, but look how Tia meets the new vamp. How she describes the feelings." I say to her.

We both smile. "He was in her heart before he was in her head." I say to Pam.

She smiles. "We did a good thing then."

I pull her down next to me. "Yes baby, we did a really good thing." I say and kiss her.

***0***

SPOV

Five hours later and we are ready to call it quits. "You ready to eat?" I ask him.

He nods. "I think that would be great." He says to me.

I walk into the kitchen and pull out the ingredients to make us a stirfry. Not very fancy but filling.

Eric moves into the kitchen and puts his arms around me from behind.

Kissing my neck I moan slightly.

"How can you smell so good after working so hard?" He says into my neck.

"I think your bias." I say to him.

"mmm, maybe but you smell really good baby." He says to me.

I am not sure how I got dinner made with him attached to me, but I do.

We make our way to the table in the kitchen and sit down to eat.

"Sookie, I want to ask you something." He says to me.

"Sure, what's up?" I ask.

He takes a deep breath. "Hey, what is it." I place my hand on his.

"Sookie, you know I dance professionally, right?" He asks.

I nod.

"Well did Pam tell you that I do it competitively?" He asks.

I think she told me. "Ummm, I think so." I say to him.

"Well, I lost my partner. And I need a new one." He says.

"Oh…" I look down. "So you will need to find a partner. I guess that means you will have less time to work with me?" I don't look up. I don't want him to see the tears in my eyes. He is going to find some beautiful woman to partner with and forget all about me.

"Sookie, look at me." He says.

I sniff back and look up. "Sookie, I…would you…HUH." He stands up and walks around to me. Taking my hand he holds it in his. "Sookie, would you consider being my partner?" He asks me.

"What?"

***0***

EPOV

I needed to ask her. I'm just not sure I asked her correctly.

"What?" She asks. "You want me…but Eric, I…"

"Sookie," I pull her up. "You are a brilliant dancer. I can teach you all the choreography. We will be unbeatable. Please Sookie, we can dance and when we aren't dancing, you can write. The next competition is in five weeks in New Orleans. After that we have six months until the next one. Between competitions, we can come home. I would never keep you from your home. Sookie, the competitions are three days at the most. I know you don't want to be away too much anymore, so we can keep our home base here. Please, just say you will at least think about it." I say to her.

"Eric, you just met me." She says wide eyed. "This is your career. I don't want…"

I shake my head. "It isn't my career. It's my passion. I have a career. I just chose to do this." I say to her.

"Huh?" She looks confused.

"Sookie, I went to school to be an architect." I say to her. "I have my own firm. I have 20 plus people under me. I do the projects I want when I want. The rest of the time, I dance." I say to her.

"So…ahh..you're serious?" She asks me.

"Please?" I look into her eyes.

She looks at me for a long while. "Okay, I'll do it." She says to me.

"You will?" I ask her.

She laughs and nods.

I pick her up, spinning her around. "Sookie, thank you, you won't regret it, I promise you." I kiss her hard.

She smiles when we part. "You may be singing a different tune after we lose." She says to me.

I pull her to me. "Baby, I can't loose with you." I kiss her again and this time I mean it with everything I have.

*******0*****

Song for this chapter is "How could you want him" By Spin Doctors.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing but the plot**

**Thank you for continuing to follow this story.**

**********0***********

Chapter 6 – Take All of Me

**********0***********

SPOV

The rest of the week moves quickly. Each morning I get up to work on my book and every afternoon either Eric comes over to work in my studio or I go into Shreveport to work at his. When we work at my place, I make dinner and when we work in Shreveport we go out.

True to his word, Eric doesn't go overboard with anymore dinners which please me greatly. And when we stay at my place, I try to make him a good home cooked meal.

We don't talk anymore about Lafayette's visit or the impending legal problems that will ensue. It isn't like we don't both know what is coming, neither of us wants to deal with it yet, I think.

Whether we are in Shreveport or Bon Temps, Eric ends the night with a few heated kisses and that's it. I swear the man is trying to turn me inside out. But his words keep coming back to me. He wants to do this right and he wants to make sure that everything is done with Bill.

I have tried to tell him several times that Bill and I have been over for quite some time. I just didn't have the strength to get up and walk away. Thinking back on it, I have no idea why I didn't. It isn't like I didn't have family and friends who would be there for me. Why did I feel so isolated? Where did this sense of dedication and devotion come from? For the life of me, I don't know. It is almost like I was sleep walking through my life. Now, I am awake with a new sense of myself and what I want.

Who would have thought that I would be able to do the two things I love the most with a man that encourages me to do what my heart tells me too. Yeah, not me, that's for sure.

As I expected, I have received no word from Bill, his parents or anyone in his campaign office. Not hearing Bill or the office is not unusual. However, not hearing from Elizabeth, well, that is rather strange. But I won't look a gift horse in the mouth.

I have several more chapters due to Amelia in the next few weeks not to mention learning all the choreography for five dances, not to mention all the rules and requirements that go with dancing.

Friday, Eric shows up earlier than usual with a stack of documents and papers for me to sign.

"Sookie, we need to get this into the competition committee, so I need you to fill everything out and sign it." He says.

I start reading the documents. Basically it is a straight forward entrance form. Giving my name, address, age, height, weight, well you get the idea.

"Love, I will send the documents by fax tomorrow and then we will be all set." He smiles at me.

"You sure you want to do this?" I ask. "It isn't too late to back out, you know."

Eric walks around the table, pulling me up and sitting down. Pulling me into his lap he gives me a toe curling, panty dropping kiss. When we both need to come up for air, I look into his eyes.

"Sookie Stackhouse," he says, "I will never dance with another partner as long as I breathe." He says. "I want you, not another dancer, not another partner, you." He says softly and kisses me again.

When we finally separate, I look again into his eyes. I see nothing but truth and compassion showing back at me. If I didn't know that I was in love with this man, I knew now.

I smile and nod my head.

"Okay, let's go through the rest of the paperwork." He says as he reaches around me to get them. It is evident that he isn't going to let me up and I am not to upset about that.

That night we grab a quick bite and head over to see Crystal and Jason. Poor thing has been going stir crazy and I know she will enjoy some time together.

Once there, Eric pulls Jason away to watch some game to give him a break. Don't get me wrong, Jason is a great husband and will be a better father. But I'm sure he is tired of the bed rest as much as Crystal is.

Crystal smiles at me. "How are things going?" She asks.

I smile back. "Great, I don't think I've smiled this much since before Gran died." I say and instantly get a chill up my spine.

"Hey, it's okay." She says to me. "You deserve to be happy, you know." She says.

"Oh, I know but it's just," I look at the door.

"What hon?" She ask.

"I'm just waiting for the shoe to drop, you know?" I look at her. "I mean, I haven't heard from Bill or his family, which is a good thing in a way. But you know, I'm worried. If he was stupid enough to do what Laf thinks he did, well, I'm kind of worried about what he is going to do once he finds out what I know." I look down.

"Sweetie, I have to ask you something." I look up at her. "Did Bill, I mean..well…did he ever..hurt you?" She asks.

I look at her for a moment and shake my head. "Not physically, no. But I was never enough, you know?" She looks at me confused. "I...I knew I was beneath them." I say.

"Sookie, how could you even think…"

I put my hand up. "I know. It was stupid and ridiculous. I don't even know why I believed them. It's just, God, I wish I could understand why I did what I did. How I got so lost." I look at her and I see tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter my darling girl. All that matters is that you are back and here and we love you so very much." I lean over and hug her.

She sniffles. "You mean everything to us, especially that tall drink of water out there." She motions to the door. "That man is 100% in love with you." She says.

"Crystal, we've known each other less than a week. You can't say…"

"Sweetie, I knew the moment your brother took my hand that I would love him for eternity. You my dear know the same thing. You're just scared." She says.

I nod at her. "He asked me to dance with him. You know, in competition?"

She smiles wide. "See, you two were made for one another."

I laugh. "Okay, enough of that, how are my nieces doing?" I ask and put my hands on her tummy.

***0***

**EPOV**

I walk out to the back porch with Jason.

"Any news?" He asks.

I shake my head. "She hasn't heard a thing." I say.

"You sure? You know Sookie, she may be trying to hide it so as not to upset anyone." He says.

I shake my head again. "No, she knows not to do that." I sigh, "I wish that he had filed those forms already." I say.

Jason shakes his head. "Yeah, I asked him about that. He said he didn't want to push Sookie. If Bill had contacted her after the first phone call, he would have messangered the papers to the courts right away. But he wanted to make sure he knew that she was in control of this. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that any of us were trying to control her." He says.

I nod. "Yeah, but I would feel a lot more comfortable knowing that we had some legal muscle behind us, you know?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yeah, but are you sure she hasn't gotten any calls?" He asks.

"No, I know she's telling the truth," I say. "I think Lafayette might tan her hide if she hid anything from us now." I say to him.

He laughs. "You got that right. He is probably as over protective of her as I am." He says to me.

I look at him confused.

He smiles. "You see," he says. "Lafayette has lived here since he was ten years old. At around fourteen we started to notice that Laf was a little, well flamboyant." He laughs. "He was funny as hell but just a little out there." He says. "Now Sookie was a little bit of a thing and loved to trail after us. I think in a way she saw us all as her big brothers and I know sure as shit that we thought of her as our little girl." He sighs. "Anyway, we were down at the lake out back of the house and some of these kids from Hotshot show up. They started making fun of Laf, calling him names and just being very cruel. Well Sookie got mad. I mean real mad. She picked up a rock and wailed it one of the kid's head. As he went down, she ran over and started kicking him. It took me and Sam to pull her off the guy. I can still remember her words. She said, _you mess with someone she loves you mess with her and no one messes with her_." He looks at me. "The kid went to the hospital with two broken ribs, a sprained wrist and eight stitches in his head. It is safe to say they never came around here anymore." He looks out at the back yard. "Sookie can take a whole lot of shit on herself but don't mess with people she loves. She turns into a lioness." He laughs. "From that day, Laf swore that he would watch over her when she needed it."

I look at him. "She loves with her whole heart." I say.

"Oh you got that right." He says. "That's why with this whole thing with Compton doesn't make sense." He shakes his head. "Maybe I should have been more attentive. Maybe I should have never moved out of the farmhouse. I should have been there for her and look what happen?" He looks down.

"Jason, you can't blame yourself for this." I say to him.

"Who else can I blame? She's my little sister, Eric. Momma and Daddy told me from day one that it was my job to protect her; to keep her safe. When she was little she was so full of wonder. Like a little faerie princesses floating on clouds. She saw the good in everything. It's rare to find such a person. And the one time I wasn't vigilant. The one time I looked away, this happen." He says.

"Jason, she's back." I say to him. "She sees what happen and she isn't going back."

He looks at me. "God, I hope so. I don't think any of us could take it if she left again." He says.

"I won't let her." I say to him. "I will fight until my last breath. He isn't going to have her." I say.

"Do you think…shit…God…did he…" He looks at me.

I shake my head. "No, he didn't touch her. I know that for a fact." I say to him.

He raises an eyebrow at me and I laugh. "No Jason, we just met less than a week ago." He tilts his head to the side. "Yeah, okay, if it was any other girl, I probably would have sealed the deal on day one. But Sookie is special. She deserves to be wooed. She deserves her fairytale and that's exactly what I'm going to give her."

He looks at me. "You love her." He says.

I nod. "With everything I am." I say.

"Treat her right dude. And please, don't take her away from us." He says with a tear in his eyes. "She's..she's all I got left of Momma and Daddy. I don't, know I can't do this without her in my life." He says.

I look right into his eyes. "I swear to you, Jason. I will see to it that she is never too far away. She needs her family just as much as you need her." I say.

"Well, that family includes you now too, Bro." He slaps me on the back. "But I still expect to get to give my blessing when you're ready for the next step." He laughs. "And please, if you run off to Vegas for a quick wedding, tell us so we can all be there."

The look on my face must have amused him, because he starts to laugh. "Aw, come on dude, you know that's what you're thinking." He says.

I smile just a little. I can't really think of anything I would want more.

***0***

**SPOV**

Our trip home was quiet, but not uncomfortable. We both knew what tomorrow was and I am sure that Eric was as anxious as I to get this over with. I hate this waiting.

Bill didn't want me that was evident. I'm not sure he ever wanted me. It is painful to think that he wanted me just for my money, but I can't get over the fact that he knew about everything from the will. I bet he even knew about it all before I did. Could his father be in on it too? Could Elizabeth know the depths her son would go to acquire money? It isn't like they didn't have a bank roll of their own. Elizabeth never let me forget that they came from money. Well maybe not came, I think Elizabeth did, but I know Bill's father worked his way up in the world. How do I know? Elizabeth told me once that I was lucky. That her father insisted wait to marry until she could properly be cared for.

"It took him time," Elizabeth said, "but in the end, he cam through. He didn't want me to slip through his fingers."

I sigh for a moment. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have been so naive? I don't think I'm ever going to get an answer to that question. I am just completely grateful that my family waited for me and is here now. I would never be able to do any of this without them.

I look at the time on the dashboard as we pull into the driveway. It is only 8:30. We had left Crystal and Jason early. Crystal needed to sleep and Jason takes every minute he can to nap as well.

"She is up most of the night and I like to be with her." My brother says with a crooked smile.

I smile thinking about him. He is going to be a wonderful father.

"What are you smiling about?" Eric asks.

I look at him. "Just thinking about Jason and how attentive he is to Crystal. She's very lucky." I say.

He takes my hand in his and raises it to his mouth, laying a gentle kiss upon it.

"You deserve someone to love you just as much." He says to me.

I look at him and watch his eyes. He isn't laying a line on me. He really believes what he's saying.

"Thank you." I say to him.

We get out of the car and he follows me to the door. "Do you ummm, want to watch a movie or something?" I ask him.

He smiles at me. "I think that would be nice."

"Okay, you pick the movie and I'll pop the popcorn," I say to him as I run into the kitchen.

When I return, he is seated on the overstuffed couch with his arms across the back waiting for me.

I sit next to him and he instinctively wraps one of his arms around me. I curl up next to him and smile. It feels warm, perfect and everything I ever wanted.

I place the popcorn bowl in my lap and look up to him. "So what did you pick?" I ask him.

Smiling, he kisses me on my nose and hits play on the DVR player.

When I see the coming attractions, I giggle leaning into him to enjoy our little peace of paradise.

***0***

**BPOV**

"Okay so your meeting with the Order is in an hour." Lorena tells me. "The car will arrive in twenty minutes to take us over there. You know what you are going to say, yes?" She asks me.

"Lorena, we spent an hour last night talking about this. Everything will be fine. I have aligned myself on the conservative side of the party, I have enlisted in the right groups and we have the right people backing us. It isn't a hard sell." I say to her.

She nods. "Listen Reverend Newlin and his son are the founders of this little group." She says. "They have five senators on their board and another twenty on speed dial. They are a hard group but if you can sell them on you then you are in the bag." She says.

I growl. "I am well aware of this, Lorena." I say.

My phone rings and I look down.

I answer. "Yes?" I say.

"Mr. Compton, this is Clive Monroe, from the First Civil Trust Bank, in New Orleans." He says.

"Yes, Mr. Monroe, I know who you are. What can I do for you?" I ask him.

"Well, the thing is, we are converting our files and the account that you are a trustee on, for a Ms. Sookie Stackhouse? Well we can't find a signature care on file for that. We need her to come into to the bank and sign one." He says.

I pause for a moment. "That's fine, just fax one over to me and we will have her sign it." I pause. "That's not a problem." I say.

I look at Lorena and she mouths '_what'_. I place my hand up to have her give me a minute.

"Well the thing is…" He hesitates.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Monroe?" I ask.

"Well, due to the substantial amount of money in the account, we need to have her come in sign in person and we have to have it notarized." He says.

"I don't understand. The money has been there for the last 4 years and no one has questioned us before. I am sure you understand as Ms. Stackhouse's council and trustee on the account, you really don't need much else." I say.

"As a matter of fact we do." He says. "Now a letter has already been sent to Ms. Stackhouse's place of residence." I hear shuffling in the background. "We have it listed as Bon Temps, but I was informed that she may be in New Orleans. If that's the case, the bank attorney and I would be more than happy to see her today." He says.

"You…you sent a letter to her residence. What exactly did you write her? All correspondences due to any of her accounts are supposed to come to me." I say.

"Yes, I am aware of that little note in her file. However, with new laws in place, we need to make sure that who is opening the account is who they say they are." He says. "The letter was sent out yesterday from our legal department." He says. "I am sure that Ms. Stackhouse will contact you when she receives it. But I thought we could expedite matters if I contacted you directly." The twit says.

"Mr. Monroe, Ms. Stackhouse does not deal with these issues, I do. Now I am on the other side of the country but I will contact my father to take care of this matter, Ms. Stackhouse need not be bothered." I say.

"But, Mr. Compton, she does." He says. "You see if we can't get the signature card, the account will be held for investigation. I'm sorry, but I'm sure you understand the federal governments stand on this. And I am sure you understand our willingness to comply with their laws. No one wants another 9/11 Mr. Compton." He says.

"Fine, we will just close the account." I say to him.

"You will not be able to touch the money until which time Ms. Stackhouse appears in our corporate offices to sign the signature card, Mr. Compton." He says. "I am sure you understand. If I don't hear from you or her within the next 30 days, we will report this incident to the proper authorities. But until then, the account is frozen." He says.

"Mr. Monroe, there is over 10 million dollars in that account." I say through clench teeth. "You are telling me that neither I nor Ms. Stackhouse will be able to retrieve any of that money until this is resolved?" I ask him.

"Yes Mr. Compton and from what I see you just withdrew twenty thousand dollars from that account and it looks like you have withdrawn twenty to fifty thousand a month for the last eighteen months, but no transactions from Ms. Stackhouse." He says.

"What are you implying?" I ask.

"Nothing Mr. Compton but please have Ms. Stackhouse contact me directly to set up a meeting."

He says nothing but hangs up the phone.

I look at Lorena.

"What?" She asks.

I growl again. "I have to figure out a way to get her to sign that signature card." I say looking down at my watch. "I need to call her." I say.

"No, we need to go." Lorena says to me. "I will call her later and have it set up." She says. "You concentrate on the meeting." She says.

***0***

We head down to the car. I can't help thinking about that fucking account. I should have set up smaller accounts all over the city. But I didn't want it to look to inconspicuous. This way I only needed to handle one. Yes, I know, but what was a small town girl going to do with that much money anyway? I mean she didn't even know it was there. And I could administer it for her. She didn't need to worry about it. Once we were married that is where her money would come from. There is no way I would use my money to deal with her. But she didn't need to know it. I mean if she knew she had it, she would have probably given some to that idiot brother of hers. He is such a problem and I haven't been able to get him to step away from Sookie. Or maybe she would have given some to that ingrate, Merlotte and his "friend". No she would have done something stupid with it. It is bad enough that she went and signed the contract for her books without my knowledge. Now I have no control over that money.

No, once we are married, I will have the right to do what I want with all her finances. And Sookie will be the good little girl and do as she is told.

Sooner or later she will see that this is all for her own good.

"Bill, where here." Lorena says.

I walk in and am greeted by the members of the Order.

"Good Afternoon, Gentlemen." I say to them.

***0***

I knew a lot was riding on this meeting. If I had The Coalition in my back pocket, there is no way I can lose. They will make sure of it. Between them and the governor, I need nothing else. My mother can stop bugging me about her infuriating luncheons and teas. I have to admit, every time Sookie went out to one of those, I held my breath. She may have a modicum of intelligence, but she is just well so silly. I can't stand that she could say something whimsical or childish and sound like a stupid little hick.

"We just have one concern, Mr. Compton." Reverend Newlin says bring me out of my thoughts.

"And what may that be?" I ask him.

"Well," Reverend Newlin looks at everyone and then at his son Stephen. "You see we are concerned with your, well, choice in lady companions." He says to Bill. "I understand that you may are planning on marrying this," he looks down at the pad of paper in front of him," this Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps, Louisiana?" He asks me.

"We have been dating for sometime, Reverend. I assure you that nothing improper has occurred. This is one of the many reasons; Ms. Stackhouse does not accompany me on these trips. Propriety is very important to both of us." I say to him. Still trying to fish out what is his concern.

"Yes, well that's most admirable. But it's these, well for a lack of a better word, these books that she produces." He looks at his son who nods.

"Mr. Compton, what my father is trying to say is that we are concerned what kind of message these types of stories gives to our young and vulnerable youth." He says.

I lean forward, "I'm sure I don't understand. They are just a little story. I dare say no one really reads them." I shrug at them.

Stephen Newlin raises one eyebrow. "Well according to our research," he opens a file, "Her reported sales of the books compare too many other popular writers of this time including JK Rowling, Anne Rice, and," he looks closer, "A Ms. Charlaine Harris." He pauses, "All of these stories deal with things we would, well consider unethical and immoral. The Coalition finds these images disturbing and is one of the things our associates both here and in DC are trying to censor." He sits back.

Think Compton, think.

I paste a smile on my face. "That will not be a problem. Sookie will stop writing these stories immediately. In fact, I'm sure she will have them recalled and put out of publication." I say to them.

Reverend Newlin looks at me. "You seem certain that Ms. Stackhouse will so easily give up her writing career." He says.

I nod. "My future fiancé will not do anything to jeopardize our chances of winning this election. Nor will she do anything that she others would consider immoral. I assure you if this is the case, it is because of a few of her friends. Sookie would never do anything like this. It will stop today." I say to them.

The Reverend looks around the room. "Well, if that's the case, they I see no reason not to support you in this endeavor. We will be seeing you later this month when we are in your area." He says standing. "I'm sure that one of our wives," the Reverend says, "can be on hand when Ms. Stackhouse denounces her books." He smiles. "I'm sure she would like the religious support." He nods at me.

He wants her to do what? Well she will do what I say, I just have to spin it right.

We shake hands goodbye and leave the room.

Once in the car, Lorena looks at me. "Okay, how the hell are you going to get her to stop writing?" She asks me. "And publicly denounce her own books. Bill, she has a contract." She says.

I look at her. "Like I get her to do everything else, I tell her." I say.

Lorena shakes her head. "I don't think that is going to be enough this time." She says to me.

I look down and then decide. "Fine, I'll marry her before the Gala. Then she has nothing to say in the matter. She'll do what I say." I say to her. "That will also fix the bank problem."

Lorena looks at me. "You are playing a very dangerous game. You cut this to short and the Coalition may pull their backing." She says.

I pull her closer to me. "There pulling nothing." I kiss her.

I lean back. "Arrange for our nuptials to be the night before the Gala. Call Sookie is a few days and set things up. I want her back in New Orleans by the end of next week." I say to her.

She looks at me. "You…you want me to setup your wedding?" She looks sad.

"Oh, my dear," I kiss her again, "if you don't want to do it, I will have my mother do it." I say to her with a smirk. "I just thought you would like to imagine it was you instead of Sookie. I mean it would have been if you didn't go running off like you did." I say.

She looks at me like she's going to say something and then looks down again. Sighing she looks at our entangled hands. "Fine, William," she says. "We'll do this your way." She says.

I lift her so that she is straddling my lap. "And it always will be." I growl at her.

The trip back to the hotel was much more enjoyable after that.

***0***

**SPOV**

I watch as the closing credits roll.

"What made you think of _Grease_," I ask him laughing.

He shrugs, "I don't know, it looked like fun and light. You need that tonight." He brushes the back of his hand on my cheek.

Smiling I look deep into his eyes. "Do you..do you want me to be here when you write it?" He asks me.

I look at the clock. It's almost 11. I shake my head. "I would love for you to stay, but I can do this." I say to him. "You can stay and keep me company." I smile.

He kisses me again and then looks at me. "As soon as he receives the letter, and the forms are filed, I will stay with you every night if you want me to. But until then, I need to go home." He says to me.

I look down but he captures my chin and raises it. "Hey," he says to me. "I want to, I really want to, but I know if I stay things will happen and…"

"And that's bad?" I pull myself onto his lap. "I want this to happen, Eric, I really do." I say to him.

He sighs. "I do to, baby, but I want you to be free." He says.

"But I am. I've been for so long…Eric, I…" I don't know what to say so I kiss him again. However, this time I don't pull back and neither does he.

Deep strong hands come up behind me and hold me to him. I start moving my hands to his hair and without losing contact, I move to straddle him.

He pulls back slightly but not to stop us. He moves his lips to my neck and then to my collar bone.

"Eric, please, please I can't…" I say to him in pants as his hands move up my shirt and moves it up with him. Pulling my shirt over my head, he gazes down at me lace covered breasts.

"Beautiful," he says as he moves his head between my breasts and starts laying feather kisses.

"Eric, ah," I say as I grind into his lap which results in a growl from him. "Eric, more…please." I say to him.

He moves back and I can feel something around my now very hard nipple. "Sookie, my love, has anyone ever touched you here?" He asks me. "Has anyone worshiped and kissed your beautiful breasts?"

I throw my head back as he swipes over them again. "No, Eric, only…only you." I whisper.

He looks up at me. "And I will be the only one." He says looking right into my eyes.

"Only you," I say.

With one movement that I'm sure took years to perfect, my bra is undone and on the floor.

Holding them both in his hands, he growls again. "Mine," he says and dives in.

I can't tell you if he was there a minute, an hour or a day. All I know is I wanted more, I wanted to feel more, experience him more, lose myself more in his arms.

"Eric, please, more baby, make…make me yours." I cry out to him.

In another move, I'm sure was equally long to perfect, Eric flips me onto my back and is now hovering over me.

Without thinking, I move to pull his t-shirt up over his hard torso. He helps me a little and his shirt finds itself mixed in with my discarded clothes on the floor.

I trace my hands up his arms and over his chest. I have seen him in undershirts and t's before. But this is different. He is mine now.

I hear a hiss from him when I brush over his own nipples and without hesitation, I lean up and start tracing it with my tongue.

"Ah, God Sookie, that's…UGH bite, just a little." He says in a husky tone. And I most happily reply.

He growls again, leans his own head forward, and starts descending my body. Once he hits my shorts, the are unzipped and moving down my legs without a moment of hesitation.

He looks up at me. "Sookie, stop me, please?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "I want you so bad Eric." I say to him.

Resting his head against my stomach, he sighs. "You…you smell so good." He says as he moves his hands up and down my outer thighs. "Sookie, you are my heaven." He says in a whisper and then moves lower.

Once I feel his breath on my center, I moan. Then I feel him on me. His tongue, his lips his hands. I'm not sure where one starts and the other stops.

"Eric, I…" I moan out.

"That's right baby, don't hold back, let yourself go, please baby." He says to me and continues with everything that is driving me crazy.

When I feel his finger in me, I think I'm going to explode. The pressure building in me is no stranger. But having it produced by someone other than myself is.

"I…Eric…I…" I moan to him.

"I feel it, baby, give it to me, I want it." He says to me.

As if on queue, the coil in my stomach snaps and I go spilling over the edge with his name on my lips.

Eric continues to pet and stroke me as I come down from my high.

I look down at him resting between my thighs. "Everything about you is beautiful, do you know that? Even the way your face looks when you orgasm, I will never tire of seeing that." He says and kisses my thigh again.

"Eric, please…" I look at him. I want to do more. I want to bring him the same pleasure that he has just brought me.

He shakes his head. "Tonight was about you." He says to me. "We will have thousands of nights to pleasure each other." He pulls himself up and kisses both my breasts again. "So beautiful," he looks up at me, "I wanted you to know how we can be." He says.

"At least…Eric, let me do the same to you." I say. I have no idea how to do it, but for Eric, I'll learn and learn fast.

He smiles and shakes his head again. "My pleasure came from watching you." He says to me.

I raise an eyebrow and he laughs. "Well, for tonight, it will be enough." He says.

I guess he doesn't want me to. I look away from him. "Hey, were did you go?" He asks.

I shake my head.

He moves up so that he is laying on me and we were face to face. "Baby, if this was next week, after everything is filed and you are free, I would be throwing you over my shoulder and taking you to your room for a night of mind-blowing sex." He says. "I just want us to wait, just a few more days, okay?"

I look at him. "Then what was this?" I ask him.

He smiles. "This," kiss, "was," kiss, "me," kiss, "pleasing," kiss, "my girl."

I lean back when he comes in for another kiss. "But you're girl wants to please you too." I say to him with a pout.

"And you will, my sweet girl. But your first time will not be quick and it will not be rushed and you need to go write an email in," he looks over his shoulder at the clock, "ten minutes." He smiles at me.

"No, my beloved girl, your first time will be moonlight and roses, candlelight and soft music." He says touching my face. "I will make love to you all night and into the early morning hours. Then we will hold each other and speak of our plans for our future." He says.

"Eric I don't.." He places his fingers on my lips.

"You may not need all of that, but I will give it to you. I will give you every dream, every desire, every fantasy you have ever thought about. I will be nothing if I don't give you the world, my beautiful girl." He says.

I smile at him and touch his face. "All I want is you." I say.

He kisses me one more time and leans forward. "Come, my girl, let's get you dressed."

Knowing that nothing I do will change his mind, I follow him up and begin collecting my clothes.

I hear a hiss behind me and turn to look at him. "Are you…Eric what's wrong?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Sookie, I might want to wait, but looking at you naked, is not helping matters." He says.

I look down to see the enormous bulge in his jeans and I can't help it, I lick my lips.

"Sookie!" He growls at me.

With that, I pick up my clothes and run to the mudroom bathroom.

Once dressed and settled, I walk out to see Eric looking out into the backyard.

I walk up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, and leaning my head on his back.

He turns in my embrace and pulls me close.

"Do you want me to stay until you write the letter?" He asks.

I look up at him. "I can do it." I say to him.

He nods and releases me.

I walk him to the door and he turns for one more kiss. I taste myself on him and I can't help but be turned on.

"Sookie, I will be here first thing in the morning." He says to me. "We have work to do and then Saturday you're coming to the club with me, right?" He asks.

I nod. It was the anniversary of the club.

"Wouldn't miss it.," I say. "And Sunday is the BBQ and Jason's house." I say to him.

He looks at me. "You are everything to me." He says.

I lean into his hand on the side of my face. "You are my home." He says.

I look up at him and he kisses me once more before leaving.

I watch him turn around in the driveway and make his way down the road. Once I can't see him any longer, I close the door and head back to the office.

I sit down, turn the computer on, and wait for it to boot.

I know that Eric would have stayed. However, this is something I feel I need to do on my own. Bill and I may have never had a normal relationship, but I feel I need to do this.

I decide to email him to the account I know he gets everything on, his campaign account. I know that it is evil of me. Who knows who has access to that account? But if I send it to his personal account, I'm not sure when he will get it.

I set up the address and I make sure to BCC Lafayette like I was told to do.

I lean back in the chair and smile. This is the start of my new life. No scratch that; this is the start of my life, the one I lost and now found. This is my forever.

Taking a deep breath, I start.

_Dear Bill,_

***0***

A/N Please please please don't hate me…I know bad place to stop. But I wanted to get this out today.

I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I own NOTHING!

Hey all!

I'm working on a chappy of AED - but thought you would like a chapter for **Last Dance** since it's been so long.

It isn't my traditional 30,000 words - but it has heart.

Let me know what you think...

Happy reading!

***0***

Chapter 7 - Pressure

***0***

Laf's POV

"Will we get there in time?" Sam asks from beside me.

I smile at my man. He insisted on being with me on this trip. There was no way he wasn't going to miss it. Neither was the person we picked up on the way out of town. Amelia argued that as Sookie's publicist she needed to be there in case something came up. I couldn't really argue the logic. Amelia loves Sookie as much as the rest of us do. Having her back in our lives is a gift none of us thought we would have. She is the missing piece to our puzzle. I wouldn't expect Amelia to stay back. I'm only curious how she kept Pam at bay. Then I remember, Pam has the party tonight. She couldn't be in two places at the same time. I would be disappointed if our Pammy didn't text or call at least ten times this morning. I'm not disappointed so far. We only left Forks an hour ago and Pam has called at least three times.

I sigh at both of them. I should have known that when I planned to leave before dawn this morning that there was no way they would stay away.

I wasn't completely truthful with Sookie. I didn't exactly file the documents she signed the day she signed them, but I did call the DA in New Orleans and sent her everything I had. Annabelle had been a great friend all through law school and she is an amazing DA. Once I told her what was going on and who was involved, she decided to take on the criminal case herself. She also had me send her the documents and as of 11:59 last night, when I got Sookie's email, the files and the email were in the hands of District Attorney Annabelle Mason. She had gotten a warrant and was going in this morning to get all the files. As part of the civil case that we were going to bring against Compton & Compton, we would have access to all documentation found pertaining to Ms. Stackhouse and her grandmother's will. We extended the request to include any and all documents for transactions, distribution of funds and transfer of funds since Gran's death.

I smile when I start to think in legal wording. It's as if I have two brains sometimes.

I pick up Sam's hand. "Don't worry sugar." I say to him. "Anna said she wouldn't go in until we got there." I say to them. "She is taking this one personally."

I had introduced Anna to Sookie several times over the years. As much as Sookie was my little sister at home, Anna was my mentor in my professional life. Their personalities when it came to family and friends were almost identical. They both had a fire for life and a zest for what they believed in. Though, that is where the similarities ended. Anna had a lot to prove and a lot of self-esteem. Where it is becoming painfully obvious that Sookie had a lot of need in that area. For the life of me I will never understand where that insecurity came from. I remember our little ray of sunlight as a child and she would never have let herself be swallowed as completely by darkness as she had been. I wonder what we could have done differently. But that kind of circular thought will get you nowhere.

In a nut shell, Anna likes Sookie. They had gotten along from the get go.

As for Anna, she liked Sookie a lot and loved her writing and spirit even more. It broke her heart when she pulled herself away from us all. I think Anna even tried to see Sookie when she was in the city. But each time she was in the same place as Sookie, that old crow mother Compton would pull her away or get her to speak to someone else.

Annabelle Mason wasn't the "right" kind of people for the Compton political machine. She isn't from the right family or the right school. I'm not sure that even being one of the youngest DA's in the state gives her any brownie points. No, just like the rest of us, we weren't good for William Compton's precious career and therefore removed from Sookie's life.

"Are you sure that she got the warrant?" Amelia asks from the backseat.

I nod and look into the rearview mirror. "She's had it since Wednesday. Probable cause is holding a lot of weight in this. If he did what we think he did, he has been messing with a whole lot of shit he doesn't want anyone to know." I say to her. "We are getting what we need. As good, civil servants, I am turning over what I think the DA needs to prosecute."

"You think his father knew?" Sam asks.

I shrug. "It really makes no difference. If it was done under the umbrella of being her lawyer, he and the firm are liable since they are the only two partners." I say.

"I just got a text from Pam," Amelia says. I smile at myself. That should be the tenth of the morning. "She says good luck and if we aren't back for the party tonight, she is going to have all our heads."

I laugh. No, we would be in deep shit if we didn't make it back. I think I would be more scared to face Pam if we were late than a firing squad.

I look at my watch again. If we don't hit any traffic, we will be pulling up exactly at 9am. I smile. Compton has just been handed his first strike. I wonder how he is going to perform under pressure.

***0***

BPOV

"Get up my love." I say to Lorena. "Come on, it's time to go." I say to her.

"What?" She rolls over.

"Come on, it's time to leave." I say to her.

"Bill," she looks at the clock, "It's six in the morning. We have nowhere to be until next Friday. Why are you waking me at the crack of dawn?" She asks me.

"Because we are getting out of here for the week," I say to her.

She sits up and I can't help but notice the sheet falling away to display her beautiful breasts.

"Bill, what are you talking about?" She asks me.

I lean over the bed and kiss her. "Get in the shower, we leave in 10 minutes." I say to her.

Huffing, she climbs out of bed and heads to the bathroom. As soon as I hear the shower start, I take her cell phone, laptop and blackberry and put them in the bag with mine and zip it shut. If I'm going to be forced to marry Sookie before I expect to, I want this time with Lorena, just us.

I move around the room and make sure we have everything, leaving an outfit out for Lorena.

I turn to see her coming out of the bathroom in a towel and move right to where her blackberry lay just a while ago.

"Bill, where is my blackberry?" She asks me.

I shake my head. "They are off and away until we get back." I say to her.

"BILL! We can't do that." She says to me as she looks around for her cell and laptop. "Bill, you have a campaign to run and we have people to talk to and…"

I cut off her tirade with a kiss. When I look down at her, she is smiling at me. "I've already called the campaign office, they know I need to get away for a few days but they don't know where I'm going. I called my mother and left a message with her personal assistant about, well you know." I say to her.

I watch as she gets dressed and secretly wish we had more time. I would love to rip the clothes off her. However, we will not make the charter if we don't hurry. I want us off the grid completely for this week.

"Are you going to tell me where we are headed?" She asks as she slips on her heels.

I shake my head. "All you need to know is that we are going away, we are going to have no contact with the outside world and we will be able to just be us." I say to her.

I kiss her once more and grab our bags and head toward the door. She hesitates for a moment as if she's contemplating something. When she finally resolves whatever is going on in her head, she follows me out and into the waiting car.

I pull her close. "We need this baby," I say to her.

She leans in on me. "I just hope everything goes okay while we're gone." She says to me.

I laugh a little. "Lorena, it's a week. Nothing's going to happen in a week."

She looks up at me and smiles. Laying her head back down, I revel in the thought that we can just be us for a week. I deal with the rest of my crazy life when we get back.

***0***

William Sr. POV

"Elizabeth, I am not sure what the DA wants," I say to my wife as I take another cup of coffee. "All I know is that I was requested to be at the office at 9am." I say to her.

"But, I don't understand why that woman would want to see you; and on a Saturday no less. Isn't that why you have an office manager?" She asks me. "Why does this need to concern you?"

I huff. "Lizzy, I don't know, alright?" I go to stand and button my coat. "My people in the DA's office knew nothing. I checked with Judge Philips and Judge Morgan and neither knew what this could be about." I move around the table to kiss my wife goodbye. "I'm sure it's just something about a case; or perhaps one of the new graduates filing something incorrectly." I knew the likely-hood that the DA would take the time to deal with anything so menial as inaccurate documentation is far fetched. However, I wasn't going to let Elizabeth know that.

Annabelle Mason is known for her tenacity and passion. Whatever this is about, I'm sure that it isn't warranted.

I pick up my briefcase and walk out the door to my waiting car.

**0**

Five minutes to nine, I pull through to the parking garage under out building. Taking the private elevator up to the thirty-seventh floor, I 'm greeted by my secretary and personal assistant. They both nod to me as we make it back to my office.

Closing the door, I turn on them. "Are the rest of the senior staff on hand?" I ask Belinda, my secretary.

She nods. "Yes sir, they are all waiting in the conference room down the hall." She says to me.

I nod and look at Eliza, my personal assistant. "Have you spoken to Bill this morning?" I ask her.

She goes a little ashen. "Eliza, what is it?" I ask.

"Well, I tried to call him early this morning when you called me. I tried his email, text and even the hotel, but he had already checked out." She says to me. "I…uh…called the campaign office, they said, well…" She looks down.

"Eliza, where is my son?" I ask her.

She sighs. "That's the thing, no one knows. The campaign office indicated that he would be out of communication until Friday when he is due in Connecticut." She says. "He wanted to get away for a few days."

I wave it off. "Well call Lorena, she will know how to contact him. If this gets ugly, I need him back here." I say to her.

"Mr. Compton, umm," she looks at me.

"Spit it out, Eliza." I say a little irate.

"Um, well, I…the thing is…Lorena is out of contact as well." She says.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose with my hand. God damnit Bill, why did you need to do this now?

I am well aware of my son's illicit affair with Lorena. I have known for years. Nevertheless, who am I to talk. I've been keeping Eliza on the side for the last ten years. She is beautiful, intelligent and everything I need in a thirty-two year old body. However, I may have to end it soon. She is talking about wanting children and that will never happen. One I need to fix this little problem regarding my son's infidelity to his lovely sweet fiancé and two, there is no way in hell I would disrupt my household with a divorce. The scandal would be too much for Elizabeth to bear. Although, my affection for her has dwindled over the years, there is no way I would hurt her in such a manner. I love Eliza. But I would not disrupt my life for her.

I sit in my chair. "Alright, if we need to find him, we will. But until then, make sure that no one mentions that he is away on pleasure, understand?" I ask the two women before me.

They both nod as I hear a knock at the door.

The receptionist opens the door to the District Attorney, Several plain clothed officers who I am assuming are detectives, and three other people. One who looks vaguely familiar.

"Mr. William Compton?" DA Mason looks at me.

I stand. "Yes?" I ask her. "What has gotten us all out of bed so early on a Saturday morning?"

She walks forward and hands me the first document in her hand. "This is a warrant to seize all documents pertaining to Adele Stackhouse, Jason Stackhouse and Sookie Stackhouse." She says to me.

I look at the document. Indeed Judge Marcome has signed it and all documents pertaining to anyone in the Stackhouse family are required to be released immediately.

She hands me the second document. "This document requests any files pertaining to the _Stackhouse Project _or any other legal work you or your other Partners have submitted on behalf of Ms. Stackhouse or the foundation." She hands me another document. "This is a restraining order prohibiting you from talking, emailing or contacting anyone in the Stackhouse family from this point forward." I look at her. "That restraining order is for everyone in your family and firm, Mr. Compton." She says.

I shake my head. "This is ridiculous, we are her lawyers. She is engaged to my son. This is illegal; you can't keep a client from their attorney." I say to them.

The man that I know from somewhere steps up. "That's where your wrong, Mr. Compton," He says as he hands me yet another document. "As of yesterday, Ms. Stackhouse has filed a change in council. I am now her legal representation." He says.

I look at him. "And who the hell are you?" I ask.

He smirks. "I was sure you wouldn't remember me, My name is Lafayette Reynolds." He says.

Shit, now I remember who he is. He came to help the girl when her grandmother died. But Bill decided that he would be better suited for her council. However, why would they need the DA to switch council?

"What is the meaning of all this?" I ask the DA.

"Mr. Compton we have reason to believe that your firm has behaved in an unethical manner where Ms. Stackhouse and her foundation are concerned. There is massive discrepancies in the information that was given to both the Stackhouse siblings after the passing of their only living relative. There seems to also be a discrepancy on some monetary provisions that were left to the Stackhouse heirs. As such, we are freezing all your accounts both personal and corporate as well as all other senior members of your staff." She looks around. "Now, would you please inform these gentlemen," she points to the door and I see a currier service with hand held carts, "where the files are and we will proceed with what we need to do."

I look at her. "You can't come in here without probable cause." I say to her.

She smiles. "The judge agreed that I had more than enough to do this. Now the files?" She asks again.

I look at Eliza and nod.

"Ma'am if you would all follow me, I will be happy to set you up." She says.

Annabelle turns to leave and I find my voice. "You won't get away with this. Who do you think you are?" I ask her.

She turns to me. "I'm the DA of New Orleans. And I'm doing my job."

Everyone turns to leave the office. "This won't hold up. Bill will talk to Sookie and everything will be fine. You can't do this, they are planning their wedding." I say to them.

This Lafayette person turns and looks at me. "Oh, I don't think so. If you talk to your son, I think he will be singing a different tune. Sookie wants nothing to do with your son." He says.

The woman who hasn't said anything steps up. "The restraining order keeps you from talking to her. But if I hear one peep out of you or anyone in your family that will harm her in anyway, I promise you will be hit with a slander suite so fast your head will spin." She says to me.

"And who the hell are you girly?" I ask her.

She smiles. "My name is Amelia Broadway. I'm Ms. Stackhouse's publicist."

I huff, "You will find nothing. My son has been nothing but perfect for that little girl. Without him, she would have been lost. He took your little girl from the mud and made her a royal consort." I puff up my chest.

Annabelle turns around. "I will need you and your son to make yourself available to us in the next week please. However, where is your son?" She asks me.

"He…he is in Colorado meeting with some people regarding his campaign." I say to her.

"Hm, funny," she says, "Colorado is a very long way from Louisiana, wouldn't you think?" She pauses. "Jennifer Carter has been in the Square all week working with a few of the reopened shops. I hear that she is becoming a favorite with the people."

I growl internally at her. Yes, Jennifer Carter is making her face known. But the connection Bill is getting will make his election a landslide. Ms. Carter won't know what hit her.

"Is there something else, you needed, Ms. Mason?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "I'll let you know."

She follows the rest out and I call Belinda back.

"Yes, sir?" She asks me.

"Find my son and tell him to get his ASS back to Louisiana by morning." I sit down and turn to look out my window. I hear the door click and know I'm alone.

_What the hell have you done, William?_

***0***

SPOV

I wake up early, but I'm not sure why. I know that things are going to happen today but for the life of me, I'm not sure what and when. I trust the people in my life. I can't get myself too worked up about any of it, really.

Getting myself up, I make my way to the kitchen for some liquid boost and then make my way back to the office to work until Eric gets here. He thought I would be more comfortable here then in Shreveport today. I'm not sure what he thinks would happen today, but I will bow to his decision. In any rate, I love being in my home. If truth be told, I love having Eric in my home.

I start writing and before I know it, it's around 11:30 and I hear the doorbell ringing.

Shutting off the computer, I go to answer the door and find my beautiful Viking god.

"Hey there." I say to him.

He picks me up and kisses me. I swear the man can make every bone in my body disappear.

Once we both need air, he pulls away. "Are you okay, baby?" He asks me.

I smile at him. "I am now," I say with a sigh. I can't help but be relieved he's here. I didn't realize how much I had been missing him.

We move into the house and back to the studio.

"Have you heard from Lafayette?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "No, I think they are still in New Orleans." I sigh. "I hope…it's well…" I shrug.

"Sookie," Eric comes up behind me wrapping his arms around me. "I want to get you some security." He says.

I spin around in his arms. "Eric that's silly, I don't…"

"Sweetheart, I want to make sure you are safe and the only way I can do that is either being with you all the time or get some help." He pulls me closer.

"I kind of like the first option," I say.

He laughs at me. "I know, but I have some work to do and you have writing, I have the club," he pulls away. "Just think about it, okay?" He asks me.

I sigh. "Alright, I'll think about it." I say.

He kisses my forehead. "Good now come on, we have a lot to do." He says.

I nod. "What are we doing today?" I ask.

He smiles. "We're going to Mambo today." He says with a smirk.

I smile back. "Okay, lead the way." I say.

***0***

A/N I know – short but I thought it should stand alone. Also – it's been a really long time for an update. I wanted to get through this and back to the fluff…..

Song: Pressure – by Billy Joel - http: / youtu(dot)be/ Iyv905Q2omU

Take out the spaces and replace the (dot)…..

Until next time my friends!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I know it's been awhile for this story and I'm sorry. Please consider jumping over to my blog. That is where I update more frequently. I also have one shots, pictures and a few videos that have been made about the stories. The link is on my profile.

Thank you again for reading and of course, I own nothing by my own plot and original characters. Everything else, I borrow.

***0***

Chapter 8 – My All

***0***

Elizabeth's POV

"I don't understand." I say to my husband as I look at the ridiculous paper in my hands. How the hell are we to stay away from Sookie when I got a message from Bill this morning to start preparations for the wedding.

"You know as much as I do, Lizzy," He says to me. "They have taken all the records, have slapped us with a restraining order and she's changed council. What do you know about this so called money that is missing?" He growls at me.

I look up at him in shock. "What missing money? How would I know what they are talking about?" I ask him. "Bill did everything for that little girl. I mean really, after she went behind his back and had that ghastly book published, he should have dropped her the instant it hit the shelves. The Collegiate is not happy about that you know? Sarah Newlin has said it to me on numerous occasions. Those types of thingsare bringing down the structure of our families and I tend to agree with her."

He huffs at me. "Sarah Newlin is a closet drinker and fools around with the gardener's son." He says.

I wave him off. "Be that as it may," I say. "She has the ear of both her husband and his father. She knows what she's talking about." I look him right in the eye. "Every family has their laundry to clean, William." She says. "Our kind just doesn't take it out for the world to see."

Never do I want him to think I don't know about his little, well situations. As long as he keeps them discreet and doesn't mess up our home, I have no problem playing the part of the perfect wife.

"You do realize that if Bill has done anything inappropriate we are screwed?" He asks me.

I sigh. "This is ridiculous. I'm calling Sookie. I mean this has to be a mistake." I reach for the phone. "Bill wants the wedding before the end of the month. That is a lot to plan and I can't…."

William places his hand on mine. "You can't call her."

I pull my hand away. "Don't tell me what I can or can't do, William. All I need is to speak to that little girl and this will all go away. She knows the catch she has in my son. She may be ignorant, selfish of her time and downright stubborn; but she's not going to throw all of this away over a disagreement."

He shakes his head. "You are asking for trouble, Lizzy," He says. "I have to find out if they have located our son yet." He walks out of the room.

I huff and dial the number. This will be over soon enough.

***0***

SPOV

If the sexual tension wasn't evident before, it sure is not now. Holy Cow, Eric doing the Mambo, yeah can you say sex on legs? God, I hope he doesn't make us wait much longer. Cause I don't know if I can stop myself when he looks so good. God, I may take him on the bloody floor.

"Sookie, baby are you with me?" He turns to look at me.

I have been staring at his bottom for, oh hell, I don't know how long.

"Um, what?" I say and look up at him.

Okay, the bottom is magnificent but the smile he is giving me is pure sin.

"See something you like, Ms. Stackhouse?" He asks me with that crooked grin.

I give him my best sexy grin. Okay, I try to give him a sexy grin. I hope it doesn't come out looking like I'm constipated. "You know I do. God Eric, you are Sex on legs!"

He moves closer to me. "You think I'm sexy?" He asks as he pulls me into his arms.

I place my hands on his biceps. "Eric you know you're sexy." I say softly.

"That's not what I asked you." He says in a hushed tone.

"Ye..yes, I think you are sexy." I say even softer.

"Well, that's good." He kisses me softly. "Because I think you are the sexiest woman I've ever seen." He kisses me again. "You are also the most beautiful, warm and loving creature I've ever had the pleasure to know."

I look up into his crystal blue eyes. "Eric…"

Before I can finish, he kisses me again. How can his lips be so soft and strong at the same time? I love the taste of him. I think if we were stranded on an island, just the two of us, I could live off his lips.

He pulls back from me and I can see his eyes go dark with want and need.

"I can't wait until you are all mine." He says with almost a growl in his voice.

I move my hand up to his face. "I…I already am." I say to him. "It scares me sometimes how much I'm yours already."

Putting his hand on mine, he sighs. "Don't be scared, beautiful. I've never felt anything like this either." He says. "Sookie, I….I know we haven't known each other long. But…but I feel…God." He says and closes his eyes.

"Hey," I say and put my other hand on his cheek. "It's okay you don't have to say it."

He shakes his head slightly. "No, I need to say this." He opens his eyes. "I never thought I would find love. Not like they sing about or tell stories about. A love that is so deep in you that you can't move without the other person. Love that completes you in every way and that has you so vulnerable itexhilarates and terrifies you all at the same time." He pulls me closer. "That's…that's what I've found in you, Sookie. I won't…no, I can't live without you. You complete everything that I am. I have no idea how I walked around for so long being half of who I could be. But I won't let it ever happen again."

I look into his eyes. Everything he's said is how I feel.

"You are my soul, Eric." I say softly. "You can't live without your soul."

He smiles and shakes his head. "No, my Sookie, we are each other's soul."

Kissing Eric is like breathing. I can't survive without either.

I am just about to suggest we take this into my room when I hear my phone ringing.

We pull apart with a sigh from me and a growl from him. I have to laugh at that. I've never really heard a man growl before.

I move over to the phone without even looking at it and answer it.

"Hello," I say.

"_What do you think you're doing, you little hick_?" I hear from the other end.

"Elizabeth?" I ask her.

"_Who else would it be_?" She huffs. "_Why do I have a piece of paper in my hand that says I'm not allowed to speak to my future daughter-in-law? Not that I wouldn't give any amount of money for Bill to throw you to the curb after what you pulled this morning._"

I look at Eric and I can tell that he knows who is on the phone. He grabs his phone and starts calling someone.

"_Did you hear me, Sookie_?" Elizabeth yells. "_What is the meaning of this?_"

"Elizabeth…you aren't supposed to be calling me. My lawyer…"

She cuts me off. '_Your lawyer is slaving away trying to win a campaign and this is how you thank him and his father. We have done everything for you. I've welcomed you into my home, my world and my family. God knows I've tried to make you a lady and fit for my boy. It hasn't been easy mind you. Now on the same day that I get word that we are supposed to be planning your wedding, you pull this crap!_"

I look at Eric and can hear a little bit of his conversation.

"No, I don't know what she's saying…" Pause. "Yeah, Sookie is on with her now." Another pause as he runs out of the room. He comes back in with the recorder that Laf gave me and plugs it into my phone and turns it on. He moves away and continues his conversation.

"_Sookie, answer ME!"_

I jump at the tone in her voice.

"Elizabeth, I have no idea what you are talking about. I've not spoken to Bill since I left New Orleans. Not that I haven't tried to get in touch with him. There are a few things that we needed to discuss but he hasn't gotten back to me. And what do you mean, plan a wedding. He never asked me to marry him."

"_Sookie, you need to stop this before someone gets in trouble. Call the DA's office and tell them that you have nothing to say. I will have a wedding planner here this afternoon. We have much…"_

"Elizabeth, I am not marrying your son. I've already let him know that I want nothing to do with him from now on. As for the DA, well, there are some things that they are looking into and I can't discuss it with you."

"_Sookie Stackhouse, you listen and listen good_," she pauses. "_I will make sure you are ruined if you don't put an end to this. My son has worked too long and too hard to have some little chicken fried shit like you destroy what we've built. I have a lot of friends, Sookie. Don't think that with one phone call, I can't make your life a living hell._" She says in a very strained tone.

"Elizabeth are you threatening me?" I ask her.

"_Oh, Sookie, now why would I do that? People like you are a dime a dozen. You know how fickle the public can be. Why, you could very well find your books in the bargain bin if you aren't careful. The media loves my family, Sookie. We have many friends in very strategic places. Why Bill didn't put a stop to your books before, I will never know. But I am warning you, don't make me do something that you will regret._"

I sigh. Eric moves over to me and wraps me in his arms. I didn't realize I was pacing until he pulled me close.

I look back into his eyes and find strength and love in them.

"Elizabeth…" I say to her.

"_Yes Sookie, when can I expect you here?_" She asks.

"You and your family better get a good lawyer." I say and hang up.

Eric takes the phone from me and turns off the recorder.

He holds me close but I need to be closer.

"Shhh, Sookie," he says, rubbing my back. "It's going to be fine. Lafayette said that they are already on their way home. He is going to call the DA and let them know that that witch broke the restraining order. She very well may find herself in lockup before dinner." He says and kisses the top of my head. "You did so well, Sookie." He whispers.

I look up at him. "Bill called her and told her to start planning the wedding. How the hell could he do that after I sent him that email?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I don't know, Sookie." He touches my face. "I have no idea what is going through that man's mind."

I lean into his chest and close my eyes. I can hear his heart beating and it's beating almost as fast as mine is.

"Baby, you need to calm down, okay?" He says softly to me. "She isn't going to do a damn thing to you. We aren't going to let her."

I look up at him. "Do…do you think she could do something to harm you or Pam or Jason. I mean, if she knows that many people she could…"

He stops my ramblings with a kiss.

When we both need to breathe, he releases my lips.

"Honey, that witch can't do anything to any of us. She is running scared right now. Her husband and her son are going to be in some deep shit in the next seventy-two hours. She is trying to protect them." He shrugs. "At least that is what I think she's doing."

"But…but do you think she is serious about the wedding business? How could he think…."

He places a hand to my mouth. "Enough of that," he says softly. "Sookie, do you want to marry him?" He asks me.

I see something in his eyes. Could it be that Eric is nervous I'm going to run back to Bill? I don't see how he could think that but what else could that look be from.

I shake my head. "I..I don't love him, Eric. I love you." I say softly and his expression changes. "You are who I want. Unless you think that I'm too much trouble?" I look down.

He places two fingers under my chin and raises my face to his. "That is the first time you've said it." He says.

I look at him and think for a moment. Have we not said it? He has called me his life, his world. He has told me he can't live without me and I've done the same. Is it true that the words have actually never been said?

I take both my hands and place them on either side of his face. "Eric Northman I am so in love with you. To know this kind of love is scary. To know you are everything to me so quickly is rather storybook like. But I will tell you this right now; I love you and I can't think of anyone else I would want to walk through this life with."

"Sookie you are my life, my world, my love. I love you so much." He says to me.

He kisses me again and this time there is no urgency to it. There is power, passion and need but no urgency.

I feel his hands sliding down to my bottom and with one movement, he has me up in his arms and I wrap my legs around him, placing my hot center at the bulge in his pants.

The growl that it produces sends shivers down my spine.

"God, baby…" Eric groans out. "You feel, ugh."

I feel his mouth cascade down the side of my neck. "Bedroom," I say in a pant.

I'm not sure if he ran or I just lost time, but before I knew it, Eric is laying me down on my oversized bed and climbing up to meet me.

Pulling on my tank top, I feel the straps coming down over my arms and exposing my white lacy bra. Eric takes no time in laying open mouth kisses down the swell of my breasts as my top somehow disappears. This isn't good. This man can make me lose conscious thought and time. For some reason, I don't care.

My bra is the next thing to poof into midair and I open my eyes to see Eric just staring at me with the strangest look on his face. I'm not sure how to react to it so I start to move my arms to cover myself. He is the first man to see me half-naked and he didn't react this way the last time he saw me.

"Hey," he says, as he pulls my arms from across my breasts. "Don't you ever cover yourself in front of me. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I just….God I just love you so much." He says and bends down to kiss me.

I pull at his shirt as he kisses me with such intensity I can feel it in my toes. I need to see him. I need to see all of him.

"Too many clothes," I say softly to him.

Eric looks up and smiles at me. The smile, however, has a little wickedness to it. I must say it does something to my nether region. I shudder under his gaze which just intensifies the look.

He pushes off the bed and before I have another moment to think, my boy shorts and Eric's jeans are off and across the room. Standing in front of me in all his glory is the love of my life. A god among men and oh yeah, very very well endowed.

I trace his body with my eyes. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever think that I would be faced with a man of such beauty.

"See something you like," he says softly.

I look up at his eyes, his amazing eyes and I nod and smile.

Reaching for him, I pull him back onto the bed and motion for him to lie down. He reaches for me but I shake my head. He looks a little confused but I just give him my own little smirk. "I want to make you feel good."

"Baby, you don't…"

I touch my hand to his mouth to silence him. "I don't know what I'm doing. So you will have to tell me if I do something wrong." I say as I run my hand up and down his upper thigh.

He nods and never takes his eyes off me.

Slowly I start kissing his chest and move down to his abs. I must say, I've never seen an eight pack ab before in real life. Quite impressive. Oh who am I kidding. Everything about Eric is impressive.

I slowly kiss down his body. Paying close attention to the V where his waist and pelvic bones meet. I brush my hand over his manhood and find that he is solid as a rock. The phrase 'hard as marble' springs to mind as I turn my attention to his ever present member. I must say that it's quite impressive. A gracious plenty if I ever saw one.

I take him into my hand and move slowly over him. A hiss leaves Eric's lips. Looking up I was worried that I hurt him. But the look on his face is pure pleasure. I take that as a good sign and start moving a little faster. Brushing over the tip to take some of the pre-cum onto my hand to make my work easier.

I hear a moan come out of Eric which just encourages me as I lean over and take the tip of him into my mouth.

"Sookie," he growls.

I smile around him and start moving him in and out of my mouth. He is huge. I can barely fit him into my mouth and I wonder slightly how he will ever fit inside me.

"UGH…Sookie, that…OH GOD…" He is moaning above me.

I suck a little harder and allow my checks to hollow out.

I know what I've read about women doing this, so I try to have him move farther into my mouth. Once I feel him hit the back of my throat, I start to breathe through my nose.

"Sookie, honey, I'm gonna…you have to move honey." He says.

I know what he's trying to say, but there is no way I'm stopping now. I look up under my lashes and Eric is looking down at me, eyes hooded, mouth slightly open and cheeks flushed.

As I move him in just a little more, I start to swallow around his tip. It isn't easy, but I make my best effort.

I can feel Eric start to pulse and as he throws his head back, I feel the warm liquid pulse out of him and down my throat.

The noises coming from Eric are primal and raw as he comes down from his release. I stay put for a few more minutes. Licking and sucking lightly as the aftershocks subside.

Once I hear his breathing return to normal, I look up at him and he pulls me to his side and lays the most searing kiss I've ever experienced in my life. Since Eric has been kissing me non-stop since a day after we met, that is saying something.

"Baby, that was…"

"Did I do alright?" I ask. I was a little worried about what he is going to say.

He pulls me close to him and looks right into my eyes. "Baby, that was the most…words can't describe….I mean…I think the only thing that will compare will be when we finally claim each other."

I look at him a little confused. Didn't he want to, well do it now?

I ask him and he smiles. "Oh, I'm going to make you feel real good, baby. But I'm sticking to what I said before. I'm going to make your first time as special as I can. It won't be an afterthought and definitely not as a result of a disturbing phone call."

"That's not…"

He kisses me again and when he pulls back I feel all gooey inside.

"I know, baby. I know that you wanted this as much as me. But I have plans for us. Please, let me just do this the way you deserve."

My first thought was that I deserve to be pounded into the mattress by this god of a man. But then his words rang clear to me. It wasn't that he was denying me everything. He just wanted to make this special. He touches me every chance that he gets. This wasn't what I had with Bill. No, this is love, respect and well I know it sounds corny, but forever.

I smile at him. I can wait if he wants too.

"Okay, Eric, we'll do it your way. But didn't you say something about making me feel good?"

He smirks. For the next hour he does just that.

***0***

Lafayette's POV

"What do you mean, Elizabeth Compton called her?" Anna asks.

"You heard me, hon. Eric called me while she was on the phone with her. He grabbed the tape recorder and got most of it." I say to her.

She huffs. "Okay, I'm going to have someone go up and get the recorder from her tomorrow. Have her put it somewhere safe. It's going to be hard enough getting it admitted into evidence. But the family was issued a restraining order not six hours ago and they are already violating it. Shit, Judge Marcome isn't going to be happy with me disturbing him on a fucking weekend."

"You going to move forward with it, then?" I ask her.

"These people think that they are above the law. That rules don't apply to them. That their deep pocketbooks and connection are 'get out of jail free cards'. Not happening on my watch, I promise you that." She sighs. "I will have one of my detectives meet her at her home tomorrow and I will let you know what the judge says."

We say our goodbyes and hang up.

I look up to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"You didn't think they were going to go away quietly, did you?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "No, but I thought for sure they wouldn't be dumb enough to violate a restraining order. If anyone, I thought it would be Billyboy not his ever loving mother."

He laughs. "From what Sookie has told us, she is a ball of fire."

I go over to pull my suit out for the night. "Yeah but you would think her husband would be smart enough to reign her in. This is a political, social and legal shit-storm he is heading for. You would think that he would want to at least appear above board, for a little while at least."

Sam comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Baby, you are doing everything you can for her. This will be over soon. Until then, we will just have to make sure our little girl gets all the love and support we can give her."

I laugh. "Oh, I think tall, blonde and muscles has her all set in the lovin' department." I turn and lay a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Laf," Sam says. "I don't think I say it often enough."

I touch his face. "I love you too, Sugar. Now come on, we need to get ready."

I pull him with me into the bathroom. Well we need to get cleaned up. No one said we couldn't get dirtier first.

***0***

EPOV

God this woman is going to be the death of me. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would get so much pleasure from her little mouth. I mean, I've had blowjobs before. Hell, they were the shit when I was in college. But to receive that pleasure from someone you love. To feel the intensity and passion between us is something else. Oh, and my girl is fucking perfect at it. Shit, if I didn't know any better, I would question where she learned it. But just like most things, that too comes natural to my beautiful girl.

I didn't want her to think that I didn't want her, I just want to wait a little while longer. I have plans for my little girl. I am going to make it as perfect as I can. I know that it will probably be uncomfortable but that is normal. I just want her to look back on it and have no regrets. She may not know it yet, but I do. This little girl is my all. She's perfect for me and I intend on creating a forever with her.

I smile to myself as I think that Pam got this one perfect. I love Sookie and I'm never letting her go.

I look up when I hear her entering the room. I've already cleaned up and dressed in the guest room because Sookie wanted to surprise me with her dress. I would have loved to take her into the shower and wash every inch of her delicious body. But I relented. Okay, I may have pouted a bit and Sookie had to push me out of the room calling me a big baby. Hey, don't judge. Naked, soapy Sookie is something out of a teenager's wet dream.

I look up and I swear, someone has sucked all the air out of the room. Her dress wasn't a dress. It's a work of art. A silver, platinum and flesh colored dress. She actually looks like she is wearing nothing but jewels. Jesus, I may have to kill someone tonight. When I look down and see the matching four inch heels, well hell, can I convince her to stay home tonight? Shit, I'm in so much trouble.

"Is it too much?" She asks me. "I have another dress…"

I quickly get up and move to her. "You look like an angel." I say to her.

She does. A sparkling, erotic angel. On someone else, it may have looked cheap. On Sookie, it looked like it was made just for her.

She smiles and it's almost as bright as the lights reflecting off her dress.

"We…we should go before Pam sends wolves to look for us." I say as I crook my arm to take hers.

She nods and we head out.

The conversation is relaxed the whole way to the city. Lafayette had called not soon after we made our way out of bed to let us know that someone would be by to collect the recorder in the morning.

"You think that they are going to arrest Elizabeth?" She asks.

I shrug. "Laf seems to think so. Ana is taking all of this very personally, he said. She isn't letting them get away with anything."

Sookie sighs. "The media will be all over that." She says. "I need to talk to Amelia so that we have our stories straight."

I look over to her. From the impression I had gotten, Sookie doesn't pay much attention to her image or anything to do with the press. It had been a point of contention with Amelia for some time. Perhaps Sookie paid more attention than everyone thought.

"Sookie, you know Amelia will have everything under control."

She sighs. "I know. But the new book is due out this spring and there is talk about making one into a movie. Can you believe that?" She laughs. "Anyway, I know that Amelia will want to get ahead of this storm instead of behind it. For once, I agree with her. Up until now, I needed…no, I was told to keep my head down and just make myself small." She reaches over and puts her hand on my thigh. "Not anymore. But I still have a lot of things to consider. I don't want any of this mess to fall on you, the foundation or your parent's company."

I slow down and look at her a bit confused.

She smiles. "Eric, Pam told me your father is CEO of NorRav. I know how big they are. You don't want this kind of scandal…"

I pull the car over so quickly, I not only frighten Sookie but am treated to a honk from the car behind us.

"Sookie," I turn to look at her. "Let's get this straight. I don't give a flying fuck about media, publicity or reporters. Whatever comes down from this isn't your fault and I will not allow you to take blame for any of it. Compton sealed his own fate the moment that he decided that he could steal your money, your legacy and your future." I touch the side of her face. "I want to weather this storm with you, if you'll let me." I say to her. "As for my father's business, well, I have nothing to do with NorRav so we are all set with that. My company has more work than it knows what to do with it. If I know Amelia, and I think I do. She will have a spin on this that not only makes you look like the angel that you are but will have your books selling better than they do now."

She looks at me and I can tell she is trying to come to terms with it all.

"I…I just don't want you to get into this and then figure out that I'm not worth the trouble." She says softly.

"Sookie," I say and she looks up. "You are the most beautiful, intelligent and fuck hot woman I've ever met. Not only that, you are it for me, baby. I'm not leaving until you order me to go."

She smiles at me. "Then I guess you better plan on staying. Because there is no way you are getting away from me now."

I kiss her softly. What I wouldn't give to be able to turn this car around and take Sookie to bed. I wasn't kidding though. Pam will send the hounds out for us if we don't get to the club and quickly.

I pull back onto the road and we make our way to the club.

I pull up to the valet and get out to help Sookie.

There is a ton of media. Pam and Amelia are already speaking to a few and I can see the look on Pam's face that tells me that she and I were going to be having words about our lateness.

I help Sookie out of the car and we make our way to the media. I hadn't thought that Sookie and I would be making our debut as a couple like this but to hell with it. I loved the woman in my arms and I wasn't about to shy away or sneak her around.

"Mr. Northman, a word please?" One of the reporters starts shouting.

I hold onto Sookie a little tighter as the bulbs start bursting around us.

"Rumor has it, you and Ms. Stackhouse have been spending a lot of time together. Any comment?" He asks.

I look down to Sookie and she smiles and nods.

I look up and smile. "It isn't a rumor. Ms. Stackhouse and I have spent time together."

"Ms. Stackhouse, what of the Senate hopeful, Bill Compton? How does he feel about this."

"What Mr. Compton feels or doesn't is of no concern to Ms. Stackhouse." Amelia says.

"If that's true, why did the _Collegiate for Moral Order __announce today that _you would be denouncing your books in favor of a more stable genre?" A thin prissy faced woman says from the right side.

I can see Sookie look at Amelia for direction.

"I'm not sure what you are referring to but I can tell you as Ms. Stackhouse's publicist that such an announcement is not only flamatory but ill founded. I assure you that the next book in Ms. Stackhouse's series is going to be the best yet." She smiles at the cameras.

"Ms. Stackhouse, what do you say to the allegations that your books are nothing but porn in paperback?" The woman comes back at her.

Sookie shrugs. "Everyone is entitled to their opinion."

"If you will excuse us," I say to the press. "We would like to go in and enjoy the celebration." I say placing a hand on Sookie's back and motion her into the club.

I see her look at Amelia and she nods. "Don't worry," she says. "I let Laf know. Enjoy yourself tonight." She says and kisses my beloved on the cheek as she heads off to greet some of the VIP's with Pam.

I take Sookie by the hand and make our way over to the VIP area. I know that not many people will be in there yet and I need to make sure that she's alright.

Once behind the curtain, I am ready for the breakdown I'm sure will be coming. Instead I see Sookie pacing the floor with her hands on her hips.

"Sookie, honey are you alright?" I ask her.

She turns to me. "NO! I'm mad as hell!" She screams at me.

"Sookie, I didn't know that they would ask you about all of that," I try to appease her. "I thought they may take a few pictures but…"

She stops and looks at me. "You think I'm mad about them being here or the questions?" She asks me and I nod my head.

"Oh hell, Eric, I knew they would be here. Shit, this is the biggest thing that has happened in Shreveport in months."

"Then what's got you so upset?" I ask her.

"How dare that asshole tell those closed minded, ignorant half wits that I'm going to denounce my books? How dare he say that I'm going to switch genres? Who the HELL does he think he is? And where do these people get off speaking for ME!" She screams as Amelia, Lafayette and Sam make it though the curtain.

She turns and looks at Lafayette. "I want to sue their asses!" She says.

Laf looks at me and I just shrug.

"Sookie, I…"

She puts up her hand. "I want to sue them for slander. How dare they speak for me!" She screams. "I want to know who told them I was going to give up my books, I want to know who gave them the right to speak to the media about me and more importantly I want to kick Bill Compton in the ASS!"

Shit I know she is ten shades of mad right now but I can't help it. An angry Sookie is one hot momma!

"Sugar, don't worry, we will do everything we can," Laf says.

"Sweetie, I will issue a statement in the morning and denounce the allegations. Laf will contact the Order and make sure they know that you don't appreciate them speaking for you and suggest that they issue a retraction before you are advised to seek legal retribution." Amelia says.

I watch as Sookie slows her pace and looks around.

"I'm… I'm sorry that they ruined the event." She says.

"I walk over to her. They didn't ruin anything." I say to her. I kiss her on the nose. "Now they know who you're with. You aren't angry about that too, are you?"

She smiles. "Nope," she kisses me.

I laugh as I turn to look at the room that now includes Pam.

"Well, shit," she says. "If that little display out there doesn't get us on the front page of the papers and on the social shows, I don't know what will." She turns and looks at me. "We better get ready for the wave of calls tomorrow."

I nod and turn to Sookie who looks confused.

"Sweetie, everyone is gonna want VIP rooms for the next six months after that little display out there." Pam says. "I do believe our girl deserves new Jimmy Choos for all the money she just made the club."

Everyone laughs and I pull Sookie into my side.

"Come on, love, let's go have some fun." I say.

She nods and I take her hand and lead her out to start the night.

Not the way I wanted to come out to the public with Sookie, but then again, not a bad entrance either.

***0***

William Compton Sr. POV

"What do you mean, you can't find him?" I ask the man on the phone. What the hell do I pay these people for? "I thought you said you were the best?" Recon specialist, my ass.

"Sir," he says. "He rented a car in San Diego and hasn't been seen in the last twenty-four hours. We have people looking at the surrounding areas, resorts and the like but we are having no luck. The rental place has GPS devices on all their vehicles. He said that they only activate it if the car is stolen. I could possibly try to persuade them to turn it on." He says.

"Do whatever you can, but I need my son back in New Orleans as quickly as possible." I say to him and hang up.

I place the phone down on my desk and sigh. This is turning into a nightmare.

After meeting with some of the top people in the firm, I wasn't liking what I was hearing. There have been many documents submitted on not only Sookie's but her family foundations' behalf that some of our more senior staff is questioning. Also, there seems to be an issue regarding the distribution of funds that were in Ms. Stackhouse's trust.

I close my eyes. "Shit!" I say outloud. "What the fuck have you been doing, Bill?" I ask the empty room.

"You got a little more to worry about than just Bill, William." I hear from the door.

I look up and see my old friend and colleague, Carter Lewis. Carter and I started law school together. He went the DA route for a number of years before being appointed to the bench. He retired three years ago but still gets involved with cases that interest him. I called him right after I met with the staff.

Carter is big, over six three and broad with a Texas smile and attitude to match.

"Boy, you are up shit's creek without even a boat." He says as he walks into the room.

"What makes you say that?" I ask him.

"Well," he says as he pours himself a generous glass of my thirty-year-old scotch, "there is a rumor that your lovely wife called the lady in question this afternoon and they have her on tape." He says. "The DA is sinking her teeth into this one, William. She isn't letting go."

He moves to the leather sofa on the side wall and sits down.

I shake my head. "Can't you talk to Marcome?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "Tried, the old buzzard isn't budging. Seems he knew not only Corbett Stackhouse but Paul, his father. He's friends with the governor. That's how he got his appointment. Corbett and Niall were thick once upon a time. He feels like he owes his friend to look after his little girl." He takes a sip of his drink and then looks at me. "Any truth to the allegations?" He asks.

I lean back. "I haven't found anything yet. If Bill has been playing with fire, he has been covering his tracks." I say. "There are discrepancies in the documentation between the siblings. I'm having the staff look at the copies of the documents from the scans." I sigh. "It could be that the documents were just not filed into our archives correctly. The DA took everything including the documents about that damn foundation." I sigh.

Carter leans forward. "That foundation does work in several states, William. If he or you are found guilty of any misappropriation, it's a federal offense." He says. "Local, I can help you with. The feds, well," he shrugs.

I get up to get myself a drink. "What did you hear about Lizzy's call to Sookie?" I ask him.

"DA is pissed that not six hours after you were issued a restraining order, Liz called the girl. She is hopping mad. I heard she found Marcome on the golf course to talk to him. Wouldn't be surprised if there is a bench warrant by Monday," he says.

"You are awfully fucking calm about this." I say to him.

He shrugs again. "You wanted the facts, I'm giving them to you. You want me to represent Liz or you, I will. But if your son did what they are saying he did, nothing and no one is going to be able to help him, William. That little girl knows a lot of people. She is sweet and kind and the cutest thing anyone has ever seen." He says. "Her father, God rest his soul, was well known as well. Why you all treated her like backwoods trash is beyond me."

I knew how Liz treated Sookie but I never gave it much mind. Sookie never complained and all Bill would say is that his mother was helping her to be what he needed her to be. I close my eyes. I thought he loved the girl. Hell, I knew about Lorena, but I thought that he loved Sookie.

"What are we looking at?" I ask him.

He gets up and puts his glass on the table, closes his jacket and moves to the door.

"I will meet you at the office tomorrow and we can start going through the documents. Nothing will happen with Liz until Monday."

"You really think that she is going to have my wife arrested?" I look at him. "If the allegations don't stick, the girl will be out on her ass."

He smirks. "You don't think she doesn't know that?" He asks me. "Whatever she has, it's enough to get the warrant and the restraining order. Trust me," He says. "I've worked with Anabeth Mason. She is not rash or timid. She wouldn't be doing this unless she was sure she had you."

He walks out the door. "Oh," he turns to look at me. "Try to stop your wife from making any more phone calls." He says. "I can probably argue that she was upset and get a pass. Two calls will not be as easy to excuse."

I nod.

"And get Bill back here. We need all our ducks in a row."

I watch the doorway as my friend leaves.

This is such a fucking mess!

***0***

SPOV

After my initial hissy fit, I felt a lot better. I'm still mad, but I decide to let it go and have fun.

Before I know it, we are all drinking and dancing, having a great time. I wish that Jason and Crystal could come. But we are going to see them tomorrow so I will gush over my sister-in-law then.

We are taking a break and heading back to the VIP room.

I'm just inside when I hear a whistle.

I turn around to give the guy what for when I see Alcide move through the curtain.

"Damn girl, you are a vision." He says to me.

I laugh and run to give him a hug. "Hey there," I say.

I can feel Eric behind me and turn to see him.

"I guess I don't need to introduce you two?" I ask.

Eric moves in to give Alcide one of those one arm man hugs.

"Good to see you, man." Eric says.

Alcide laughs. "When Jason told me that you two met, I knew my final chance of having this sunflower on my arm was over."

I look at Eric to make sure he didn't take Alcide seriously. The look confused me but I will talk to him later.

"So, I hear you are out from under?" Alcide says.

I nod. "It's going to hit the fan, but yeah."

"Well, then I think it's time for a celebration." Alcide says.

The next hour is spent drinking and talking to our friends.

We are all in the VIP room getting away from the noise for a few minutes. I'm on the otherside of the room talking to Tara and Amelia about dresses she is designing for us when I see a long legged redhead walk into the room.

I've never seen her before and wonder who she knows.

She looks around the room and lands on the group of men diagonal to us. She walks right up to Eric, spins him around and plants a kiss right on his lips.

I have no idea what go into me. I head across the room. I see nothing but her lips on my man.

I stop not a foot away from them as Eric pushes her away.

"You want to keep you skanky hands off my man?" I ask her.

She looks at me and then at Eric. She lets out a laugh that sounds like a chicken being choked.

"Oh Eric," she laughs. "You found a new toy?"

"Sophie," he says, "this is Sookie."

I look at her as she takes in the sight of Eric pulling me closer to him.

Her laugh stops almost instantly.

"You have got to be kidding me?" She says not looking at me at all.

***0***


	9. Link

Link

I've been told a few times that the link to my wordpress account from my profile isn't working. I tested it and reestablished it. However, just in case something silly is happening with fanfiction, here is the site:

_**www(dot)inlovewitheric(dot)wordpress(dot)com**_

Of course, you will need to take out the (dots)

You can also find Precious Love and An Elegant Death on Facebook.

Yes, I post to **Wordpress** more than I do to **fanfiction**. I've just got a lot more creative freedom and the ability to add a lot more to each page (pictures, video, etc). I hope you understand.

Anyway, please let me know if you enjoy the stories and take a look at all the _**extras**_ we've added to the wordpress.

Thank you for reading!

Much Love

InLoveWithEric


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter - 9 I wish I was the moon.

_Last time…._

_I have no idea what go into me. I head across the room. I see nothing but her lips on my man._

_I stop not a foot away from them as Eric pushes her away._

"_You want to keep you skanky hands off my man?" I ask her._

_She looks at me and then at Eric. She lets out a laugh that sounds like a chicken being choked._

"_Oh Eric," she laughs. "You found a new toy?"_

"_Sophie," he says, "this is Sookie."_

_I look at her as she takes in the sight of Eric pulling me closer to him. _

_Her laugh stops almost instantly._

"_You have got to be kidding me?" She says not looking at me at all._

***0***

SPOV

***0***

"Excuse me?" I ask the woman standing in front of me.

Her dress, if you can call it a dress is black with a plunging neckline down to her belly button and the bottom is not much longer than that. Her legs are perfect. She's tall, taller than me with auburn red hair and pale green eyes. If she just didn't have her lips wrapped around the love of my life I would consider her pretty. But now, well the skank better just back the fuck up.

She looks to me and then back at Eric. "Is this the reason you haven't returned my calls? Seriously Eric, I've known you to play but not at the detriment of your career."

"Sophie, what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Well, we were invited of course," she laughs. "I know it's a long ride up from New Orleans," she waves her hand. "But you know me, float the way the wind flows." She looks down at me. "Now excuse us Snookie, I have important things to discuss with Eric."

Okay this bitch is going down. Eric pulls me a little tighter. I'm not sure if it's to show that I'm not going anywhere or to stop me from lunging at this bitch.

"Sophie, her name is Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse," he pauses. "Sookie, this is Sophie-Anne LeClerq. She is a dancer in the competition. Her partner, Andre is her step-brother." He says with a sting in his voice. I look up and see that his jaw is locked and he is staring over Sophie's shoulder to the door where a very large man with long brown hair is standing. But even though his expressions are ridged, his voice was just flat. Like he's trying to make sure that every word comes out without any inflection in his voice.

"Well, he is for now," she says with a smile. "Honestly Eric, I want to discuss a business arrangement with you." She lifts her arm toward him. I swear I feel Eric flinch.

"I don't think so, Soph," he says.

Soph, that sounds very familiar. The way she is looking at Eric, I wonder if she has known him, well biblically. I'm not stupid. I know Eric has been with women, a lot of women. But to think of him with this, well words escape me. Just thinking about it literally makes my skin crawl.

"I'm sure your little," she pauses, looking me up and down, "Sookie wouldn't mind sharing you for a minute, Eric. Really this is important. I heard about Felicia…."

"There is no need to have this conversation, Sophie. I've already found a new partner." He says and pulls me a little closer.

She looks at me when she sees Eric's hand pulling my waist closer to him.

"What do you mean you've found another partner?" She asks me.

"I don't think it could be any clearer. I've found an amazing partner and I can't wait to show her off at the next showing." He says and looks down at me. I feel his gaze on me and I look back to him.

"You are telling me that you are going to dance with her!" She points at me. "This little, little girl?" She spits at us.

Okay, Adele Stackhouse may have raised a lady but this bitch is getting on my last nerve. I may need to show her that Jason Stackhouse taught his baby sister how to defend herself.

Instead of slapping her across her pretty little made up face, I place a smirk on my face. One that I held in reserve for all the bitties I had to endure at all those countless teas and hat society parties. "I'm sorry, Sally, is there something wrong with me dancing with Eric?" I ask her.

She looks at me as if she is actually surprised I'm speaking to her. "It's Sophie," he pauses and looks at Eric. "Eric, you can't be serious." She says. "What is she, twenty? You have got to be kidding me. She has no idea what she's getting herself into. I know you needed a partner, but couldn't have found someone that you would at least have a chance to win with." She snickers at us. "I mean really Eric. It was bad enough you stayed with Felicia for so long. I mean so many people were just talking about what she did and you still continued to dance with her. But we all just thought you were getting your fun, well elsewhere. She was a decent dancer." She smirks, "not the best, but still." She giggles. "Come now, Eric, you know that Andre wants to return to Europe. You are in need of a partner as so am I. We have been gooood together." She dips her eyes down and looks at him. "You know we would be perfect for each other." She turns to me. "She just doesn't have what it takes."

Before I can say another word, Eric steps slightly in front of me. "Sookie is the best dancer I've ever had the privilege to work with. She is grace and beauty and can sweep the floor with you." He takes a step so that he's slightly in front of me. "As for the rest that you are insinuating, Sookie is more of what I need than you ever will be. Now I suggest you appolgize for acting like a fluzzy around my lovely lady."

She puts her hand on Eric's chest. He grabs it and pushes it away.

She rolls her eyes. "Really, Eric, you have never been one to give false compliments. At least you didn't need them to get me into bed." She smirks at him. "We all know how you roll Eric Northman." She sighs. "When you're done playing with your new toy, you know where to find me." She turns.

The man in the doorway hasn't said a single word but I'm sure he has heard the whole transaction. The look on his face is a cross between rage and constipation. If I knew him better, I may actually say he's in pain. But that kind of emotion is hard to pinpoint on a person. Sophie sasheys over to him and touches the side of his face with one long finger.

"Come Andre, we need to leave." She says looking back over her shoulder. "Remember what I said, Eric."

As soon as she's gone, Eric turns to me. "Sookie, I had no idea she was going to be here." He pulls me over to one of the sofas in the corner. "I've not seen her in almost a year. She called me the other day and I ignored her call."

I close my eyes for a moment and start counting backwards from ten. When I reach one, I still need another moment. My breathing isn't exactly back to normal.

"Sookie, say something." He says to me.

I have to ask. I don't want to ask, but I'll ask anyway. As much as I want to live in a bubble where Eric's concerned, it just isn't possible. "Eric, I …can you…did…did you sleep with her?" I ask him softly.

"Sookie, I never loved her. She…."

I put my hand up. "Eric have you slept with her?" I ask him again.

He sighs. "Sookie, it was a very long time ago. I just found out about Felicia and I…it was stupid and reckless. Her brother and her have a weird connection and I…He made advances on Felicia and she didn't seem to mind them. I was so angry because….Shit I really don't want to get into it. I'm not proud of what I did. I'm not proud of a lot of what I've done in the past. But you have to believe me, Sookie, she means nothing to me."

"Why would she come here now?" I ask him.

"Sophie is…okay she's as crazy as a loon. I don't know why she all of a sudden is been trying to get in touch with me. All I know is I have not wanted anything to do with her for a very long time." He says.

I look around the room. Everyone is trying not to look at us while we are talking but I can see the looks on their faces. Everyone is waiting for me to crumble.

"Would you take me home?" I ask him.

"Sookie, please, let's just finish the night with our friends. She means nothing to me, Sookie. She's gone and she isn't coming back." He says. "We can go out, dance and forget she was ever here. Please, don't let her ruin our night." He pulls me closer. "I love you, Baby. You are it for me."

_Until you get tired of this_. My head says.

I close my eyes again and sigh. "Eric, it's been a long day." I say to him. I open my eyes and look at my watch. "It's already after one in the morning, can we please just go back to the homestead. It's loud out there and the crowd is big. I really don't…"

Tears are welling in my eyes.

"Okay, Sookie, we can go." He says looking around the room. Is he upset that he has to take me home? Does he see that what Sophie said is right? Shit, this can't be happening. Please don't let this be happening..

"If…if you want to stay, I can get Jason to come get me." I say softly.

There is a long silence. Longer than I would anticipate. Maybe he's thinking he can catch up with Sophie. He didn't have any trouble bedding her. Maybe that is the type of girl he likes. Well if it is, I'm glad I found that out now. There is no way I could ever be like that woman. I love me and I love to have fun. But there is no way I could act as trashy as that woman did this evening. Adele Stackhouse would come out of her grave and slap me bald head if I did.

"Is that what you want?" He asks me softly.

I shake my head. "I just don't want to ruin your night. There are a lot of people here. A lot of people who would love to dance the night away with you. I don't want to ruin your fun." I say as quietly as I can.

"Sookie…" He says. "Sookie, look at me." I don't want to look up. Finally he places his fingers under my chin and forces me to look at him. I see tears in his eyes as well. "The only place I want to have fun is anywhere you are. Let me take you home, please?" He asks. The pleading in his eyes is almost painful.

I study his face for a moment before I nod my acceptance. He stands and takes me with him. Wrapping me under his arm, I feel safe and secure. I get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that it isn't going to last.

Eric walks us over to Pam and Amelia who have taken up residence on a smaller sofa directly across from where Eric and I had been sitting.

Seeing us coming they both stand and make their way to us.

"Eric, I'm sorry, she was on the guest list but wasn't supposed to be back here." Pam says.

"Honey are you okay?" Amelia asks.

I just nod at her. "I'm just tired. I want to go home." I say to them.

"Okay, sweetie," she says to me. "Pam and I will see you at the BBQ tomorrow, okay?"

I nod again and start to walk away.

Before I get two steps, Pam pulls me to her and crushes me in a hug. "He loves you," she whispers to me. "Don't you give that skank one little thought."

I pull back and look at her. I try to give her a smile but I know it's not hitting my eyes. Right now, all I want to do is get out of here.

Eric guides me through the throngs of people until we make it to the front door. He says something to the bouncer who answers his quickly.

"We need to get through," Eric says. The bouncer nods and moves us toward the door.

"Sookie," Eric says.

I look up at him. He has yet to take his death grip off of me. "The paps are still outside, waiting to see one of us come out," Eric motions to the door. "This is Alec," he points to the big mountain of a man. I think the guy would give "The Rock" a run for his money in build. Even through is black, standard issue t-shirt, I can tell that the man was racked and stacked. His face is handsome enough but the stoic look on it, would scare anyone.

I try to smile and say hello. He just nods in my direction.

"Honey, Alec is going to help us get to our car. Please stay between us and you will be fine, okay. Evidently they have been getting a little restless trying to get someone to talk to them. The Shreveport Police have already been notified but just make sure that you are between us at all times."

I just nod to him. I've never really needed to deal with the press like this before so I figured I would follow his lead. Hey, it may not be the best plan, but it's the only one I got right now. Once we get home, I deal with the shit-storm that just blew up. Right now, my only goal is to get to the car without getting mauled or tripping. Either way, I bet it would make good copy in the morning addition.

Eric nods to Alec to move forward. He grabs the handle to the swinging door and takes one look back to us to make sure that we were all set to hightale it out of there.

Eric squeezes me just a little bit tighter and we wait for the door to be open enough for us to get through.

When the door opens, Eric helps me through and the booming music from the club is replaced with our names being shouted. I can't tell where they are but they sound like they're coming from everywhere.

"_Eric, what is going on with you and the Senator's fiancé_?" One shouts

"_Sookie, do you think that this is good for his campaign_?" Another shouts

"_Eric, how do you feel about your arm candy heading to DC_?" One shouts.

"_Sookie, do you know where Mr. Compton is right now_?" Another shouts.

"_Eric, can you tell us why Sophie LeClerq was here tonight. Could there be a love triangle brewing on the dance floor? Is it going to be reminiscent to the scandals with Felicia Moore?_"

"_Eric, since Felicia and Sophie were here tonight, could you two be having a reunion or is there something else going on?"_

"_Sookie, our sources say that you have contacted an attorney about something to do with how Compton and Compton has dealt with your foundation. Care to comment?"_

"_Come on guys, give us a kiss_." I hear one shout.

Alec is trying to clear the way through to the car, but he is having words with a reporter to get him to move off the red carpet. I look around to see that the ropes that were in place earlier seem to have disappeared. I'm just about to ask Eric what happen to them when a guy jumps in front of us and tries touching me to get my attention.

At that, Eric let's go of me and launches himself at the photographer.

"Keep your fucking hands off of her," Eric shouts at him.

"Eric!" I scream. Alec is at his side and is moving the guy away from Eric.

"You stay the fuck away from us!" Eric yells. "Sookie has nothing to say about Bill Compton. If you want to ask her any questions, contact her lawyer or the DA in New Orleans!" He screams at them. "As to what is going on with Felicia Moore and Sophie LeClerq, the answer is simple, NOTHING. If you want another sound bite, you're out of luck. Now move before I slapped lawsuits on the lot of you!"

Grabbing me, he shoots us to the car, getting me in; he slams the door and makes his way to the driver's seat. Putting the car in gear, he leaves rubber heading down the street.

Eric is silent all the way to the highway. I can barely stand it. I never minded silence. I actually enjoyed it. But this, this was just way to much.

"Eric, you …" I start to say.

Eric pulls the car over just as he did on the way over to the club. This time, the road is deserted enough that we aren't serenaded by superlatives and honking horns.

He just sits there for a moment without saying anything but I can see him breathing very deeply. He moves his hands to the stop of the steering wheel. I watch as he grasps and releases the leather wheel. God, is it wrong to be turned on by something so simple? Oh who am I kidding every time I see Eric, hear him or even think about him, I'm turned on.

I am just about to break this little, well whatever it is when Eric speaks out.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry." He says softly.

What is he saying sorry for? Does he not want me, us, me to dance with him, taking me to the club, what?

"Eric, I understand," I say softly. "If you need to find another partner, I…I understand. Also if this is to much for you I can…" I'm not sure where I'm going with this. Where would I go if he didn't want me anymore? I don't know.

He turns to look at me. "No, baby, that's not it. I….I shouldn't have touched that guy. I just made the media circus for us that much more." He says softly. "The coverage of you and me would have probably died down in a day or two. But now…now, they are all going to want to get our story. I know better and I'm so sorry."

He's sorry for jumping ugly at a photographer.

"Eric, it's fine. I know this is a lot. Maybe you should…" I trail off.

"Let's get home so we can talk." He says. It almost sounds like a question.

I nod and he puts the car back on the road.

Before I know it we are outside my house. Eric comes around to help me out and we head in.

I motion for him to sit down on the couch as I go to get us some water.

I hand him his and we sit there for a moment.

"Sookie, say something." He says to me.

I shrug. "Eric what do you want me to say? Sophie-Anne wants you." I say to him. "She would probably be a better choice to dance with too." I sigh. "I hadn't seen Felicia tonight and had no idea she was there. I'm sure that she…"

He puts his bottle down and moves onto his knees in front of me.

"They're not what I want." He says to me as he places his hands on my waist. "You are what I want, Sookie. I told you I wanted forever. You are my whole reason for being now." He says with such conviction I think he believes himself.

How could he give up all those women? Sophie was acting like a skank but I bet she is damn good where it matters. I have nothing to offer him in that area.

"Eric, up until a few weeks ago, I thought my life was going to be teas, galas and an empty, sterile marriage. I know nothing about relationships or love. I don't know how to keep you happy or satisfied. What if you get tired of me and want what you had before? What if you want women like Sophie? I can't bear to have my heart broken like that." I feel the tears trailing down my cheeks.

He reaches up and cups the side of my face forcing it up to look at me. What I see in his eyes is so intense that it scares me. "You are who I want Sookie. Every day for the rest of our lives, I want you. I want your warmth, your love, your passion, you frailties. I want your determination and your little pout." He smiles at me softly. "I want to watch you write and dance. I want to be there for the good times and the bad. I want to hold you when you cry and celebrate with you your triumphs. I want you to be with me at the unveiling of another building or in my arms after we've danced a competition. I want to own your heart the way you own mine. I want to know your thoughts before you think them. I want it all Sookie Stackhouse." He lifts up so that he is eye to eye with me. "And one day, if I'm lucky enough, I will give you my name and we will start a family."

My eyes go wide.

"You don't get it, do you?" He takes his other hand to my face. "I want it all with you. I want everything, including little girls you can teach to be faeries and boys you can jump into puddles with. I want it all, if you'll have me."

I sit there for a moment as he wipes the tears from me face. "That..that was one hell of a proposal." I say softly.

He smirks. "Will you have me, Sookie?"

I nod to him. "I want all of that." I say softly.

He smiles. "I'm going to show you every day how much I love you, starting tonight." He says.

Leaning in, he captures my lips with his. The feeling of it is like nothing I've ever felt. I thought I would never again feel his lips to mine.

Eric stand and I follow him. But before I can say anything, he has me in his arms bridal style and heading back the bedroom.

Eric puts me down next to the bed and touches the side of my face. "I wanted…I wanted to wait, but I…Sookie, please I need you so bad." He says.

The need in his eyes is only comparable to the love I feel for him right now.

"I…want this, please Eric, please take me."

Eric smiles and leans in to kiss me. Licking my lower lip, I open my mouth for him and am instantly assaulted by his tongue as I feel his hands reaching behind me and the zipper of my dress is now down. Eric lifts his hands to my shoulders and peels the dress off me. As it hits the floor I step out of it. I'm standing before Eric in nothing but my thong and heels.

I look into his eyes and he rakes his eyes up my body. "You are a goddess, Sookie," he says to me.

Without any trepidation, he attacks my mouth as he hands explore me.

I, on the other hand, am trying to make quick work of the buttons on his shirt and am failing miserably. I finally decide I'll just buy him another one a pull on the two pieces. I hear a slight chuckle from him as the buttons hit the floor.

"You're as eager as me, my love." He says to me.

Lifting me, he places me on the center of the bed. Without much effort, Eric loses the rest of his clothes and starts to work on my strappy shoes. As he removes one, he starts to kiss each of my toes, then my ankles and works his way up my calves until he reaches my thighs. Brushing past my very wet and eager core, he moves down and repeats the ministration.

Making his way to my thong, he pulls both sides at the same time, splitting it in two. I really thought that only happen in movies.

Brushing over my core once more I let out a moan as I arch my back.

"Baby, what do you want? If you want me to stop…."

"Eric, please," I beg him. "I…I need you."

He doesn't ask again. Spreading my folds he lays several long and deep licks from my center all the way to my clit.

"Eric…" I moan.

"I love hearing my name on your lips." He growls as he starts his ministration with his tongue.

He has done this twice before, but oh god, is it miraculous.

I feel the tension building in my center as he starts to suck on my ball of nerves and enters me with not one but two of his fingers.

"Eric…I…oh god…" I moan and move around slightly.

Taking his free hand, he moves it over my middle to keep me confined. That simple gesture sends me into a state I've never been in. Without being able to move, I feel the pressure so much deeper.

"Eric…I..I'm going to…"

He releases me for a moment. "Sookie, let go, I want to feel you, please."

With his words, I let go. I can feel myself pulsing around his fingers. All the tension from the night leaving my body with his attention.

As I start to return to myself, I feel him climbing me and position himself over me.

"Sookie are you…"

I touch a finger to his lips. "I want this. Please, Eric; make love to me."

He smiles at me and leans down to kiss me. Our kiss is full of passion, lust, love, desire and a hundred other emotions.

Moving his gracious plenty into position, Eric moves it through my folds to entice me.

"Eric…please oh god please." I beg him as I lift my legs and wrap them around his middle.

"Sookie, it will hurt." I say to her.

"Eric, I need you in me, please."

He lines himself up and starts his descent into my hot and wet core. Slowly, oh so painfully slow he moves until he reaches my barrier.

He pauses for a moment and brushes the hair out of my eyes. "You okay, baby?" He asks me.

I nod.

"Okay, tell me if it's too much." He says and pushes through.

Stars, heat, pain, sparks, you name it and I saw it and felt it.

I knew Eric was huge, but damn did he not feel like he was ripping me in two.

I wait a moment to get used to him. Within a few moments, the pain begins to recede.

Lifting my legs higher on him, I begin to move my bottom half against him.

"Sookie, are you okay?" He asks me.

"More…please…more." Is all I'm able to get out.

Eric places both hands on the side of my face and he starts his ministration on me.

"Look at me, Sookie. Don't take your eyes off me. I want to know that it's real."

I nod as he starts to move in and out of me. God the feels is incredible.

"Sookie, you are the only one I see." He growls.

"You…all..all I want…is…is you." I moan out.

Eric picks up his pace and I swear every nerve ending I have has taken up residence between my thighs.

"So…so tight…so…so wet." Eric pants.

"For..for you…..only…only for you."

"Sookie, please….I need…I need you to come with me." He barks out.

I feel the coil once again in my belly and lower areas. Pulling tighter, unbelievably tighter.

"Sookie….please." He begs.

I tilt my pelvic just slightly and wham. The wave hits me and I'm over the golden edge. I see stars, I literally see stars.

I hear someone calling Eric's name and it takes me a moment to realize that it's me."

"Sookie," He screams and meets me over the edge.

Once we are both calming down he pulls out of me. I whimper slightly at the separation. He smiles at me.

Pulling me close to him I feel his warm attentive arms around me. "I…I love you." He says to me. "You are the only woman that I've ever made love to."

I look up into his eyes. They have bled back to normal and I see all the honesty and love they are expressing.

"I know, I….I love you so much." I say to him.

He pulls me closer to him. As I fall asleep I think I hear him humming a song. I will have to remember to ask him what it is when I wake up.

****0***

Bill's POV

I hear pounding on the cabin door and run to open it. I look over the stove to see the clock blinking three in the morning. Who the hell would be banging on our door in the middle of the night. Especially, when no one knows that we are up here.

Shit it took a lot of planning, bribing and everything else to get us to this small cabin in the foothills of Oregon.

I pull the bathrobe a little tighter as I swing open the door.

"Mr. William Compton. Jr," the man asks.

"Who wants to know?" I ask.

Three men stand in front of my door. None of them are less than six foot two and no one weighs less than two hundred and fifty pounds.

"Mr. Compton, your father sent us to find you." The one in the center says.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Jackson, Myles Jackson, sir," he says. "Your father wishes we escort you back to Louisiana." He says to me.

"Look," I say, "until you tell me what is going on…"

I don't get to finish.

Two things happen. One, Lorena comes out of the bedroom to see what is going on. The second thing, I've experienced the warm hands of a man twice my size and weight pulling me through the door.

Lorena screamed and then, well nothing, everything turns to darkness.

***0***


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Glitter in the Air.

Bill's POV

"Damn it Victor," I hear someone's voice. "Why did you have to have them hit him so hard?"

I try to open my eyes, but they still feel heavy. My arms are pulled back behind me but I can't seem to move them.

"Shut up, Lorena," I hear a man say. "If you had stuck with the plan, this would never have happened."

Plan, what plan?

"It was a stupid plan," I hear her growl. "How did you think I was going to get that money from him, huh?"

What is she talking about?

"It was your idea to get the money after you found out he took it from the blonde bimbo. You were supposed to get his trust fund. It was your idea to go after the money he stole."

I try to open my eyes but a shooting pain runs up the side of my face. I let out a groan that alerts them to me.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head," I hear someone say. "I thought you would never wake up."

I feel someone touch the side of my face. I pull away when the pain increases.

"Stop it, Victor," I hear someone say. She comes into my line of vision. It's blurry, but I can make out that it's Lorena.

"Ar…Are you..you okay?" I ask her. It sounds funny. Almost muffled and the pain is unbearable.

She looks away from me. "You idiot, she growls, "I think the broke his jaw."

"Oh knock it off, Lorena," I hear a man say. "Someone will think you care."

He moves back into my sight. My vision is becoming clearer. I blink a few times as he comes into view.

"Vi…Victor?" I say just above a whisper.

He smiles at me. "Hello there sunshine. Fancy seeing you here."

I see his hand but I'm not quick enough. I feel something slam into the side of my head and then everything goes dark.

***0***

SPOV

I lean up slightly to see the clock. I've got to smile. It may not have been the way Eric had envisioned our first time together but it was sure as long as he said it would be. We were making love up until two hours ago.

Thinking about all he made me feel sends shivers down my spine. I never knew that making love could be so passionate, so loving, and so perfect. All the years I waited, were so worth it. I don't think that I could have ever even imagined a night so perfect.

I trace my finger over his strong broad chest, up his neck to his cheek. I cross over his upper lip and trace down the other side. I see a smile creeping across his face. His arm pulls me tighter to his side and I lean in closer to his chest.

"You can't possibly be awake yet," he says softly to me. "We've only been asleep an hour."

"Two, actually," I say and move just a little closer to him. "I'm sorry I woke you."

He moves me a little so that I'm looking at him. His eyes open and smiles wider. "You can wake me anytime, Love," he says and leans in for a kiss. What starts as a chaste kiss starts to build. My hand begins to trace over his chest again as his arms move across my back. Soon, he is lifting me to straddle his waist

I feel his very alert member just above my opening as I lower onto his lap.

"I thought you were still tired," I say softly as I begin kissing down his neck.

"Love, there are parts of me that will never be too tired when you're around," he growls. I lift my head to look at him and I see the same deep need that I've seen several times since we entered the house last evening. Damn, talk about stamina. This man is like the energizer bunny.

I lift myself as Eric places a hand on either side of my waist, helping me to lower myself onto him. Once I feel him at my entrance I want to plunge myself onto him. But he seems to have other plans. Slowly, he lowers me onto him. With every inch he allows me, he stretches and fills me. Until, we are completely attached. My head falls back at the feeling of being so completely and utterly filled.

"Eric, Ahhhhh," I moan out.

"You are perfect…" He whispers as he starts to move me up and down on him. The sensation of him in me like this has me almost completely unable to move. I'm so glad that he has retained some muscle coordination.

"It…OH…GOD…ERIC…I…SO…." I moan out to him. Words have escaped me.

Without warning, Eric rises so that our chests are now pressed against one another's from hip to shoulder. He begins to move back and forth and encourages me to do the same; with his help, of course.

"Look at me," he says.

My eyes immediately pop open and I stare into his beautiful blue ones. There are so many emotions swirling around in them. If I had been in my right mind, I could probably read every thought he is having just by watching them flow across his eyes.

I lean back a little and press my hands down on his legs. Changing the angle, I begin to move up and down his glorious cock with more leverage.

The burning that I've felt low in my center several times in the past hours, starts again. Okay, he's turned me into an orgasm machine. But I don't care. If all I can do from now on is cum for this man, I'll be a very happy girl.

"Eric…UH," I feel my walls pulsing around him.

"Let go, my sweet girl," I hear him say between his teeth. I can tell that he's holding on by a thread.

I move just a little further back and "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I didn't even get a chance to prepare for it this time.

I'm screaming out his name as I feel him push into me once, twice more and over the edge he comes with me.

Falling forward, I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me in closer to him.

Our breathing, though heavy, matches as we come down and back to ourselves.

"Is…Is it always like this?" I ask him.

"I…I don't know," he says as he pulls away slightly.

I look at him and I know he sees the confusion in my eyes.

He touches the side of my face lightly with his fingertips and smiles. "This is the first time I've ever made love to someone," he says.

I shake my head slightly trying to clear my head. He couldn't have said what I think he has. "But…Felicia, Soph…"

He cuts me off with a kiss. I swear I feel him twitch were we are still attached. I let out a soft groan at the feeling.

He pulls back and looks at me. "It will be like this for us, My Love, always." He says softly.

***0***

EPOV

I thought I was dreaming for a moment when I awoke to find my beautiful angel staring down at me. The light from the window behind her caught in her hair and I could have sworn that a Goddess herself was lying next to me. I had to touch her. I needed to make sure she was real.

I thought that this morning she would be unsure of what we did last night. I was sure that she would tell me that it was a mistake. That it was too soon. That we were responding to the drama at the club and that it wasn't right.

Contrary to what I feared, Sookie looked at me with such loving and comforting eyes. I needed to make love to her. I needed the connection back. Okay, I had that connection over and over again until we saw the sun coming up; but needed it again.

After another round of showing Sookie what exactly she means to me, we fell back to sleep for a few more hours.

We were rudely awakened by her cell phone going off. Since neither of us knew where it landed last night, we were forced out of bed to find it. It took her phone going off twice and mine once until we located them.

I picked mine up first.

"Hello," I say.

"I got him Am," I hear in the background. "What the hell are you two up to, asshole?" I hear my sister ask me.

"Well hello to you too, Sister of mine," I look at the clock. "Isn't it a little early for you?" I knew for a fact that Pam wouldn't have gotten out of the club before four and it was just nine now.

"Yeah, well," she huffs. "Am is been up since dawn working out this shit for Sookie."

"Shit," I pause, "what shit?"

"She'll tell you when she gets off the phone with Amelia. Put her on fuckass," she says. Boy she's colorful this morning. "I would like to get at least an hour's worth of sleep before all this goes down."

She hands the phone off.

"Eric?" I hear Amelia say.

"What's the problem, Amelia?" I ask her. I can see Sookie's worried face so I pull her close to me.

"Let me talk to Sookie, first," she says. "Then I'll let her talk to you. If you have any questions after that, we can talk before the press conference."

"What.."

"Eric, let me talk to Sookie, first. Okay?"

I huff. I know that there is no use trying to pry the information out of her. For one, Amelia is as tough as Pam and there is no way you're getting anything out of her unless she wants to give it. And two, Sookie is already pulling on my arm to get the phone.

I smile at her determination to move my arm and lower it to give her the phone.

***0***

SPOV

"Amelia," I say as the phone reaches my ear. "What's going on? Is it the DA? Did Elizabeth do something else?"

"Sookie," she says. "Calm down, hun."

I take a deep breath and wait to hear what she has to say.

"First off, I've been on the phone with Laf and the publishing house since six this morning."

"Six, oh Am…"

"Hush and let me finish." He says with that stern, do what I say, voice.

"Okay," I say.

"Good," she pauses. "Okay, Laf wanted me to let you know that the DA's office is sending someone out to get that tape today. They need it to go to the judge."

I nod. "Okay," I say softly, knowing that, that's not the end of it.

"Okay, we are trying to figure out what to do about the CMO and their announcement yesterday. We think the best thing for you to do is hold a press conference to combat anymore problems." She says.

"Oh, Amelia, I don't…"

"Sookie," she says. "It's the only way to denounce their claims on you." She pauses. "Laf and I both agree that the questions should be kept to just the allegations and your books. If the question about Bill and what the DA is doing, you can say that you aren't at liberty to say anything. If you're asked about Eric, well that's up to the two of you. You can tell them that's it's none of their business or you can say that you are in a relationship, your choice."

I look up at Eric who hasn't let me go from his grip yet. I can tell that he's picking up part of the conversation.

"I…I'll have to talk to Eric about the last part." I say to her.

"Okay, well, whichever you decide, we'll stand behind you." I can hear her shuffling papers. "We are meeting the press at _Fangtasia_ at noon. Then we can all go to Jason's barbeque. He is going to be there as well as me, Pam, Alcide, Sam and of course Lafayette to back you up. Tara and JB will stay with Crystal. She wanted to be there too. But Jason thought it best that she stay in bed. Guess she was having some contractions last night."

"Is she okay?" I ask. It's still too early. The babies need to stay where they are just a little while longer.

"Everyone is fine, Sookie." She laughs. "Good God, Sookie. You have the Colligate for Moral Order breathing down your back. You have Elizabeth Compton threatening you and you're worried about Crystal."

I huff. "Well of course I am," I say. "Those bastards are attacking my books. I mean I hate it, but it's a book. The DA is going to deal with the Compton issues. There is nothing I can do about that. Crystal, well that's real, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know, honey." She pauses. "Okay, you need to get your fine ass in gear. Hop off the sex-god on two legs and get ready. We will meet you at the club at eleven-thirty."

"You sure the club is the best place to do this?" I ask her.

She laughs. "What better place to have a press conference of a Vampire writer than a Vampire Bar?"

I guess she has a point there. We say goodbye and we hang up.

I turn to Eric who is desperately waiting for me to tell him what's going on.

When I reiterate the conversation, he goes very quiet.

He touches the side of my face when I'm done. The touch alone sends shockwaves through my body. I know he can feel it too because he gets this silly grin on his face.

"What do you want to do, Sookie?" He asks me.

I touch my hand to his. "About what?" I ask.

He sighs. "Sookie, I know this whole thing with Compton is, well, complicated," he looks slightly down. No longer meeting my eyes. "I'll understand if you want to wait to tell people about us."

I can feel the pain, the longing, the oh, I don't know what you would call it. But I don't like it. Touching the side of his face, I bring his eyes back to mine. I see such hurt and confusion in them. All I want to do is take it away.

"Eric," I say softly. "I would yell it from the tallest rooftop if I could." I say and I see the light returning to his eyes.

"What?" He asks.

"Eric Northman, I'm with you. You are my life. We are going to have such a wonderful future. I can't wait for it to start," I kiss him quickly and pull back. "That future is going to start today. When those people leave the club this afternoon, they will be sure of three things."

"What is that, My Love," he says and kisses me just as quickly.

"One, that my books are here to stay. Two, Bill Compton is history and Three…"

I pause. "And three?" He asks.

"And three, that I am in love with Eric Northman and no one else."

After what can only be described as an unbridled make out session, we finally make it into the shower and dress with very little distraction. Oh hell, we were both distracted, but we knew that if we were late, Pam and Amelia would tan our hide.

Standing in my closet in a bra and panties, I look at my closet for what to wear. First we have to deal with the press, and then we were going to Jason's. After that, not sure what we were going to do.

I hear Eric walk in behind me and before I can turn around, he's slipped his very long arms around my waste and pulled me close. Pulling my hair to the side, he leaves a very warm open mouth kiss on my exposed neck. Closing my eyes, I sigh into the feel of it as I wrap my arms around his.

"Love, if you stand here like this much longer, we are going to need another shower," he growls into my neck. The vibrations of it send shivers all over my body. Who knew there was a nerve that went from my neck to between my legs? I will have to remember that for another time.

"I think I would be okay with that." I move closer to him.

"MMMM, I would as well," he kisses me again. "But I've seen Pam mad. I have a feeling that Amelia would be a force as well."

"Worse," I sigh.

"Ahh, now I wouldn't want the both mad at us." He giggles softly. "I believe, we would be licking our wounds for some time after a beating from them."

I turn my head and look up at him. "I haven't done many press conferences," I say to him. "I'm a little worried."

He turns me in his arms and looks down at me. "Don't you worry about anything, My Love. We will all be there for you, showing a united front." He gets very serious for a moment. "You will never feel like you are alone again."

The sincerity of his words sings to my heart. I can feel the tears welling in my eyes and the knot forming in my throat. I nod my understanding to him because I don't exactly trust my voice.

He smiles, reaches behind me and pulls something toward me. "I think this would look beautiful," He says and passes a black and white flowered dress to me. It has a soft pink belt and matching shrug. It was from the "Elizabeth approved" side of my closet. But I had to admit, it was one of the only ones I liked.

I nod and smile at his choice.

"Good," he says and kisses my nose. "Don't forget to bring something for after and oh," he says and starts to back out of the room. "Pack and overnight bag."

I tilt my head in question to him. He smirks that panty dropping smirk. Yeah, wouldn't mind taking another shower.

I can tell he knows what I'm thinking because the smirk becomes a smile. "Later, I promise, My Love," he says. "But as for the bag, I would like it if you would let me show you my place tonight?"

He says it as a question, but I know I really have no choice. Oh come on, that face, that body and KNOWING what he has in store for me. Yeah, I don't stand a chance in hell.

I nod and he leaves to let me finish getting ready.

Twenty minutes later, I am dressed, quaffed, and heading out of the bedroom with two bags in hand. Dropping them and my four inch peep toe pumps at the door, I go in search of my beautiful man. Boyfriend sounds too simple. Soulmate sounds more precise. But you can't walk around introducing someone as your soulmate. People would look at you funny.

I find him in the family room, flipping through channels. He is dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a cotton top. He looks up and smiles at me. "You look beautiful," he says.

I return the smile. "Thank you," he says.

"I've already had some clothes delivered to the club," he says pointing to his clothes. "I planned for the barbeque not a conference."

I nod my understanding and head toward the kitchen.

I had made up a few items to bring to Jason's so; I pull out the three salads, chocolate cake and pulled pork I had in a crock pot. Checking to make sure I have everything, I run to the mudroom to grab a cooler. When I return, Eric is there to help me gather everything.

Just when we pack up the last item, the doorbell rings.

I go to answer it and Eric is close behind me. I don't think he is too sure that Elizabeth is not above coming out here to give me 'what for.' Truthfully, neither am I.

I open the door to see two people standing there. The gentleman is tall, but not as tall as Eric with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He looks pretty built under his suit jacket but his face shows years of hard times. Like he's seen more of life than he ever wanted too.

The second person is a woman with short brown hair and matching eyes. She is slim build and a shorter than I. But I have a feeling that she could take me in a fight. Hell, she may be able to take Eric in a fight. She smiles slightly, but it doesn't reach her eyes. I think she could be friendly but her life has given her many things that keep her up at night and untrusting.

Granted this only my first impressions of these people and I could be very wrong.

"Ms. Stackhouse?" The woman asks.

"Yes?" I answer here.

"I'm Detective Maria Westford," she says. "This is my partner, Detective Monroe. We are here from the DA's office." She says and each of them shows me their badges. Eric and I look at them and I nod. Detective Westford nods. "I believe you have a tape for us."

I nod.

"I'll get it, Sookie." Eric says. I smile my nod to them.

"Would you like to come in?" I ask them.

They both decline. "No ma'am," Detective Monroe says, "but thank you."

Eric quickly returns with the device and hands it over to Detective Westford. She nods and places it in a clear plastic bag, peels off some adhesive at the opening and seals it. She pulls out a pen, writes something on the front and tears off have the sheet, handing it to me.

"That is proof that we've taken this into evidence," she says. "I'm sure ADA Mason will be in touch if she has any questions." She says.

I nod. "Do you," I point to the tape. "Do you know what's going to happen now?"

"The ADA will assess the issue and speak to the judge tomorrow," Detective Monroe says. "But from what I understand of the case," he looks to his partner, "Mrs. Compton broke a restraining order by calling you. It was very smart of you to start the recording. Otherwise, we may only have the phone records to prove she called."

"That was Eric," I say and l turn slightly to look at him. "I was a bit in shock."

"Understandable, Miss," Detective Monroe says.

I almost want to tell him to call me Sookie. But I've spoken to enough officers for research for my books and seen enough cop shows on TV to know that it wasn't appropriate.

They thank us for our time and leave quickly.

Eric and I watch them pull out of the drive and when they are gone, we get back to our tasks at hand. If we don't hurry, we were going to be late. Or on time, rather and that, to Amelia, is late.

We quickly pack up all the food, grab it and my bags and are in the car before too much time passes.

We pull out of the drive and head toward the interstate. We are quiet but it isn't an uncomfortable silence. Just quiet. I appreciate it as I'm trying to get my thoughts together. Eric soothes me further by rubbing the back of our entwined hands with his thumb. If it was any other time, the feeling he was creating in me would be doing things to my lower region once more. However, the closer we get to Shreveport, the more nervous I'm becoming.

I've only had to defend my books once in all these years. Not surprisingly, it was to a group of religious leaders that were attacking not only my books, but several others in the genre of supernatural and fantasy. But that time, I was with about a dozen other authors and all I really did was stand there. Others spoke up and answered questions.

Bill was away on his first campaign trip at the time and when he got back, he was furious that I had participated in the interview. My only saving grace was that I didn't actually speak and stayed in the background. After that, when Elizabeth introduced me to anyone, she would just say that I did a little writing on the side as a hobby.

"Campaigning for Bill and being there for him is a full time job," I can hear her voice ringing in my ears. The sound of it is like nails on a chalkboard.

Quicker than I expected, Eric pulls the car up behind the club and is out and helping me with my things. We are silent all the way in and up to the small bedroom he'd shown me only days before. Everyone is there waiting for us.

Amelia turns when she hears us walk in. "Oh good," she says. "You're here. I thought I would have to come and drag you both out of the house."

I shake my head. "I know better than that, Am," I say and hug her.

Eric kisses my head and shoots off the bathroom. I'm assuming to change. On his way he kisses Pam's cheek softly which makes her smile.

"How you doing, hon," Laf says.

I nod and tell him about the two detectives. He nods at me. "Good," he says. "I spoke to Ana this morning. She has already spoken to the Judge. They are presenting the tape to him first thing tomorrow morning. I believe, out of courtesy of her husband's position, they are offering for her to come in herself to meet with Ana and the judge. But if her attorney doesn't contact them by tomorrow afternoon, an arrest warrant will be issued."

I look at him and I know he can tell I'm in shock.

He laughs. But it isn't his fun laugh. "Sookie, they broke a restraining order. Elizabeth is lucky she didn't find herself in jail last night. If it was any other case, she probably would. Ana is playing this one close to her vest. She is doing everything by the book with the judges and her boss' approval. She wants no surprises when it's time to prosecute."

I sigh. "You think it's going to come to that?" I ask him. "I mean, they have to know you will find the money, right?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah, but it may be out of our hands, Sook," he says. "The foundation spans across several states. There is federal funding and grants involved. The Feds may take over if Ana can find enough evidence to support it. Right now, she says, she has enough to prosecute on about six charges and can prosecute his father and four others just by association alone. If she pushed it, she could prosecute the whole firm. Elizabeth wouldn't have seen anything but humiliation. That is, until she called you." He smirks. "That woman does think she walks on water, now doesn't she."

I shrug. "She thinks her husband's power and name gets her a lot."

Eric comes out in a black suit with rose colored shirt and tie. I smile at him. Damn he looks good.

He comes back over to me as I'm being hugged by my brother.

"Hey man," he says to Eric and shakes his hand.

Alcide is embracing me and then turns to Eric and gives him a man hug.

"Okay," Amelia says and we all turn to her. "Sookie, this is what Laf, the publishing house and I came up with. But you have final say. I want you to read it and see if you feel comfortable with the wording."

I take the paper from her, sit down on one of the very white chairs in the middle of the room and begin to read. Eric takes up a position next to me, leaning on the arm of the chair and everyone else takes seats around us.

It takes me a few minutes to read it all the way through. I read it once again and then look up at Amelia.

"I think it's fine," I say. "Are we going to give them time to answer questions?" I ask.

She nods. "We will. But if anything goes off topic, you can do what we said on the phone. Laf and the DA don't want you to say anything about Bill and the case." She looks back and forth between Eric and I. "So, are we going to go public?"

I look up at Eric and smile, "definitely."

He pulls me close and kisses my forehead. I could get lost in his eyes right now and I wouldn't care.

"Good," Pam says, pulling us out of our little lovefest. "Because these went viral this morning." She tosses a folder on the table.

Eric leans down and picks it up. Opening it, I see the first picture of Eric and I entering the Club the night before. Okay, that's not bad. Then there are several of us in the club dancing. Still not too bad. Then there are few of us at dinner in Shreveport the night Eric took me out and us leaving _Fangtasia _after practice. That seems a little off. There are pictures of me coming and going from Jason's office and doing some errands around town. There is even a picture of Eric dropping me off at the house, kissing me goodbye and leaving. Then there were pictures of Eric and I leaving the club last night, the photographer getting physical and Eric's angry exchange with him.

I look from the pictures to Eric then back to the room. "Okay, I can understand the pictures from last night. But these," I point to the others, "don't make sense."

"It means," Amelia says. "Someone knew that the two of you were getting close. Or at the very least, someone was put on your tail when you left New Orleans."

I shake my head. "Why would anyone want to follow me around?" I ask them.

"Well the tag line says something," Amelia points to the top of the picture.

I read it: "_Puritan Senator hopeful's Fiancée gets caught Vamping around."_

I shake my head. "This is ridiculous!" I scream. "Eric, I'm so sorry. I didn't know any of this would happen." I start pacing the floor. "God, what are your parent's going to say?" I start pacing the room. "What about the people that work for you? Oh, and Jason's clients. This is just…."

"WOW!" Eric says, putting himself in front of me. "Sookie, calm down," he says. "Nothing has happened." He turns to Amelia. "Tell her that nothing's happened."

I try to move around him but he won't let me go.

"Sookie, STOP!" Jason says. "This affects no one. So you got someone new in your life. It means nothing to anyone else, unless you make it matter."

"He's right," Amelia says. "All it shows is that you aren't in New Orleans and you have been seen with someone. You've already said that you aren't with Bill any longer. Someone is just trying to stir up trouble."

I shake my head. "But Eric's business, the Foundation…"

"None of that is affected at all, Sookie," Eric says to me, rubbing my arms. "All it shows is that you and I are together. We are going to go downstairs as a united front. You are going to dispel these rumors about you denouncing your books and that you have no intention of changing your genre."

"He's right, Sook," I look over to see Sam next to Lafayette. "Someone was trying to make you seem like you were stepping out on the ass. Since you are no longer with him, it doesn't matter at all. Why are you so worried about how this looks to everyone?"

I sigh. "Because, Eric's father owns NorRav, we need to deal with the Foundation. Eric's business may be hurt by all this and I…"

"Hey," Eric says to me, kissing my temple. "All this shows is that we have been seen out together. That we went to the party last night and that you are milling around Bon Temps and Shreveport." He says. "Whoever took these," he points to the table, "was trying to cause trouble. They failed."

I allow him to pull me into his arms. I still feel like this is going to be bad for everyone involved. But I seem to be the only one that thinks so.

***0***

William's POV

I sit at the end of the table looking all the paperwork. Well, I should say, the lack of paperwork. There are about a hundred documents not present for these cases. Not only has William failed to file appropriate documents for the Stackhouse Estate, there is a misappropriation of funds from the state.

Jason Stackhouse was issued his part of the Estate and their parent's estate. Documentation is there. All the right signatures are in place. But for Sookie, yeah, the numbers are grossly inaccurate.

"How did he think he would get away with this?" I ask Carter who is sitting on the other side of the table from me.

He shakes his head. "I don't know. But if the DA has this stuff," he waves his hand. "She knows that the Firm stole from the young Miss Stackhouse," he says. "Where's the money, William?" He asks.

I look up at him. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" I ask.

"Because," he pulls out a document. "This affidavit states that you issued the check to one Jason Corbett Stackhouse. Now where is the documentation on his sister's half."

I shake my head. "Bil…Bill said he was going to take care of that. Later that day, he said something about her making him power of attorney and that everything was good."

Carter looks in another file and pulls out two papers. He tosses them in front of me. "What do you see here?" He asks me.

I look at the two documents. One is for the codicil to the Stackhouse Farmhouse. The other is a Power of Attorney. Both have the signature of Sookie Stackhouse. The problem; well they aren't even close to matching.

"I don't understand why…"

Carter pulls out two more documents. I don't take the time to read through them but I can tell that they are for the Foundation.

"These are documents for different decisions regarding the Foundation," he says. "Bill had diverted over ten thousand dollars to a discretionary fund for promotion," he says. "This is his signature. But the documents signed, allowing him to request this on Sookie's behalf, are missing." He says. "That is a lot of money and the Foundation as well as the Feds are going to want to know where it is."

I shake my head. "Wh..why would he do this?" I ask.

Carter pulls out another file. "This was in his office," he says and drops it in front of me.

I open it but shiver at thinking of what I'm going to find. "One of the documents is a prenuptial agreement. Basically, it says that when Sookie and Bill marry, all her assets become joint. His, however, baring his trust, can't be touched," he says as he pulls out another document. "This is documents pulling Sookie's name from the Foundation." He pulls another one. "This is a letter to her editor, calling for the retraction of all her books."

I look at every single one of them. Each have a signature but none are even close to the one I witnessed her sign so long ago.

"Why…" I close the file. I take a few deep breaths. "What does all this mean?" I ask. "What could my son be facing?"

Carter shakes his head. "He could be looking at twelve to fifteen years, if he's lucky. If the Fed's decide to do something, well, he could be looking at longer."

I shake my head. "Why would he do this? He had his whole life ahead of him. He was going to…" I shake my head.

"There are a few million reasons why," Carter says.

He stands and goes to the windows. "Any luck getting him home?" He asks.

I shake my head without looking up. "They can't seem to track him down," I say. "I've got some of my best investigators looking for him."

"Yeah, well," he says. "You best get him back here as soon as you can. Boy is in a heap of trouble. If they decided to indict, they are going to want him in the state. He's lucky he hasn't been arrested yet."

I huff. "Well then the police can try to track him down," I stand, pushing my chair out behind me. "This is a disaster!" I scream and start pacing the room. "Bill has not only screwed up his life, but he's brought me and his mother down with him."

"You got that right," Carter says. "You could be looking at ten years yourself."

I stop and look at him. "For what!" I scream.

"You are the only other partner in this firm, William. If they hold the firm liable that would be you." He says. "I could argue you had no knowledge of your son's actions. But with Marcome on the bench, I'm not sure he will even listen."

"Then get another judge," I say. "One that we can reason with."

Carter shakes his head again. "That will all depend on if you and Bill are being tried separately or co-conspirators."

"Conspirators, I'm..I…" I throw my hands up and walk past him to the bar. Pulling out the good stuff from the cabinet below, I slosh some golden courage into a glass and gulp it down.

I close my eyes and take a few breaths. I see my life slipping away from me. Everything I've worked for. Everything I've done to get ahead, to provide for my family. All of it, is shot to hell because of my son's greed.

I have no idea why he would force Sookie to resign from the Foundation as well as giving up her books. It seems so, well, controlling.

Every part of his life is calculated and precise. His mother taught him that. Every little thing was accounted for and considered before doing. Why, then, would he so blatantly forge legal documents and leave them for others to find.

The answer is simple, he never meant anyone to find them.

I hear Carter's phone buzz. He looks at it and then looks at me. "They want Liz in the DA's office tomorrow morning. If they aren't satisfied with her reasoning for breaking the restraining order, she will be up against the judge." He puts the phone in his pocket, walks over to the table and grabs his briefcase then turns to me. "Come on," he says. "We need to prep your wife."

I say nothing as I grab my own briefcase and walk to the doors. What can you say at a time like this? Yes, it's best to say nothing.

***0***

SPOV

My family has sufficiently calmed me down. Pam and Amelia help me fix my hair and makeup. Now, it's time to head downstairs.

I hear Amelia speaking to someone on her phone. I'm assuming that they are aids from the publishing house.

The doors opened to the press twenty minutes ago. Amelia thought it a good idea to wait until they were all seated and ready before we came in. I had been half listening when she started telling everyone what news outlets were represented. I think I heard a few of the local papers, a few national ones as well as every news show in the area. I think she said something about representatives from MSNBC, CNN, Fox and even InStyle Network were here. Why this is such a big deal, I don't know. But if there is one thing I know is that angst and controversy sells.

We walk in and I can hear the murmurs and then I can't see much do to the flashes going off.

As preplanned, Amelia and Laf walk up to the podium set up by the little rise to the VIP area. Eric takes my hand and stands on my right as Jason stands to my left. Sam, Pam and Alcide are near Eric.

Amelia waits a moment for everyone to quiet down before she begins. "Good Afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of Ms. Stackhouse, Dillard House Press and myself, we would like to welcome you to _Fangtasia._ We thought there no better place for Vampire and Fantasy writer to speak than a Vampire Bar." She pauses and we hear some laughter.

"At this time, I would like to introduce you to the Author of the best-selling Vampire series, Savannah Blue Vampire TALES, Ms. Sookie Stackhouse."

Amelia steps back with Lafayette as I move to the microphone.

I smile at the room. "Good afternoon, everyone and thank you for coming on such short notice," I pause. "I wanted to speak to you today to confront the rumors and alleged announcement concerning my books and any future publications of the Vampire TALES," I pause for a moment looking around and then I continue. "The has been some talk that I am planning to not only announce the discontinuation of my stories as well as asking the publishing company to pull them from circulation. Nothing can be further from the truth." I pause again. "I've never spoken, discussed or agreed to do any of the things the Coalition for Moral Order claims I have," I wait a moment as there are some people whispering back and forth. "In fact, other than seeing the spokes people for the Coalition on the news, I've never come into contact with any of them. The thought that this type of organization has the right or privilege to speak on behalf of me is just absurd. I understand that a request has been made to them, asking for full retraction of their statements."

I look out to the crowd. "I understand that some people may not like my novels. I don't expect everyone to enjoy them. They aren't for everyone. It doesn't give anyone the right to force an author to stop writing. Freedom of speech allows them to say whatever they want. It also gives me the right to write anything I want. I would never stand in the Orders way of voicing their opinions regarding my books or the genre in which I write. That is their right. What they don't have the right to do is to speak on my behalf, regardless on whose authority they say they have."

I look around the room. "I thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to come here today so I can set the record straight. The TALES series is not being abandoned or retracted. I intend to continue writing until Savannah has nothing left to say."

Laf moves up to the podium. "Ms. Stackhouse will now entertain some questions."

Hands shoot up all over the room. Laf points to one.

The young woman who couldn't be any older than I, stands and smiles. "Ms. Stackhouse," she says. "Alisha Greene, Wakeup Louisiana," she pauses. "Do you have any idea why the Order issued that statement regarding your books?"

"I'm sorry, I think you would have to ask them," I say to her.

Hands shoot up and Laf picks another one. "Ms. Stackhouse, Brandon Johnson, CNBC," he says. "A follow-up to the last question. Isn't it true that William Compton has allegedly received the support of the Order for his race for the junior senator of Louisiana?"

"I wouldn't know. Clearly, I'm not on the campaign trail with Mr. Compton nor am I part of his campaign."

"But haven't you been linked to Mr. Compton, socially. In fact, wasn't it reported that you are engaged." He says.

I shake my head. "Mr. Compton and I did have a relationship but it is over. As for the reports that we were engaged, I assure you that they were just rumors. I've never been nor do I ever intend to be engaged to William Compton."

Hands go up again. Another woman stands up. "Ms. Stackhouse, Bridgette Blaze, Faith TV, isn't it true that you were just recently seen in the company of other men and that could be the underlining reason that Mr. Compton suggested you should denounce your books?" I look at her. How would she know any of this?

"Ms. Blaze," I say to her. "Who I see socially is my personal business. What Mr. Compton thought regarding my books and what he wanted me to do about them, no longer interests me."

"Ms. Stackhouse, isn't it true that your books have been labeled no more than pornography with a plot?" She presses on.

I could feel Eric move a little closer to me and I also know that Laf and Amelia are willing to jump in anytime I need them. But that isn't who I am. I'm Sookie Adele Stackhouse and I'm proud of my books.

"Ms. Blaze," I say to her. "As I said, it is your first amendment right to say whatever you like about my books. You have the right to buy it or don't buy it. You have the right to read it in a book club or even line your bird cage with it." Several people laugh. "That is why we have such a wonderful country. I'm free to write what I want and you are free to not read it."

There are several people laughing when Ms. Blaze tries to speak up once more. "But don't you think you have a moral obligation to the young people who pick up your book or to the woman who romanticize just blatant evil and debauchery?"

"Careful, Ms. Blaze, you are starting to sound like a sound byte for the Order." I say to her.

"You have no response for me, Ms. Stackhouse?" She says.

I sigh. "I refuse to get into a debate here and now on what my obligation is or isn't." She goes to say something else but I put my hand up to stop her. "I will say that my books are not geared toward anyone under the age of eighteen. I would expect parents to know what their children are reading and make decisions that are right for their families. Also, my books are fantasy. In saying that, it isn't real nor do I ever expect anyone to think that they are reality in any form. My books are written solely for entertainment purposes."

I point to another person. I can tell that Ms. Bridget with the fake smile and equally fake boobs doesn't get dismissed very often.

"Ms. Stackhouse, Brett Parker, New York Times, what do you have to say regarding accusations and charges being brought up against Mr. Compton and his law firm for among other things, misappropriation of funds for the Stackhouse Foundation."

Before I can say anything, Lafayette is beside me. "I'm sorry, Ms. Stackhouse is not at liberty to discuss anything pertaining to this or any other charges."

"Ms. Stackhouse," another woman stood up. "There were pictures circulating the internet this morning. Would you and, ah, Mr. Northman like to comment on them?"

"I…" I'm about to say something but Eric interrupts me.

"I would like to answer that, if I man?" He asks and looks at me. I smile and nod to him. He turns around to the woman. "Ms. Stackhouse and I are currently in a relationship. The pictures you saw were of us going about our day, enjoying a night out and celebrating this clubs Anniversary."

"What do you think Mr. Compton is going to say when he sees the pictures?" Another asks me.

I shrug. "Again, that is none of my concern. Now," I say looking around. "Does anyone have any other questions regarding my books or the publication date of the upcoming release?"

A few more questions regarding the books, the websites dedicated and of course someone wanted to know if we were seriously thinking of turning the series into a movie.

"I would love to work on a movie script based on the books," I say with a smile. "But it would have to be for the right reasons and the right time. We are currently talking to several producers but nothing has been decided yet."

"Ms. Stackhouse," another asks. "One other question," she pauses. "How to you feel about the rumors that Mr. Compton has been having an affair with his longtime press agent and campaign coordinator Lorena Ball-Madden?"

I stand there stunned for a minute. I mean yeah, why wouldn't he be having an affair with Lorena. Hell, he was with her and not me all the time. She's with him on every trip and most events. That would really make sense. Then why stay with me? The money, he stayed for the money.

"Ms. Stackhouse has no knowledge of this and can neither confirm nor deny that rumor," Laf says for me. "Now, we would like to thank you for your time. Food and refreshments have been set up for you. Please help yourself."

Lafayette turns to leave and Eric takes me by the waste and we follow. No one speaks as we get into the elevator and head back upstairs. We walk in and go to sit down on one of the couches. Pam has had a late lunch setup for us in the mini apartment.

"Sookie, you okay hon?" Lafayette asks.

I nod. "He really is a son-of-a-bitch, isn't he?" I ask the room. No one answers me. They don't have to. It wasn't a question I really needed answered.

At that moment I know that Bill Compton will be part of my past and the past of my family and friends as soon as possible. Never again will I allow him access to my life, my head or my heart. My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I've got the love of a good man and a great family. That asshole is nothing to me anymore.

***0***

Elizabeth's POV

I watch the news cast but I really don't understand why this is such a big deal. Why didn't she just let it lie? Is she trying to destroy my family? Is that it? Is she trying to destroy any hope that my son has to ever be elected? Even if these outrageous charges are dropped, how will he get elected now? The media is fickle, however. Perhaps this little incident will just be swept under the rug. Well, they would have if that little hussy didn't open her mouth and say she had left my son. Why does anyone even care?

The phone rings and I go to answer it.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Lizzy," I hear, "this is Sarah Newlin. I was wondering if you would like to tell me what it is I'm watching on the afternoon news cast?" She asks.

"Sarah," I say. "I thought you were still in Colorado?" I ask her.

"No, we came home yesterday afternoon. Steven and his father wanted to be here for the press conference. Now, I turn on the TV and see this, well, woman, basically denying everything your son told us yesterday. So I'm asking you, why is it that my husband has received a call from a Lafayette Reynolds indicating that if a formal apology isn't made to Sookie Stackhouse in the next forty-eight hours that we are going to find ourselves up against a slander and defamation of character lawsuit? Why is it that your son assured nine men that Miss Stackhouse would be denouncing her books and that she would soon be Mrs. William Compton? Why is it that she is standing on stage with Eric Northman? Do you know who his father is? William assured my husband that Sookie felt the same way as he did on a number of issues. Now we hear that it was all lies? Do you know how this makes us look?"

I sit down as I watch the questions being asked. "Sarah, I don't think…"

"Lizzy, my husband would like to speak to your son." She says.

The phone goes silent for a moment.

"Mrs. Compton," I hear. "This is Steven Newlin. I would appreciate it if I could speak with your son."

"I'm afraid he isn't here, Reverend," I say to him. "You may want to try his cell phone."

"Yes, well, we've tried that. I also know that he left no information on where he was going this week. I understand that he and Mrs. Lorena Ball-Madden have not been in touch with the campaign office. I would think, at a time like this, he would have let you know where he is."

"I don't think I know what you are going on about, Reverend."

"It's simple, Mrs. Compton. I received a call yesterday from ADA Anabeth Mason. She asked me several questions about your son and his whereabouts. Considering me and my father were the last people to speak with him. She also asked me some very disturbing questions regarding finances and if I received any donation from Mr. Compton in the last year."

"I don't think that would be any of her business." I say to him.

"Yes, well," he says. "I've heard some unsettling rumors about your son being brought up on charges very soon. As you can imagine, we cannot be associated with him if it will look poorly on the Order."

"Reverend Newlin," I say standing up. "I assure you that this is all a huge misunderstanding. I'm sure that Ms. Mason will make a full apology to my son once this is all cleared up."

"Be that as it may, Mrs. Compton. My father and I recommended him to the members of our Order. We have a great many ties to political figures and business men throughout the country. We can't, in good conscious, encourage our members and associates to support a man who is in trouble with the law."

"Reverend, please," I say to him. "We don't even know what this is all about yet. Just…just give us a week to work through this before you make any decisions. I know my son was thrilled to work with you. I know his ideas are similar to your own. Trust me, in a week, everything will be cleared up."

He is silent for a moment. "Fine, Mrs. Compton. I will give Bill a week to sort this mess out. However, we are up against a lawsuit. So I am sure you understand that we will need to do something to appease Ms. Stackhouse."

"I…I will talk to her. I will let her know that this could potentially harm more than just my son. I assure you, Reverend, we will fix this."

He laughs. "From what I saw of that little spitfire on the news, I don't think you will have much in the way of persuasion with her. But I will give you the week. I'll also contact her attorney to see if we can come up with something to delay the situation."

"No, I'll take care of it," I turn to see my husband and Carter standing in the doorway.

"Who are you speaking to, Lizzy?" Carter asks me.

"Can you hold on a moment?" I ask the Reverend.

I put my hand over the receiver. "It's Reverend Newlin. He is going to pull his endorsement. William this is a nightmare." I say to him.

Carter comes over and takes the phone from me. He starts speaking to the Reverend as William moves me out of the room.

"Elizabeth, did I hear you correctly? Did you just tell the Reverend that YOU would be speaking to Sookie to put a stop to this?" He asks me in very strong but silent tones.

I nod. "What was I supposed to say to him? I couldn't very well tell him that I can't speak to the girl. He's ready to pull his backing on a rumor. If I said…"

"Elizabeth, do you know what is at stake here?" He asks me.

"What are you talking about? This is just a misunderstanding. Sookie is trying to hurt our boy. I told him that she wasn't good for him. Did you hear the press conference? Did you hear what they said? And what is this about Lorena? I know she's angry but I would think she would have the decency to not slander my son's name."

He shakes his head at me. "You don't get it, do you? Bill is guilty of a lot of things…"

"William, how can you say that?" I scream at him. "Our son deserves the benefit of the doubt from us. How could you…"

"Elizabeth, Carter and I have gone through all the documents. He's stolen money, he's misappropriated funds from her father's foundation. He's forged her signature on legal documents. He's failed to file documents on her behalf. What's more, he's set it up to take everything she has once he marries her."

I shake my head at him. He's just trying to anger me. "None of that is true. I know that this foundation is run by others, not Sookie. How could he misappropriate funds? Why would he want to? Those places are just," I shake my head. "They shouldn't be in our communities. Sarah Newlin says…"

He grabs my arm again. "I care nothing for what Sarah Newlin says. You and Bill have harmed that girl in ways I'm only now realizing. But be that as it may," he shoves my arm away. "Bill is looking at over a decade in jail. I'm look at that in half because of the Firm. You my dear are looking at a bench warrant for violating a restraining order. Our life as we know it is over!" He screams at me.

"You need to calm down, William, before you have a heart attack." I hear Carter say from the doorway.

William turns around and looks at him. "What did the Reverend say?" He asks.

"He's going to hold off saying anything about the Order's endorsement for a week. That should give us time. I'm not sure what can be done, but we'll see." He looks at me. "Elizabeth, I want you to promise me that you aren't going to make contact with the Stackhouse girl. I can argue your state of mind wasn't sound when you called her yesterday. If the judge hears you call her again, well." He shrugs.

I wave my hand at that. They aren't going to put me in jail for calling the girl.

"What are we going to do about Bill?" I ask him. "This is just a nightmare. He won't be able to recover from this. What will the public say? He has to do something to spin this so we can save face."

Carter laughs. "Lizzy, I don't think you realize what is going on. It's going to take all my connections to keep your husband out of jail. Never mind your son continuing his campaign. The boy will be lucky if he can run for anything other than inmate of the year."

I look at both men. They have to be kidding. This has got to be a dream. Our life, our whole life is falling down around us.

I slowly sit in a chair, I know is behind me. "Wh…Why would she do this to us?" I ask William. "Af…After everything I did for that girl. Wh..Why would she deliberately try to destroy us?"

"She isn't doing anything," William says taking my hand in his. "Bill did this."

I pull my hand from his. "My son wouldn't do what you say he has."

I stand and go upstairs. There is no way I'm listening to any of this. My son has done nothing wrong.

***0***

Bill's POV

"You didn't have to hit him," I hear Lorena as I start to come around. I'm still in the same seat. My hands are still behind my back.

"Shut up, Rena!" I hear Victor. "If you had stuck to the plan, none of this would have been necessary."

Okay, that's the second time he's said something about a plan.

I open my eyes. Victor is standing near the couch on the opposite wall. Lorena is curled up in the oversized chair to the left of him.

"But you didn't have to hurt him. We could have gotten the money. You just had…"

He turns and hits her before she can finish the sentence. I try to get up. But the way I'm tied leaves me little to no room to move.

"Don't touch her Victor!" I scream at him. "Leave her alone."

He turns when he hears my voice. "You shut up!" He screams to me. Looking past me, he nods. I feel a hand on my shoulder and know it must be one of the men that were at the door.

He turns back to Lorena. "I'm warning you, Rena, don't make me hurt you." He says.

I can hear her soft cries and know that she is trying to be quiet.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" I ask him. "What are you doing here? How did you know where to find us?"

He laughs and turns to me. "Oh, you want answers? Well let's start with the last one, hmmm?" He pulls at Lorena's arm. She gives it to him and he turns to show me the watch she always wears. "See this?" He asks. "It has a built in GPS. I always know where my Rena is." He kisses her hand. She tries to pull it away and he laughs. "Stop acting. You know you love it."

He moves toward me and pulls one of the other kitchen chairs to sit beside me.

"Shall I tell you a story, old friend?" He asks me.

I nod and he smiles.

"Okay." He says with a smirk. "Once upon a time, there was a girl and boy who met one night in Miami. The girl was hustling some old dude and the boy was watching her. He found her to be beautiful. He knew that she couldn't have been any more than eighteen at the time. But it didn't matter," he says and looks at Lorena. "He knew that he was going to make her his." He pauses for a minute. "The boy followed the girl outside. The old dude started to get, well, the boy saved the girl that day. She was so thankful that she went home with him that night. Now the boy was working his own con on a bunch of bored old men with a lot of money to burn. They actually thought themselves some sort of a mob of something. Anyway, I needed a girl to help me. The little sprite of a girl offered her services and well, they left Miami with over two million dollars.

They then went to Dallas, New York and Philly. Each time, they would find a mark and make them. Then they hit DC. You see, the girl never spoke about her youth. But he knew that she was from New Orleans and that she had lost her father and then mother. What he didn't know was why. Evidently, the girl's father had been the fall guy to some up and coming attorney. They were in a land deal together. Or so she thought. When the thing went bust, her father was the fall guy. The lawyer got off with nothing. Her father went to jail. Six month later he died in a riot. Her mother couldn't handle the pain and killed herself. The girl was only five years old and was sent away." He stops and looks over to Lorena. "Three guesses who the scum lawyer was, first two don't count."

I shake my head. I don't want to think that Lorena wanted, no, she couldn't.

"Once the boy figured out what had happened. He decided that they needed to come up with another plan. Initially they thought that they would come into town. Seduce the lawyer and then blackmail him. But then, well, we thought that we would hurt him the way he hurt her. They would hurt his family. They came up with a plan to swindle the son out of his inheritance, taking the old man's money with it." He laughs. "It was a good plan. They both got new identities and enrolled in law school with him. It's amazing what you can do on a computer. We were several years in, when the girl wanted to get married. She thought that the idiot son, with all his postulating, would find being with a married woman intriguing. A year into it, she decided that she would never get the money. So we divorced thinking that she could marry him and get the money. Once the divorce was final, she thought it would be easy. But the son's mother wouldn't allow him to marry a divorced woman. That is when this little blonde tart came on the scene. The girl knew all about the money the son took from her. She knew that she had to bide her time, but she could get it. All she had to do is be patient. Or that is what she had the boy believe. In truth," he looks back at Lorena again and then back at me. "She fell in love with the son and didn't want to hurt him. She told the boy that she wanted to give up the con and focus on making a life with the son." He laughs. "Like that was ever going to happen." He looks back at her. "She belonged to the boy and he was never letting her go."

I shake my head. This can't be the truth. "Lo…Lorena?" I say her name.

He laughs. "That isn't her real name," he says. "Shit, girl do you even remember your name?"

She nods but says anything. "Well, your better than me," he says and turns back to me.

"So this is how it's going to go," he says. "We are going to head into town and you are going to contact that bank you have all the pretty money in. You are going to wire it to an off shore account and that will be that. We will leave and no one gets hurt." He says with a shrug.

I shake my head. "I can't," I say.

"What do you mean, you can't." He says. "Billy boy you are lucky I'm only taking the money you stole. With all the footage I have of you and miss slut over there, I could ruin both you and your family," he says with a growl. "So I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. The money is being transferred."

"He's telling you the truth, Vic," Lorena or whatever her name is, says. "The bank locked it down."

I nod and tell him about the call. He listens to everything and stays silent for a few minutes.

"Have they ever seen the Stackhouse woman?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"Who signed the papers?" He asks.

I look at him, "Lo…Lorena."

He smiles. "Okay, then we can alter that plan," he says looking at Lorena.

He gets up. "Give me your papers," he says. Lorena doesn't move. Victor huffs and goes to find her purse.

"What's going on, Lorena?" I ask her. I can tell by the way she stiffens that she hears me. But she doesn't say a word.

Before I can say anything more, Victor walks in with her wallet and papers in hand. "I need to go down to the town to make a phone call and get these documents changed."

Lorena shakes her head. "Can't we just end this?" She asks him. "We can go anywhere. You're a lawyer now. We can…"

He spins on her and leans over her. She shrinks back into the chair. "We need that money, babe," he says and kisses her. "Remember you place," he growls. "I let you do things your way up until now, because it was your dad. But this is where I take the control back. You are still mine, don't forget that."

He turns and walks back over to me. "Get comfortable. It's gonna take a few days to get the papers changed. Then we'll go back to New Orleans. My sweet little vixen over there," he points to Lorena, "will get the money. I will be able to pay off these gentleman's employer and that will be that." He say with a smile. "No hard feelings, right Bill?" He laughs at me. "After all, I'm the one that's been sharing my wife with you."

He walks over to the door. One of the two men I saw last night opens the door for him and they both leave.

I look back at Lorena. She isn't looking at me. In fact, she's trying to make herself as small as she can.

I just stare at her. How could she have played me for so many years? Shit, I'm such a fool.

***0***

EPOV

We eat a little something, but mostly because we are waiting for all the press to leave. We don't want to be bombarded with more questions when we leave. Everyone leaves except Sookie and I. She wants to change and I want some time with just the two of us to make sure she was alright.

I pull her close to me. "You okay?" I ask her.

She nods. "I'm fine, Eric," she says with a smile. "I wasn't expecting that last question, but it sort of fits." I shrug. "He never wanted me, but didn't mean he didn't want someone."

I touch the side of her face. "He was a fool not to want you," I say to her. "I've no idea how he kept his hands to himself, but I'm glad that he did." I kiss her forehead. "I'm glad you are mine."

She smiles up to me. "I love being yours," she says softly.

I kiss her once more. We get up and start to change. It's taking everything in me not to jump her. But I don't want to make us late to the party. It isn't easy when she bends over in her boy shorts and bra to pick something up.

I let out an involuntary moan. She turns her head and looks over your shoulder.

"You okay?" She asks with a smirk.

I growl and move behind her as she straightens up. I wrap my arms around her. "Woman, you can't do things like that," I growl into her neck. "It's all I can do to not take you right here, right now."

"Well," she moves her bottom a little on my now, very large problem in my pants. "What if I want to be taken?"

All thoughts of getting to the barbeque quickly go out the window as I sweep her up in my arms and rush to the bed. Oh hell, we can be late.

***0***

Jason's POV

The last people have just left. I knew when we left the club, Eric and Sookie would be a while. I didn't want to think of what they were doing. She is my sister, after all. But I knew that she would need some time with him.

That press conference was hard on her. I knew it would be. But she showed the old Sookie without missing a beat. I smile thinking of how strong she looked. It gave me hope that this whole ordeal isn't going to leave to much of a scar on her.

"You okay?" Crystal asks me.

I nod. "Yeah, just thinking."

"She's going to be fine," she says.

I smile at my beautiful wife. "You a mind reader now?"

She shakes her head. "No, just know you all too well, husband of mine."

"Well, there ya go," I say and lean over and kiss her. Then I lean down and kiss her belly.

She laughs at me. "You are nuts," she says.

I nod. "About you," I say.

She touches my face. "But in all honesty," She says to me. "Did you see her tonight? Our Sookie is back. She was laughing and singing and did you see what she did to Laf?" She laughs again.

Sookie had snuck up behind Laf and got him with a pot of ice cold water. He took off after her and chased her right into the lake. When she came out, she jumped into Eric's arms and got him all wet as well.

I smile. Not at her antics but because of how she looked. God, she looked like the little girl I remember.

"He's good for her." She says.

I nod to my wife. I've got to admit. If I was to fasten a man for my sister, I couldn't have done much better than Eric Northman.

"This will be behind us soon," she says. "And then Eric and Sookie can get on with their lives. I think we will be having cousins for these two before too long." She says rubbing the side of her large belly.

"Crys, please don't talk about my sister and babies. I'm begging you. I'm having a hard enough time trying not to think about what Eric and her are getting up too."

She laughs again. "She isn't a baby anymore, Jas." She says.

I sigh and lean into my beautiful wife. "I know," I say. "I know."

***0***


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – I Finally Found Someone

SPOV

I feel a strong arm over me and a pressure at my back. Smiling, I pull the arm closer. God, how can I ever sleep alone again? The sex is great. Not that I have anything to compare it to, but waking up in the arms of someone you love has got to be the best experience ever.

I move in closer to him and can feel that certain parts of him are more awake than he is right now. I thought yesterday that Eric was the energizer bunny. After last night, I think he just never gets tired. I think back to the way he made me feel and the love he showed me over and over again. Just the thought of what we shared sends tingles right through my body.

I open my eyes to a very bright room. I couldn't believe my eyes when Eric guided me into his loft. You could pick it up and place it anywhere. New York, France, even Milan; it would fit perfectly. It is sharp, now and perfect. I love my farmhouse but this place is just, well WOW.

I knew without him telling me that he designed every square inch of the place. It was just him; strong long lines, dark and light complimenting each other perfectly. Old world style meets new and innovative. I really adore the open concept of his bedroom. But I must admit, the use of the glass, wood, granite and old stone would have been strange, taken separately. But the way he put it together with the stainless appliances and drop lighting, just breathtaking. You would really put that kitchen on TV. I mean, my kitchen is my dream. But my kitchen belongs in a farmhouse in the middle of the country. Eric's belongs in an up and coming city. In the home of one of the most brilliant architects I've ever met. Okay, I've never met another architect, but still.

"You ever going to let us sleep in?" I hear from behind me as he moves just a little closer. Like that's even possible.

"Hey, I wasn't staring at you this morning." I say back.

"No, you're just thinking real hard," he says. "What's got that beautiful mind up so early?"

I turn in his arms and kiss him chastely on the lips. "For your information I think I woke up from the sun streaming into the room." I say and look over his shoulder at the clock. "And it isn't early. It's after ten. We didn't get to practice yesterday and we need to get a head start today before I head back out to Bon Temps."

I can see the thoughts running through his head. "You're going back tonight?" He asks and pulls me closer. "Not sure I'll be able to let you do that. You see, these are the two best nights of sleep I've ever had. Not sure I'll be able to sleep without you in my arms."

"Well," I say and look at him. "You did say that once we took this step, you wouldn't be leaving me alone at night any longer. Do you still mean it?" I ask him.

He is quiet for a moment. When it lingers longer than I am comfortable with, I'm about to tell him he didn't have to keep that promise. He beats me too it by kissing me again. This time it isn't as chaste. When we separate to breathe he looks back into my eyes. "I was hoping you wanted me to keep my promise," he says and kisses me again.

After a few moments, we come back up for air. "We can practice at the club and then head back to your place. I've got some proposals to go over. I can do that when you write later. How does that sound?" He asks me.

I smile. "That sounds perfect."

I go to get out of bed when I find I can't move. "Where do you think you're going?" He asks me.

"Ummm, up?"

He shakes his head. "Not yet, you're not."

I am pulled on top of him and suddenly, getting out of bed is no longer an option.

***0***

ADA Anabeth's POV

"Frank, I'm telling you," I say to my boss Frank Pierce, District Attorney of New Orleans. "If the father didn't know what his son was doing, he is stupider than I thought."

Frank is still looking out the window. He is just shy of six feet tall, dark brown hair and a dimple in his chin that I could lose time exploring. Okay, so I'm sleeping with my boss. Not the first girl to do it and I damn well know I'm not going to be the last.

"Ana, William Compton comes out of every incident squeaky clean. Did you hear about that land deal that went bust?" He asks.

I nod. I'd heard about it. Several investors went in a land deal just outside the parish. Thomas Moffit was the organizer. William Compton, Sr., and two other hotshot attorneys were in on the deal. The deal was a shell game. But since Thomas' name was on all the papers and the lawyers weren't in on the deal until after it began, Moffit took the fall. William and his cronies were hit with a fine and that was it. Hell, I don't even think the money was ever given back to the investors.

"What does that have to do with this?" I ask him. "Frank, I've known Lafayette Reynolds since law school. He hand delivered the findings to me. This Compton is scum and you and I both know it. Damn that foundation alone is going to get us media coverage. Never mind a Senate candidate has been stealing from his girlfriend and misappropriating funds. Never mind the dozen of infractions in legal documentation on her and the foundations behalf. The guy doesn't deserve to walk my dog, never mind represent me in Washington.

He leans forward in his chair. "No one's arguing that with you. Hell, you got Judge Marcome eating out of your hand. The old boy is ready to have a pig roast and you haven't even requested the warrants yet. I just want to make you aware of who and what you're dealing with. William Compton may be a shit, but he's a big shit around here."

I shake my head. "Still doesn't mean that I'm letting this go."

He smirks at me. "Didn't think you were," he says. "I just want you to know this isn't some stupid kid found with a bag of dope. They are going to pull out every trick they have."

"Let them," I say crossing my arms over my chest.

Frank's phone buzzes. Hitting the button he smirks at me again. He knows what that smirk does to me. Hell, he may not be the best lay I've ever had. But he sure gets the job done. Besides, Frank has his heart set on a Judgeship and I've got mine set on his seat. It's a win-win situation if you ask me.

"Yes?" He says to his assistant.

"Mr. Pierce, Judge Marcome is on line one." She says.

Frank disconnects and puts the Judge on speaker.

"Good morning, Your Honor," Frank greats him.

"Pierce, I take it you have Ms. Mason in the office with you?" He asks.

"I do indeed sir," I say to him. "Is this about the restraining order?"

"I take it you extended an invitation to your office?" He asks.

"I did, Sir. They should be here any moment."

"Good," he says. "I expect you all in my chambers by eleven." He says.

"Sir," I look at Frank. "I was under the impression you wanted Mr. Pierce to handle this?"

"Yeah, well. That is before I saw that little girl on the television yesterday. Those people have been trying to screw with that little girl for years. I think it's time we send a message. No one's above the law." He says.

"Sir, are you sure?" Frank asks.

The judge is quiet for a moment. "You ever meet Corbett Stackhouse, son?" He asks Frank.

"No Sir. Never had the pleasure." Frank says and looks at me.

"He was one hell of a guy. He and that pretty little wife of his worked tirelessly for the people of this state. We lost them too damn quick. It would be a dishonor to his memory if I didn't do what needs to be done where his daughter is concerned." He stops for a moment again. "Besides, she's my wife's favorite author."

Neither of us say anything. "If there's nothing else, I'm due in court. I will see you all at eleven." The judge hangs up and both of us let out a sigh.

"Guess we're going to see the judge," Frank says.

I just nod.

Frank and I busy ourselves reviewing the facts in several other cases we have on our plate when the phone rings again announcing the Comptons are here.

Both Frank and I get up and head to the small conference room down the hall.

When we walk in, we see Mr. and Mrs. William Compton along with Mr. Carter Lewis. He is one of the most respected and powerful attorneys in the state. Frank wasn't kidding when he said that they would be pulling out all the stops.

Carter stands and puts his hand out to Frank. "Frank," he says in that deep baritone voice, "it's been a long time."

"Carter," Frank says and looks to me. "I take it you know Anabeth Mason." He says.

Carter smiles at me. "Indeed I do." He reaches for my hand and I take it. "Always a pleasure to see you, Ms. Mason," he nods slightly.

"Likewise, Mr. Lewis." I say in response.

He motions to our other guests. "I hope we can clear up this misunderstanding." Carter says.

Frank and I sit. "Well, that will be up to Judge Marcome." Frank says.

Carter is sitting and hesitates for a moment before continuing to lower himself into the seat. "I was under the impression that we could resolve this quietly."

Frank nods. "I thought so as well," he pauses, "until I got a call from the Judge just before you all arrived. He would like us in his chambers at eleven am."

"This is crazy," Elizabeth jumps up.

"Elizabeth, sit down," Carter says sternly. She looks at him and then her husband. Neither of them look happy at the moment. "But this is ridiculous," she continues, "so I called her. I call her all the time. She is marrying my son, for goodness sake. Of course I would call her about these ridiculous and totally unfounded accusations."

"Mrs. Compton," I say and lean forward. "Your family was issued a restraining order by the judge. You failed to honor it. That is against the law."

"Well," she says and sits down, "it's a stupid law. She's practically family for godsake."

I nod at her. "You threaten all your family, Mrs. Compton?"

She has the nerve to look aghast. "I did nothing of the sort," she says. "I simply tried to find out why she was accusing my Bill of such horrendous things."

"Mrs. Compton," I continue. "Are you aware that there is a tape of that conversation?" I ask her.

"Which I'll have thrown out," Carter opens his briefcase and takes out a blue set of papers. "My client didn't consent to being recorded. To my knowledge, you had no warrant for a wiretap. Therefore, the tape is inadmissible."

I shake my head as I take the paper and hand it to Frank to examine. "We didn't need a warrant. Ms. Stackhouse made the tape on her own."

"You were using her as an instrument of your office. That means anything you get from her outside legal channels is inadmissible."

I'm about to say something when Frank touches my arm. "We can argue this in front of the judge." He says to me.

I look at him as he returns his attention back to Carter. "Regardless if the tape is admissible or not, your client still violated the restraining order."

Carter smiles. "I'll argue that she called the girl under duress. She was worried and didn't think." He stands and motions for the Comptons to do the same. "We will see you in chambers," he says.

Mr. Compton helps his wife to his feet and they all walk out without another word. It hadn't gone unnoticed that William Compton had nothing to say.

"He is being awful quiet," I say to Frank as I watch them enter the elevators.

"Carter Lewis is a very smart man," Frank says. "I'm sure he informed Mr. Compton of the jail time he will be facing if we decide to prosecute him as well."

I spin around to look at him. "What do you mean, if we decide?" I ask. "Of course we are going to prosecute. At the very least, the firm can face charges on Attorney Misconduct."

He shakes his head. "Only if you can prove that he had knowledge of his son's actions and didn't do anything about it." Frank says.

I nod. "William and his son are the senior partners in that firm. They are legally responsible for anything that is done or not done for their clients. Ignorance is not a defense." I say.

Frank laughs slightly. "Like I told you before," he pauses, "William Compton has a way of getting out of very tight spots. He may walk away from all of this with a slight fine for not filing the correct paperwork."

I huff and sit back down. "I'm not letting the Ole' Boy's Club run this to ground, Frank."

He looks at me. "No one is saying you will. Just be prepared to make a decision." He says.

"On what?"

"You have two fish on the hook right now." He pauses and I nod. "If you have a choice and have to throw one back, which of them do you want more?"

I think about what he's asking. Which fish, or in this case, scumbag, do I want to see pay more.

I sigh again. "I want the son."

He stands and goes to the door. "Come on, we are due in chambers in twenty minutes."

***0***

Elizabeth's POV

"I told you to keep your mouth shut." Carter says to me.

I give him a look I usually reserve for my husband. "Don't give me that look, Lizzy," he says. "I'm trying to keep you out of jail."

I wave him off. "Judge Melville Marcome has known my family for years," I say. "There are much more important things for the DA office to be doing than putting me in jail for calling my future daughter-in-law."

"Lizzy," William says. "Did you watch the press conference yesterday?" He asks me. "Did you see who was on stage with Sookie? She has no intention of marrying Bill."

"Oh pish," I say to him. "When Bill gets back from his little rest, I'm sure the first thing he's going to do is set all of this to rights. Sookie will realize the mistake she made and all will be well." I smile at both me. "You'll see."

They are fools if they think my brilliant son will let this all get him down. Sookie may not be my first choice for him. But he picked her and I've spent countless hours making her over into the perfect southern political wife. She will see the errors of her ways and come running back to my boy. This will all be a faint memory soon enough. My husband may have never gotten too far in politics. But my son, my son will live out the wishes of my father. I may have failed him in William. But I will not fail him in Bill. He wanted a legacy for his family. He wanted our name to mean something. He told me time and time again how disappointed he was that he got me instead of a son. That there wasn't much he could do with me, other than marry me off well. I can't really argue that point. He had high hopes for William and expected me to fulfill them. Well, I may not have been able to achieve his goals in his son-in-law, but I will in his grandson. Make no mistake.

Perhaps, I should be looking at Sookie from another avenue. I may not like her father's views nor what he did. But he seems to still have pull. Even from the grave. I will need to call the governor's house when we get home. Maybe I can use this. Perhaps the Stackhouse name is more of a benefit than I first realized. It could bridge the gap between the parties. Well, of course it could.

We pull up to the courthouse as a new plan of action is forming in my mind.

William helps me out of the car and we head up the stairs. I'm surprised to see several reporters nearby. I hadn't heard about any new and important cases. But then again, this whole thing with Sookie and Bill has made me somewhat distracted the last few days.

"Mr. Compton," one of them calls out. "Are you here to turn yourself in?"

Turn himself in? What is this man talking about?

"The Comptons have no comment at this time," Carter says to them.

"But can you confirm that the DA's office is looking into allegations that your son has been stealing funds from several people and organizations? Can you tell us where Senate-hopeful, Compton is right now, sir?" Another reporter asks.

"Can you comment on Ms. Stackhouse's press conference yesterday?" Another asks.

"What about the rumor that the Colligate for Moral Order is reconsidering their backing of Bill Compton? Another asks.

We say nothing as Carter and William rush me up the steps and into the court house. One look from Carter tells me to not ask any questions yet. We are through security and in the elevator before anyone speaks.

"How did they find out we were going to be here?" William asks.

Carter shakes his head. "I don't know," he replies. "Either someone in the DA's office leaked it or you, my friend have someone in your office that is making money off of this mishap."

"Well," I say. "There is no one that William employs that would be nothing but loyal to him." I say with a nod to my head. "It must be that terrible woman Ana."

Both men look at one another and say nothing.

***0***

Carter's POV

Twenty minutes later, we are ushered into Judge Marcome's office.

I can't believe how deluded Elizabeth is. I knew that William kept her somewhat sheltered from his dealings. But I've known that man going on thirty years. The man is as crooked as a question mark. And I consider him one of my close, personal friends. He has made money hand over fist for years in deals that weren't exactly legal. The only time he ever got close to having it hit home was with Moffit. If I hadn't thought quickly and distanced both of us from him, we would still be looking at jail time.

I am sure Moffit would have turned on us too. That is, if he hadn't killed himself. I still don't know how he got the razorblade. I'm also still not too sure that William didn't have anything to do with that suicide either. But then again, I've never asked. Hell, I don't want to know.

Pierce and Mason enter the room and not a minute later, the Judge comes in from the side door taking off his robes.

He looks at the room. "Good," he says. "You're all on time." We all stand as he makes his way to his desk. Picking up the phone, he asks that the court reporter come to his office. Once he hangs up the phone, he sits back in his chair and motions for us all to sit. He says nothing until the reporter comes through the door and sets up beside him.

She nods when she's ready.

"Alright," he says. "I chose to do this in chambers instead of in open court due to the media circus that is out front." He looks at every one of us. "I don't know which one of you is responsible for it, but I won't let the media dictate this, or any case I'm a part of. Is that clear?"

We all acknowledge that we understand.

"Now that we got that straight," he says and he takes his glasses and puts them on. "This meeting is to determine if one Mrs. Elizabeth Marie Hannaford Compton did indeed violate the restraining order issued on behalf of Miss Sookie Adele Stackhouse and all people pertaining to her and the Stackhouse Foundation," he says and puts the paper on his desk and looks at me and Lizzy. "How do you plead?" He asks.

"Not guilty, Your Honor." I say.

"You deny that your client called the girl in question, Mr. Lewis?" He asks with one eyebrow going up.

"No, Your Honor, we don't deny it," I say. I'm about to continue when he cuts me off.

"Well, I find it difficult to understand how she can admit to the act, yet still maintain her innocence." He says with a little laugh in his voice. "Do enlighten us, Counselor."

"Your Honor," I say. "We admit to the underlining act," I say, "but not to the criminal negligence of it. My client called the girl under duress. She thought this a misunderstanding and wanted to clear the air. I assure you that it will not be repeated."

"Your Honor," Ms. Mason intercedes. "Mrs. Compton called Miss Stackhouse, verbally accosted her and threatened her."

"Heresay, Your Honor," I interject.

"We have the conversation on tape." Masen retorts.

I pull out the same motion I gave them in the office. "Motion to suppress, Your Honor." I say and hand it over to him.

He takes it. "On what grounds?" He asks.

"Ms. Stackhouse was working as an agent of the DA's office. They had no warrant for a wiretap. Therefore anything said on that tape is fruit of poisonous tree." I say to him.

Judge Marcome looks to Pierce and Mason. "Did either of you instruct Ms. Stackhouse to record any conversations with the Comptons?" He asks.

"No, Your Honor," Pierce says. "To the best of our knowledge, Miss Stackhouse began taping several minutes into the call," Pierce says and hands over what I assume is a transcript of the conversation.

"Your Honor," I say. "I was not given time to review this evidence?" I say.

"It only became available to us yesterday, Your Honor." Pierce says and hands me a file with what I assume the transcript in it." He continues. "This is an affidavit from the detectives who received the tape from Miss Stackhouse," he hands us both a copy. "And, here are copies of the call made from the Compton home to the Stackhouse residence."

"We never denied she called the girl," I say. "Only that it wasn't criminal."

Marcome is silent for a moment as he reads the transcript. I skim it as well. It isn't as bad as I thought but still.

"Mr. Lewis," the Judge says. "Your motion is denied. It is the decision of this court that Miss Stackhouse was not working for the DA's office when she taped this call. I believe that it was done as a safety measure." He looks to Lizzy. "Mrs. Compton, it is the decision of this court that you are in violation of the restraining order issued by my office. Furthermore, I don't believe you did it out of anything more than to bully and intimidate Miss Stackhouse." She goes to say something. I squeeze her hand to stop her as the Judge puts up his to stop her from talking. "I can put you in jail for sixty days at the very least, Mrs. Compton. I would tread lightly if I were you."

Elizabeth sits further back in her chair.

Marcome looks around the room. "Jail time at this juncture would only fuel the media fire that is starting to burn regarding this case." Now Mason looks like she's going to say something but a look from the Judge stops her. "That being said, I feel a message needs to be sent that this court, and the DA's office doesn't take this lightly. Therefore, I'm ordering Mrs. Elizabeth Compton on house arrest until this case comes to trial," he says and looks at Lizzy. "Mrs. Compton, you will be issued an ankle bracelet that will be monitored. If you so much as move a hundred yards off your property without expressed permission from me, you will find yourself in general lockup. Do I make myself clear?"

"Your Honor," I begin but Marcome shakes his head. "I'm also ordering monitors be placed on your phone. If I get one report that you are trying to contact anyone involved with this case, your house arrest will be revoked."

"But, Your Honor," I say to him. "This is a little rash, don't you think? Mrs. Compton was upset and concerned about her future daughter-in-law. She understands the severity of the situation and there will be no repeat performance."

The Judge smiles at me. "Well then, this will just be a little reminder." He turns to Pierce. "I take it you will be bringing charges soon?" He asks.

Pierce stands. "We need a few more days before we go before a grand jury."

Marcome nods. "Very well," He says and looks at his watch. "I'm due back in court," he stands and makes his way to the door.

We all stand as he turns around to us, nods and heads out the door.

Pierce and Mason leave without a word to us. Elizabeth is still sitting there with a very strange look on her face.

"Lizzy," William says. "Are you okay?"

"Wh..What does all of this mean?" She asks.

"Lizzy, you are on house arrest. We need to have you fitted with an ankle monitor."

"But..But what does that mean?" She asks. "I didn't do anything wrong. I spoke to Sookie, that's it. They can't punish me…"

"Lizzy, did you listen to the Judge?" I ask her. "If the media wasn't involved, he would have thrown you in jail. This is the best of all possible bad solutions."

I stand and William and I help her up. We head out of the office, to find two detectives waiting for us to have Lizzy fitted with her new jewelry. I doubt this one will match her Cartier and Tiffany pieces.

***0***

EPOV

I would have spent all day with Sookie in bed. But she was right. We still have three more dances to learn and soon we will be running out of time. Didn't stop me from taking her once this morning. Okay, if you count the shower, which I do, it was twice. But we were getting clean at the same time. Let's hear it for multi-tasking.

While she was finishing up, I ran down to my office to check in with Bobby. Grabbing the files I needed, I took my laptop and arranged to have the two meetings this afternoon setup via teleconference so I could do them from Sookie's house.

Once I was satisfied everything was in order, I ran back to get My Love and we headed out to the club.

Warmed up and ready, Sookie stands and waits for my instructions.

"Okay, Love," I say to her. "Today we are going to learn the Bolero. It is a classic dance and one that always earns points with the judges."

She nods. "I've seen it done. It really is a beautiful dance."

We spend the next hour going over the steps before we move through them together. Sookie really is a fast learner. Dancing is in her blood. I can almost hear it sing when she starts to move.

She changes into dance shoes as I go to put on some music. We come together and begin the dance. She looks right in my eyes and I swear I feel like we are floating.

***0***

Amelia's POV

"You think they're in the studio?" I ask Pam as we enter the backdoor to the club.

"Well, his car is in his spot. If they aren't in the studio, then they're in the apartment. I so don't want to walk in on that." She says.

I laugh at her. As sexually free as she is, I know that she doesn't want to see her brother doing the nasty. Yeah, I don't think I would want to see that either.

I hear music and am more than a little relieved that they are in the studio. Not that I don't want Sookie to be getting some. Just not where I can see it.

We get off the elevator and make our way to the door we stop dead at what we see.

_Bryan:  
I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete_

Barbra:  
We started over coffee, we started out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin

Bryan:  
This time it's different,

Barbra:  
Dah dahdahdah  


"Oh My God," Pam says. I nod. They look like they are floating.

_Bryan:  
It's all because of you,_

Barbra:  
Dah dahdahdah

Bryan:  
It's better than it's ever been

Both:  
'Cause we can talk it through

Barbra:  
Oohh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"  
It's all you had to say  


I wrap my arms around Pam and watch them. I swear, the world has just slipped away and the only two left are them. I can't take my eyes off them.

_Both:  
To take my breath away  
This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night  
_

Eric lifts Sookie into a spin that is breathtaking.

"Oh," Pam says in a gasp. All I can do is nod.

_Barbra:  
'Cause whatever I do,_

Bryan:  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone,  
Barbra:  
Ooh, someone

Bryan:  
I finally found someone,

Barbra:  
Oooh . . .

Bryan:  
Did I keep you waiting,

Barbra:  
I didn't mind

Bryan:  
I apologize,

Barbra:  
Baby, that's fine

Bryan:  
I would wait forever

Both:  
Just to know you were mine  
Bryan:  
You know I love your hair,

Barbra:  
Are you sure it looks right?

Bryan:  
I love what you wear,  


Another lift and it looks almost like they are an extension of one another. This is just amazing. Never in my life have I seen another couple so perfect together.

_Barbra:  
Isn't it the time?_

Bryan:  
You're exceptional,  
Both:  
I can't wait for the rest of my life . . .  
This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night

Barbra:  
'Cause whatever I do,

Bryan:  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone,  
Barbra:  
Whatever I do,

Bryan:  
It's just got to be you

Both:  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone.

We stand in awe as they finish. I have no words to describe the feelings I'm having right now. Never has anything moved me so much. And I've been watching Sookie dance for over a decade.

They finally come out of their bubble and Sookie sees us.

"Hey," she says with a smile as she makes her way over to us. "Sorry, we didn't hear you."

She hugs us both and Eric comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "Yeah, we got a little caught up in the moment." He says and kisses her shoulder.

"Ya think?" Pam says. "Damn Eric, that was…"

"Was it bad?" Sookie looks worried.

"Honey, I've never seen anything like it," she says and shakes her head. "God, you two are just perfect together."

Sookie looks up at Eric as he looks down at her. The love is just pouring out of them.

"I hate to break up your training," she says, "but Lafayette heard from Ana."

That gets their attention fast. Both of them are now focused on me but I can't help but notice Eric has pulled Sookie in a little tighter.

I tell them about what happen with the judge and about the media waiting for them.

Sookie shakes her head. "How did the reporters know that Elizabeth was going to the courthouse?" She asks.

"Laf doesn't know and neither does Ana," I say. "Either someone in the DA's office is talking or someone around Elizabeth is." I shrug. "Either way, she's on house arrest. Ana says that they should be going in front of a grand jury later this week. Until then, the restraining order stands."

"Where is Compton?" Eric asks.

I shake my head again. "Ana isn't sure. He left no word on where he was going to be all week. He and Lorena are MIA."

I hear Sookie huff.

"Hey," I say to her. "If she's with him, then that's her problem."

Sookie shakes her head. "I know. And really, I'm not all surprised if I think about it. I just…"

"You just what, Sookie?" Eric asks.

"I hate that I was played for so long," she says. "I'm not stupid and I damn well know better than to stick my head in the sand. I just…"

"Hey, no more of that," he says to her and kisses her nose. I have to admit, it's kind of cute.

She sighs. "I'm good," she says and turns back to the two of us. "Eric and I are heading out to the farmhouse in a while to get some work done. Since it's Monday, do you all want to come for dinner?" She asks us.

She knows that the club is closed on Monday so it would be the perfect day.

I look at Pam, who nods her approval. I smile at Sookie. "That sounds like fun."

We say goodbye and let them get ready to leave.

I walk out with Pam. On the way to her office, I start thinking about what Sookie said. No it isn't her way to stick her head in the sand. It also isn't Bill's way to not be more discrete I admit, I had suspicions about him and Lorena before, but I never could find anything about him and her being alone together. Well, other than on the campaign trail. But still, for him to take up stakes and go MIA for a week, that is just, well, not part of the careful Bill I've come to know. Why would he be so blatant? Unless he is that sure of himself and of where Sookie is that he didn't think anyone would come looking.

"What's got you all in your head?" Pam asks me.

I look over to her as she sits behind her desk. "It just doesn't make sense that after all this time Bill would be so careless."

She shrugs. "I gave up trying to figure men out when I was fifteen. Women are easier." She says with a smirk.

I laugh. "I got that," she says. "But it still makes no sense."

She shrugs again. "Let the DA sort him out, honey," she says. "You've got a group of religious fanatics to deal with."

I huff. She's right about that. Lafayette and I have a call into their legal team. We should be hearing back from them soon.

I sit back on the leather sofa and look through my emails as Pam takes care of business. A few minutes later we hear a door open and close; signaling Eric and Sookie's departure.

I decide that Pam in right. I'll let the DA deal with Compton. We got our Sookie back and that is all that really matters.

***0***

Bill's POV

The big reject from the cast of the Godfather has moved me into the guest room. It has an insuite bathroom and sliding set of doors to the back patio, which he has barred from the outside with some sort of steering wheel lock. I had a hard time falling asleep, given my current situation. But sleep did finally find me.

I haven't heard Victor, or whatever his name is, return. But I do hear movement in the cabin. I'm assuming it's Lorena but I'm not putting all my money on it. After what I learned yesterday, I'm not so trusting. Imagine Lorena has been playing me for years. The thought of it just, Ugh!

I get up and pace the room. I've got to get out of here. I'm really not sure what Victor is going to do with me. He said he was going to leave but that doesn't mean anything.

My third trip across the room is interrupted by the door opening. I can see the reject standing in the hall as Lorena comes in with a tray.

"I made you some breakfast." she says and puts it on the dresser.

"That was very thoughtful, Lorena." I pause. "Or should I call you something else?"

She looks at me and I can tell she's been crying. Twenty-four hours ago I would have cared. Twenty-four hours ago, I would have been eating breakfast off her stomach.

"No, you…you can call me Lorena." She says.

I shake my head. "No, I think I would like to meet the real woman I've been sleeping with for the last three years, please." I say to her.

"Bill, don't…"

"Don't what? Ask for answers? Well if you don't want to tell me your name, why not tell me how you got mixed up with Victor?"

"He…He told you yesterday. He saved me from a con gone bad and I owed him. After that, we sort of fell together." She shrugs. "Every new place, we got new ideas and, well, Victor is really smart Bill. He's taken care of me for a long time."

"How the hell did you get into law school with fake ids?" I ask her. Surely the school would have known they were phonies.

She shakes her head. "You don't want to know."

She starts to go for the door, but I stop her. "I think I've got a right to know."

She looks me straight in the eyes. "You want to know?" I nod. "Fine," she growls. "We were in New York. We knew we had to get to New Orleans. We had already decided that our next mark was going to be personal. We never did personal. A mark was a mark. There weren't any feelings in it. But I wanted to pay your family back for what they did to mine." She pauses. "We shared a place with two kids from NYU, Victor Madden and Lorena Ball. They had just gotten into Law School down here and Victor and I saw our chance. They didn't have any family and we were really their only friends. We told them that we would move down with them. It would be easy for us to get jobs anywhere and they were thrilled we were coming along for the ride. We headed out and stopped in Myrtle Beach for the weekend. We all decided to take a trip on a fishing boat. Victor, the real Victor, rented it and we headed off one morning before the sun came up. Four went out and two came back." She is silent for a moment but I can see that there are absolutely no emotions in her eyes.

"You…you killed them?" I say softly.

She shrugs. "We needed their lives. We couldn't have two sets of Victors and Lorena's running around, now could we?"

"I…." I didn't know what to say to that.

"Victor has gotten good at it. Our first assimilation into someone else's lives almost made headlines. Good thing Victor thought of a fire. The house burned down and the bodies so charred there wasn't enough to make an id."

I shake my head at here. "Who…who are you?" I ask her.

She smiles at me. "Anyone I want to be," she says.

I hear the front door open. "Rena!" Victor shouts.

He walks back to the room and opens the door. "Oh good," he says. "They moved you." He smiles at me like I'm a damn house guest. "We are going to be here until at least Friday." He says. "Tucker is tracking up in the mountains and won't be back until later in the week."

Lorena looks at him. I'd never noticed the way she looks at him. It's almost like, I don't know, he's controlling her with his voice.

"I…couldn't we just…" He pulls her hair and brings her close to him. "You ain't backing out of this, Rena." He says. "I got trouble with those boys and I need this money to get me out of it."

"You…I told you that drugs weren't…AHH" He pulls her hair harder. "Stay out of my business girly," he growls at her. "Haven't I always taken care of ya?" He asks.

She nods slightly as the hold he has on her hair is still strong.

"Good," he pushes her away. "Now get in the kitchen and make me something to eat."

She doesn't even offer me another look as she makes her way out of the room.

He watches her leave. "Women," he sighs. "Even after all this time together, I still need to show her where she stands." He says to me. "Well, get comfortable, we're going to be here awhile."

I shake my head. "Victor, when I don't show up on Sunday, they are going to know something's wrong."

He laughs. "Oh, don't worry about that," he says. "I'll just tell them you are extending your trip." He laughs again. "No one really wants to see you Billy boy."

"Wha…What are you going to…" I can't get the words out.

"What am I going to do with what?" He asks me.

"With…with me?" I ask.

He looks at me curiously. "Nothing," he says. "As long as you and Lorena get the money for me," he says, "you are safe."

I only half believe him.

He laughs. "What? You think I'd kill you?"

I say nothing.

"Well, if you were anyone else, then yeah, maybe. But we're friends, Bill. I don't have many. I'm not about to kill one off. Especially one with millions of reasons to keep around," he laughs at his own joke. "Besides, you never know when I'll need another withdrawal," he steps closer and taps the side of my face. I pull back immediately which causes him to laugh again.

"You just be a good boy," he says. "This will all be over soon."

***0***

SPOV

Eric and I have slipped into a very delightful routine over the past week. We either practice at the club or at the house. We separate either in the morning or afternoon to work and always fall asleep in each other's arms. It is downright perfect.

We spent the night in Shreveport because Eric had several early meetings. One of them was to finish up the proposal for the new Stackhouse facility. I'm so pleased that he is doing it. He said it was his way to support my family and I love him so much more for it.

Robert Burnham had already rang me early to see if I needed anything. I met Robert, or Bobby as Eric calls him sometimes, is a very kind and generous man. He sort of reminds me of my grandfather. He takes care of Eric very well. Personally, I'm more than a little relieved that he is Eric's assistant and not some hussy. Okay, not all assistants are hussies. But I've got enough trouble with girls at the club hanging on him. Not to mention that in two weeks time, I'll need to deal with other dancers. Two weeks, God, that's not very long at all.

Eric and I are working early today so we can get to Bon Temps. First we need to meet up with Tara. She's already started on our dance costumes and I'm eager to see them. Then we are heading to Merlotte's for Tara's birthday. It isn't fancy like the club parties. But it's exactly what Tara wanted. It's her birthday, after all.

Even though it's a Friday, Pam and Eric decided to leave the club in the hands of their new manager Chow. I've met him. He is big and scary; until he opens his mouth. The man has an MBA from Princeton and is very articulate. He has been doing well under their tutelage and they decided this was a good night to try him out solo. Here's hoping he works out. Don't get me wrong, I love the club. But I would like it if both Eric and Pam could delegate more of the day to day operations. They both have other things on their plate. It would just be ideal.

I shake my head to refocus my attention on my latest chapter. Eric is really good for my muse. I've written more since I've met him than I've done in months. Yeah, it's only Eric's presense that is inspiring. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

I'm back in my zone when I hear the doorbell.

I stand to get it. I'm assuming that it's Amelia or Pam. Who else would come looking for me here?

I open the door and see a woman standing in front of me.

"Yes?" I ask her.

She takes me in from head to foot and back again. "Well, look at you."

I just stand there not knowing what to say.

***0***


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – I am Woman

I just stood there.

"You are Sookie, aren't you?" She asks me.

"Um, yes," I shake my head. "I'm sorry, yes, I'm Sookie." I say to her.

She smiles and comes to hug me. "Oh, I've so looked forward to meeting you," she says to me. "Pam and Amelia go on and on about you." She hugs me and pulls back. "Oh, I'm so sorry; you probably think I'm a nut or something."

Well a little.

"I'm Abigail Northman," she says with a smile. "Bobby told me and my husband that you were up here. Ed needs to speak to Eric," she says and rolls her eyes. "But I wanted to meet the woman who has stolen my son's heart." She says and claps her hands.

I look at her again. The woman is really beautiful. Well of course she's beautiful. She's Eric and Pam's mother for goodness sakes. Her hair in darker than I would have suspected and cut short but very stylish and frames her face beautifully. Her cream colored dress looks like it just came off a runway and fits her perfectly.

I take this all in as she stands in the doorway smiling at me. I'm making Eric's mother stand in the doorway.

"Oh, where are my manners?" I step aside. "Please, come in." I say to her.

She nods and comes through the door, I quickly close it and walk behind her to the couches. "I'm so sorry," I say to her. "I wasn't expecting anyone and my mind was well," I shrug, "in its own little place. Can I get you something to drink, Coffee, tea?"

"Either would be fine," she says and looks over to see my laptop open on the dining table. "Oh, I caught you in the middle of writing." She says. "I'm so sorry."

I wave it off. "It's okay," I say. "I was having trouble concentrating this morning. I'm ahead of schedule too." I walk over to the Keurig machine and set it up for a cup of tea. I remember once Pam telling me that her mother enjoyed tea more than coffee. She thought it was because she spent so much time in England as a girl. I can hear a little bit of her accent, but it's very faint.

"I understand from Pamela that there are several people interested in making your book into a movie?" She asks.

I nod. "Yes, but Amelia and the publishing company are still sorting through them. I won't know anything until they weed through the offers." I grab both the mugs and head over to the couch. Placing them down, I run back for the milk and sugar and place it between us.

She smiles and takes hold of the cup closest to her. "Thank you, my dear," she says. "I hope you don't mind me barging in on you. It's just, when Eric and Ed get going, I would rather stay out of the line of fire." She shrugs.

I sigh. "Well, I hope it isn't anything too serious." I say.

"Mostly, the same," she says. "I'm sure Eric and spoken about us to you." She takes a sip of her tea.

"Honestly, he hasn't said much," I say to her. I had heard a thing or two from Amelia over the years. But Eric has been surprisingly secretive on the subject of Edwin and Abigail Northman.

"Well," she sighs, "I'm really not that surprised. Edwin and Eric have not gotten along very well in years." She says.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I say. For a moment I think about my own parents and what I wouldn't give to have them here. I don't think I would ever not get along with them. Even so, having them here to fight with is better than the alternative.

"They are very much alike, those two," she motions with her hand to the door. "They are both stubborn and willful. They both think they are right in all things. I keep trying to make them see that a little compromise goes a long way. But will they listen?" She shrugs.

I think it's sad. Maybe I should talk to Eric? Our relationship is new, in the grand scheme of things. But I would love to have his family around. It's only me, Jason and Crystal, really. I think it would be nice to have someone like Abigail around.

"Would you like anything else, Mrs. Northman?" I ask her.

"Oh, no dear," she says. "And please, call me Abbie.

I smile at her. She really is a pleasant woman.

***0***

EPOV

I hate it when I'm away from Sookie for even a minute. Now I've got to spend most of the morning in the office. Granted, when we started working together, I would take up residence in the dining room at the farmhouse and she would go to her study. That quickly changed when I realized how distracted I was, knowing she was so close. We then started sharing her study at the farmhouse and the dining room table at the loft.

The last week has caused us to slip into a beautiful routine. We have been together non-stop and it's been perfect.

This morning couldn't be helped. I had to tear someone a new one regarding the plans they submitted for a renovation on the Shreveport Library. It was an absolute disaster that needed me to be in person to fix. That meant I would need to leave Sookie. Not putting me in a good mood that's for sure.

Ass ripping complete, I'm about to finish up my meetings with speaking to my lead architect on the new plans for the Stackhouse Foundation when there is a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I ask.

The door opens and I see Robert. "Sir," he says. "Your father is here to see you."

I look at the other man in the room. He nods and heads for the door. Once he's through it, Robert steps aside and lets my father in."

"Thank you, Robert," he says with a huff and looks at me. "Eric." He nods.

"Will you need anything?" Robert asks.

"Would you let the rest of the staff know that I will look at their projects tomorrow?" I ask him.

He nods. "Of course Sir." He says and closes the door.

"You still have him with you?" Edwin asks. "Don't you think it's time to cut the apron strings," he laughs a little.

I stand. "Robert is an excellent assistant and I'm lucky to have him. I've always been lucky to have him. He has been a great wealth of knowledge to me over the years."

He mumbles something under his breath. I didn't quite catch it and I really didn't care for him to repeat himself. If it was a dig against Bobby, I didn't want one part of it. That man has supported me in everything I've done. I'll be damned if I'm going to listen to my father debase him.

"I thought you and mother weren't coming in until next week." I say as he makes his way around the table to a chair.

"Yes, well," he says. "We saw a few things on the news that interested us and thought it best to forgo our stop in New York and come home." I sit and he looks at me for a moment. "I understand you have a new woman in your life."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Father, you make it sound like I've had a new one every week. I've not dated seriously since Felicia."

"Ah, yes," he says. "Your dance partner that slept with your costume designer. Isn't that right?" He asks with a smirk. "This little hobby of yours makes for good soap opera drama."

I refuse to get into another argument with my father about my dancing. "So you came home to meet my Sookie?" I ask him. "That was very thoughtful of you. I'm assuming it is mother's idea?" I ask with a smirk of my own.

"Yes, she does wish to meet your Sookie. I, on the other hand wanted to get a handle on what seems to be brewing around you and this girl. Tell me, are the rumors true that she was the victim of some sort of crime?"

I shake my head. "I'm really not at liberty to say," I say to him. "It is in the hands of the DA and Sookie has been asked not to speak about the charges."

"Yes, but you aren't Sookie, now are you?" He asks. "You are the heir to a multi-billion dollar pharmaceutical company that could be affected by this little affair."

I stand and slam my hand on the table. "This isn't an affair, father. I love Sookie and she loves me." I turn from him.

"Oh come now," he says. "You have only known each other a handful of weeks."

I turn back to him. "Do you know what Sookie's first worry was when she saw pictures of us on the internet?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "She wanted to know what my parents were going to say and how this was going to affect your company. Never mind that she had an idiot stealing from not only her but the Foundation. Or the fact that she had that religious group on her back. She was worried about you and she didn't even know you."

"Well, she is smarter than I thought," he says. "She's that author, isn't she? The one that Amelia represents?"

I nod. "Exactly," I say. "And for the record, I'm not the heir to your company. I've got my own company, my own career and my own path." I say to him.

"Regardless, when your mother and I are no longer here, the company will belong to you and Pamela. I had hoped that you would follow me into the business. I thought once you got all of this out of your system that you would see the light. But you aren't getting any younger and neither am I. I must come to terms with the fact that I failed in you."

I look at him. "Failed in me. What do you mean by that? Because I chose to be an architect instead of a doctor or a scientist? Because my heart was in building structures instead of building drugs?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yes, I could understand that. I went my own way too. My father wanted me to be a lawyer. He thought win or lose, the lawyer always wins." He sighs. "But then you throw away your career and play Peter Pan."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him. "My career is fine. Did you see that room?" I point to the door. "I've got twenty-five architects working for me. I've got dozens of staff here to help. I choose what I want to work on and when I want to work on it." I walk over to him. "Pamela danced her whole life. You never once questioned if she would be part of the company. Why am I such a disappointment?"

He looks up at me. "Because you're my son. You have always been the strongest, and smartest. Now you want to, I don't know, never grow up and take responsibility for yourself."

I shake my head. "I dance because I love it and I'm good at it. If you came to a competition you would know this. I have one of the most successful firms in the country. I moved here to be with Pamela and to help her. I'm sorry if my choices have disappointed you. But I'm thirty years old; this is my life and my decisions. You may not like them but I do ask that you respect them." I say and stand. "If you don't mind, I would like to get on with my day." I say and go to the door.

I open it and my father stands. "One of these days, you are going to need me," he says. "You are going to fail and you're going to need me."

I huff and shake my head. "I never thought it was a father's job to expect their children to fail. Funny, I thought it was the opposite."

I walk out infront of my father and make my way back to my office. I look around expecting to see my mother. She usually removes herself from one of mine and my father's sparing matches. I didn't expect anything different this time.

"Robert, where is my mother?" I ask him.

"She went up to the loft to meet Miss Sookie, Sir." He says.

My eyes go wide. "You dropped her on Sookie without any warning?" I ask.

Before Robert can say anything, I'm heading for the elevator. My father is right behind me and follows me in and up we go. I say nothing to him the whole ride up. What's there to say? I mean I've always known he didn't approve of my choices. Now I learn that he's been waiting for me to fail; to come running back to him on hands and knees. Well, there will be a cold day in hell before I ask this man for anything.

The doors open and I rush to the only other door on the landing. I'm just about to open the door when I hear laughter. It isn't polite laughter but full on giggles.

I open the door to see both women on the couch with their heads together. They are indeed giggling. I can't tell you the last time I heard my mother giggle.

"Hello." I say to them.

"OH Eric," my mother says and looks at me. "I've been having such a marvelous time getting to know your Sookie," she says with her ten watt smile. I come around the couch and kiss her then I turn to Sookie. I want to gauge her emotions but all she's doing is smiling at me. I kiss her softly and suddenly everything seems right in the world.

That is until I look up and see my father standing close to the door.

"Oh, Ed," my mother says. "Stop giving everything the third degree and come over and meet this lovely young lady." She says.

"Ed, this is Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, this is my husband and Eric's father, Edwin Northman."

Sookie turns to my father and puts out her hand. "Hello Mr. Northman," she says to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

My father comes and takes Sookie's hand.

"Nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you from Pam," he says looking past Sookie to me, "not much from my son, though."

Sookie releases her grip on his hand and allows her arm to fall. I come up behind her and put my hand on her lower back. "I see you two are having tea," I say to her. "Would you like some more?"

"Oh, no," my mother says. "We have to get to the house," she says. "So much to do," she goes to stand. "You two are coming to the dinner party tomorrow night?" I start to say something. "I won't take no for an answer," she says. "There are a great many people that would like to see you, Eric. The Governor is coming and that lovely young lady Jennifer Carter is coming as well. Oh I do like her. Tell me Sookie, have you ever met the Governor?"

Sookie laughs. "Quite a few times, actually." She says.

"Mother, the Governor was friends with Sookie's father." I say and pull my girl closer to me.

"Oh, that's right." My mother huffs. "They say the mind is the first thing to go," she says with a wave. "You are Corbett Stackhouse's daughter. Now I remember. Ed you remember Corbett, don't you."

My father nods. "He was a fine man, Miss Stackhouse. His ideas and vision were unique and are surely missed in our field."

She smiles but I can see the unshed tears in her eyes. "That's very kind of you to say, thank you."

My father nods. "Well, we need to be off." He says and holds his hand out to his mother. "Eric, I hope you don't intend on disappointing your mother," he says. "She's looking forward to having all her family around her."

My mother picks up her purse and first embraces Sookie and then me. "Well, I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow." She says and heads for the door.

My father nods to me and then looks at Sookie. "It was a pleasure to meet you." He says and walks out.

I turn to Sookie and pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry about that." I say to her.

"Don't be, Eric," I say to him. "Your mother is very funny. She was entertaining me with stories about you and Pam when you were little. Tell me, did you really think if you built a spaceship out of a refrigerator box you could go to the moon?" She asks me.

"Hey, it would have worked if it wasn't raining and the box got soaked." I say to her.

"Did you really try to jump off the garage to get there?" She asks.

I nod. "Broke my arm in two places," I say. "I really sucked. I couldn't play football that season."

She shakes her head. "Is this how our children are going to behave?"

The word 'children' hangs in the room like a cloud. We both just look at one another. I watch as her eyes go from laughter to concern in one second.

"Eric I," she starts but I put my finger over her mouth.

"Don't," I say to her. "Don't say you didn't mean it." She nods and I lower my hand. "Sookie, I never thought I wanted children. I figured I would be as bad at it as my father is." I shrug.

"Th..that's okay Eric," she says softly.

"No, you don't understand. I never thought about children until I thought of little blond, blue eyed babies running around with your smile." I say and touch the side of my face. "I think..no, I know that with you, I could be a halfway decent father."

She raises her hand and touches the side of my face. "Eric, you are going to be a wonderful father." She says.

I lean in and kiss her.

***0***

SPOV

The ride to Bon Temps was quiet. Almost too quiet. I know that Eric was milling things over in his head. I so wanted him to let me in and help.

"Did you have a nice visit with your father?" I ask him.

He lets out a laugh. "Sookie, any interaction with my father is never a good time."

"Eric, what happen? You are so upset and I can almost hear the wheels turning in your head." I place my hand on top of his.

"Nothing other than the usual," He says. "He wants me to do what he thinks is right."

"Okay, what is right?" I ask.

He sighs. "He thinks my place is at the company with him. He wants me learning the business so I can take it over some day."

I laugh a little. "Eric, every father wants that of his son."

He shakes his head. "You don't understand Sookie. He wants me to fail. He said that he's waiting for me to fail. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Eric, I'm sure he didn't mean it. You have a very successful firm. You are doing very well for yourself. Perhaps…"

"Sookie!" He yells my name. "Look, how could you possibly understand? You never had that kind of pressure from your father."

I am sure he didn't mean it the way it sounded but it still hurt.

"Eric," I say softly. "Pull the car over there." I point to the park. It's one I'd come too often.

He goes to say something but I put my hand up to stop him. "Just pull over."

He does as I ask. We set there for a moment while I try to calm down. It isn't working.

"When I was a little girl," I say softly, "my Daddy brought me here to learn how to ride my bike. He spent all day running around after me, holding the back of the seat. He kept saying I could do it all by myself, but I was scared. So he said he would hold on until I was sure. Hours had passed before I let him let go of me. I went all the way around the bike path once. Then there was another bike coming toward me and I got scared. I fell over in the grass. Just as I was about to start crying my Daddy was there to pick me up. He said, 'Sook, falling is a part of life. The question is, do you sit in the mud or get up, brush yourself off and try again.'

In my little girl mind, all I could think of was falling the next time. But not hitting the soft grass but the hard bike path and I told him so. He brushed my hair back and said: "Baby girl, if someone loves you, they will always be there to help you when you fall."

Tears are falling down my face now. "That is the last clear memory I have of my father. So before you decide that loving your father is too hard, you better think about it, because I would give anything to have mine here. I would give anything to have them love me, support me or even be disappointed in me; because at least they would be here!" I scream at him.

I am out of the car and running into the park before I have a minute to figure out what I'm doing. Before I hit the bike path, Eric's arms are around me.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry," He says and pulls me close. I can hear from the tenor in his voice that he's crying too. "I'm so stupid. I…."

I shake my head. "Eric, I…"

"No, listen to me," he says. "You're right. I don't know why his approval means so much to me. But to even think about what you and Jason have gone through…." He shakes his head.

"Eric, you are thirty years old. You have a thriving business, a great life and people in it that care about you."

He pulls me closer. "You forgot smoking hot girlfriend." He says.

I laugh. "Well there's that too. But seriously, you don't need his approval. All you need is his love."

He pulls me closer. We stay that way for a long time.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." He says. "I never want to make you cry."

I lean back to look at him. "I know," I say to him. "Come on, we're going to be late."

We get back in the car and are quiet all the way to Tara's shop. This time, however, it isn't as painful.

***0***

Bill's POV

I haven't been out of the room for a week now. I've gotten three meals a day. However, it has been Victor or one of the goons that have delivered it instead of Lorena. In fact, I've not seen her since Victor returned. I don't think I've even heard her in the cabin.

Victor wouldn't have killed her. He needs her to get the money from the bank. She was safe until then. Me, on the other hand, wasn't needed at all. Except if you believe that Victor would keep me alive to use me for money. How did he know I wouldn't go to the police? Yeah, what am I supposed to say? That these two conned me out of the money I stole from one of my clients. Not only one of my clients but one I had designs to marry? Yeah that wouldn't go over well.

And what am I supposed to do when we go back? Victor said that he and Lorena were going to leave. How am I going to explain her departure? What was I going to do about money? All the money I got from Sookie would be gone. Granted, I still would have my trust fund. But that wasn't nearly close to what Sookie inherited. I know she still has money from the books. She couldn't have spent it all yet. Maybe if I move forward with the marriage, I will at least have that. Not that she would be writing any more. Or at least not those horrid Vampire novels. Perhaps I'll permit her to write something else. But she will have very little time between our duties in DC and taking care of our family.

With Lorena gone, there is no reason I would have to hold back on my little blonde belle any longer. I'm sure she won't give me half the pleasure that Lorena gave me. But it will be there when I need it. The very thought of bedding her makes my body ache. Yes, this may work, indeed.

Just then the door to my bedroom opens. Victor comes in with the goons. "We need to go meet my friend," he says. "After that, we will be heading back to New Orleans."

I nod, not knowing what else to do.

"Now, are you going to be good?" Goon one asks. "Or do we need to knock you out?"

"Oh, Billy will be good. Won't you boy?" He laughs again.

The other goon walks behind me and slaps a set of handcuffs on me. The other one comes up and puts a blind fold on me.

"Is this really necessary?" I ask.

"Well, if you want to stay alive, it is." Victor says. "I would leave you here. But that would mean I would need to come back and get you. Since that will be totally out of my way," he says. "You are going to come half way with us. Then Bruno here will stay with you while Rena and I go get the papers. Once we're back in New Orleans and have the money, you will be free to go."

"So, I'm not going back to New Orleans with you?" I ask.

"Well," he laughs. "You can't very well drive down Bourbon Street with us now can you?" He laughs again. "You and Bruno are going to wait at my place in Lafayette. When he gets the all clear from me, then you will be released. Call it, insurance."

They walk me out of the room and we stop in what I assume is the living room.

"You ready?" Victor asks.

"Yeah," I hear Lorena's voice,

"You look good back as a blonde," he says to her.

"Whatever, can we finish this?" She asks.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Bill?" He asks her.

She is silent for a minute. "Well, aren't you?" He asks her again.

"Let's just go," she says. "You said it's going to be two days to make our way to him."

"Right," he says. "We will be in New Orleans on Tuesday," Victor says. "Then all that beautiful money will be ours."

We start moving again. I hear something open and then I'm shoved into what I assume is a trunk and the door is slammed on top of me. I can hear a few muffled voices but nothing I can make out.

We're driving for almost an hour. I knew the cabin was out of the way, but I honestly have no idea which way we were going. Hell, does it really matter? This Bruno guy is most likely going to kill me. Victor may let me go. But whoever this thug is working for isn't gonna let me live after seeing their faces. I have no idea who they work for. But I get a very strong feeling that I probably don't want to find out.

The car stops and I hear lots of noise around us. We are there a good ten or fifteen minutes before the car starts up again. We don't go too far when the car stops again. A minute later, the trunk pops open.

"Let's go." He says to me.

"What?" I ask.

He huffs. "Let's go. Or do you want to ride all the way to Louisiana in a trunk?"

I start to sit up. But with handcuffs on, it's a little hard. Bruno helps me and soon, I'm on my feet and being walked. The sound is weird. I can tell that we aren't outside but other than that I've no clue where we are.

"Step up." He says.

Reaching my foot out, I find the step and climb it.

"Step." he says again.

I obey and after a few steps I find myself in the back of what I assume is a cargo van.

"I put a blanket in the corner." He says to me. "Get comfortable, it's a long drive."

I hear the door slam behind me as I move farther into the van.

I find the blanket and sit down as I hear a door opening and the ignition starting.

I take a deep breath. Well at least he's taking me home to die. Morbid as it is, I find it slightly comforting.

I sit and lean back against the hull of the van wondering what I'm going to do next.

***0***

SPOV

When we got to Tara's she was all a flutter.

I excused myself for a minute to go check on my face. When I came out, she was busy showing Eric the dresses she finished.

He smiles when he sees me coming. "Sookie you are going to love them." He says.

She shows me the dress for the Tango, the Quickstep and the Bolero.

"I'm almost done with the Waltz dresses," she says. "Oh, and I'm going to make you one more for the marathon dance."

I nod but internally, I'm cringing. We haven't even started working on that one yet. Not that we would know until the day of the tournament what the marathon dance is.

She makes me try on the dresses and pins them for alterations. She then sends Eric in to check his outfits.

She then shows us what she has in mind for the waltz.

"You are going to look like a glistening star," she says with a smile.

I nod. "I can't wait to see it."

All told, we were there for two hours. Which gives us plenty of time to get to the farmhouse, change and get to Merlotte's on time for the start of the party.

I know the party is at the bar, but I want to look nice so I pull out a red halter dress that I bought some time back but really didn't have anywhere to wear it. It isn't exactly Elizabeth approved, so I wasn't permitted to bring it along with me to New Orleans.

I lay it out on the bed and head into the bathroom to start the shower. Before I can get out of all my clothes, Eric is right behind me.

"I wondered where you ran off too." I say to him.

"Mmm, I had to make a call," he says and begins to assist me with the rest of my clothes. Kissing my neck, shoulders and anything else he can get his hands on. Once all my clothes are gone, I can feel that Eric is already undressed. Yummy, Eric in the shower.

"Sookie," he says and begins roaming my body with his very eager hands. "I need you," he growls. "It's been hours since I've had you."

I nod because I can't seem to get the words out.

Quicker than I think is humanly possible, I am spun around and Eric is lifting me as he walks us into the shower stall. As the water begins to spray us both, he lifts me a little higher and impales me on his rather attentive soldier in one motion.

"Ah," I cry out and throw my head back against the tile wall.

"God, Sookie," he growls. "You are so fucking perfect. You are so… so tight." He says and thrusts harder into me. "I…I can't get enough."

"Me neither," I say. "More…Eric…Harder…Harder…please."

"Any…anything for you." He says and picks up his ministration.

I can feel him in every cell of my body. Everything is heightened and aware of his every touch, his every thrust and every connection. God, it's like he's my sun and I'm the moon.

He reaches between us and before I can ask him what he's doing, he pinches my nub which sends me right over the edge screaming his name. I feel my walls constricting on him and not soon after, he is falling over too.

We stay connected for a few more minutes before he releases me and lowers me to the stall floor.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I lean into him and hum. "I feel wonderful."

"Are you sure? That was…" I look up at him.

"What, you didn't…" He stops me with a kiss.

"I loved it," he says. "It was just a bit more, well, aggressive than we usually are."

I smile at him. "I liked it," I say and reach up to kiss him again, "a lot."

He pulls me closer. "When you jumped out of the car, I thought I lost you," he says softly. "I never want to feel that way again."

"You can't lose me Eric," I say to him. "You are half of my soul. I'd be nothing without you."

Our kisses intensify but we know that we are due at Merlotte's soon, so we hold off on doing anything else until later.

Eric is out of the bathroom first and says he will meet me in the family room.

I nod and get to work on my hair and makeup. Twenty minutes later, I exit the bedroom with pulling on my shoes.

Once I meet Eric, he makes me spin around twice to show off my dress.

"Do we really need to go?" He asks. The evidence of what the dress is doing to him in visible in his pants.

I laugh and nod. "Eric, Tara is one of my oldest friends. She's like a sister. We've got to go."

With a pout and a nod, we exit the house and are at Merlotte's before anyone could send out the search party on us.

We enter and quickly find the birthday girl who is hard at work on the dance floor with her husband.

"Girl, you are smoking!" She says to me.

"Well, you made the dress." I shrug.

"Honey, there is something to be said for the right body in the right garment." She pulls me in for a hug. "You ready to tell me what had you all teary eyed before?" She whispers in my ear.

"Nothing important," I say. "We worked it out."

She pulls back a little and looks me right in the eyes. "You know, we are all here for you, right?" She asks. "No more getting lost?"

I shake my head. "No, actually it was me calling him out on shit."

She smiles. "Well then, good for you, babe."

We spend the next hour moving around the bar saying hi to everyone one and introducing Eric to just about half the town. Bon Temps isn't big. Everyone knows everyone else. Tara knows just about everyone and she wanted them all here for her big day.

Crystal and Jason are sitting over in a booth. Contrary to doctor's orders, Jason couldn't keep Crystal home. Personally, I don't blame her. I think I would be going a little nuts if I had to stare at the same four walls all day. Oh wait a minute, that's what I did at Bill's house. Yeah, it almost drove me crazy. I smile at myself knowing that scared little girl has left the building.

We spend a lot of time with Crystal when Alcide stops by with a new girl on his arm.

"Hey," I say to him, hopping up to hug him. He returns it and then gives Eric one of his man hugs. Then he turns to Crystal and Jason and greets them in the same manner.

"How ya doing?" He asks me.

I nod. "I'm doing really good," I say and smile to the girl.

"Sookie, Eric, this is Debbie Pelt. Debbie, this is Sookie Stackhouse, her brother Jason and his wife Crystal. This here is my college roommate, Eric Northman."

She says hello to everyone then she turns back to me. "I'm sorry, but aren't you the Sookie that writes the Savannah Blue books?" She says.

Alcide laughs. "You know more than one Sookie?"

Jason laughs as well as Crystal.

"Well, I didn't want to just presume." She says.

"That's okay," I say to her. "Yes, I'm that Sookie."

"Well, it's really great to meet you," she says. "I really love your books."

I smile at her. "Thank you Debbie. I say. What is it you do?"

"Oh, I'm a freelance photographer," she says with a smile. "I was actually working last week so I couldn't go to the club party. I heard it was a banging bash."

We make small talk with Alcide's new lady, trying to get to know her. It seems to me that she's evading a lot of questions but I leave it be. I want Alcide to be happy. If she makes him that, then so be it.

We are soon joined by Pam and Amelia who are introduced to Debbie.

Pam turns to Eric. "I heard you will be at the dinner tomorrow."

He starts to say something when I put my hand on his chest. He looks down at me and covers it with his own. I smile at him and move a little closer. He wraps his arm around me and nods.

"Looks like it." He says to his sister.

"Excellent. I'll work on Daddy. Maybe we can get him to tone down the attitude for the night." She says.

"Well, if you can do that," Eric says. "Then maybe you can start work on world peace."

"Will be second on my list." She says with a laugh.

"Excuse me," We hear from the DJ booth. We all look up to see Tara standing there. She smiles brightly. "I'm so excited that you could all make it here tonight to celebrate with me." She pauses and everyone applauds. "Now, most of you know, Sookie and I have been best friends since we were five years old." She finds me with her eyes and smiles. "We have been through a lot together but there is one thing that I always knew. It was I could count on my Sookie. Honey, I'm so glad you've come home to us. Life just isn't the same without you here."

She blows me a kiss and I send one back to her.

She clears her throat. "Okay, it's my party, but I ain't gonna cry. I am going to ask Amelia, Pam and Sookie to come up here." She pauses for a moment. "Crystal, I'd ask you but honey, we don't want those babies to come out on the dance floor."

We all laugh and the three of us make our way to Tara. Once there, she hands us all a microphone.

"Okay, I am going to sing this song with my sisters." She says.

"Um, Tara," I say. "What if we don't know the song?" I ask her.

She smiles at me. "Oh you know it alright."

She nods to the DJ and the song begins.

I hear the first bar and have to laugh.

_I am woman, hear me roar  
In numbers too big to ignore  
And I know too much to go back an' pretend  
'cause I've heard it all before  
And I've been down there on the floor  
No one's ever gonna keep me down again  
_

Tara grabs my hand and we lift them over our heads.

_CHORUS  
Oh yes I am wise  
But it's wisdom born of pain  
Yes, I've paid the price  
But look how much I gained  
If I have to, I can do anything  
I am strong (strong)  
I am invincible (invincible)  
I am woman  
_

I look out and see Jason, Alcide and Eric standing with the biggest smiles on their faces.

_You can bend but never break me  
'cause it only serves to make me  
More determined to achieve my final goal  
And I come back even stronger  
Not a novice any longer  
'cause you've deepened the conviction in my soul_

CHORUS

I am woman watch me grow  
See me standing toe to toe  
As I spread my lovin' arms across the land  
But I'm still an embryo  
With a long long way to go  
Until I make my brother understand

Oh yes I am wise  
But it's wisdom born of pain  
Yes, I've paid the price  
But look how much I gained  
If I have to I can face anything  
I am strong (strong)  
I am invincible (invincible)  
I am woman  
Oh, I am woman  
I am invincible  
I am strong

FADE  
I am woman  
I am invincible  
I am strong  
I am woman

I look at the three women around me. Never have I been in the company of such beautiful women. And as God is my witness, I'll never leave them again.

***0***

EPOV

I watch as Sookie sings with the others and I can't help but laugh and cheer them on.

"She's back." Alcide says.

I look at him and then at Jason. I swear the boy is about to cry. He nods and looks at me.

"You keep her here, now." He says.

I nod. "You can count on it."

Everyone cheers them on to do another one. Amelia leans over the DJ booth and soon they are singing _Superwoman_ by Alicia Keys. They wrap it up with _Ring on it_ by Beyonce; complete with the dance. God this woman is going to be the death of me. I watch as others around the room keep their eyes peeled to my girl.

I feel a slap on my shoulder and turn to see who it is.

"Dude, if you want to keep that girl, I suggest you take the song to heart," Alcide says.

I laugh at him. "What about you, man?" I ask him. "First girl I've seen you with in what, ten years?"

He shrugs. "We'll see. I know one thing. I don't look at her anywhere near how you look at Sook."

I look back and watch them finish. He has it right though. I'm going to need to put a ring on it sooner rather than later.

***0***

Bill's POV

I can feel the van moving, but honestly, I've given up trying to figure out where we were. Bruno could stop the car anywhere and get rid of me.

"OH SHIT!" I hear him scream. Then several things happen at once. Tires screech, horns blow and metal crunches. Before I know it, I am being thrown around the inside of the van and hitting just about every side. The van comes to a halt and I can tell that we aren't ride side up. I try to move, but I can't; then I can't hear anything.

***0***

SPOV

We had so much fun at the party. I didn't expect us to stay late. But after our little impromptu concert, Eric took me to the dance floor where we spent another few hours.

As we pulled into the drive, I had him stop for the mail so I didn't have to run back out for it in the morning. We make our way into the house; Eric directly behind me and making every effort to undress me in the hallway. I laugh at him as I go to put the mail on the hall table. I miss the table completely and bend down to pick it up. It's then I see another letter behind the table. Well it must have fallen one of the other times Eric and I entered the house in a similar fashion. I lean forward to get it while Eric growls behind me.

"I'm trying to get an envelope," I say when I feel his hands on my bottom.

"You can offer me such a treat and then say you don't mean it." He moans at me.

I laugh as I pull it out. I see the addressee and I freeze. "Eric," I say. "I..this letter is from a bank in New Orleans."

He immediately stops his ministration and looks over my shoulder. I turn it over and open it. I finish reading it and look over my shoulder at Eric.

Shaking my head I look back at the letter. "It can't be…."

Before I can say anything else, Eric has his phone out and is dialing.

"Laf," he says when it answers.

"No, she's fine. But you'll never guess what she has in her hand." He pauses again. "Tell me man, what do you know about the First Civil Trust Bank, in New Orleans?" He asks with a smile

***0***

Bill's POV

"Sir, can you hear us?" I hear from above me. There is a light and I can see it through my eyelids. The blindfold must have come off.

I try to open my eyes and blink at the bright lights.

"He's awake." I hear someone say.

"Sir, do you know where you are?" He asks.

I shake my head but the pain it creates shoots through my body.

"Do you know who you are?" He asks.

I try to nod but I can't.

"Can you tell us your name?" He asks once more.

"My..my name…my name is Bill Compton. Pl..please, ca…call my family. I've…I've been kidnapped."

I don't know if they heard me or not. Because just then a wave rolls over me and everything goes silent again.

***0***


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 A Case of You.

SPOV

"We will be pulling up in front of the bank in three minutes, Ana," I hear Lafayette say. "Shit woman we left at six this morning to get here."

I have to laugh at the way he is talking to Anabeth. Only he would be able to get away with it.

Eric pulls Lafayette's SUV into a parking spot and is quick to come around to get me. I smile as he helps me out. I turn to watch Lafayette and Amelia come up behind us and we head to the front lobby of the bank.

As promised, Anabeth is standing there with the two detectives I met when they came to get the recorder. The other two people I'm not familiar with.

"Sookie," Ana says. "This is District Attorney Frank Pierce and this is Mr. Clive Monroe, CFO of the bank.

I shake hands with Mr. Pierce and then turn to Mr. Monroe. "Ms. Stackhouse," he says and clears his throat. "This is very embarrassing for us," He says. "We had no idea, that is to say, all the proper papers were in order. I didn't dream that something, that is…"

"Mr. Monroe," Lafayette says. "I take it Ms. Mason has filled you in on what is happening with Miss Stackhouse's account?"

He nods his head. "The legal department have been here since we got the phone call. This is just a mess," he says and rings his hands.

"Mr. Monroe, we will do everything in our power to make this quick." Mr. Pierce says.

"Oh, yes," he says and turns, "this way, please."

We follow him through the large lobby and up a flight of stairs. Once we reach the landing, I see a large conference table where several well dressed men are sitting. They all stand when then see us.

One comes around to greet us. "Ms. Stackhouse," he says and extends his hand to me. "I'm Ben Chadwick, president of the bank. It's nice to meet you. My wife is going to be tickled pink when I tell her that I met you today."

I smile at him. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Chadwick."

We make the introductions all around and then Mr. Chadwick offers us seats.

He folds his hands on the table. "Ms. Stackhouse, we want you to know that things like this don't happen at First Civil," he pauses. "Why my great granddaddy founded this bank not soon after the war ended. In all that time," he pauses.

"Mr. Chadwick," Lafayette says. "Ms. Stackhouse is not placing blame for this mishap on you or the bank."

He nods. "Well, I sure do appreciate that. But it's just a black eye on us."

"We understand," he says and pulls out a few papers. "I know that the DA's office has some things they will need from you. But once they are done, we would appreciate the money moved to another account and Ms. Stackhouse would like to be the only person on the signature card." He says. "For now," he pauses. I look at him and he smiles at me. "Ms. Stackhouse only found out recently about this account," he says. "She will be talking to a financial advisor regarding it very soon."

"I understand perfectly," Mr. Chadwick says. "We also," he looks over to one of the other men at the table. "Found another fund in Ms. Stackhouse's name. This one seems to have funds wired to it from the Stackhouse Foundation?" He pauses. "Over twenty thousand was taken already from the account. But we froze this one when we froze the other."

I look from Mr. Chadwick to Ms. Mason. "Um, I had no idea that he had funneled money from the foundation. We need to give it back." I say nodding my head.

"We will, Sookie," Lafayette says. "As soon as the DA has what it needs, the money will be going back. Once we find Bill, we will work on getting the rest of the money."

I nod and sigh. "Don't worry, Sookie," Eric says, kissing my temple. "All the money will get back to where it belongs."

"You might also be interested in this," Mr. Monroe says. "Once we heard from Ms. Mason that this was an illegal situation we started looking for anything in Mr. Compton's or Miss Stackhouse's name." He hands a paper to Ana. "He has a safety deposit box here. Has had it for the last several years. In fact, he opened it the day the account was created."

"We will need a warrant," Ana says.

I look at Ana and she smiles. "We went to the grand jury yesterday. They voted to indict Bill, William Compton and the firm for a slew of charges."

I nod and then turn my attention back to Mr. Chadwick. "Miss Stackhouse," he says. "We will need you to fill out these forms. Once the DA approves the move, we will have the account transferred. Until then, we will need to keep it frozen for security purposes. But there are notes on the system that it's under investigation and we will make sure the signature card and electronic version reflects your true signature.

I nod.

"Mr. Chadwick," Ana says. "We are going to need your help. If anyone other than Ms. Stackhouse comes in looking for information or tries to reactivate that account, I will need your people to call our office immediately."

Mr. Chadwick nods. "Of course, Ms. Mason; we don't want a repeat of this issue."

About an hour later, Ana has gotten all the information they need and the account will be held in its current state until all the paperwork is sent to the DA. It will take then a day or two. But I'm assured that my money will be moved by midweek and the Foundation will be receiving their money at the same time. Honestly, I'm more worried about getting the Foundation back their money than I am my own.

I never had the money before. So not having it now, isn't a really big deal. The Foundation, yeah, that's another story.

After another hour of apologies and documents, we are ready to leave.

Once outside, Ana turns to talk to us. "Like I said, indictments have been sent down for Bill and his father. His mother has already started her house arrest. The father has until Monday to turn himself in or we will arrest him. Since no one can find Bill, a warrant for his arrest has been issued. According to his campaign office, a call came in late yesterday after everyone left; saying that he wouldn't be back in town until Tuesday or Wednesday. We have taps on the Comptons' phones. We are watching the bus stations, the airlines and the rails. If he shows up, we'll know about it."

"Could you find out where he was from the phone call?" Eric asks.

She shakes her head. "No, the call was recorded but it was too short to track. If he didn't say his name, we wouldn't have known it was him."

I shake my head. "He didn't call his parents?" I ask her. "He's got to know that they are looking for him."

She shrugs. "Who knows," she says and turns to Lafayette. "I'm assuming that civil charges will be brought against him as well?"

Lafayette looks at me and then back at Ana. "We haven't discussed the specifics, but yes. There will be."

She nods. "Good. Submit the proper documents and we'll get you what you need."

We say goodbye and head back to Shreveport. This trip seemed different from the others. Everyone was rather silent. I could hear both Laf and Amelia tapping away on their blackberries. I almost turned to find out what they were all doing. But when I stole a glance at them, they both seemed to be absorbed in their tasks. If I'm really honest with myself, I just wanted to give myself an hour or two without learning anything new that we need to deal with.

I decide to take the moment and treasure it. Leaning my head back, I close my eyes and fall into the beautiful rhythm of the car.

***0***

EPOV

Watching Sookie all morning, I know that she needs a little break from the drama. I'm making a promise to myself that if I ever get Bill Compton alone, he and I are going to be having a major conversation. When I say conversation, I mean that his face is going to be conversing with my fist. The man is just scum to the nth degree. How could anyone use, abuse and mislead another so completely? He is no better than the con artists and swindlers that you hear about on the news. Well, that is when they get caught. How could one person be so evil? There has got to be something really wrong in his makeup to let him rationalize anything he's done to Sookie.

I don't know if she heard about the safety deposit box that they found. God, I hope they find more information they need to prosecute Bill. Maybe she isn't the only one that he's swindled. Perhaps he has done it to others?

The call I made last night before the party was to Robert. I needed him to do two things for me. One I wanted him to look into Bill and his father's firm. I want to know what they do, who their clientele is and what they specialize in. More importantly, I want to find out about the two men that run that place. I have a feeling that the apple didn't fall far from the tree when it comes to that father and son. Ana and her staff may or may not be able to prosecute both of them but I want to know everything I can. Sookie will never be unprotected again.

The other task was that I wanted to make sure that he was able to secure tickets to the ballet. I want to take Sookie out on a date. We have been moving so quickly the last week, I want to slow it down a bit. Not that I would ever stop moving our relationship. I love where we are and where we are going. I'm not kidding about putting a ring on her finger. There is no one else I would rather share the rest of my life with than her. I just want her to know that I appreciate her and want to do nice things for her. Boyfriends, Fiancés and even husbands are allowed to take their lovely ladies out on dates. I've never had anyone to shower my affections on. Even Felicia and I were all work and nothing else. Yes, we were together all the time. But I know that if I showed her something else of me, more of me, she may have never went looking elsewhere.

I pride myself on being a smart man. Smart men learn from their mistakes and that is one that I'll never make again. If I know anything it is that women never wish to be taken for granted.

I look over and see Sookie's eyes are closed. The evenness of her breathing tells me that she's fallen asleep. I smile at the peaceful look she has on her face. She always looks like an angel. But never more so than when she's asleep.

I pull up in front of my building where we met earlier. Lafayette and Amelia get out while I move around to Sookie's side of the car. I open the door and undo her seatbelt without her even flinching.

"She's worn out." Amelia says.

I nod. "Wouldn't you be?" I ask. "This is a lot for anyone to take."

"Our girl is strong." Lafayette says. "She always has been. She'll come through all of this fine."

I brush the side of her face with my hand. She still doesn't move, so I pick her up and carry her to the elevator. Lafayette and Amelia follow us up.

Once inside, I lay her on the couch and move to the closet to get her a blanket. Once I know that she is settled, I turn back to Lafayette.

"You are going to sue him, aren't you?" I ask.

"Oh, we are suing him, his parents and the firm." He laughs. "All of them are going to pay for what their son did. You can't tell me that William hadn't a clue on what Bill was doing. He would be a very stupid, ignorant man if he was and William Compton is neither. Let's not start on how the shrew treated our girl. Have you ever met her?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Never had the pleasure. I think my parents have had to deal with them from time to time, but no, I've never."

Amelia laughs. "Then consider yourself lucky. That woman has a steal pole up her ass so far, I think you can see it when she opens her mouth."

I shake my head. "I don't know much about them." I say. Though I hope to know more soon.

Lafayette sighs. "It's a typical story. Elizabeth Hannaford is the daughter of land developer, Carlisle "Chip" Hannaford. Her mother is Jean Renee de Lafayette Hannaford. Her father was a very influential man many years ago. Jean Renee was sent to France to study and when she returned, she was promised to Carlisle. They married quickly and not soon after the honeymoon, Jean Renee was expecting. Unfortunately, it wasn't to be and she lost the child. She had several other miscarriages until she had Elizabeth.

Now, from what I know, they never had any more children.

William Compton Sr., was the son of a fisherman, Bartlett Compton. His wife, Louisa was creole. She passed away not soon after William's birth. Bartlett's second wife, Lilith, was the daughter of a fishing tycoon. Bartlett soon began running the business. To the best of my knowledge, no one ever spoke about Louisa and Lilith was considered William's mother.

William, though an heir to his father's fishing fleet, wanted more. He went to law school and began making a name for himself. He caught the eye of Carlisle and soon came to work for him as his private attorney. Once Carlisle was satisfied that William could support her, he gave permission for him to marry Elizabeth."

"You know anything else?" I ask.

Lafayette shakes his head. "No, most of that was granny gossip I got from my gran, Pearl. She was a housekeeper in the Hannaford home for thirty years." He laughs. "She thought the whole lot of them were pompous assholes."

I nod. I think I would like granny Pearl.

"You going to be okay?" Amelia asks.

I nod. "I'm fine but I'm really worried about Sookie. This is a lot for her. Not to mention all my stuff too. She's going to be exposed to my father all night tonight. That is just going to put more on her." I huff.

"Eric," Amelia says. "Every person comes to a relationship with baggage. You took hers without a moment's hesitation. What makes you think that she wouldn't take yours?" She squeezes my arm. "Besides, Ed isn't that bad." She says.

"Maybe not to you or Pam, but, he is to me." I say.

She looks at me for a moment. "Eric, your father is what he is. He is too old to change. Do you really think he likes the idea that his daughter is in a relationship with another woman? Do you really think that he is perfectly okay with that?"

I shake my head. "It isn't any of his business who Pamela fell in love with, Am. It's her life, and yours. You make each other happy."

She nods. "Do you know that he doesn't speak directly to me?" She asks.

I tilt my head to the side. "It's true. He will ask Abbie or Pam if I would like something. But he never really speaks to me. He listens to the conversations. Pam tries to get him to talk to me. But he refuses. The first couple of times it happened, Pam got really upset. She wanted to storm into the house and demand he treat me like a daughter-in-law and to stop acting like an idiot. Those were her words, by the way, not mine." I laugh and so does she. "But I told her that we needed to drop it. He never insulted me outright. He never made any snide remarks or was any way rude. He just avoided me."

"Amelia, that isn't right. You are who Pam chose to spend her life with. You make her happy. You guys have a beautiful relationship and he should give you both the respect you deserve."

She shakes her head. "That's the point, Eric. Pam and I chose each other. It's our life. Would I like it if he approved, well yeah. But he isn't rude. He isn't mean and he doesn't stop Abbie from seeing us. He is old and set in his ways, Eric. He isn't going to change. I refuse to allow his issues to become my problem. I'm sure with others in similar situations, he's fine. But Pam is his little girl. He had plans for her. Instead of following his blueprint for her life, she chose to make her own. We can choose to wallow in insecurity and try to get him to accept something we know he won't. Or we live our lives the way we wish and fill it with love and comfort of people who accept us for who we are."

She goes silent for a minute.

"Eric, your father had a blueprint for your life as well. I dare say that Edwin Stackhouse is a man of plans and vision. I'm sure he had a clear view of what his children's lives were going to be. You both did what was normal. You made lives for yourself. You struck out on your own and excelled. I'm sure somewhere in his heart, he loves that you two are independent and successful people. But his heart and his mind aren't always in sync. I dare say that if you did become a doctor, he would have found something wrong in that. If you just were an architect, there would be something wrong with that. Eric, anything you and Pam do that is outside his plan, would be grounds for criticism. It's just how he was. Part of him wants the two of you to need him. It's ridiculous, I know. But I think that is the problem here. You two don't need him. You don't need his money, his status or his help in anything."

"If he wanted us to need him, why wasn't he around more?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I don't know. I'm not a psychologist. My therapist would say that it stems from his relationship with his father. But who knows what makes people tick?" She looks at Sookie, still asleep on the couch and then back at me. "You have a decision to make. You are a thirty year old, very successful man. You have the love and support of a beautiful woman. You have family and friends around you that not only support you but encourage you to follow your heart and to fulfill your dreams. You are a very rich man, indeed, Eric." She says with a tear in her eyes. "So your choices are; you accept your life, including how your father is, move past it and do what you want to do with your life," she puts out on hand. "Or, you wallow in the fact that your father will never give his full approval to you because you are defying him. Giving up all that you have gained and make yourself and everyone around you hurt; because of that one person who can't see past his nose."

I'm quiet for a few moments; taking in all that Amelia said. I had no idea that things were bad for her and Pam. I thought all of my father's disappointment fell on my shoulders. But what she says makes sense. Truth is I'm never going to change my father. He is who he is. No matter how much I wish it, he's never going to change.

I look back at Sookie. "She said almost the same thing." I smile at her.

"Sookie is very smart and sees things a lot clearer than most. Well, she sees things clearer in other people. She always has. I think she looks at relationships differently because she lost her parents so early in life. Gran did her best with Jason and Sookie. Hell, Gran took us all under her arm. That woman was the most tolerant and understanding woman I'd ever known. She saw the good in everything and everyone. Sookie learned a lot from her."

I nod in agreement. My Sookie was definitely one of a kind, that's for sure.

We say goodbye and they both leave. Lafayette makes me promise that I will bring Sookie to see him in a few days so we can start on the suit. Amelia leaves to get some work done before the dinner party tonight.

After they leave, I walk over to the coffee table and sit on it so that I'm close to Sookie's face. I don't know how long I sit there. But before long, she starts to wake up. When she opens her eyes, she sees me and smiles.

"Hi." She says.

"Hello, my Angel," I brush some to the stray hairs out of her face. "Did you have a nice nap?"

She nods. "I'm sorry I feel asleep. I guess everything just hit me."

"You want to sleep longer?" I ask her. "We still have a few hours before we have to be at my parents' place."

She shakes her head and moves to sit up. I lean closer so that I can help her. "No, I want to dance."

"Are you sure?" I ask her. "A lot has happened today. Wouldn't you rather just relax?"

"Dancing does relax me." She says. "Most especially when I'm dancing with you."

I smile and nod. Helping her up, we go up to change and get to the club. My girl is right. We need to dance

***0***

SPOV

We didn't learn any new steps. We just worked on the routines that Eric had already shown me. We still had several more to learn and I was looking forward to them. But Eric was right. We needed to fine tune today. A lot had happened and I don't think I could put another piece of new information in my head.

We worked for an hour or so before returning to the loft. I know Eric isn't looking forward to this night, but his father is his father. He has to learn how to deal.

I had packed this morning, knowing that we would be leaving from here for the party and, of course, returning here tonight. After calling Amelia to find out what she and Pam were wearing, I chose a taupe and silver mini dress with a detailed cowl neck and empire waist. Just sexy enough for Eric and not over the top for his parents. I thought it was a nice choice.

I'm slipping into my matching shoes, when Eric comes out of his closet in a steel gray suit with a black shirt and black and silver tie. Damn if that man isn't the sexiest thing on the planet.

As I'm taking him in, he's taking me in.

He makes in across the room and has me in his arms quicker than I can take three breaths. Leaning in, he places soft open mouth kisses on my neck.

"Would you allow me to indulge a boyhood fantasy tonight?" He whispers in my ear.

"What would that be?" I whisper back to him.

I moan when he reaches the sweet spot behind my ear. I feel the smile on his lips as he continues his ministration. "Making love to a beautiful woman in my childhood room."

I laugh slightly at that. But I have to admit, it is an interesting proposition.

"Let's see how the night progresses," I say to him. "If you're a good boy, maybe you will get a treat."

"Mmmm," he moans into my neck. "If I'm a bad boy, do I get an even bigger treat?"

I swat at him and he laughs at me.

Pulling back he takes my hand. "You are beautiful, My Love," he says. "Now, let's get this over with."

I lean into him as we descend the stairs and make it out and into the garage without incident. I almost thought that we weren't going to make it out of the loft. Half of me hoped that was the case. Yeah, that's the half that wouldn't mind being naked in bed with Eric for a month; only leaving it for showers and food. Oh who am I kidding? Forget the food.

We quietly listen to the radio and hold hands as Eric drives the thirty minute trip to his parents' house. I had heard about it from Amelia, but I'd never been.

We pull up to the gate and a gentleman comes out to greet us. Eric rolls down his window and I can see the shocked look before he clears his throat.

"Good Evening, Mr. Northman," he says. "I'll buzz you right in."

Eric thanks him and he immediately opens the gate.

I look at Eric with the question burning on my mind.

"I don't come to the house very often," he says without any other explanation. I mean, you really don't need anymore, now do you?

We pull up the drive and I couldn't help but gasp at the house. It looked like something right out of Gone with the Wind. The antebellum house was a perfect representation of the period and most stunning.

"You…you grew up here?" I ask him.

He nods and sighs. "Between boarding schools and being shipped to this camp or that in the summer, yes." He says. "The house belonged to my mother's family. When she married my father, they offered it to her as a wedding present."

We come to a stop and two valets come to open the doors and help me out. Eric quickly comes around the car and takes my arm as we walk up the stairs. Just before we reach the top, he stops me.

I look at him and his face is very serious. "Sookie, you were right about my father. I don't need his approval. All I need is yours," he says.

I smile at him. "You got it."

"I will accept on certain things he will not change. However, I will not allow him to be disrespectful to you. I know that Amelia finds ways to deal with him. But I want you to know that you are my first and only responsibility. He will give you the respect you deserve. You are a beautiful, talented and successful woman. I am not only proud but honored to have you on my arm. He will respect my decision in this."

I touch the side of his face. "Even if he doesn't, it doesn't change the fact that I love you."

He leans in and kisses me and we continue our walk up the stairs. The door opens the moment we meet the threshold. Two people are there to take our coats and motion us into the sitting room where we hear other voices.

I take in the front hall as we pass through. We are just about to enter when I hear someone calling Eric's name. He turns and I see a smile form on his face. I follow his eyes to see an older woman descending the stairs.

"Hi Gran," he says as he guides me closer. "I didn't know you were coming down here."

He releases me to take his grandmother's hands in his.

"Oh my dear boy," she says with a smile and pulls him in for a hug. "Oh, I've missed you." She swats him affectionately. "You haven't called me in weeks."

"I'm sorry, Gran." He says. "But what are you doing here? I thought you were staying in New York until the holidays."

"Well," she says in a huff. "Your parents were supposed to come see me. When your father called to cancel, he told me he had to come home to see what you had gotten yourself into." She rolls her eyes. "Well that just got me on the phone to Abbie. She told me that you had met a girl and that you were serious. Well," she puts her hand up. "I called the plane and got myself down here to meet the girl who finally cured my grandson of his bachelor ways."

He kisses her hand and looks to me. "Well, let me introduce you. Sookie," he says bringing her closer to me. "This is my grandmother, Mrs. Eleanor Northman. Gran, this is Sookie Stackhouse."

She smiles a very gentle smile at me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Northman." I say to her.

"Oh pish," she says and pulls me in for a hug. "You are the love of my beautiful grandbaby's life. Call me Gran or Ellie, everyone does," she says and pulls back. "My you are a pretty thing." She says. "You are the girl that writes those vampy books Amelia is always going on about, aren't ya."

I nod. "Yes ma'am, I am." I say to her.

"Oh, I read one last summer. Girl you do know how to write. Puts Joan Collins to shame, they do."

I thank her as she takes Eric's arm. "Come on boy, let's go see who your father invited to his lion's den." She says.

"Gran…" Eric says with a laugh.

"Well, that boy walks around like he is the biggest and strongest boy on the block. It wasn't too long ago that boy used to hide behind my skirt when Buddy Wilkinson used to be in the park." She laughs. "Buddy was a big old bully until another bully came along. That's just how bullies are my boy. They are only as big as they think they are until someone else comes along to knock them down."

I would have loved to hear more from Gran. She seems to have a way of thinking that would be similar to my Gran's. I am looking forward to getting to know her better.

We walk in and I could swear that the conversations drop for a moment. I see Abbie coming across the room with a big smile on her face.

"Look who I found wondering the halls, Abbie." Gran smiles at her.

"Oh Eric," she says and comes to hug him, "I'm so glad you came." She then turns to me. "Oh, Sookie, you look beautiful. Doesn't she Ellie?"

"Pretty as a picture, I'd say." Is Gran's reply.

Eric takes Gran to sit down and Abbie takes the opportunity to start introducing me to several ladies in the room. The look on his face is almost one of panic but I nod and smile at him. She begins introducing me to several women near the door. This, after all isn't the first time I've done this. Elizabeth used to do this all the time. The difference now is that I don't have rules on what I can and can't talk about.

Everyone of the women I am introduced to either have read my books or know of the Stackhouse Foundation. There are many accolades about my writing along with pleas and cajoling on the plots of my upcoming books. There are many people who have either worked directly with my parents or have been associated with the Foundation in some way. Not one of them made me feel uneasy when they would complement them or say how they missed them. I took all of their well wishes and thanked them for them.

Eric soon found us and rescued me from his mother's constant introductions.

"I'm sorry about that." He says to me. "Gran wanted to hear more about my lovely Sookie." He kisses my temple.

I lean into him. "And what did you tell her?" I ask him.

He turns me and takes my hand in his. "I told her that I met the love of my life. That you were perfect for me in every way and I can't wait to start our lives together." He kisses my hand and I smile at him.

"What did she say to that?" I ask.

He laughs. "She wants to know when we were going to give her great grandbabies to spoil."

Our laughter is interrupted by Pam and Amelia who greet us with glasses of champagne. We continue to make small talk with several more people when we head into the room next door.

"There she is," I hear the boom of a baritone voice. I look around and smile.

"I didn't believe it when Ed told me you were going to be here." He says and pulls me in for a very tight hug.

"Governor, it is wonderful to see you." I say to him.

He grabs my shoulders playfully. "Now, none of that, Sookie Stackhouse, " he kisses my cheek. "I may be a governor but I'm still your Godfather."

I look at Eric and I can tell that statement has shocked him. Oops, did we forget to tell him that little bit of information? Yeah, I guess I did.

***0***

EPOV

Did Governor Brigant just say that he was Sookie's godfather? I knew he was close to her father. But that's, yeah, that's a little close.

"Alright, fine," Sookie says. "Uncle Niall, do you know Eric?" Sookie asks. We both nod in tandem.

"Nice to see you again, Sir." I say to him as I extend my hand.

"Eric," he says and raises an eyebrow to Sookie. "Heard what happened," he says. "I want you both to know that if I knew anything…"

Sookie cuts him off. "There is no way you could, Uncle. This is on me and no one else."

"No, child, this is on that fool." He says with a huff. "I got a call in to the head of the GOP here. I am going to urge him into demanding a review of Compton's finances. His unethical behavior alone could send him out of the race."

She sighs. "You think that's necessary?"

"My sweet girl," Niall kisses her forehead. "These types of people are not who we want to elect into the Senate. There are enough crooks up there already."

I laugh as does he.

"Oh, look whose here." I hear behind me.

"Hi Aunt Erin," she says to the Governor's wife.

Soon we are joined by Governor Edington and his wife as well as Senator Stan Davis. Small talk is made until we are told that dinner is served.

I help Sookie into her seat and take mine beside her. Our first course is delivered and everyone starts to enjoy.

"Eric," Governor Niall says. "I understand that you put the most extensive bid for the new Stackhouse Home?" He asks.

I nod. "That is my understanding." I say to him.

"How did you manage to get that many people to donate their goods and services?" He asks.

I shrug. "When we began calling around, there were a lot of smaller contractors that have either used the facilities and clinics or people in their families have. When we said we were building another one to focus on Katrina victims, they all jumped at the chance to help."

I look over and Sookie is beaming at me. She mouths a thank you and I lift her hand to kiss it.

"Sookie, have you met Jennifer Carter yet?" Erin asks.

Sookie shakes her head. "No, I've not. It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Carter. I understand your campaign is going very well." She says.

She nods and smiles. "It is, thanks to supporters like Mr. Northman, NorRav and the Governor." She smiles again. "Sookie, I was wondering if you and your brother would be open to us taking the foundation more national?" She asks.

"How do you mean?" I ask.

"Well," she says turning to Niall. He smiles and nods to her. "Have you ever heard of the Fisher House?"

She nods and turns to me. "I believe so. Isn't that homes that cater to the families of wounded Vets?" She asks.

Jennifer nods. "It is indeed. We are thinking that the clinics and facilities of the Stackhouse Foundation could help in that capacity as well."

Sookie leans forward. "In what way?"

"Well, it's something is just forming in my head, but," she looks to the man next to her. He smiles at her.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I'm Dr. Christian Carter. I've worked with several of the VA hospitals in the state. Simply put, the Fisher House project needs help. They can't possible help every family and try as they might, they can't possibly build a house where they are all needed." He pauses. "I really didn't want to do this here, but well…" he shrugs. "Shreveport VA Hospital has just completed its prosthetic care wing." Dr. Carter looks at my father. "Thanks to the generous donations from NorRav." My father nods and the good Dr. continues. "There are quite a few military personnel that have requested being transferred or sent here because it's closer to their homes. However, the state is large and many of the families would be traveling to be with their loved ones."

"You would like Stackhouse Foundation to join Fisher House in building a facility?" Sookie asks.

"Well, we thought…" He turns to Niall.

"Sookie, the VA hospital is down near the old industrial park. There are several old warehouses down there. Several of them have been converted into condos." He nods to me and I nod back. That was my first project when we came to town.

"We think that they would make wonderful temporary housing. Jennifer and Christian would like to start here, then they would like to work with the Fisher House Foundation to build more where they are needed."

Sookie beams. "I think it's a wonderful idea." She says. "Of course, I don't want to speak for Jason. But I would see no reason he would be against the idea." She turns to Jennifer. "We can set something up to talk to him. He and his wife are awaiting their babies to arrive, so I know he would have to stay close to home. But I would be willing to promote the idea." She turns to Niall. "What does the board say about this?" She asks.

He smiles at her. "I think you will find everyone eager to work on this project. I can also say that they will be overjoyed that you are taking a more active part in the foundation's operations."

I can tell that she feels a little guilty about his words. I squeeze her hand again and look at the others. "How quickly would you like this done? I will need about a week to put the designs and proposal together. In addition, I would need to talk to the people at Fisher House. But between us all, I think we could have it up and running before the end of the year."

Sookie's head shoots up. "But Eric, you already put a bid in for the New Orleans facility."

I shake my head at her. "It's important to you, it's important to me. It is a very good cause and I would feel honored to be a part of it."

"You would do this, Eric." My father has been silent up until now.

I turn to him and he is looking back and forth between everyone. "Of course, I would, Father. I may not be able to donate pharmaceuticals or help with things like that. But I most certainly can help care for these men and women's family. They have risked so much for our country. The very least I can do is help in their recovery."

I can see the shocked look on my father's face. I don't think he ever really believed that I was doing anything special.

"How much do you think this will all cost?" Sookie asks me.

"It doesn't matter." I hear Gran say.

I look at her. "What Gran?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever the cost, the Northman family will foot the bill."

"Mother," Ed growls at his mother.

She waves her hand at him. "Oh, get over yourself, Edwin. You son and future daughter-in-law are doing something to help those men and women and their families. Lord knows, I wish there was something like these houses when your father came home from the war and was stuck in Houston for six months." She leans forward. "Your son is trying to make a small difference in the world. Be proud and support him. Like a father is supposed to."

The tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife. My father looks from his mother, to me and then back again. I can almost see something in my father change. "You're right, mother." He says and looks at me. "The family will support this project. It will be hard enough to raise funds for future homes. Let us do this, son." His voice breaks on the last word.

I nod not knowing what else to do.

"Well, that is lovely," Niall claps his hands. "We will be meeting with the board in a few days," he looks to Sookie and I, "I'll have the information sent to you so you can attend."

The rest of the dinner continues without much incident. I do see my father looking at me from time to time but I chose to ignore it.

Dinner over, we retire into the solarium where my mother has set up after dinner drinks, dessert and coffee.

"Eric," Mrs. Edington calls. "I understand that you dance, competitively."

I look around for my father and Sookie pulls me back into the conversation. "He is a wonderful dancer."

"Yes he is," Pam says. "And Sookie has agreed to be his new partner."

"You're going to dance?" Erin squeals. "Oh honey," she runs to Sookie. "You're mother and Gran are smiling now, I just know it."

I can see the tears in Sookie's eyes at the thought of her mother and grandmother being happy at the thought of her dancing.

"Will you dance for us?" My mother asks.

"Oh," Sookie shakes her head. "I can't dance in this dress," Sookie points down to her choice for the evening. I have to admit, even though she looks stunning, the dress isn't conducive to ballroom dancing.

"Come on, Sook," Pam grabs her hand. "I know between me and mother we have something you can wear."

Before either of us gets a chance to argue, Pam has pulled Sookie out of the room.

"Well," I shrug with a laugh, "I guess I don't have any choice."

My mother starts instructing people to help her move some of the chairs out of the way to make a simple dance floor. She looks so light and free at this moment.

"Your mother always loved bragging on you and your sister." I hear my father say from behind me.

I nod without turning around. I am rather enjoying my mother's mood and don't wish for my father to spoil it.

"Taking on two major projects like you have will leave you very little time for anything else." He says to me.

"I'll manage. I've got a wonderful staff." I say to him.

"Still, these projects are important," he says. "You think you can handle them?"

I turn around to face him. "Father, I've done more than two projects at the same time before."

"Yes, but such large…"

I put my hand up. "You have no idea the projects I've been involved with, have you?" I ask.

He says nothing. "All the pictures, news clippings and emails I've sent to Mother, you never looked at them, have you?"

He looks anywhere but in my eyes. "It's not like…"

"You know what," I put my hand up. "I don't expect you to understand. Nor do I intend to spend the rest of my life trying to win approval that clearly will never come. I'm living my life the way I want to. It makes me happy. By some miracle, I found a woman that loves me for me. Supports who and what I am and encourages me to fulfill my dreams. That's really all I need."

He goes to talk again, but I stop him. "As for the Stackhouse Foundation, it's something that is near and dear to Sookie and her brother. It is the one thing they can do to further their parents' legacy and I'm honored to help. Sookie is a part of my life. She will be a part of my life until she says otherwise."

"Son, she's a wonderful girl," he says but I cut him off again.

"Don't worry about the projects. I will get them done, on time and under budget. If you are worried about the money, I'm sure we can fundraise for the renovations. You don't need to worry yourself about it."

He shakes his head. "I said the Northman family will fund this endeavor and I meant it."

I shake my head. "Why?"

"Be..because." He says.

"That's not an answer." I retort.

"Because…because, it's important. It's something that you seem passionate about and it's something that will make a difference."

I sigh. "Well, that's a start." I sigh again. "But I'm no longer looking for your approval. Sookie is my life now. If I'm so lucky, she will be my family. Family supports one another."

I turn to see Sookie walk in. If she took my breath away before, I may go into cardiac arrest now.

I can tell that everyone feels the same way, because the room goes silent.

I walk to meet Sookie in the middle of the room. She smiles up at me. The music starts and we fall perfectly into the Viennese Waltz.

***0***

Pam's POV

"Pam," Sookie laughs as I pull her up the stairs. "Come on, we don't need to do this."

I stop as we get to the top. "Yes we do, Sookie." I say to her. "Now come one."

I pull her into my old room. I know the perfect dress. I'd worn it to some event a few years back and I just know it will fit Sookie perfectly.

I pull it out and she sighs. "Oh, Pam, it's beautiful."

I pull the soft pink skirt out. "Isn't it?" I say looking at it. "Come on, let's get you dressed."

Amelia comes in a few minutes after to help.

We are only about ten minutes before we are heading back down and returning to the solarium.

Sookie walks in and I swear, you could hear a pin fall, it's so quiet. Eric catches her eye and starts moving toward her. I run over to the sound system to begin the song.

I look up as the song begins and watch as the start to move effortlessly together.

_I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
Cleaning up the mess he made  


My mother comes up next to me and wraps me in her arms. "They look like they're flying." She says. I nod and look up at her. She has tears in her eyes.

"Aren't they beautiful, Ed?" She asks. I didn't notice my father had moved in next to her.

He says nothing. He's just staring at them.

_So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

Boys, you can break  
You'll find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without the warmth from  
A womans good, good heart

On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world  


I watch as my father continues to watch Eric and Sookie. I meant that they had to dance. Not just because my mother asked them too. But because my father had never seen Eric dance. He hasn't seen a lot of things in both of our lives. I hope he starts to realize what he's closing himself off from.

_So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

As they end the dance, it's silent for a moment. Then the room erupts in applause.

Eric walks Sookie over to us.

"Oh, I've never seen anything so beautiful in all my life." Mother says kissing Eric and then Sookie.

More people move to give the couple their praise. I couldn't help but see my father has moved back slightly.

"Well," Niall says. "I am so happy you are back on the dance floor, my girl." He says and kisses Sookie's forehead. "Now don't forget, I taught you everything you know."

I move back and see my father sitting at a small table by my mother's prize roses.

I walk over to him. "You okay?" I ask.

He nods. "You," he clears his throat, "you ever get a feeling that you've gone through life with blinders on?"

I shrug. "I've heard about it." I say and take the seat opposite from him.

He nods and looks at me. "You know I love you?" It's a question.

I nod. "I know."

"I just want the best for you and your brother." He says looking out to see Eric has taken mother into his arms and is dancing her around. She is laughing like a school girl. Sookie is standing with Jennifer and Christian. Talking about the foundation, no doubt.

"I know, Daddy," I say. "But your children are all grown up," I say to him. "You need to let us live our lives."

He clears his throat again. "Even if I know you are making the wrong decisions."

I nod. "If they are wrong, then they're ours to make. We grew up."

He huffs. "When I wasn't looking."

I touch his hand. "Past is past. If you keep this up, you are going to lose the future too."

I turn and look at Eric has returned to Sookie's side. "He found his soulmate. He is doing what he loves and is making a difference in people's lives."

"And you?" He says to me.

I see Amelia has made her way to my mother's side. As if on instinct she turns and smiles at me. "I've found my perfect match. I'm happy."

I get up. "You've got a choice to make, Dad." I say to him. "I Iove you. But you have to either accept my life or be prepared to not be in it."

He looks up at me in shock. "What!"

I shake my head again. "I've watch you with Amelia for years. She wants me to let it go. But I won't anymore. Dad, Amelia is my partner. I'm tired of waiting for you to come around. I'm asking Amelia to marry me." I get up.

"Pamela," he grabs my hand. "Are you sure?"

I nod and smile. "I've wanted to marry her for a long time. Louisiana doesn't allow it, so we are going to have to go to New York."

I walk away from him and make my way to Amelia. I don't need his approval and I'm not waiting another minute.

I grab my purse form a table and pull out the small box I've been carrying for the last year.

I pull Amelia's hand and she moves toward me. "Hey," she says with a smile.

I kiss her. We don't usually show affection in public like this but I don't really care.

I touch the side of her face. "You know how much I love you?" I ask her.

She nods. "Of course I do." She says.

"Amelia Brook Broadway, I've wanted to do this for a very long time." I say. I take the ring out of the box and hold it up to her. "Amelia I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"

She says nothing for a moment. Then looks down to her own purse. Oh God, she's going to say no. I watch as she opens her purse and pulls something out. It takes me a moment to recognize that it's almost the exact same ring.

She holds it up to me. "Only if you'll marry me." She says with tears in her eyes.

***0***

SPOV

Eric pulls me close as we watch most of the guests leave. I am still in shock that Pam and Amelia are getting married. Nothing has been set yet. But I just find it beautiful.

"Well, my dears," Gran comes to kiss us both. "This old bird is off to bed. You will come and see me soon?"

Eric nods and she turns to me. "You are a wonderful addition to our family," she says and hugs me again. "And don't let that fool I call a son run you off."

I laugh. "Don't worry, I won't."

Eric moves me over to his mother. "Oh, we will see each other very soon," she says to me. "I'm just so happy."

"Mother?" Eric asks.

"Oh, a mother is allowed to be happy when her children are, isn't she?"

We both nod and I can see Eric looking around for someone.

"He isn't here," she says.

"Where did he go?" Eric asks.

"Probably the office," she says and rolls her eyes. "He has a lot to think through and it's about time he does. I'm not losing either of my children because of his stubborn ways."

Eric laughs. "Did you tell him that?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." She says. "I told him to get his head out of the sand and start looking at his children as more than his property."

"I'm sure he didn't appreciate that." He says.

She shrugs. "He's a big boy, he can take it." She kisses us both. "You all drive home safely."

Eric and I nod and I thank her again for a lovely evening.

Eric and I are quiet the whole way back to the loft. Once inside, he picks me up and carries me all the way to the bedroom.

He lays me on the bed and looks deep into my eyes. "I love you more than anything, Sookie." He says. "One day, you and I will be announcing our engagement. Then we will have a family all of our own."

I touch his face. "I love you too. And until then, we will cherish the family we share."

Eric made the sweetest love to me that night. I felt every inch of his love, need, want and desire for me. He made me feel like we were flying.

***0***

Ana's POV

"And you're sure it's him?" I ask the detective.

"Ma'am, we ran his prints through our system. How do you think I knew to contact you?"

He had a point there. "And you say that it will be a few days before we can move him?" I ask.

"Yes ma'am," the Nebraska state trooper tells me. "MY CO has already alerted his family. I'm not sure when they will be here. But the doctors say, it will be twenty-four to forty-eight hours until he will be stable enough to move."

"Has he said anything?" I ask.

"Just to the EMT that got his name. He said he was kidnapped."

"What?" I ask looking across the room at Frank.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing when I saw the warrant on him. But he was in the back of a cargo van and he was handcuffed."

"What are the nature of his injuries?" I ask.

"I would love to tell ya, but those HIPPA laws prevent it. You will need to be here with a warrant to get that information." He says.

Yeah, I know he's right. But it just pisses me off.

"Okay, we are coming out there," I say.

"Thought you might," he says. "Already talked to the DA. Since the other guy is dead, we got nothing here. Even if he was kidnapped, he can't do anything. So he's willing to hand him off to you all."

"Well thank him for me," I say. "We will be out tomorrow on Monday."

"Good to here." He says.

"Thank you," I say.

"Just doing my job." He says and hangs up.

I look over at Frank. "You are not going to believe this."

Just as I'm about to tell him what's going on, the phone rings again.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Ms. Mason, Judge Marcome," he says. "I just got a call from Carter Lewis. You are aware that they found Bill Compton?"

"Yes sir," I say. "I just got off the phone with the office out there."

"Good," he says. "Mrs. Compton is desperate to get to her son, as I'm sure can understand. She is requesting to be recused from her house arrest to attend to him."

I am about the raise my objection when he continues. "You objection has already been noted. I'm going to allow her to extend her house arrest to the hospital where her son is and the hotel they will be staying at. In addition, I am ordering two officers accompany Mrs. Compton."

I sigh. "I understand. I was just about to talk to Mr. Pierce to see when we can fly out there."

"Well, the Comptons are planning on leaving whenever you can get the detail to them." He says.

"I'll take care of that first." I say to him.

"Excellent," He says. "I expect to see Mr. Compton in court as soon as possible." He says and hangs up.

I look up at Frank and shake my head.

"What?" he asks.

"You aren't going to believe this." I say and start dialing.

***0***


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Landslide

SPOV

Once Eric and I had our fill of one another, we took a few minutes to talk. Okay, I don't think I'll ever get my fill of him but still. We decided that tomorrow being Sunday, we were going to use it for the day it was, rest.

We were going to lounge around in the morning, reading, and talking. Then get back to the farmhouse and make up a lovely Sunday dinner to bring over to Jason and Crystal. I needed to talk to him about the Foundation and well, he isn't a really good cook. I know Crystal will enjoy something that doesn't come out of a brown paper bag.

That was the plan until my phone started ringing. Opening my eyes, I look first at the clock and then reach for the phone. When I see the caller ID, I bolt up in bed.

"Jason?" I ask with what I know is panic in my voice. I can't help it. It's 3:30 in the morning. Unless he's drunk, there is only one reason to be calling me.

"Sook, we are on the way to the hospital. Crystal said she isn't having these babies unless you're with her."

I'm out of bed and pushing on Eric to wake up. He rolls over to see me on the phone.

"We stayed the night in the city. We will be there in ten minutes," I say to him.

I can hear Crystal in the background. She is so not having an easy time.

"Tell her to try to relax," I say to him, "and you too."

"Yeah, I…" He is cut off from another moan from Crystal.

"Tell her we're on our way." I say.

"Okay, love you, Sis." He says and hangs up.

I run to my bag and grab a pair of yoga pants and look for underthings as Eric jumps out of bed.

"It's time?" He asks.

I nod. "They're on the way to the hospital. Crystal said she isn't having the babies until I'm there." I say and grab for a shirt.

"Doesn't seem to be up to her." He sort of chuckles.

"I know that, you know that," I turn to look at him as I reach for shoes. "You want to tell Crystal that?"

He thinks about it for a moment and then shakes his head. Good man.

We are out of the loft and into his car in less than five minutes. Pulling out onto the main street, Eric turns to me slightly. "Did Jason call Crystal's family?"

I shake my head. "All she's got is me and Jason." I sigh. "Her Daddy died overseas. Her Momma passed on a year after they married. She's an only child. Her Dad has an uncle and a few kids, but she isn't close. In fact, I think the last time she saw him was at the wedding." I sigh again thinking about the fiasco that was.

"Not a good memory?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Every family has one relative that you wish never came to an event. Well, Jed Norris arrived with his fourth wife, Trixie who was maybe a year older than Crystal. They both proceeded to pound drinks at the open bar all through the cocktail hour and then decided that Trixie was going to give Jason a lap dance. When Crystal protested, Jed tried to smack her. Well you can imagine how that went. Especially when the Sheriff and three out of five of the Bon Temp deputies were in attendance at the farmhouse. They took both of them away and well, that was that."

Eric looks at me. "Jason and Crystal got married at the farmhouse?" He asks.

I smile. "Yup, down by the lake," I say to him. "It's one of the places we still feel our parents and Gran."

We don't talk anymore. But it's only a few blocks to the hospital. Thinking of the hospital reminds me of last night.

"Eric," I say to him. "Thank you so much for helping with the housing. I think it's something both my parents would really be involved with." I look out the windows.

Eric pulls my hand up and kisses it. I turn to look at him and smile. He lets our hands fall back between us, but he doesn't let them go. I like the feel of my hand in his. Hell, I like the feel of any part of my body touching his. But this is something else. It's comfortable, safe and soothing. Exactly how it's supposed to be.

We park the car and make it in the doors when I hear Jason.

"See, babe, she's here." He announces my arrival.

"Sookie!" Crystal screams and holds her hand out to me. I grab it and she pulls me closer.

"You're here." She says.

I smile and push back a few of the wayward strands of her hair. "Of course I am," I say to her. "Where else would I be?" I ask her.

She seems to visibly calm when I touch her face.

"We're going to get you through this, honey." I say to her. "And when it's all said and done, we are going to have two more women that can boss my big brother around."

I say with a wink to Jason.

"Oh no," he says with a shake of his head. "They are my girls. They're going to worship the ground I walk on."

I look from him to Crystal. "Delusional, isn't he?" I ask.

She laughs at that.

"You're coming in, right?" She asks.

I look up to Eric. He smiles and nods.

Looking back to Crystal, I lean down to hug her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Another contraction hits and the nurse announces it's time to go out.

Eric walks over, kisses Crystal on the cheek and then me. "I'll call Amelia and Pam. We'll be waiting when they arrive."

I nod and proceed down the corridor. Crystal hasn't let go of my hand. I can't really blame her. Jason is a great husband. But at a time like this, a girl really needs another woman. Since neither of us have our moms, we are all we got.

I look back once and see Eric watching us. I see one of the nurses come up to him. I know her. She's very nice and has known our family for years. I'm assuming she's directing Eric to the waiting room. I hate to leave him out there but I can't say no to Crystal.

He smiles and nods to me. I know he understands. We turn and head up in the elevator to Crystal's room.

"It's going to be alright." I say to her. "I can't wait to see my nieces."

She looks up at me but before she can say anything, another contraction hits.

***0***

Eric's POV

I look around the waiting room. I'm waiting a few hours to call Pam. Which in turn was a very bad mistake. She let into me for five minutes on how I should have called her and Amelia first thing.

"What if we weren't there when they were born?" Pam screamed at me.

"It's not like you are in the room with them." I say in my defense.

"Irrelevant. I hope to God when you and Sookie have kids, you don't wait to call me."

That brings me up short. Have I thought about a future with Sookie? Hell, yeah. But the idea of someone else mentioning our children, other than Sookie and I makes it, well, real.

"Pam, if and when Sookie and I are in the same boat, you will be the first call I make." I say to her.

"You better, asshole." She says. "We are on our way. I'll call Laf on the way."

Within the hour after I called Pam, we were joined by Sam, Lafayette, Tara, JB and Alcide. All of us waiting on some news of the Stackhouse's newest members.

I look at my watch again. It's been seven hours since we got the phone call from Jason. Seven hours that poor woman has been in labor. The thought of what she's going through just makes me squirm. Would I be able to put Sookie through that? Could I stand there, watching my wife in pain and know I'm the reason for it? The thought of Sookie as my wife is not new. Except suddenly, the concept of her in pain, giving birth to our children feels incredibly real.

Before I can continue down that thought path, Amelia comes to sit next to me. "I can almost see the thoughts in your head." She says to me.

I smile at her. "You a mind reader now as well as a therapist?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Nope, but I know you. I can tell you this, my brother to be, the day Sookie is in Crystal's position, will be the happiest of her life."

"It's been so long." I say to her. "Do you think there is anything wrong? I mean seven hours is a long time isn't it? Wouldn't they tell us if everything was going okay?"

She shrugs. "Babies have their own timetable. They'll get here when their good and ready and not a moment sooner."

I nod, knowing that she's right. It really doesn't make me feel any better. But I know she's right. I think it's all this waiting. The TV has nothing on this time of day. Unless of course you are into Hollywood gossip or cooking shows. Maybe the cooking show would be entertaining if we weren't in a hospital. But right now, it's just damn annoying. There is nothing to read and the room is gray and cold. The seats are not nearly big enough for someone as tall as me and there really isn't anyway to get comfortable. Waiting rooms should be inviting and soothing. Not cold and hard.

I'm about to suggest that we all go and get coffee when Sookie walks in. She looks beat but the smile on her face is bright. She is still wearing what I think are hospital scrubs and I can't believe that even covered head to toe, she looks adorable.

We all stand up.

The larger smile appears on her face when she sees everyone in attendance. She nods to everyone who is talking at once. I don't know how she hears them because I can't.

"They got here just a few minutes ago," she says to all of us. "All three are doing fine. The girls are little on the small side, but not by much. We can go in when the nurse comes and get us. I thought it better to give them some time alone."

I pull Sookie into my arms. Relief rolls over me. I've not know Crystal long. But the thought of something happening to her is just inconceivable. Knowing she's alright lifts a weight off my shoulders that I didn't know I was holding.

"Her blood pressure?" Sam asks.

Sookie turns to look at him. "The doctor's were prepared and if anything went wrong, the ER was on standby for a c-section. She was a real trooper. The medication they gave her, helped a lot. Since she's been trying to stay off her feet, her swelling wasn't as bad as it would be, normally. They want to monitor her for a few days. But other than that, she's perfect."

"Good, now we can know their names!" Pam yells as she pulls Sookie out of my arms and into hers.

I look around the room confused.

"They wouldn't tell us the names. They wanted to keep something a surprise when Jason let slip that the twins were girls." Sam says. "I don't know why?"

"They wanted something to be left for the birth." Amelia says. "You remember how mad Crystal was when Jason accidentally told what they were having?"

"How could he accidentally tell you something like that?" I ask.

"Oh, well," Amelia says. "Crystal had just started having some trouble. They had gone to the doctor and then met us all the Merlottes. When we asked, he told us that _ALL _his girls were fine." She laughs. "I thought he was going to lose body parts when Crystal heard what he said. He tried to back peddle. But the damage was done. We all heard it and knew what it meant."

We all laugh along with her. I can honestly say that Crystal would scare me if she was angry. But a pregnant Crystal would be terrifying. I hope in my heart of hearts that Sookie never has reason to get angry with me when she's carrying our children. Though, deep down, I know that hope is ridiculous. I've not known many pregnant women. But what I've heard and seen, you can tick them off at a drop of a hat.

"You okay?" I ask Sookie as she makes her way back to me.

She smiles and nods with tears in her eyes. "They're so beautiful, Eric. I'm so glad I didn't miss this."

I pull her close to me. "Me too, baby. Me too."

***0***

Bill's POV

I hear an incessant beeping noise that will not stop. I feel like I'm lying on something soft. Taking a minute, I try to figure out where I am. We left the cabin and headed out. Then I heard all the noise and the next thing I remember someone was asking my name. We were in some sort of an accident and now I'm somewhere soft and well, loud.

I open my eyes slowly.

"Oh, William, he's awake." I hear beside me. I know without looking that it's my mom. Her voice isn't one that you tend to forget.

I try to move my head but it feels heavy.

"Honey, oh, Billy," she says and leans down to hug me. "I knew you would come back to us. I knew all those things those horrid people were saying wasn't true. My baby, oh my sweet perfect boy." She says touching my face, my shoulder and then finally my hand.

"Lizzy, let the boy breathe." I hear from the other side of me. "We have time to get to the bottom of all this. Let the boy have a minute."

She sniffles and moves away from me. "Of course." She says. "But that woman is going to insist on speaking to him and I just don't think…."

"No one is going to speak to him until the doctor says he's ready. Now would you please stop?" He asks.

I look at him. I think this is one of only a handful of times that I've seen my father contradict my mother in any fashion. I wonder if I'm really awake or if I'm dreaming.

"Do you know where you are, son?" He asks me.

I try to talk but my throat is dry and tight.

"Don't try to talk." He says. "You came in unconscious. They put a feeding tube in. Once they assess you, I'm sure they will take it out."

I nod my head slowly to let him know I understand.

I start doing my own assessment. I feel sore all over. Several of my body parts feel numb and one I can't move. I look at my father with the question on my face.

"I'll get the doctor," My mother says. I don't acknowledge her as she leaves but keep looking at my father.

He sighs. "It's best that you hear everything from the doctor." He says to me. I just keep looking at him. I'm in no mood to argue with him. I argue with him constantly. Well I did when I was at the firm. I thought when he made me a partner that meant he valued me and my judgment. But that wasn't the case. The first year I was partner was miserable. Any discussions we had ended in an argument. Finally I just stop telling him things. I soon found out that he was so caught up with his own affairs that he didn't really think about me and what I was doing. If I didn't tell him, he didn't know.

I really didn't want to get into an argument here. One, well I can't argue. And two, I've no idea what the hell is going on.

"The damn doctor is with another patient," my mother comes through the door in a huff. "I told you we should have flown him home immediately. We could have our private doctor and a private suite at the hospital." She huffs again.

I look from her back to my father. Hoping one of them will tell me what is going on.

"Elizabeth, you know that was not an option. Now would you please stop making things worse." He growls at her. He actually growled at her. If I wasn't in so much pain I would be enjoying all of this.

"Do not tell me I'm making this worse, William Compton. You are not the one with this..this thing on your ankle!" She points down to her foot. If I could move my head, I would look to see what is she's referring to. But since moving my head sends shooting pains through it, I'll find out later.

"You're not the one that was hauled into court. You're not the one who has had to sit by and hear others whispering about what is going on with our son. No, you've locked yourself away in your office and decided to ignore the whole damn issue!"

Okay, what issue?

Just then, a woman in a white coat walks in. "Ma'am, you will need to keep it down," she says to my mother. "You are disturbing other patients. We made a concession for a private room because of the situation you and your son find yourselves in. However, I can't allow you to disturb the entire floor. If we have to come in again, I'll be forced to call security and have you removed."

"WHAT!" My mother screams. "My son was kidnapped, beaten and who knows what else and you're telling me you will have me evicted from his room." She turns to my father. "William say something."

I hear my father sigh. "Nurse Lipton, again, I sorry for my wife's reactions. She's been under a lot of stress lately. Perhaps now that Bill is awake, I should take her back to the hotel and let you all deal with Bill. The sooner he is released, the sooner we can get him home and out of your way."

"I'm not go…" My mother begins but my father is quickly around me and has her by the arm.

"I will not allow you to make another scene," he says to her. What scene has my mother made? "Now walk out the door and we will be back after they've seen to Bill. With any luck, we can have him back in New Orleans by tomorrow or Tuesday."

She pulls away her arm. "William Compton if you think for one moment."

"Is there a problem in here?" I hear from the door. The man standing there is stall and broad. His suit is blue and ill-fitting. Or maybe it's just because it looks like he slept in it.

"No, Detective," my father says. "Mrs. Compton and I are just heading back to the hotel for a few hours."

The man at the door nods. "I'll let the other's know," he says and leaves.

Detective, what are detectives doing here? Is it because of the accident? Are they waiting to take my statement? Maybe Victor has threatened my parents? I don't know why he would. He has Lorena and she's who he needs to get the money. Hell, I'm lucky he didn't take me out back and shoot me.

My mother looks at me and then back at the door as if she's debating who she should be listening too. Finally the battle in her head stops and she moves toward me. "We'll be back in a few hours, my sweet boy." She says with a kiss to my forehead.

My father waits at the door for her. As she moves past him without a word, he nods to me and departs.

"I'll see about getting your doctor." The nurse says. "In the meantime, I'll get someone in to take out the tube." The nurse says rather quickly and leaves the room as well.

Now without anyone else in the room, the infernal beeping just sounds twice as loud.

***0***

Lorena's POV

Our landing in Dallas is uneventful. It was Victor's idea to fly into Houston and then drive the five hours to New Orleans. I hated to fly. I always have and he knows it. Normally, he will allow us to drive or take a train when we can. But I think he wanted to fly on purpose. It's like it was some kind of punishment for my feelings for Bill.

"Come on, Rena," he says as we pick up our bags and head to get the rental. Bruno's friend, Mario is right behind us not saying a word.

I pull my arm away from him. "Stop calling me that." I say and huff.

"Since when do you hate when I call you Rena?" He asks me. "You've always liked it."

I just shake my head. "My name isn't Rena."

"Oh," he smiles at me. "I get it. Getting into your new name huh? Well good. You need too. Come morning you are heading into that bank." He says. "Then you and I are heading to Europe for awhile. I already have the paperwork for us. We will be brushing the dust of this place off our feet and seeing what we can get into in Marco, baby." He pulls me closer.

"No," I say and try to pull away. I can't go with him. I have Bill and a wedding and DC and…

He holds my arm tighter. "Babe, you think I'm leaving you here with him? You're mine. You've been mine for a long time and nothing, not even our phony divorce is keeping you from me."

I look at him. What does he mean phony divorce? I don't understand.

He smirks again. "Don't worry, baby. I'm going to take good care of you. We just need you to hit that bank first thing."

He pulls me along. I look back to see Marco on the phone. He doesn't look happy. Well, at least that's an emotion. Up until now, all I've seen from him is, well, nothing.

I don't say anything as we head out and get the car that Victor has rented. What name he is using, I've no idea. I haven't really been listening since he told me he was taking me away from Bill.

Getting in the car, we start out. I don't feel like talking so I just stare out the window. I need to make a plan. I can't leave Bill, not like this. I'm his. I don't care what this Victor says. I'm with Bill. He wants me. We're going to DC and he's going to be a senator and I'm going to be his wife. I'll do anything for him. I'll be anything he needs me to be. I'm the best for him. I'm his.

"So, if you don't want me to call you Rena, what can I call you, baby?" He asks me.

I turn to him. "I..I'm Sookie." I say in a very soft voice. Yes, I'm Sookie.

***0***

EPOV

An hour after Sookie came to announce the girl's arrival, we were allowed back to see them.

When we walked in, I took in the sight before us. Crystal had both babies in her arms and Jason was sitting behind her, holding all of them. I heard a click of a camera and when I turned, I saw that both JB and Amelia were snapping pictures of the beautiful family before us.

"Hey," Crystal says with a smile. "You want to meet the two that have been kicking my bladder for the last month?"

The babies are quickly handed off. One to Sookie and the other to Pam. They are both holding them like they are the precious little things they are. They didn't get much time with them, because everyone wanted to hold them. I was even handed one. Though, I've never held a baby before, she seemed so perfect lying there. She actually opened her eyes and looked at me. I know that babies can't see very well when they're born, nor can they smile. However, if you had a stack of bibles near by, I would swear on them that she looked right into my eyes and smiled.

We soon gave the children back to their parents.

"All right," Pam says. "Names, I want names!"

Everyone laughs at Pam's outburst. Though she wasn't as loud as I know she can be. Probably because she didn't want to disturb the cherubs.

"Fine," Crystal says. "I guess I made you all wait long enough."

She holds up the baby she's holding. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Katherine Scarlett."

Jason holds the one he's holding. "And this one is Patricia Savannah," he says.

I see the tears in Sookie's eyes. I know that her mother's name was Patricia but I'm not sure of the rest.

Jason looks at me and smiles. "My mom was Patricia," he lifts the baby a little. "Crystal's mom was named Katherine. Also, Crystal and Sookie's favorite movie of all time is Gone with the Wind."

I nod but don't really understand. I look at the others who are nodding.

"Eric," Sookie says. "Scarlett O'Hara's real name is Katie Scarlett in the movie and the book."

"Oh," I say. "Okay, I understand all that."

Jason nods. "And Sookie's character in her books is,"

"Savannah Blue," I say cutting him off.

He nods. "Yup, so we have the three women we love the most in our little girls," he smiles to Sookie. "We thought of naming one Sookie. But you my dear sister are one of a kind."

She is crying and I let her go as she goes to hug her brother.

"I love you so much," he says to her. "Never leave us again."

She shakes her head as she pulls away from him. "Never again, I promise."

We stay for a few minutes more before we leave to give the new mother and her babies time to feed and rest.

On the way out, Sookie, Pam, Amelia and Tara make arrangements to go to the new family's house to clean and make several meals for them. Not to be outdone, we men, decide to join them and help with yard work and stack the split wood that Jason's hasn't gotten too. It's still warm but fall and winter will be here before we know it. Surely this isn't something Jason will want to think about and I for one am happy to help.

We make plans to meet up the next day before we all go our separate ways.

Sookie and I decide to stay another night in the loft just in case Crystal or Jason need anything. I think she also is hoping that we can head back to the hospital later to visit just the six of us. Sookie loves everyone. Her friends are near and dear to her. But I know how much her brother and Crystal mean to her. They are the only real kin she has. Well, not as far as I'm concerned. But I could see the connection between the siblings. I've seen it quite a few times. It's almost like they are connected in a way I never could be with Pam.

Sookie is very quiet the whole way back to the house.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yeah, just thinking," she says and smiles at me. "Those babies are beautiful, aren't they?"

I nod as we pull into the garage and get out. We head over to the elevator and are up and back in my loft in moments.

There is a question that has been burning in my mind for awhile now. I take a chance and ask it.

"Sookie," She turns and sits on the couch. "Did Jason and Crystal plan to have twins."

She laughs. "Well, it's not like something like that can be planned."

I sit beside her. "No, I mean well," I don't know how to put this. "Was there a reason for Crystal to be…"

She puts up her hand. "Are you asking if they got pregnant with IVF?" She asks.

I nod, glad that I don't have to say anymore.

She shakes her head. "No, twins run in our family," she says. "My granddad was a twin, so was my dad and Aunt Linda." She says.

This is the first I've ever heard about this. "Your Grandfather and your father?" I ask her.

She nods. "Well, Gramps had an identical twin. He died when Gramps was in his twenties. I never met him. He was up north somewhere and had a real bad car accident. By the time that Gramps got to him, he was gone." She sighs. "I don't know anything more about him. Gramps wouldn't talk about him and Gran told us all to let it be. My dad was a fraternal twin with my Aunt Linda."

I nod for her to continue.

She sighs again. "It isn't a really good story," she says. "Linda and Daddy were about as different as night and day. Where Daddy was blonde and blue-eyed, Linda was dark and green eyed. She left home when she was about eighteen. She met some guy and well," she shrugs. "Gran tried to stay in touch with her, but she was really wild and wanted more than Bon Temps could give her." She pauses again. "I guess something happen with that guy. I remember hearing about something like he was in jail. That's why she came back the first time." She shakes her head. "I was only with her two times. Once right before Daddy and Momma died and then again just after. She showed up looking for some help. I was only four the first time, and she only stayed the night. She and Daddy had a big fight and she left. The next time was just after they passed. Jason and I were already staying at Gran's place by then. Momma and Daddy's house had been locked up. Gran wasn't sure if she was going to rent it out. But it was in trust to Jason and I for when we turned of age."

She pauses and I ask if she wants some water. She nods and I go to get us both some. Back, I put in beside her and she sighs again.

"You don't have to tell me," I say to her.

She shakes her head again. "No, I want to."

She takes a sip of her water and continues. "This time she showed up with a little girl. I had just turned five and Hadley, my cousin was a few years older. She looked like Linda but had darker brown eyes." She says and shivers. Her eyes were mean. That's what I remember. They weren't friendly at all." She shakes her head. "Anyway, she showed up, and wanted to talk to Gran about my parent's house. I don't remember much of it and I was so little, I just remember that Linda wasn't too happy with whatever Gran was talking about.

She and Hadley stayed a few weeks. Linda would go out, a lot. That I do remember. She wouldn't come home until early morning and we were told to stay away from her room while she slept. Hadley was a handful. When Linda was up, she would yell at her a lot and call her bad. She would say that I was the nice girl and Hadley was the bad girl. I don't know why. I didn't talk to Linda and tried to stay out of her way.

I remember Gran would try to keep us out of Linda's way and keep us entertained. But Linda would always find us and start yelling at Hadley again.

I really don't know what happen next. I mean, I was little. In my mind, it all happened kind of together. But Gran and Linda had another fight. The next morning, Hadley and Linda were gone. Gran tried to find her, but she kind of disappeared into the wind." Sookie takes another sip of her water. "When I turned twelve," she says. "We got a call that Linda had died. She only had one number on her when they found her and it was the farmhouse. Gran and Jason went down to see what happen. There was no mention of Hadley and Gran was worried. I guess," Sookie shrugs, "Linda had gotten into some really bad stuff. Child services had come and taken Hadley away when Linda had been arrested a few years before her death. Gran tried everything to find her, but she had been moved around from place to place. The social worker hadn't checked on her for at least six months and by the time they located where Hadley was supposed to be, she had run away." She sighs again. "The people who had her were still cashing the checks for her but didn't report her missing. There was some investigation to see if they had actually killed her. But in the end, they labeled her a runaway."

She sits for a minute and neither of us says anything.

I take her hands in mine. "I'm sorry, Sookie."

She looks up and smiles at me. "There isn't anything to be sorry about," she says. "I just wish we could have helped her, you know. I don't remember either of them much. I was so little at the time. But Hadley deserved better than to be put in those situations." She shakes her head. "I think that is one of the reasons Jason and I were so eager to keep the centers open. Many of them have crisis centers and help for people like Linda and Hadley. I really hope that she found her way to a place that would help her."

We say nothing for a few minutes before my phone starts to ring.

I look at the ID and look back to Sookie.

"Hi, Lafayette," I say to him.

"Hi. Is Sookie with you?" He asks.

"Yeah, she's sitting right here."

"Good," he says. "I've got some news."

"Hold on," I say to him and hit the speaker phone. "We're here, Laf." I say to him.

"Sookie," he says. "They found Bill."

Her eyebrows go up. "Where is he?" She asks.

"Okalahoma University Medical Center," He says.

"WHAT!" We both say at the same time.

"There was some kind of an accident," he says. "Ana will call me later to tell me more. But get this, he's saying that he was kidnapped."

I look at Sookie waiting to see what her reaction is going to be.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" She shouts out.

Yeah, pretty much what I thought.

***0***

Bill's POV

The removing of the tube was downright painful. I swear the person who did it, wasn't trained in it at all. Either that, or they are very much into pain.

I had to wait another forty-five minutes without any other word from anyone before I heard a knock on the door.

I say for them to come in, but it sounds very horse still.

In walks a very pretty woman with long blonde hair and carrying a clip board.

She smiles at me. "Good afternoon, Mr. Compton," she says. "I'm Doctor Suzanne McKittrick, your attending physician." She says. I take a moment to look her up and down. She is very pretty, even in her hospital garb. Two other men walk in with her and they are also dressed in hospital scrubs.

One comes to take my vitals while the other busies himself at the counter.

"Wha..what's wrong with me?" I ask her.

She looks down at the chart. "You have a broken right ankle, a fractured right femur. Your radius and ulna of your left arm was fractured in three places. You have three cracked ribs, and two displaced vertebrae in your neck. You have a major concussion along with many contusions and abrasions." She looks back down to her clipboard. I'm assuming to see if she had missed anything. "Considering the accident you were in and the fact that you were in the rear of the van and not restrained, you are very luck, Mr. Compton." She says and takes a syringe from the nurse that was at the table.

"What's that?" I ask her.

"It's something for the pain," she says and pushes it in the little piece in my IV. "With both your right leg and your left arm out of commission, we will need to you to be very still for awhile. Also, we aren't sure about your vertebrae yet. We have you scheduled for another MRI this afternoon. We did one when you came in, but there was a lot of inflammation." She says. "We should know more when we get the results."" She says. "We didn't detect any internal bleeding and now that you're awake, we will see to any other problems you are having." She says.

"When do I get to go home?" I ask her.

She looks at me like I've got three heads. "Well," she looks to the door. "I'm not sure about that." She says. "There are some people outside who would like to speak with you. They have to wait until I say you are stable. However, I'm not comfortable with doing that until I see the…"

"Doctor," I say. "I very much would like to get back to Louisiana," I say. Knowing that there is a mess there I need to clean up. "I would like to do that as quickly as possible. So please, just let those people talk to me. I promise, I won't hold you responsible."

She looks at me for another minute. "I'm not sure," she says.

"Please," I say to her and try to smile. It hurts a lot. So, I'm sure that my smile isn't giving off its usual charm.

She sighs. "Very well," she says. "But I am going to warn you and them," she points to the door. "If I suspect you are going into distress, I'm putting a stop to the questioning."

I nod and she turns to the door.

She looks out. "You can see him now," she says.

In walks two people that I know. What the hell is the DA and ADA of New Orleans doing here.

Mr. Frank Pierce walks toward me with two other gentlemen. He nods.

One of the other men looks at me. "Mr. Compton you are under arrest for grand larceny, forgery, bank fraud, embezzlement, falsifying records, failure to file, Identity theft, and wire fraud. You have the right to remain silent…."

I listen to him give me my Miranda Rights as I go through the charges in my head. What they hell are they talking about. How could they know anything?

Once they are done, ADA Anabeth Mason comes forward. "Are you willing to talk to us, Mr. Compton?" She asks me.

"I want a lawyer," I say to her.

She smiles. "I thought you might," she says to me and looks to Pierce.

"I would like it if you would call my parents. Also, send in my fiancé. She should be here by now." I say to them as they turn to the doors.

Ana turns around. "And who might that be, Mr. Compton?" She asks.

"Her…" I swallow hard because this is as much as I've spoken since I awoke. "Her name is Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Oh," Ana looks around the room. "I don't think you will be seeing her."

Ana and Pierce walk out while the other two get comfortable. I'm assuming that they are officers of some kind.

I close my eyes and wait for my parents to return. Hoping that when I open them again, this will all be a bad dream.

***0***

Victor's POV

The five and half our trip from Houston was, well uncomfortable. It isn't the first time me and my babe have move across the country. It is, however, the first time we've had a chaperone.

I hate this. Why did I get involved with Paulie again? Oh yeah, because the money was good, the babes were hot and the blow was kick-ass.

How was I supposed to know that my best supplier would get pinched just after I wired him the funds? How was I to know that said supplier was willing to roll on his best distributors to make a deal with the Feds? It's not my fault the guy sings like a canary.

Paulie thought it was my fault, though. He had to take care of the snitch and it cost him two men. Now I owe him for the lost money, the lost profit and the training of the two men. All in all, I owe him three large. Not that I probably couldn't take off. But Paulie has a lot of friends. I may be able to stay hidden but not for long. His friends shoot and ask questions later.

Serves me right for getting involved with this stuff. I should have stuck to what I know: Conning and killing. Though the killing only happens when we need a new con. I've only done it a dozen times. Well, maybe a few more. Definitely a few more since I met my baby. She sure knows how to pick'em though. She's got us into some pretty cool places. Who knew that I was smart enough to be a lawyer. Granted, I lied, cheated and stole my grades. But hey, I''m a crook pretending to be legit. The guys who helped me get my grades, well, they are crooks masking themselves as high society. Assholes, is what they are.

I pull into the hotel. Not as fancy as those I know my baby has been staying in lately. But it's understated and out of the way. Perfect for us.

I walk in and get one of only two suites they have in the hotel. Mario had demanded that we were in the same place. I wanted to tell him what he could do with his demand, but hey, I'm really not ready for lead poisoning.

We make our way into the suite. It really isn't anything fancy. It has a sitting room and a separate bedroom. Rena walks on back to the bedroom and into the bathroom. She hasn't really said anything for the last few hours. I should be worried about her. But she gets like this when she's taking over a person's identity. I can't really fault her method. When she finally comes out from under, she is the perfect imitation of her host. It''s awesome.

Mario's phone rings and he moves over to the windows to take the call. I'm busy plugging in my laptop to find out when the bank is open and if there is anything else we need before heading out. If everything goes as planned, we will have the money tomorrow. We will need to get over to First Federal in Jacksonville, Florida by Tuesday and we will have the money transferred to the Cayman Islands and to Paulie. My baby and I'll be on the first plane out of the states that afternoon. Everything is running just like I expected.

"I'll tell him." I hear behind me.

I turn around. "Tell me what?" I ask him.

I see that Rena has made it back into the living room and is looking at Mario.

The big guy looks are her briefly and then turns to me. "There's been an accident," he says. "Bruno's dead."

I hear him but I can believe what he's saying. "What?" I ask.

"Where's Bill?" Lorena asks.

"Lorena," I say. Now is not the time to worry about that idiot.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She screams and runs closer to Mario. I grab her before she has a chance to get within arm distance of him.

"Where is he? I need to see him. What happened to him?"

"Calm down, babe," I say into her ear. "Mario only said that Bruno was dead." I look up and he nods.

"See, stop it." I say to her.

She goes limp in my arms but I know she hasn't passed out. If she keeps this up, she probably would. She usually does when she is this upset.

"Compton is in a hospital in Oklahoma. He's alive. That's all Paulie's people were able to find out." He says.

"I need to get to him." Lorena says as she tries to free herself from my arms.

"I understand that there are officers there waiting to talk to him." Mario says.

I nod at him and tell him I'm taking Lorena into the other room.

He nods and I move with her into the bedroom and close the door.

"Let me go," she says. "He's in the hospital. He's hurt. I need to get to him."

"Baby, calm down. We need to stick with the plan. If they know about the accident, they know that Compton was in the back of the van. They know that something's up. What are you going to do? Just waltz in there and take up vigil at his side? What if he told them about us? You let a lot slide in your confession time with him."

She looks shocked. I nod. "Yeah, the boys told me what you and Billy-boy were talking about. You need to play this one smart, baby."

She is crying now. "But what if he's hurt?" She says.

Why does she care? I know she said she loved him. But damn, this girl doesn't know the meaning of the word.

She flops down on the bed mumbling to herself. I decide the best thing right now is to leave her alone. Let her deal with this her own way.

I walk out and close the door behind me. Mario is sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Paulie wants to know what you're going to do now." He says.

I shake my head. "Nothing's changed. If Compton sang, they won't be able to confirm anything until morning. We'll be at the bank first thing. By the time they can get a warrant or put a hold on the account, we will be half way to Jacksonville. Everything will be fine."

He nods. "I'm ordering food." He says and goes to look at the menu.

I sit down and make like I'm looking up stuff on the computer. But really, I'm just thinking. I need to think and my head feels like it's going to pop. It's been three days since I had any shit and I need it.

I look over to Mario. There is no way he has any. Paulie made sure that I got guards that didn't partake in the same type of recreational stuff as I did. Fucking ass.

Deciding I need something, I grab the menu from Mario and see that they do have a bar service. I throw it back at him. "Get us a bottle of wine." I say to him.

He is about to say something and I stop him. "Just do it, man. It isn't like I'm going to lose my shit over a few glasses of wine."

He sighs and nods. "Fine. But that's it."

I go back into the bedroom. Lorena is curled up on the bed and has cried herself to sleep. I walk over and pull the bedspread over to cover her. Brushing her newly blonde hair out of her face, I wonder why she always refused to go blonde before. She looks really nice. I'm going to have to insist she leave it this way for awhile.

Walking back into the other room, I see Mario getting off the phone once more. Deciding that I've had all the news I can take for awhile, I drop down on the couch and start clicking through the channels trying to find something mindless to watch.

I land on a old black and white movie that I know Lorena likes. Something about two girls swapping places or something. I let the dialog consume me as we wait for the food and wine to arrive.

***0***

Bill's POV

It is almost dark when my parents return. Not like I'm in the hospital or anything. Why would they bother to rush back.

"Are you rested?" I ask them both.

Neither of them say anything. I look behind them expecting to see Sookie. I look from one to the other.

"Where is Sookie?" I ask. Neither of them says anything.

I roll my eyes. Even that small little motion hurts. "Mother, tell me you called and told her that I was injured? I know that you don't completely approve of her. But she is going to be my wife. You need to make this work with her. I will not allow…"

"Enough, Bill." My father growls at me.

"William, please?" My mother says.

He shakes his head. "No, I will not allow the mockery to go on one moment further." He says and turns to me. "Sookie will not be coming." He says to me.

I try to laugh but the breathing deeply hurts my ribs. "Don't be ridiculous. Didn't mother tell you, I've set a date. Sookie and I…"

"Have you informed Sookie of this decision?" My father asks.

I look at him. "I don't understand?"

"It's simple, son. Did you or didn't you discuss your nuptials with Sookie?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "There is no need. Sookie and I planned on marrying. It was just a matter of the timing. This will be the best time for me and the campaign."

He huffs. "Have you spoken with Sookie?" He asks me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask him. "What is with all these questions? Why is the DA from New Orleans and why are these men," I point to the two in the room, "here and why have I been given my rights?" I ask them.

My father turns to the two men in question. "I understand my son has asked for a lawyer?" He asks.

They both nod.

"Well, until one arrives, I'm acting as his council. Will you please give us a few minutes."

They look at one another and then stand. "We will be just outside," one of them say.

I watch as they both leave and shut the door behind them.

"What is going on?" I ask both my parents.

My father turns on me. "You are in a deep hole of shit and you've brought us all down with you."

My father spends the next twenty minutes outlining everything that has transpired in the last week. I listen without saying a word. Because truthfully, what am I going to say. Once he's done, he waits for me to say something.

"You heard what they said." My mother breaks into the silence. "Our son said he was kidnapped. They probably had him do all these awful things." She brushes my hair off my face.

I look to my father. Hoping he is going to take the same position. He just shakes his head at me.

"I was kidnapped," I say to him. "They want the money and they…"

"The money you stole from Sookie? Or the money you stole from her Foundation?" He asks me. "What about her name that is forged. I picked up on that and I've never seen anything that she's signed. What about the prenuptial agreement that would give you rights to everything Sookie owns? Was that part of your would-be kidnappers?"

"Why are you treating me like a defendant on a stand?" I ask him. "I'm your son."

"Yes, you are my son. You also happen to be my partner. You are implicated, the firm is implicated, I'm implicated and oh, you're mother is on house arrest for violating the restraining order Sookie has." He points to my mother's ankle. Now that she's sitting, I can see the device she has on.

"What?" I ask. "This is all a simple misunderstanding. I'll talk to Sookie tomorrow. She'll see this for what it was. I never meant to hurt her. She has to believe me. This was all those people's fault."

"Who Bill?" He asks.

"What?" I ask him.

"Who kidnapped you and made you do all these awful things to the woman you supposedly love?"

"I…" I stop. "I…I can't tell you." I say to him.

He huffs. "Carter is defending me and the firm in any actions taken against us. We've already been served. He has suggested you get your own attorney." My father says.

"What?" I ask him. "Who am I supposed to get? Carter Lewis is the best defender in the state. Why won't he defend me?" I ask him.

The door opens and I see the man in question walk in. The door closes behind him and he smirks at me. "Because you're guilty as sin and I don't defend people I don't think I can win with."

I try to sit up but my ribs argue against the idea. "How am I supposed to defend myself against these allegations?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I put a call into someone I know that has less morals than I do." I want to laugh at that. Morals, yeah, my ass. "He will be here in the morning." He says. "Until then, I'm advising my clients to separate from you until the DA has made its final decisions on how they are going to prosecute."

He says how, not if. This is really happening.

"I'm not leaving my son." My mother says.

"You have no choice, Lizzy," Carter says to her. "You want to come out of this with just that thing on your ankle, you do what I say."

She looks at me and then back to the other two men. Again, I can see the argument raging in her mind.

Finally she gets up. "When this is all sorted, we will forget this all ever happened." She says and kisses me before walking out the door.

Both men look at me. "From this point forward," Carter says. "You need to say something to Liz or William, you do it through your lawyer."

They both go to walk out.

"Father," I call out after him. He hesitates for one moment and then walks out.

I look at Carter. He gives me a half smile and shrugs. "Good luck, kid." He says and walks out the door.

Suddenly I'm alone and I don't know what to do with all the silence.

***0***

SPOV

Lafayette couldn't tell us much more about Bill. All he knew was that Ana was there and they were waiting to talk to him. He had no idea how he got into the accident or how this story of him being kidnapped came to be. He told us that when he knew, we would know. But he wanted to make sure we knew in case we got a call from any of the parties involved.

We thanked him and he hung up.

Eric decided that we needed to get out of the loft. So the next few hours, we lost ourselves in the bright sunny afternoon of downtown Shreveport. We went into all the little shops and bought things here and there. We acted like we were any normal couple on a lazy Sunday. It really went a long way to calming my nerves. I know that there were other things he could do to calm them just as much. But we do need to do things other than the horizontal mambo.

After a wonderful few hours, Eric and I went back to the hospital to bring Crystal and Jason dinner. It wasn't much but I knew that it would be better than the food there. Plus, I would guess that Jason hadn't eaten all day.

After dinner, we walked out with Jason who was running home for a shower and then heading back. We told him that we would be back the next day and I was happy that he wanted us there.

"Of course we want you two there," he says. "You are one of the most important people in my life, Sookie. I hope you know that." He kisses me and turns to Eric. "You are too. Thank you for making her so happy." He says.

We got back to the loft and I could tell that Eric was as tired as I was. There hasn't been a night since we got together that we have went to bed without making love. However, after we were both showed and changed, we climb into bed and both sigh at being horizontal again.

Eric pulls me close and holds me close to him. I think his fingertips have grazed over every part of my body exposed at least twice. His lips kiss my forehead every few minutes and I hear him whispering how much he loves me as I respond in kind.

Making love to someone takes on many different forms. I think we found another one.

Not soon after his fifth kiss on my head, I feel his breathing deepen and know he is asleep.

I smile and snuggle a little closer. I feel him embrace me tighter and no that there is no safer place in the world than in his arms.

That's the last thought I have until morning.

***0***

Lorena's POV

I fixed my hair into my signature ponytail and dressed in a pretty little sundress with green and yellow flowers.

It was three minutes passed nine when I walked into the bank. I knew that for what I needed them to do, I would need to go to the gentleman sitting at one of the desks to the side.

He looks up at me and smiles.

I give him my biggest southern smile and hold out my hand. "Hello there, I would like to close out my account please?" I ask.

"Well, of course, Miss…"

"Stackhouse," I say to him. "My name is Sookie Stackhouse."

The man goes to sit behind his desk and I take a seat in front of it.

He takes my papers and starts punching away at the keys. His face changes and looks again at me and then down at me papers.

"Is there a problem?" I ask him.

"Oh, uh, no," he says. "I will just have to get my manager to approve this." He picks up the phone and says my name to the person on the receiver. He is listening and nodding. No doubt the man on the phone knows I'm a brilliant author. Or maybe he's heard of the Foundation. Either way, the man says nothing and hangs up. Perhaps he was getting his bottom chewed out for making me wait.

"It will be just a moment," he says. "Please excuse me?" He says and stands.

I watch as he makes his way to the other side of the bank and is speaking to someone. Well that was rude. I'm a southern lady. He should be treating me better than that.

"Excuse me, Miss." I hear from behind me.

I look up to see a man standing there.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I understand you would like to close out your account." He says.

I nod. "Yes, I don't understand…"

"Just this way, miss." He says motioning me toward an office on the second floor.

I look at him and then back at the other man. I point to him. "He was helping me." I say to him.

"Yes miss." He says. "But my name is Mr. Chadwick. I'm the President of the bank."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you." I say as I stand. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

He nods. "This way miss and we will get this all squared away."

I allow him to steer me toward the stairs like a gentleman deals with a lady. I smile at him as I ascend the stairs.

***0***


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Exhale

Victor's POV

She has been in there for over fifteen minutes. There really is no reason for this to take so long. I know for a fact that she was the first in the bank this morning.

I look in my rearview mirror and see two black town cars pull up. Who ever thought that black town cars are good 'unmarked' vehicles should have their head examined.

Four people get out of the cars and I look at them. Two I recognize from the three (yes three) times I've been in a court room. They work for the DA. The other two I don't recognize. But since they are all talking to one another, I'm assuming that they are all cops.

"Shit." I say.

"What?" Mario asks.

I shake my head. "This isn't good."

We watch as they walk past us and into the bank.

I wait a moment and then I go to get out of the car. Mario grabs my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks me.

I look from him to the door of the bank. "I need to get her out of there." I say to him.

He shakes his head. "If they know that she isn't the real Stackhouse girl, who do you think they will be looking for next?" He asks me.

I shake my head again. "There could be a million reasons those cops to be going into the bank," I say to him. "She will be nervous. I need to get her out of there."

He shakes his head. "You ain't going in there. You do and get pinched, we're all dead." He says.

I look at him for a moment.

"Paulie said no loose ends. She is pinched, she's a connection to you and to us. No loose ends."

I look at him and then back to the door. In all the time that she and I've been together, we've never gotten pinched. Close, well hell, to close for comfort. But we've never been caught. I was always too smart and she's too good at being a chameleon and taking on another persona. Hell, she can make me believe she's someone else. She can change everything. From her looks and mannerisms, to even her food preferences. Hell, even the way she has sex changes. I smile a little. It's like getting a new girl without all the hassle.

I shake my head to clear it. I need to focus.

I'm about to debate him when I see two of the men walk out with Rena in tow.

I roll the window down a little. They're tinted, so the cops wouldn't be able to see us. Rena took a cab from the hotel and we told her to call when she was ready for us. Mario didn't want to wait. So here we are.

"I don't understand what's going on." She says to the cops. "I really have a lot to do today. Why do I need to come to the station?"

"We need to clear up a few things." Says one of them. "I'm sure the ADA will clear everything up for you, miss."

She shakes her head. "Well, I need to call my fiancé. He has been badly hurt and I really need to get to him. I hope this won't take to long."

"Just this way," he says without commitment.

"Is she talking about Compton?" Mario asks.

I shake my head. Because honestly, I don't know.

"No, you don't understand." Rena tells them as they move her past our car. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Do you know who my fiancé is? He's Bill Compton. I'm sure if you let me call him, he'll tell you that he needs me. I'm needed, don't you understand? I really don't have time for this."

"Miss, you need to come with us." One of the cops grabs her arm a little tighter. He looks to another one coming out with an older gentleman. They are talking but we are too far away to hear.

I can hear Rena arguing with the cops as they put her in the back seat. The other two finish with the man at the door and one of them is getting on his phone.

"Get us out of here." Mario says. "We need to tell Paulie what's going on."

I turn on the car and then look at him. "NO!" I scream at him.

He looks at me with an expression that tells me that he isn't in the habit of getting yelled at.

"Look," he says. "This is a major problem. You promised Paulie that the money was a done deal. That he would have his what you owe him plus interest." He motions to the window. "It don't look like he's getting anything. I gotta tell him what's going on."

"Just give me a few more days." I say to him. "I can get this all fixed and Paulie will have his money. Just tell him we need a few more days." I say to him as I reach to the side of the seat for the gun I stowed there when we got into the car this morning. This fool thinks I would go anywhere without my piece, he's sadly mistaken. The only reason I didn't pop him and his friend is because Paulie knew what the hell was going on and where we were. Now, well, now it's different. If It's coming down to Rena or this dude, guess who I'm going to pick. Really not a hard decision to make.

I pull out of the parking lot and head out toward the warehouses just on the other side of the train tracks. It always makes me smile and laugh. Broken down warehouses on the other side of the tracks. Kind of cliché, but really sort of sad. I've known these warehouses for years. Hell, my father used to manage them. That was years ago now. He hasn't been around since I was old enough to know much more than how to tie my shoes. Better off that way. But this place, yeah I know this place. Good thing for me that Mario doesn't know this area too good. He didn't grow up around here. Hell with that accent, he sticks out like a sore thumb anywhere then Harvard Square in Boston. If you weren't a kid and ran around these streets like river rats, you don't nothing about them. They are all but forgotten. Except for the old man who owns them, three distributors and well, me.

The old warehouses are pretty much safe this time of the morning. Since Katrina, nobody comes down here much other than to do storage or pickups from the distributors. Hell, I don't even think the owner comes down much. When my Dad used to run these strips, there was security on duty twenty four hours a day. Now, hell if you call the police, they may show up next month. But Mario don't know any of this.

"Look, Paulie likes you. He gave you a chance to make this all right. But business is business. He already lost Bruno. If that chick of yours sings….."

"She won't." I say, cutting him off. "She is better at this con shit than I am. I'm telling ya man, she'll probably convince them that she is Sookie Stackhouse. By the time she's through with them, they'll let her go with an apology." I say to him. "Probably drive her back to the bank and help her out with the f'ing bag." I ain't lying. I've seen her do more with less. As long as she sticks in character it'll happen.

I pull into the warehouse complex. As I figured, there is no one at the gate. It ain't even locked and the pass-key system hasn't worked in over a year. I pull slowly passed the gate, take a left and start heading down the main strip of buildings.

"What we doing here?" He asks me.

"I've got a rental down on the end. I keep it for emergency stuff. You know, stuff I don't want to store with me, if you know what I mean." I pause, looking at him as he nods his understanding."

"You keep a place in your name? Ain't that risky?" He asks me.

I shake my head as I pass the last row. Hanging a right, I pass three burnt out buildings and one that looks like the homeless have been using for their current resident. "What have I been saying to you? I'm smarter than that. What idiot would use their real name? Nah, man, I use a name I took about five years ago and everyone thinks that dude is dead. Don't you worry about that." I say to him.

"So you keep a place down here?" He motions with his hand. "Wouldn't some place I don't know, cleaner be better?" He asks.

I reach the end of the strip and take another right and then an immediate left into the oldest part of the strips. "Nah, it's fine. No one would be looking back her. But more importantly, I've got some stuff incase we ever got pinched. I…I got a stash of emergency cash there. It ain't all I owe the boss. But we can wire it to him in good faith."

Mario laughs. "If you had cash, why didn't you fork it up to Paulie in the first place?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Like I said, emergency fund. This is an emergency. At the very least, it should be able to buy me a few more days to clean all of this up." I say to him.

Mario doesn't say anything as if he's contemplating what I've said. Finally he looks over to me.

"How much you got?" He asks.

"Half of what I owe." I reply.

He's quiet as I pull up in front of one of the buildings. Turning off the ignition, I turn to look at him.

He gives me a smirk. "You give me the money and I'll get Paulie to give you a few extra days. Can't promise nothing. But I could probably get you up till mid week to make this all go away."

I nod. "Good, then help me, will ya?" I ask.

Mario nods and steps out of the car. I pull the keys and open the door. As I step out, I move to grab the gun and put it in my jeans while I'm still hidden behind the door.

I move with Mario to the door. Opening it, I step aside to let him pass. He nods and walks in. He doesn't even ask why the place is unlocked. Probably thinking about how he's going to spend the money I'm giving him. I'm no fool. He is just as much of a crook as I am. He just takes his orders from someone stronger. Guess the idea of close to a million dollars without any strings attached is enough to challenge anyone's loyalties.

I move in behind him as both our eyes adjust to the difference in light. It only takes a minute until I can see enough to notice him looking around and can tell by the way his head is moving back and forth that he's trying to figure out what is going on. Without hesitation or a word, I lift the gun and fire three shots into the back of his skull. The noise echoes off the walls causing me to temporarily deafen. Not that it would matter. You tag someone that close smack in the head, they don't make a sound.

I watch as his body falls to the floor in a heap. They make it look so dramatic on TV. But in real life, you blow into the back of someone's head, there really isn't much of a head left. Especially when you are using plated hollow points. Okay, if I'm truthful, it's a little bit of an overkill. But most effective. No one is gonna be able to identify this dude by his face, that's for sure. Now all I need to do is make sure his fingerprints are not identifiable as well. I go to the corner of the room and stop in front of a large barrel canister. It is foul smelling, but will do the job. I drag it over near the body, flip the lid and dump the contents on him. Moving away quickly as to not get any on my shoes. I learned the hard way that this shit will burn through leather likes it's paper. One mistake I don't intend to ever make again. Shit burned my feet and I couldn't walk for almost a month. Good thing I had my Rena to take care of me. She is one hell of a girl that one.

I walk to the far side of the building and wait about ten minutes. It usually does it's job in five, but I'm a cautious fellow. I sigh and lean against one of the posts. I hate leaving the body here. But there is no way I'm messing the rental with his remains. Better to dissolve what I can here and then torch the place. It ain't like they can trace this place to me anyway. I smile when I think of the name I used. According to anyone who would be looking, Randall Curtis died over ten years ago in a fatal car crash. He and his girlfriend were traveling from Dallas to NY with two friends. Randall and his lovely girlfriend, Celeste, didn't make it. I laugh. If they only knew the truth.

Ten minutes go by and I know that it's been long enough to eliminate anything that could tie this guy to me, Rena or even Paulie. All the authorities are gonna know is that there was someone in the warehouse when it went up. I walk past him and stop. The stench is bad, but I don't care. I need to look at him.

"You said, no lose ends." I say softly to him as I bend down to get closer to what is left of the man. "You really think I was going to let you get my Rena? Really? You are stupider than you look. Okay, well looked. Now you just look like, well, goo." I smirk at my little joke and then lean back. "I don't care who Paulie is or what he can do. That is my girl and you don't get to say if she lives or dies." I start to walk away and turn back to look at the smoldering mess on the floor. "That's my right. Not yours."

I walk out to the front of the building, smiling when I see that the pump for the delivery trucks is just across the way. It may be rundown back here. But people still use the space. I know that the dude who owes the entire line of buildings on the opposite side of the street runs diesel trucks up and down the coast delivering produce. He uses this place to distribute between one truck and another. Not the best place to put produce. I mean the place is nothing back brick and wood. No refrigeration anywhere. How he gets away with it, I've got no clue. But then I've always said; there are all types of crooks. Maybe he just don't care.

Going over, I pick up the large pump nozzle. I laugh to myself. The idiot must think he's the only one down here. Why else would he leave the pump unlocked. I pull the hose as far as it will go, lifting the release switch I point it at my building and let the fuel fly. Jesus, this stuff is as bad as the canister. I let the front of the building get saturated before I turn off the pump.

Returning the pump to its place, I move back to the rental and move it down near the entrance. I pull a lighter out of my bag and walk back down the row. I had made sure that there was a line of gas so I didn't need to get close. Flipping the switch on the lighter, I light the trail and wait until it hits the front of the building. The age of the structure assists in the burn and soon the entire front in engulfed in flames. I watch for another few minutes until I see that it isn''t going to go out. I turn and walk back to the car.

As I head down the street, I wonder how the hell I'm going to get to my Rena. She is good. But damn if she's ever gotten pinched. She's going to freak out. I'll need to get to her as quickly as possible. But the only question is, did she talk. My Rena, the one I've known since she was a little passed pigtail age, wouldn't say a word. This chick; this girl Compton has turned her into, I don't know. Hell, she actually thought I was going to let her go. She thought I would fade away and let her be with that idiot. She should really know me better than that. After all these years, she's been mine and that's how she's going to stay.

I smile when I think of those bogus divorce. No matter where she goes or what she does. Rena is mine.

I pull out onto the main strip and head back into town. Now, I need to get my game together and make a plan. Then my girl and I will need to get what we can and lay low for awhile. That is, of course, after I figure out a way to get my hands on all that money.

***0***

Lorena's POV

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing here." I say to the man standing in front of me. "I mean this is really ridiculous. I need to make a phone call. I'm allowed to do that, right?"

"Ma'am," he says, "I'm sure that the detective in charge will be in shortly. Can I get you anything?" He motions for me to take a seat in the chair farthest away from the door.

"I really don't understand what's going on." I say to him.

"Please Ma'am," he says to me. "I'm sure everything will be cleared up soon." He says.

I sigh. Well, it's clear that no one is letting me out of this room. I sigh and go to sit down. "I sure hope you know what you're doing. I don't think you understand what an important man my fiancé is. He is not going to be pleased that I was detained like this. He has been badly hurt and I know that he is waiting for me to get to him." I sniffle and that man hands me a napkin. I look at it. Evidently he is not one to carry handkerchiefs. He really isn't the gentleman my Bill is. Really, a napkin.

I take it from him and dab at my eyes.

"Would you like something to drink, Ma'am?" He asks me.

I nod at him. "A cup of tea would do well to calm my nerves. I really hope you all don't keep me here much longer. I need to get to my Bill." I say and look away from him.

I hear the door close. Getting up, I walk to the windows and look out. The window is small. Not nearly as nice as in Bill's townhouse. The breakfast room is my favorite, however. Bill and I've spent so much time there. That is, when he's home. I so miss him when he's away. But soon we'll be married and heading to Washington. Then we'll have more time together. Especially since I've decided to give up my books. It was a childish endeavor. Once not suited for a Senator's wife. I know that. It will please Bill that I've finally seen the light.

"Oh my Bill," I say to the room and turn back to the door. "I really don't have time for this. I have to get to you. What could have happened to you that you are so hurt? I know that you will need me." I smile to the image behind my eyes of Bill taking me in his arms on our wedding day. "You always need me."

***0***

Anabeth's POV

"Anything?" I ask the detectives with me.

He closes his phone. "The attorney for Compton isn't here yet. But that was Brinks on the phone. That bank president called just after they opened. Someone came in trying to get to the Stackhouse account." He says.

"Well?" I ask looking at him.

"They have her in custody. They found several documents in her purse with the name Sookie Stackhouse on them. They also found another driver's license."

"Did they run it through the system? We need to get a warrant and get to this woman's place. We need to know what she has in connection with Bill Compton."

The detective shakes his head. "No need to find out the connection, Ms. Mason. The driver's license indicates that she's Lorena Ball-Madden. Isn't she the perp's campaign manager?"

I look at him for a moment as the smile I feel bubbling up spreads across my face. I nod to him. "Yes, she is. Get units over to her place." I say and pick up the phone.

Frank left me here last night to get back in case we needed him in New Orleans. I didn't think he would stay long. We may be here for a few days waiting on Compton and his attorney. Well, it isn't like he's going anywhere. From what limited information the doctor would give me, he has a broken leg and arm. There is no way he could move around on crutches or in a wheelchair.

The ADA up here was true to his word and is not going to fight me on jurisdiction. He just wants to know about the crash. Evidently, with the five cars in the collision, Compton was the only survivor. Pretty good damn luck, if you ask me. But then again, now he's looking at half a dozen charges and maybe more in the mix. If we can pull a consipiracy charge on Ms. Ball, we may have enough for a Richo charge. I'll need Frank for that.

The phone rings twice before he picks up.

"Early, Mason." He says.

"Yeah, well I've been at the hospital since before dawn, Frank." Before he can give me one of his cute retorts, I continue. "Listen, we got a hit at the bank. She's down at One Police with Brinks and probably Monroe. You able to get down there?" I ask him.

I can her shuffling as he gets out of bed. "I'll be there in ten." He says. "Any idea who it is."

I smile. "Yup."

"Well?" He asks.

"Lorena Ball-Madden." I say to him.

He is quiet for a moment. Then I hear doors opening. "I'll be there in five." He says.

"Thought you might be." I say to him.

He hangs up as I look down the hall and see a small figured man walking toward me. He's suit doesn't fit right and his coat is wrinkled. His hair needs a good cut and you can tell that eating the right foods, if any at all, may be a secondary thought for him. The smell coming off of him tells me that he prefers his lunches liquid.

He looks at me as he moves passed me and smiles. "ADA Mason," he says and stops in front of me. "New Orleans PD so backlogged that you are doing sentry duty outside my clients room. This really could be considered harassment. At the very least we could argue you are stalking him." He smiles again.

I look him up and down. The sniveling little man hasn't changed in fifteen years. He was a dirt bag when he entered the public defenders pool then and he's still a dirt bag now.

"Leslie Houck," I say to him. "You were called in for Compton?" I ask pointing to the door.

He shrugs. "It ain't a PD job. Doing this one as a personal favor for Carter Lewis." He says with a little gleam in his eye.

I let out a little laugh. "When are you on Carter Lewis' speed dial?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "All I know is what I know. Now would you allow me to speak to my client alone? I know this is a hospital but you don't have to keep watch on him all the time, now do ya? From what I hear he ain't going anywhere anytime soon."

I sigh. "I'll have the detectives outside his door. But I'm telling you. He's already been given him his rights. As soon as the doctors say, we are extraditing him back to Louisiana."

He smiles at me. "Of course, Ms. Mason. You know I always accommodate the staff of your office."

"Cut the shit, Houck. You got copies of the charges?" I ask him.

He nods and taps the side of his aged briefcase. "All right here." He goes to walk away and looks over his shoulder. "Anything else I need to know before I go in there?"

I shrug. "Nothing that I can think of." I say to him.

He nods and goes to the door, opens it and walks in. Several seconds later, both officers walk out and stand on either side of the door.

"You didn't tell him about the chick?" The detective asks me.

I shake my head. "Until we know if she's in bed with Compton or not, it's best we keep that information to ourselves. Houck could argue that it was Lorena that took the money and set him up. Until we know more, we aren't giving that little weasel anything to help him."

I turn and walk away. "Call me when they're ready to talk."

"Yes Ma'am." I hear behind me. I pick up the phone to call Brinks.

***0***

Leslie Houk's POV

I walk into the room. Before I say anything to the man laying in the bed, I look at the two others in the room.

"Would you mind leaving us so I can talk to my client?" I ask them.

They hesitate for a moment so I continue. "ADA Mason is right outside that door," I say as I point. "She will confirm that I've been assigned to this case. Now would you mind?" I ask.

They both rise and leave. I close the door behind them and turn to the man in front of me.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Compton?" I ask him. "Can I get someone to get you something to make you more comfortable?" I ask.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks.

I smirk. "Forgive me." I say and hold my hand out to him. "I'm Leslie Houck. I've been hired to represent you."

He doesn't shake my hand. I would think someone with the upbringing he has had wouldn't be so rude.

"Hired, hired by who?" He asks me.

"I received a call yesterday from Carter Lewis. He asked me to come up and represent you in these matters. He was most generous with my retainer. I 'm your council." I say to him.

He shakes his head and stops in mid shake. Evidently it hurts.

"I've no idea who you are. I've been attorney for some years, Mr. Houck. I think I would have heard of you. Why didn't Lewis get me Middleton or Fine?" He asks.

Yeah Middleton or Fine would have been great representation for Compton. His family had enough to afford their fees. But for some reason, they came to me. "I am sure I don't know," I say to him. "As your council, I would suggest we get to this. We've got a lot of ground to cover before the ADA looses her patience."

"What if I don't want you?" He asks me. "I am a lawyer myself you know."

I sigh and pull out a piece of paper. I put it on the tray in front of him so he can read. Once he's done, he looks back at me. "What the hell does this mean?" He growls at me.

"It means, that the Louisiana bar is suspending your license to practice baring an ethical review." I say to him.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." He says and pushes away the paper.

"I assure you," I say to him. "The ethical judicial board is no joke." Being in front of them more times than I care to count has made me sort of an expert.

I hold out another page. "This letter came to your campaign office late yesterday," I say and put that too down on the tray. "Evidently, the GOP wants to investigate your campaign finance records. Everything was handed over to their office as of nine this morning."

He tries to sit up a little straigher. "They can't do that!" He screams.

I laugh a little. "They can, Mr. Compton and they have. Just these two things alone could bury you. If you are found to have performed unethical tasks, you are looking at a fine and a loss of your license. That's the least of it. Depending on the findings, there could be jail time. The GOP, I gotta admit, I'm not sure with that will wash out to be." I say and sigh. "So, let's get to the other charges."

"Wait a minute. Aren't you going to do something about these two things." He waves his good arm in front of the papers.

I shrug. "There isn't anything I can do. When you are called before the ethic's board, I can be with you. But they will investigate and ask questions later. The GOP well," I shrug again. "Campaign finance is a big hot button. Not sure if there is anything we can do to stop it at this point. But if there isn't anything to hide, there's nothing to worry about."

I take his silence as agreement and move along.

"Okay, we've got forgery, embezzlement and about four or five other charges. First things first. If you have the money, I would urge you to give it back. Especially if you have the money from the Foundation. That could be a federal issue. Not sure how the DA is going to play this. But I think that if we can give them the money, we may get away with eight and a half to twenty." I say and shut the folder.

"Eight and half to twenty what?" He asks.

"Years, of course. You think you are going to get them to kill all the charges? I mean I thought you were smart man. Well maybe not smart, you did get caught." I say and shrug.

"I didn't get caught doing anything. I need to speak to Sookie. Once I do, then everything will be fine."

I shake my head. "There's a restraining order preventing you from seeing or speaking to her. I advice you to obey it. You don't want that thrown in the mix."

"You really think I'm just going to roll over and play dead?" He asks me. "I'm running for US Senate. I've got a thriving law practice and a fiance to get home to. So just tell me how we can make all this go away."

I blink twice at this guy. He's really serious.

"Mr. Compton, I don't think you understand the severity of the charges. Nothing si going to go away. They have found what they needed to level charges against you. My job is to make the blow as light as possible. You are going to jail. The question is, for how long."

"I've been beaten, kidnapped, almost died and arrested for crimes I didn't commit. Don't you even care that they are railroading me? That I'm a rich, young and very powerful lawyer and they are going to send me to jail for no more than a misunderstanding."

I sigh. "No, Mr. Compton I don't care. I've got a job to do and I'm going to do it."

"But I'm innocent."

I shrug. "Still don't care."

***0***

Richard Brink's POV

I watch her from the other side of the glass. She has been smirking and talking to herself for the last twenty minutes.

I hear the door open beside me. "She hasn't touched the tea you brought her." I say as I turn to my partner.

Lionel Mathers has been on the force for a little less than five years. I've been on the force for fifteen. I don't know whose ass he had to kiss to make it this far, but it must have been a big one.

"I know," he says to me. "You heard anything from the brass?" He asks.

I shrug. "Just got a call from Sims. He's with the ADA. I'm waiting to hear what the game plan is now." I say to him. "But I think we all know what's gonna happen. Next step is going to be to get a warrant for her place. Maybe we'll find out more there."

"Your sure that this aint that Sookie Stackhouse?" Mathers asks me. "I mean, how do we know this isn't her?"

I look at him then back at her. "Do you know who Sookie Stackhouse is?" I ask him.

"Well," he huffs. "I've never seen her. But I heard that she is some blond writer."

I nod. "Dude, she's been all over the internet and the news the last few days. I'm telling you that," I point into the room, "isn't her."

He huffs. "If you say so. But if this turns out that she's who she says she is, we are going to have major egg on our faces." He says, turns and walks out the door.

I shake my head when I hear my phone ringing. I look at the ID. "Sir," I say to DA Pierce. "What can I do for you?"

"I'll be in the precinct in ten minutes," he says to me. I can hear him getting into a car. "What do we know?" He asks me.

I tell him about getting the call from the bank. That Mathers, I and two other detectives went to investigate. I continue to tell him how she's going on and on that she's Sookie Stackhouse and further on how we found a driver's license of Lorena Ball-Madden's in her back.

"Sir, Mathers was concerned that this was the real Stackhouse woman." I say to him.

"No chance in that. I met the girl. She knows everything that's going on. No way she would have been there. She wants this over more than we do." He pauses. "I'm going to call the judge. He should be willing to give us a warrant for her residence."

I nod. "What do you want us to do with Ms. Ball?" I ask him.

"I'll deal with her. You and Mathers just get ready to head out. Send over two unies to sit on the place until I hear back from the judge. But don't enter her place until I got warrant in hand. I want nothing and no one fucking this up. This is two big. If the shit comes down, a lot of heads are going to fall. Louisiana politics are never going to be the same." We said goodbye.

Dialing quickly, I get dispatch to send over two unies. Jerry, the dispatcher says he already was on it. When he heard what we were dealing with, he took it upon himself to secure a possible crime scene. I smiled as I hung up. Jerry LeMond had been a cop longer than I'd been alive. A strategic bullet during the riots after the flood bought him a desk job. But he's still a good cop. The best, in fact. There are about three dozen guys who have worked and turned to Jerry for advice over the years. I know I feel better knowing he's on dispatch. He looks out for us and we him. It's true what they say. Don't matter who you are or where you come from; cops all bleed blue.

I took one last look into the room to see her pacing the floor. She hasn't really made to much noise since her first initial rant. But now she seems to be mumbling something to herself. She hasn't sat down but she isn't being excitable either. I'll need to have someone go in with Pierce when he gets here. There's just something about the girl that screams "bat-ass crazy." I wait as she takes another lap around the room before I head out into the division room. Walking over to my desk, I see Mathers on the phone.

"I don't know what to tell you," I hear him say. "There isn't anything I can do."

He looks up from his conversation and sees me walking toward him. "I got to go," he says quickly and hangs up.

I don't much care who Mathers was talking to. That is, until I take a closer look at his face. He looks like a scared puppy.

"Everything okay?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yeah, ah," he looks around. "Any word?"

"Pierce just called. We are going to go over to her place once he has the warrant." I say to him.

He nods. "Yeah, ah, well it will probably take a few hours before we can get the judge to sign it right?" He asks. "I mean we don't usually get warrants quickly."

I look at him as if he's sprouted another head. At the very least, lost the one he's got.

"Dude, do you understand the magnitude of this case? Compton, his father, mother and that chick in there," I point over my shoulder, "are in a world of shit. Compton & Compton are a very high profile law firm. This Sookie Stackhouse is not only a writer but she and her brother are involved in those clinics and stuff. That Foundation of theirs is in multiple states. The way the ADA was talking, she's surprised the feds having come in and taken over."

Mather's eyes widen. "What, why?" He asks. "This shit went down in our city."

I shake my head. "Don't matter none. That Foundation gets grants from Federal funding. If what Mason says happened actually did, well." I shrug.

He sighs. "So, um what about this woman's place?"

"Jerry already sent unies over. It will be fine until we can get there."

I can see a funny look pass over his face but it's gone as quick as it came. Before I can ask another thing, I watch as DA Pierce walks in.

He nods to both of us, walks into the Captain's office, grabs something off the fax machine and walks back to us.

Handing me the paper, he smiles. "Judge Marcome didn't even hesitate," he says. "You're clear to go in. No restrictions. According to all accounts, she lives alone. So no expectation of privacy. Find me something guys." He says.

Folding the paper in half, I nod as I look to Mathers and we head out. I hope to God we find something, anything that will tie this chick to Compton. What I wouldn't give to nail his ass to the wall.

***0***

SPOV

I roll over and see the sun once again blazing into the room. Behind me, I feel my beautiful man against me. I smile thinking about all that has happened since I met this man. Could my life be any more of a complete one-eighty. He has made so much of a difference in my life. How am I ever going to repay him.

"Your thinking hard," he says and pulls me closer. "To early. Go back to sleep."

I snuggle back into him. "We've got a lot to do today." I say to him. "We need to get up soon."

He pulls me even closer and soon I can feel what parts of Eric are actually awake. I let out a low moan which begins Eric's hands moving up my stomach and to my breasts. Each hand cupping one of my ample mounds. I am most appreciative of the size of Eric's massive hands. What is that saying? More than a handful is a waste? Well when your walking, talking God is massive, you are thankful that you have more than a handful. Oh, yes you are.

"Sookie," he says as he begins to kiss my neck as he so elegantly removes my top without skipping a beat of his ministration on my breast. A small part of me wonders where he learned that trick. A bigger part. You know, the part that lives south of the boarder, doesn't give a damn. As long as all his tricks are played on me.

"Baby," I moan as I feel him tugging at my boy shorts.

"Need you," is all he says.

Soon, my shorts are gone as well as his clothes. Now how did he manage that one? Once he has raised my leg and lines himself up, I don't seem to care much.

"Ah," is all I can say when he moves into me from that angle. I feel so full, so complete. How did I live this long without this sensation? Why do people do anything else?

Suddenly, all logical thought leaves my head as I feel the impending pull from my lower parts.

"Shit, Sookie," he growls from behind me. "How…ugh…how do you get so fucking tight?" He growls again. One of his hands moves lower to my mound and one touch sends me over the edge. He follows me withing heart beats.

Lying there, still connected, I feel his arms pull me closer to him. "I love you so much." He says softly. "I've no idea how I lived without you."

"Well," I say as I rub his arm. "I know I didn't live until I found you."

After another round of love making, Eric and I finally made our way out of bed, into the shower and down and out of the loft before clothes began to fly again.

Once in the car, I look at him. "You sure you're okay with helping out today?" I ask him. "You don't have to, ya know."

He looks sideways at me. "Of course I'm going to help, Sookie." He says and grasps my hand with his. "I love you. Jason is your brother. That makes him my brother. They just had two babies." He emphasis the word two. "We will do what we can for them."

I look at him for another second as he raises my hand to his mouth and kisses it. "We are connected now Sookie. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. That includes friends and family. Though I think Jason is going to be easier to get along with than my parents."

I laugh slightly. "They aren't that bad. I mean your mother is fine and your grandmother is a hoot."

"Yes, but my father…"

"Will come around." I say and place my other hand over our clasped ones.

"What if he doesn't?" He asks me.

I shrug. "Then we'll deal. It will be him that's missing out. But I won't let his stubborn self get between us."

He looks at me quickly and then back at the road. "Neither will I."

We drive the rest of the way in silence. As soon as we pull into the driveway, I see the rest of the gang there. Once out of the car and duties distributed, we all take off to our appointed tasks.

It's close to dinner time when everything is done. The house is spot clean, the yard looks awesome and there are enough meals in the freezer to last them at least two weeks. I know full well that we will all be helping out more. But this is a wonderful start.

We all decide to head to the hospital first and then we will head back to Bon Temps and Merlottes for a late dinner and some unwinding time.

The hospital finds Crystal in a state. She's been trying to nurse the babies. Katie is being agreeable. Patricia on the other hand, well. She's being as stubborn as her names sakes.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." I say to her softly, pushing her hair out of her face. "She'll figure out where the good stuff is. If only to get some from her sister." I wink at her.

This makes her laugh. Everyone excuses themselves and they take Jason out with them to get some coffee. I smile my thanks, expecially to Eric. How strange it is that he knows exactly what I want and need so early in our relationship.

I watch him walk out the door when I hear Crystal laugh again. "It's like you two are in orbit around each other." She says staring at me.

"What?" I ask her.

"Orbit. You both orbit each other. He moves, you move. It's almost like you two are magnets. I really can't wait for you to dance together."

I smile at her. "Yeah, it's weird, isn't it?"

She shakes her head. "No honey, not weird, perfect."

I turn my attention away from her to the stubborn girl in my arms. "What is going on in that pretty head of your's, my princess?" I ask her. "You want your sister to get bigger than you from the get go? Your Momma has what you need, now you let her give it to you." I stand, still looking into the little cherub's eyes and move over to crystal. As smoothly as I can, I move the baby into position.

"Now," I nod my head. "You know what to do, don't you?" I smile at her. The child's eyes look away from me and into her mother. A moment later she'd latched on and was sucking away.

I turn my gaze away from the baby and up to Crystal. I've never seen a more perfectly content face in all my days.

She continues to look down at the baby. "You're a miracle worker. You know that?" She says softly.

"Nah," I say to her. "She just needed her first pep talk from Auntie Sookie." I say.

Crystal holds the baby's hand as she feeds. "I don't care what you say, Sookie Stackhouse. You will always be my personal miracle."

Everyone returns a little while after and Jason is more than pleased that Crystal has gotten their little one to nurse.

With promises to return the next day, we all head out to the cars and make our way back to Bon Temps for the night.

Sam and Laf are happy to see all of us when we come in. The place has little to know customers, so both join us for dinner. After which we all head back to the dance floor.

Alcide's new girl joins us there. She wanted to help out with the clean up but she got a freelance gig and didn't want to pass it up. Couldn't blame her really. She's gotta make a living.

We dance around a little. Amelia, Tara and I even do our rendition of Coyote Ugly dancers to hoots and hollers from the guys.

Then Laf decides to slow down the beat a little. I hear the first stanza of the song and immediately fall into Eric's arms.

_Everyone falls in love sometime  
Sometimes it's wrong, and sometimes it's right  
For every win, someone must fail  
But there comes a point when  
When we exhale (yeah, yeah, say)_

Shoop, shoop, shoop  
Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop

On instinct, my hips follow his. It's like we are one person. His hands on my back guide me around the room but I never stop looking at his eyes.

_Sometimes you'll laugh  
Sometimes you'll cry  
Life never tells us, the when's or why's  
When you've got friends, to wish you well  
You'll find your point when  
You will exhale (yeah, yeah, say)_

Shoop, shoop, shoop  
Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop

Hearts are often broken  
When there are words unspoken  
In your soul there's answers to your prayers  
If you're searching for a place you know  
A familiar face, somewhere to go  
You should look inside yourself  
You're halfway there

Sometimes you'll laugh  
Sometimes you'll cry  
Life never tells us, the when's or why's  
When you've got friends, to wish you well  
You'll find your point when  
You will exhale (yeah, yeah, say)

_Shoop, shoop, shoop  
Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop_

_Shoop, shoop, shoop  
Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop_

The song ends and I see Laf coming towards us.

I immediately know somethings wrong. "What?" I ask.

"That was Ana. We need to be in New Orleans by two tomorrow." He says.

"Why? What's happened?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "She needs to do this by the book, Sook." He says looking from Eric to me. "She wants us in her office to talk to us."

I look at Eric and I know my anxiousness is rising.

He pulls me close. "Don't worry, my love, nothings going to happen to you."

I don't know how I can tell him that I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about everyone else.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – I Won't Give Up

Over the next few days, Eric had done everything he possibly could to take my mind off of our impending trip to New Orleans. I must admit that Eric can be very distracting when he puts his mind to it. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. Eric, even on his worse day is distracting. Though, I haven't seen a day where he isn't absolutely perfect. But that's a normal day. When he is trying, he's a little overwhelming.

I had hoped that Ana would call Lafayette with some sort of news on what we were to expect. However, up until now, it hasn't happened. We are running out of time. We are leaving within the hours. We had talked about leaving yesterday, but Eric and I had to meet with Tara about our costumes. I have to say they are really beautiful. She is matching the outfits with the songs and the dances. Plus, she has known me since, well, almost birth. So to dress me, is something she is taking personally. With everything else going on, we still have only two weeks until the competition. That alone should have kept my mind off the situation with Bill. But it didn't. I didn't want to worry Eric. But part of me is certain that Bill is going to squeak out of this mess and continue to make my life hell. Laf had told me a number of times over the past several days that even if the DA couldn't indict him, his conduct alone would merit a hearing with the Ethics Committee and would no doubt be the end of his career.

"Sookie, he won't be able to run for dog catcher, never mind Senate. Don't worry. If the bar doesn't go after him, he'll be lucky. Trust me. He's never going to come near you again. We'll make sure of it."

That actually made me feel a little better but not much. I've known Bill for a long time. No matter what, I've never seen him look bad. Hell, he never even had a parking ticket. He was almost too perfect. Yeah, well perfect except for the lying cheating and stealing. I wonder what the women who came before me experienced. Then again, I had never heard of any of his old flames. I'm sure there had been a few. But I never saw them and they were never talked about. But then again, who would talk about them; Elizabeth? Yeah, I so don't think so.

Laf and Eric had been talking last night about something to do with Campaign Finances and investigations. But I'm still not sure if they were speculating on it or if it was actually happening. I know that Niall wanted someone to look into Bill's campaign. But it couldn't have come to pass so quickly; could it? I mean the government and the political parties don't move that quickly. Then again, I really never paid attention so what would I know. The only connection I had with politics was Bill and even that was limited to what the "wife" was supposed to be doing.

Regardless, I made like an ostrich and hid my head in the sand and didn't ask questions. I know a bit cowardly of me. I had promised myself that I wouldn't hide and run away. If I wanted to play semantics, I really wasn't running away. I was more, well, thinking about it tomorrow. Or the next day, the next week or even the next month would do for right now. Okay, a little Scarlet O'Hara of me, I know. But I think I'd had enough to deal with in the past few weeks. There was a lot I had to deal with that dealt with me and mine. Thinking of Bill's campaign wasn't a big priority for me right now. Besides, other than finding out if he has been funneling mine or the Foundation's money into his campaign, I could care less where and from whom his money is coming from.

So I decided to focus on what I had to right now. The holes Bill dug for himself that didn't involve me weren't going to concern me until they had to. My head said I was being logical. It didn't help the somersaults going off in my stomach. Every phone ringing and doorbell had me jumping. Eric was doing everything in his power to calm me. I really appreciated it but I knew that I would be better after our meeting with Ana. Until then, well I just had to deal.

It didn't help my nerves that pictures were posted on the Internet Tuesday morning of Eric and me. I still don't see how anyone could have gotten pictures of us dancing at Merlottes Monday night. There weren't that many people there and really, why would anyone care? I know that my books are hot items. According to Amelia, they are going nuts on the Internet sites over my latest run-ins with the paparazzi. I didn't understand. But I guess that's why I'm a writer and Amelia is my publicist. She said that anything to do with me was news. Well, that's news to me. If you listened to people like the Compton's or the Newlin's, I was nothing. But then again, I had to be reminded that I didn't care what they think of me.

"Sookie, your books are like over the top right now. Everyone wants the next installment and I've gotten more calls about making them into movies. Hell, even _Showtime_ wants to talk to you about making them a series."

I blinked at her with that long blink. You know the slow blink you do when you are trying to think. "You're kidding." I finally say.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. You are hot right now. Paparazzi will be coming out of the woodwork and it's my job to keep you and Eric safe."

It didn't help that the caption that went with it was not favorable.

"_Potential Senator laid up while his blond floozy makes the rounds. Sookie, how can you be so cold?"_

The comments on the site infuriated Eric and Amelia more than they did me. I mean, it really didn't matter to me. People are going to say and think what they want. I know the truth and so does Eric. Our family has no reason to believe the lies. So if other people want to stir up trouble, that's their business. But Amelia was insistent that if we didn't nip these kinds of things in the bud, then they would just snowball. Lafayette and Eric agreed. Especially when it was leaked that Bill was under investigation for several things, some including me. The news indicated that it was only speculation because neither the DA nor the Compton family was talking. No one asked me my opinion and I didn't give it.

I kept trying to tell them that it wasn't a big deal. But when Amelia brought up everything that would be going on with foundation and the housing projects, I started to see her side. I didn't want anything to hurt either projects and if I had to do something to prevent that, I would.

Amelia had issued a statement indicating once more that I had no contact with Bill or his family and campaign. It stated that any connection with him had been severed and had been for some time. It wasn't much, but it was something. She tried to find out from several different sites who had posted the pics or who shot them, but no one was talking.

Other than Tuesday, the media around Eric and I was rather light. That was something I was very thankful for. The Foundation Gala would be coming up after the competition and the grant reviews would be in soon. Even if I didn't care what people thought of me, I did care about what they thought of the Foundation. Plus, we had to discuss the project for the military family housing with Jennifer and the board. I didn't want them to think ill of me and it look unfavorably on them. Amelia and Eric both assured me that nothing like that would happen. I smiled and nodded at them but I knew that something was going to splatter on me. I was willing to take the hit and planned on doing just that at the meeting. No need to tell Eric or Amelia about it yet. They would just try to talk me out of it. But if I want to be truthful, this mess with Bill was my fault. Sure he lied, cheated and stole. But I'm the one that didn't know what was going on around me. For that incident alone, I owed everyone an apology.

Several meetings with Jennifer, her staff and the foundation were setup while I was going to be in New Orleans. Eric and I decided that since we were meeting with the ADA today and the staff of Jennifer's and Niall's office on Monday, we would be staying the weekend and through till Tuesday.

Once back, we would have just over a week to finish up for the competition and the Governor's Ball. As far as I was aware, Niall had decided to not only back Jennifer but to announce our joint projects the evening of the Ball. From what Eric said, his father was joining the meetings and, of course, would be at the Ball along with most of Louisiana's illustrious characters.

I hadn't asked if his father would be at the competition and hadn't wanted to bring it up. We had so much going on, I didn't want to upset Eric further. But it was hard to not broach the subject. I know he had spoken to his mother a few times and she even wanted to make plans to meet in New Orleans over the weekend. But there had been no mention of his father and I had just left it alone. I just figured that Eric would talk to me when he was ready. I had said my peace. I know Eric misses his father and seeks his approval more that he wished he did. I know that his father is scared and is running from his own emotions. Neither would admit this nor would then allow the other to know their true feelings. Until they did, they would be at odds.

"You ready?" Eric asks pulling me close as I continue to look out into the backyard.

It's just after six and we are meeting Lafayette, and Amelia at Merlottes in fifteen minutes. Sam is staying back to look after the restaurant. Pam has to do the same with the club. Though the both offered to close down for the weekend and come, I refused. I would have loved them to be there. But I won't allow everyone's lives to be put on hold for this. Pam has assured me, well she called me a fucking idiot, but it was the same thing. She assured me it wouldn't be a problem. In the end, they both agreed to stay back.

As much as Jason wanted to come, there was no way I was letting him leave his wife and girls. I did have to promise him about a hundred times that I would call him as soon as I could and that we would let them know what happens at the meetings. Jason had given his proxy vote to me to handle things while he wasn't able to. Lafayette had all the documents so we would be good to go to deal with anything on that end. That wasn't what I was worried about.

"Sookie," Eric says and kisses me shoulder. "We have to go."

I nod without turning.

"Hey," he says and pulls me to look at him. "I'm right here." He says. "You aren't going through this alone."

I'm glad he doesn't say something like every things going to be okay. Or it will be fine.

I sigh. "I know. I'm very happy you are here."

"There is no other place I would rather be, babe."

After several hugs and kisses, promises of phone calls immediately after the meeting or sooner, we were off.

The ride to New Orleans was quiet. The radio was low and turned to a station that didn't have much chatter. I spent my time in the passenger seat holding onto Eric's hand and looking out the window. The closer we got to the city, the more fear washed over me. No it wasn't fear, it was dread. How could a place fill me with so much dread? It wasn't the place but the memories. Here I was treated like a second class citizen. Okay, only Elizabeth and Bill treated me with disdain. Really William never treated me with anything at all. The women we dealt with weren't rude, just cold. Or maybe they were responding to how Elizabeth was treating me. Regardless, New Orleans doesn't fill me with warm and happy thoughts.

Several hours later, with not much excitement, we pull up to the building that houses the DA's office. Ironically, it is just next door to the courthouse and down the street from the Governor and Mayor's "in town" offices. I'm sure that most cities are set up this way, but I couldn't help but think how convenient it all is. I guess it makes sense to have everything together. Not much travel time, I would suspect.

Eric helps me out of the car and stops me from moving for a second. Looking me right in the eyes he smiles. "You can do this, my love. You are strong and we will get through this, together."

I smile as he kisses me softly. Again, he doesn't say that everything is going to be alright. Just that we are going to get through it. All of a sudden, I realize what he's doing. He's not trying to fix this for me. He is not trying to take it away. He is just letting me know that we will get through it. Together, we'll get through this.

I smile at him again, and start walking toward the door with a renewed sense of purpose and power. We will get through this. Put it behind us and get on with our lives.

***0***

We make it through the lower offices with little fanfare. I wasn't expecting any, really. I'm not sure how many of the other ADAs know about the situation. But when we pass several offices on our way to Ana's, no one really pays us any mind. When we reach the outer offices of the DA, we are met by two men. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know they are cops. Hell, I've watched enough Law & Order over the years to not know a cop when I see one.

"Can I help you?" A gray haired woman sitting at the desk to our right asks our group.

I had noticed the cops but not the secretary. Nice Sookie, really nice.

I smile at her. "Yes, I'm…"

"This is Sookie Stackhouse," Lafayette interrupts me. "We have an appointment with the district attorney and ADA Mason." He says.

She smiles but it isn't as wide as before. It's almost sad around the edges. I can't help thinking about what she knows. After all, she is the DA's assistant, or secretary, or well, whatever. I'm sure she sees things that she has to keep quiet. Does she know what's going on? By the look on her face, I'm sure she does.

"One moment, please." She says. Standing, she goes to knock on the door. She announces us.

"Send them in Gertrude, please." I hear Mr. Pierce's voice from the other side of the door.

She steps aside. The police officers stand and wait for us to pass, Lafayette steps aside and Eric ushers me in with Amelia behind him and Lafayette bringing up the rear. I'm assuming that the police follow behind us.

Frank Pierce stands from behind our desk when we enter. Ana is right by his side. He places a small smile on his face and reaches for my hand. "Hello, Ms. Stackhouse," he says as I take his hand. "Thank you for coming down today." I nod as he takes Eric's hand and I turn to Ana.

She takes my hand and gives me a small smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you or Lafayette anything earlier. But we need to do this by the book." She says. "There is a lot going on but…" She looks to Pierce.

He nods. "Let's take this to the table and talk." He motions for us all to follow him into the next room. As we enter, I see a large table with several files folders waiting for us at the end.

We all get seated with Pierce at the head and wait for him to begin.

"Ms. Stackhouse," he begins.

I put my hand up. "Please, call me Sookie."

He nods. "Sookie then," he says and continues. "Like Ms. Mason said, we are sorry that we couldn't tell you anything regarding the case before. But we needed to make sure that everything is in order and nothing could be leaked to the media." He looks around the room. "I know the rumor mill is turning. With the filing of charges however, no matter how closed they are, some things have gotten out. Media today, they are sneaky and have ways of finding things out." Pierce shakes his head as if he wants to say more but doesn't. He sighs. "Anyway, Mr. Compton was moved back to New Orleans last night."

"Oh," I say. "I hadn't heard."

He nods. "That was the plan. He was moved to avoid any media frenzy. In fact, no one really knows why he was in the hospital other than an accident. His people have been keeping this as quiet as we have. Not that he has many people left." He says softly. "But I'm getting a head of myself."

He opens a file. "Ms…" he pauses. "Sookie, we have found at least nine counts of forgery with respect to you and seven with regards to the Stackhouse Foundation. We have also found evidence linking someone else to this crime and has also being charged with forgery and impersonation." He says.

I shake my head. "What?" I ask.

"Allow me to finish with the charges and then I'll explain." Pierce says.

I nod and he continues.

"Thank you," he says. "We have evidence that shows due to the forgery, he has not only embezzled money from you but also the Foundation. The only thing he hasn't been able to touch is the money from your books." He looks at Amelia. "Which I assume is because it's separate."

Amelia nods. "Sookie was incorporated to help with tax purposes."

I had known that. Amelia thought it was a good idea and I just went with it.

"Well, if he had gotten hold of those funds as well, it would have been Corporate Espionage as well."

"You're kidding?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "No, I'm not. Now the Feds are looking to investigate the Foundation charges since some of the money is federally funded. But they are letting us take first crack at it; especially in light of the plea."

"Plea, what plea?" Lafayette asks.

"Mr. Compton's attorney is hoping to prevent a media circus around this. This type of scandal would not only affect Mr. Compton but his family and many of their closest friends and supporters. Mr. Compton's attorney is urging his client to seek a plea."

"What did Bill say about all this?" I ask him.

"He is rather reluctant." Ana says.

I snicker. I just bet he is.

"However, when he found out about his license being suspended and the judicial board's decision, well…" Ana shrugs. "There is only the bar that hasn't piped in yet. But they will."

I shake my head. "I don't understand." I say to them.

"Sookie," Ana says. "Bill is being called before the judicial board. Their initial findings from what we have uncovered are more than enough to pull his license to practice, permanently." She says and opens another file. "This came from his campaign yesterday." She says and hands it to Lafayette who reads it.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Sookie," Laf begins. "The finance review cannot account for several large donations. They are all over ten thousand dollars. It corresponds to two of the foundation losses and one large withdrawal from your account." Lafayette looks up.

Ana nods. "Because it was done through wire transfers, it's considered a federal crime. If we give it to the feds and they convict, Compton is looking at three and half to eight years for each crime. In addition to the forgery charges and RICCO status of the crimes because of the other party, he is looking at an additional twelve and half and twenty per if we go to court."

"That's if he's convicted." I say to them.

"Oh, he'll be convicted," Pierce says. "We have more than enough evidence to show he not only planned this, but used a very mentally ill person to do it."

I look between Ana and Pierce. "I…I don't understand."

Pierce looks to Ana who places another folder down on the table. She pulls out a picture. I know the woman. She is the only woman who has ever been close to Bill.

"Lorena?" I ask. "Lorena helped him?"

Ana looks at me. "Yes and no." She says and points to the two officers who have only been sitting by the wall all this time. "These two detectives were the ones who took Ms. Ball into custody when she attempted to withdraw funds out of your account." She pauses. "Only," she takes out another picture. The woman in the picture now had blond wavy hair and was wearing blue contacts. She also wore a dress that would have been very familiar in my closet.

I look up at Ana. "That is what she looked like when she entered the bank."

"I…I don't understand." I say to her.

"She was impersonating you, Sookie." Ana says. "But that's not all."

She takes out several other pictures and places them on the table. "These were found in Lorena's apartment while she was being questioned."

Eric grabs my hand as I look at the pictures. I got a small cold icy feeling in my spine as I looked at them. In each photo, Lorena was with another woman. In one picture she was with a woman, but in the picture that Ana put down to the left of it, Lorena looked just like the woman in the one before it. I was so confused."

"What does this mean?" I ask.

"As far as we can piece together, Lorena takes on the identities of other people." She points to a picture of a woman who would be a dead ringer of the woman I've known as Lorena. She has the same dark hair and eyes. Her skin is slightly darker, but I've always known Lorena to have a tan. The image that is clearly Lorena is a red head with green eyes. But I can still tell it's her from her bone structure.

"That," Ana points to the woman in the photo, "Is the real Lorena Ball." She says. "Her and her fiancé, Victor Madden were last seen leaving New York with two friends, Patrick Lewis and Samantha Carrs." She points to Lorena in the photo. "There was an accident and Patrick and Samantha were presumed dead."

I still don't understand as Lorena points to another picture. This one has Lorena, or who I know to be Lorena as a mousy blonde with honey colored eyes. She points to the other woman in the photo who has red hair and green eyes. "This is the real Samantha Carrs. She and her friend, Cassie Blake were living in an old house outside of dallas. One night the house went up in flames. Cassie was presumed dead. Neither of them had any family and Samantha identified the body once they pulled it out." She points to yet another picture. "This is Cassie." She again points to another woman. "She, her boyfriend, Antonio went on a camping trip with Rena Mars and her boyfriend, Remy Savoy. There was some kind of accident. Cassie and Antonio were badly hurt in a cliff fall. Rena and Remy perished."

I shake my head. "This is really surreal." I say to them. "I don't understand. This Rena and Remy have what, been killing people and taking their identity?" I ask. "That means that Victor Madden is…"

"We believe that Victor Madden is really Remy Savoy. Or at least that is the name we can find for him. I'm not sure yet. We aren't sure if these are the only victims. There could be more. We just haven't had time to trace them. There are a few years that we can't account for yet. But we have feelers out to other areas that we think the two may have lived."

I sigh and close my eyes. "This all sounds like a really bad _Lifetime_ movie." I say softly. I have felt Eric's hand in mine. He moves a little closer and places his arm around my shoulder and kisses my temple. I sigh feeling the warmth of him.

"I know, but Sookie there is one more thing." I open my eyes and look at Ana.

"What?" I ask her.

She places another picture in front of me. I gasp when I look at it. "It's of me, Gran, Jason Hadley and Aunt Linda."

I put my hand on it. "Where…where did you get that?" I ask her.

"Sookie, this," she points to the picture. "Along with this," she places a picture of Linda and a girl next to it, "where found in the apartment as well." She says softly. I shake my head as the knowledge of what this means rushes over me. "No," I say softly.

"Sookie, we took her finger prints. Judge Marcome allowed us to open her juvenile records. I spoke with child services. It appears, well…." She trails off.

I can feel the tears welling in my eyes as I look up to meet Ana's. "Are you telling me," I say softly. "That the woman who has been with Bill. The woman who helped him lie, cheat and steal. The woman that has been sleeping with him is Hadley?" I ask.

Ana sighs. "Sookie, I…"

"Just please, answer the question." I say to her.

She nods.

I sit back in my chair. "Well, doesn't that just beat all."

"Sookie, she doesn't know." Pierce says.

I look at him. I'd almost forgotten he was there. "What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Sookie, she believes she's the real Sookie Stackhouse." He says.

I do that long blink and look at him. "Come again." I say.

"Sookie, she is in the psychiatric unit at the state hospital under guard. She is meeting with several doctors. But they all say the same thing. She really truly believes that she's Sookie Stackhouse."

***0***

We sat there for some time. I'm sure there were a lot of things being said but I was still trying to get my mind around the fact that my cousin is my ex-boyfriends lover and oh yeah, she is severely mentally unstable. I was wrong. This is a really, really bad Lifetime Movie.

"Sookie," Ana says. "We…. We found a letter."

I look up at her when she says it. "What?" I ask.

She pulls out a letter that has been laminated. "I'm sorry, but it had to be dusted for fingerprints. It is evidence. But I promise that I'll get it to you once the case is closed."

She pushes it across the table and I just look at it for a moment. The handwriting is so familiar. It feels almost like a warm blanket draping over me.

"Where…" I choke up and can't say the rest.

"It was in the safety deposit box' along with a few other things." She passes me a small box. It is dark blue and looks like something I would have found in Gran's dresser draw. I just look at the two items for a few moments. Not really knowing what to do.

"Sookie?" Amelia asks. I know she had been talking. But until that moment, I hadn't really been listening. "Honey, you okay?"

I just stare at the items again and nod slowly. No, I'm really not okay. I only found out there was a letter a few weeks ago. I was so angry that Bill had taken it from me. Not that him stealing money from me wasn't bad. But he stole something more when he took this letter. He stole the last connection to the woman who raised me. That hurt more than any amount of money ever could.

"Sookie," Pierce says. "If you would like some privacy, please go read it in my office." He says.

I look up at him and then at Eric. He nods and squeezes my hand. "I'll be right here if you need me." He says.

I look deep into his eyes for a moment and see so much love, I can hardly stand it. Picking up the items, I slowly walk past the few people and head back into Mr. Pierce's office.

I sit down on the small couch and place the box beside me. Taking a deep breath I lift the paper to read.

_My Dearest Sookie,_

I shudder. I can almost hear her voice in my head.

***0***

Victor's POV

It took me several days, but I finally got my hands on some credentials to get me into the hospital. I hate hospitals. They smell funny. They are all bright and white. There is nothing that distinguishes one from the other; even the doctors in their lab coats. Okay, so the nurses have on scrubs. But still, they all look, I don't know sterile. It makes me uncomfortable more than I want to admit.

I couldn't get credentials for a doctor or even a nurse. Hell, I couldn't even get a lab tech. Not that I would have reason to be up on the psych ward as a lab tech. Yeah, that's where they had my Rena. They put her in the psych ward. According to my source, it's because she really believed that she's Sookie Stackhouse. Also, because the detectives and other boys in blue found pictures in her apartment. Pictures….what the fuck was she doing with pictures? Hadn't I told her time and time again not to keep that shit with her? Hell, we had storage units, safety deposit boxes and hideaways from here to New York to Nevada. Why the hell did she keep the pictures? Okay, so they were in a box at the back to the hall closet. Not exactly a place where someone would look. But still, it ain't good.

Shit, my source has been MIA since he informed of the pictures. According to him, the water was getting way to hot and there was no way he was getting cooked. Yeah, his words not mine. It didn't matter to him what kind of dealings I had done when he was buying my blow. No, then I was just some guy helping him out. Okay, I was another attorney helping him out. Yeah, out of the stress that is his life. It was me who got him where he is. Me and a few well-placed calls to men and women I helped keep in the habit they loved so much. All that work and this is how the fucker repays me?

I've tried calling him several times. Shit, I even tried going to his apartment. Hell, I knew not to go near the offices. If they knew anything about Rena, they would soon trace her to me. Ana Mason and Frank Pierce aren't stupid. Hell, I've been up against both of them in court more than once. Both are good at their jobs and damn are they legit. My best guys couldn't break either of them. It would have been a nice addition to my contacts to have either of them in my pocket. But they weren't going to budge. It was the same with that Judge, Marcome. He was a hard nose, no nonsense dude. Sure he had political ties. Sure he rubbed with the right people. But my kind of offerings, he wanted no part of.

The mayor, well that's another story. That man is as crooked as a dog's hind leg. He is into everything; drugs, gambling, women, you name it. Hell, the man is a walking party. But I don't think he's going to be able to help me. No, not now. This is to fucking big. I should have known to stay away from fuckers in the limelight. Okay, maybe Bill Compton wasn't in the limelight. But shit, he was in the media and is family has so much money and political power, it ain't funny. I should have known. But Rena wanted it. It was the first time I let her pick out the mark. It was the first time I let her go in without us being a couple. She wanted to burn him. Her reasoning? Well, when he became Senator, we would have all the protection we needed. When she found out what he was doing too little Sookie Stackhouse, well, that just put more fuel to the fire. Sookie isn't the first woman he's swindled. Hell, half his clients were over billed, over charged and misrepresented, according to Rena. It just wasn't as profound as Sookie.

First it was all about getting his trust fund. Rena thought, with that score we could retire. She was right. But who would retire? Yeah, not me. But Rena can be convincing when she wants to be. Okay, she can always be convincing. She even got me to agree to a divorce. She thought becoming Mrs. Bill Compton would give us a better in. Little does she know that the divorce papers are as phony as her name. Our wedding, yeah, though it was a quickie in Nevada, was real. Well as real as we can get without using our real names. But real as far as the courts were concerned. There is no way in hell I was going to let her marry Compton. Not that mommy dearest would let her but still, there isn't any way.

I hear the bing of the elevator as the doors open and I get out. I'm a fucking orderly. Can you believe it? But there was no other way to get into her room. There was no other way to get close to her. I first tried to at least steal the credentials off a doctor to maybe see her records. But that proved to be harder than I thought. First I couldn't find one that worked in the psych ward in a bar and two, the ones I did find, were so, I don't know. They just weren't giving me the opportunity to get what I needed. I was able to snag tags from a nurse. But when I tried to use them yesterday, I couldn't find Rena in the system. I tried several names, even Stackhouse. But none came up with her. I even tried to do a search of the psych ward but that way lead to a dead end. Password protected or my security wasn't enough. Either way, I was going in with no information. Not the way I ever want to play a situation. But then, I really had no choice.

I needed to one, make sure she was okay. Rena hates closed, confined places. She must be going crazy here. Two, I needed to find out what she has said to the cops. My source wouldn't tell me. When I spoke with him at first, he didn't know. Then he avoided the questions. Lastly, I have to assess what kind of threat Rena was to me now. I love the woman. Hell, I've never loved anyone but her. But if it comes down to her or me, I'll pick me. I'll miss her. Hell, I will probably mourn her for the rest of my life. But I will live and that's all that matters to me.

Walking up to the gate to the ward, I get a look from the guard. "Can I help you?" The burly security guard says. He looks huge sitting behind the glass. I bet if he stood up, he would be at least a half a foot taller than me.

"Yeah, um, I'm Robby." I say to him in a very small voice. "Julio is out today." Yeah, Julio will be out permanently. He is floating down river as we speak. "I…I'm taking his place today." I say to him.

He looks down at something. "You ain't on my list." He says. "Sorry, I need to call this in."

"Huh?" I ask him. "I…I'm just an orderly." I say again, in that small voice.

"Look, rules are rules and I don't make them. We got a real psycho on the floor right now. She's bat ass crazy and there are three guards on her in rotation to make sure no one gets in or out without them knowing. Half the floor has been vacated because of her. If I don't do this by the book, I could lose my job." He says and lifts the phone.

When he looks down to dial, I reach behind me and pull the gun from under my shirt. The silencer will muffle the sound some, but not much. I let off two rounds and hit their mark in the man's head without shattering the glass. You got to love a 9mm. I know I do.

I look around to see if anyone heard the shot. So far, it's just me and the dead burly guard. I look at him for a moment. "Sorry," I say. "But you just don't understand."

I swipe Julio's badge that now has a picture of me on it and walk through the gate. I've no idea what room she's in. I couldn't find plans for the psych ward on line. That didn't surprise me. What did was that it is so big. Deciding, I would head down one corridor, I start checking on rooms. The guard had said that the floor had been partially evacuated. So when I saw people in rooms and several in a sitting area, I figured I was in the wrong area.

Turning around, I make my way back to the center hall and move toward the corridor on the opposite side. At least it seemed that everything worked off the main corridor. Nice to be able to find your way around. Not so nice if I need to find a back door exit fast. I start looking in a few rooms and notice no one in them. Okay, that is promising. I pass the sitting area in this wing and there are no patients. Yeah, patients. That sounded like an orderly. Calling them bath-rob wearing psychos, not so much.

I turn the corner and see two men sitting outside a door. I look at it and back at them.

"Hey," I say.

They both look up. "Yeah?" One says.

"I…I need to go in there." I say pointing to the door.

One of the cops looks at my badge and shakes his head. "Don't know you." He says.

"I…I've been…." I was about to say something else when I heard alarms going off and people shouting.

"LOCK DOWN!" I heard someone say.

"What?" I ask.

"Shit," one of the guards say. "You stay here." He says to the other one and then turns to me. "YOU, come with me. They are going to need your help with the patients and I need to find out what the fuck is going on."

He pulls me down the corridor. "But I should…."

"Fuck, man, come on." The guard says as I'm pulled away from Rena's door. Hell, I don't even know if she was in there. But it's a good chance she was.

We turn the corner and I see several more guards walking down the hall at a faster pace than a jog but not an all-out run.

"What's going on?" The guard asks.

"Sam's dead," one says. "We need to find Julio."

"What?" The guard looks at them.

"Julio. Julio Maya. He was the last one through the gate. System puts him coming in five minutes ago. You seen him?" He asks.

He looks at me. "Who the fuck are you?" He asks.

"I..I'm…"

He doesn't wait for me to answer. "Never mind," he says and pushes me toward the other corridor. "Peter, Mike and Simmons are in the day room. The patients are scared. They need you." He says. "Go do your fucking job!" He says when I don't start running.

I pull away from the men and head down the corridor.

Shit, I really didn't think they would find the guard that quickly. I mean, this is the psych ward. I watched the elevators all day yesterday. Other than shift changes, there was very little traffic to the floor. The ADA came in at one point. But my short dyed blond hair and beard and blue contacts probably would have been enough of a disguise. But I'm sure she wouldn't be looking for a golden tanned Victor Madden. No, I was pretty much safe. But I knew I would have a least a half hour and I barely had five minute. What the fuck.

"MAKE SURE THERE ARE TWO GUARDS ON MOFFIT'S DOOR." I hear from behind me.

Moffit, what the fuck name is that? Rena and I never used Moffit. Where did she come up with that?

I had no time to think on that right now. I needed to get out here before someone gets the bad idea of checking our tags to see who came in when. That wouldn't be good. No, not good at all. I'm sure they are queuing up the security footage soon and that will mean they will see me. I'm not sure why the security booth didn't see it happening. But when I accidentally walked in there yesterday, I found the old guard asleep on his watch. When I passed by earlier, he was out like a light. God, the dude must sleep all day.

I make my way to the end of the corridor to find a security fire door. I know the alarm will go off when I open it. But they still haven't turned off the others. With any luck, I'll be able to get down a few flights before they notice.

I kick the door and it flies open and the alarms start going off. I start running down a few flights when I hear others coming up. Making it to the next landing, I try for the door, which opens without trouble. Guess the alarm is only on secure floors. I walk through as I hear the voices getting closer. I look to my right and then my left. I see the little pink and blue bunnies on the wall with other soft colors and images. Fuck. Either I'm on maternity or pediatrics. Regardless, I'm out of here.

Heading for the elevators, I hear several nurses and one other person yell for me. I keep going and when I get to the elevator I push several parents and kids out of the way to get on. I get more than a few nasty looks and even more shouts, but I ignore them. Hitting the close on the elevator I quickly let the doors close and descend to the first floor.

Almost to the entrance, I hear someone calling me. They don't know my name, so they keep calling 'Orderly'. I keep going. There are dozens of me here. They could be calling for anyone. I see the doors in sight. There are four guards near the entrance. Probably discussing what's going on.

"Tomas, stop him." I hear the same person yell behind me.

I don't waste any time. I pull the gun and put two in the first guard I see. Spinning, I let several more shots fly, not caring where they land. The screaming and voices begin and soon people are running. As I pass through the doors, I hear two shots and feel a burn in my shoulder. But it will take a lot more to stop me than that.

I hit the pavement at a full out run. Sirens and voices mingle together. Not sure which way they are coming from, I take off through the back streets. I heard footsteps falling behind me but the farther away I get, the fainter they sound.

My car is parked six blocks away in a driveway of people who are out of town for the week. Again, something you pick up just by listening around you. When I turn onto the street, I hear the faint sound of the sirens and know I need to get under cover and quickly. Making my way to the car, I pull out the keys from under the wheel well and jump in. My shoulder is killing me but I can't worry about that now. I need to make it to the hotel and clean up and decide what I'm going to do.

Pulling out onto the street, I pick up my baseball cap and sunglasses and put them on. Pulling a sweatshirt over my head, I try to hide as much of me as possible. This coupled with the tinted windows should do the trick.

Pulling out onto the main street, I see two cop cars speed by in the opposite direction. That was a good sign. When I took off running, I'm sure that the security guards where the only ones after me. Now, the cops are on the scene and I don't think they will have enough to find me. By tomorrow, I'll have a new disguise and a new plan to get to my Rena. First task is to find out who the Moffit person is and why Rena is using their name.

A different man would just cut his losses and leave town. Not me. Rena is mine and I won't give her up; not for anyone. If I can't have her, then I'll make sure no one can. That I won't give up on either.

***0***

EPOV

Sookie had been in the room for more than twenty minutes. Part of me wanted to go running in there and see if she was alright. Another part of me, the one that isn't all caveman, wanted to give her the room she needed. Right now, the non-caveman part of me was winning. But I really wasn't sure for how long.

"What do we do now?" Lafayette asks.

Ana nods. "I'm meeting with Compton and his attorney later today. With any luck, Compton will take a plea and we can start dealing with the aftermath."

"What are you offering?" I ask her.

"Twelve to twenty with possible parole after eight and a half." She says.

"That doesn't seem like much." I say to her. I mean the guy has been nothing but a nightmare for my Sookie. There should be more to it than that. But then again, stringing him up and cutting off his balls doesn't seem like enough to me, so what do I know.

"Mr. Northman," Ana says. "That is just on our part. He most likely will have his license revoked. His campaign will be in the toilet because of the conviction and he will still have to deal with the feds. Which, they are going to offer him another twelve and half to eighteen to run consecutively, not concurrently. That will put him in jail for a minimum of twenty years. Because the lowest the fed would offer for parole would be twelve years."

I nod. Twenty years is a lot of time.

"What about the money?" Amelia asks.

Ana sighs. "Sookie would have to take him to civil court to make restitution. I think the Compton family would make a deal with her to keep it out of the papers. As for the Foundation, well…. I think the Feds are having him repay or face a harder sentence."

"You can't do the same?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "I could try, but even if he agreed, it wouldn't stand up in court. It is the difference in the courts, Mr. Northman. The Feds have a lot more wiggle room with these types of things than we do."

I nodded. Not really understanding all the ins and outs of the laws, but trusting that these two wouldn't do anything to harm Sookie.

I hear something from the other room and turn my head. "Eric," I hear from the door.

I am up and out of my chair before anyone says anything. Coming through to the room, I see Sookie looking down at the box that Ana gave her. I slowly walk over to her and sit down.

She sniffles.

I move closer to see two gold bands nestled in the velvet fabric. Both are encrusted in diamonds. Though, one is clearly masculine while the other is clearly feminine.

"What is that?" I ask her.

She sniffles again. "My…my parent's wedding bands." She says and without another word, she hands me the letter.

I look at her for a moment. "I..I want you to read it. She would have wanted that. I want that." She says and looks up at me.

I can see the trail of tears down her cheeks. In this moment I would do anything to make her tears dry up. I make a silent promise to myself that once all of this is over, I will make sure that Sookie always has something to smile about.

I take the letter from her. "Are you sure?" I ask.

She nods.

I sigh and look down at the words:

_My Dearest Sookie,_

_I know this letter is finding you in a very sad place. I will not tell you not to grieve. For that is a part of life and a natural progression of emotions when we lose someone that we love. You have learned that more times than a little girl should. But life is a two headed coin, my darling girl and with the joy, comes the sorrow. I am writing this letter not soon after my doctor's visit right before your graduation. I know my time is coming soon. But knowing that doesn't fill me with sorrow. Again, it is a part of life. No one can out run the circle of this life, my darling. No matter how much we want to._

_Know that my greatest accomplishments in my life have been my children. All my children and I consider you and Jason just that, mine. You have been a constant source of joy and love for me, my little girl. Your lightness and freedom have lifted me even on my darkest days. Promise me that you will never lose that. Promise me that you will never lose sight of the inner glow you have. Never allow any to dampen it or try to snuff it out. You are a beacon my dearest and mean more to people around you than you will ever know._

_Sookie, I have been waiting for you to come to me with your news about Julliard. Yes, I know about it. I'm hoping that my time will hold off for me to tell you about the money from your parents and give it to you so you can go and fulfill your destiny. Never in all my years have I seen someone dance the way you do, my girl. You are like a feather in the wind. So graceful, so beautiful. Promise me. Even if I do get to tell you, that you will go. You will live your life and fulfill your dreams. Jason will understand if you leave. He has always known that Bon Temps is too small for a creature like you. But promise me that you will keep him close. If not physically then in your heart. When I'm gone, you will be all you have. He loves you so very much. Every part of him told me that from the moment you were born. Other boys would have been angry. But he took one look at you and that was all it took. You captured him, Sookie; like you capture so many others._

_I was given this box when your parents passed. I am leaving Jason mine and your Granddad's rings. But these are for you. Your parent's wished that they be given to you and your betrothed. Sadly I will never get to meet him. That is something I will regret. Because the man you pick to spend your life with will be special beyond measure. He would need to for you to want him. Know that if you love him, if you truly love him will all your heart, then me and your parent's will approve of him. They knew, as well as I, how special and wondrous you are. A man would be a fool to not realize that as well. I'm sure you will have many suitors but the one you choose to finally give your heart to, will be just for you. _

_Know that love is something that is a testament to time and comes in many forms. Know that you will have hard times and struggles. Know that love is pulled, tested and stretched. But with the right companion, the right partner, the right soul mate, you will survive every storm. Never take love lightly, Sookie. Never put it on a shelf. Without love, you have nothing worth living for. Know that you are loved, have been loved and will be loved. You are too special not to be. _

_It was your parent's wishes for you to have these rings and to share the love they had for one another with you. Know that in times of struggle, it won't do to give up. It is a time to hold on to it and wrap it around you. Make sure you remember that. If you love with your whole heart and soul, it will never give up._

_I love you my darling girl. Always know that and use it to spread your wings. Spread them wide and with that love, fly into your future knowing that the roots that you have are strong enough for you to be free._

_With all my love forever,_

_Gran._

Sookie pulls the rings out of the box and turns them over.

"Look at the inscriptions." She says.

I look at the first one. _Love is a dance you save for last._

I pick up the other and read it. _Forever on loves wings, we fly._

I look up at her and she smiles at me. The look is one that I've seen in the past few weeks. But there is something different about it. Maybe it's my imagination but she seems lighter somehow.

I pull her close and kiss her temple. "I love you." I say softly.

She nods in my embrace. "Forever."

***0***

It takes us a few minutes to pull out of our embrace. But when we do, I can hear commotion from the other room.

We both stand and Sookie takes her items and we walk back into the other room.

Ana and Pierce are both on the phone. Amelia is talking to who I assume is Pam and Lafayette is speaking to someone as well.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Ana looks up. "Someone just shot their way in and out of the hospital."

"WHAT!" Sookie screams.

"Thanks, I'll call you back." Ana says into the phone and hangs it up.

"Someone tried to get in to see Hadley." She says. "The badge used was for one of the orderlies but no one has seen him all day. The guard on the ward was shot, one guard by the front door, a patient and a man coming in to visit his mother were hit as well. The guard on the ward is dead. The one by the door is on life support, the patient went into cardiac arrest and the other one is stable but still unconscious."

Sookie shakes her head. "It's got to be Victor or Remy or whoever he is."

"We don't know that." Ana says. "But Hadley is being moved to another facility and additional security is being put on Compton. Good thing Compton is at Ochsner and not State." She says. "He has been placed in a private suite so it's easier to guard."

"Who else would want to get to Hadley?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I don't know but we need to find out."

The next few words out of my beautiful woman brings everyone to silence.

"I want to see her." She says.

You could have heard a flies wings it was so quiet.

***0***

SPOV

"Sookie, you can't be serious. She's dangerous." Amelia says to me for the hundredth time since I announced I wanted to see my cousin.

You would think since we are on our way to see her that she would stop. Eric made his initial inquiry but backed off when he saw how serious I was. Laf said something but a look stopped him.

My argument was that maybe if she saw the real Sookie Stackhouse, it would break her out of her psychosis and we could find out some information. Both about Victor and Bill. Ana wasn't for it. Pierce seemed to think about it.

Twenty minutes later, after Pierce had spoken to Hadley's doctor and attorney, it was decided that it was worth a shot.

"NO!" Eric said. "I'm not letting her into a room with that woman."

"Eric, she isn't going to hurt me." I said to him.

He shook his head so hard I thought it would pop off. "You don't know that. She is nuts. If you confront her with her delusion, she may react."

An hour later, Eric was still not convinced this was a good idea. But with the promise of several security and staff in the room, Hadley wouldn't be able to get near me. It was a long shot, but it was worth it. At least, I thought so. Besides, something happened to cause Hadley to crack. When it was and what is was, I've no idea. But it was still important and something I felt I could help with. After all, she's family. Okay, she may not have been around for a decade. She may have done some pretty nasty things. But she had a bad childhood. If I didn't have Gran and went into foster care, I could have been right there with Hadley. I was lucky and had a chance. Hadley didn't.

***0***

They had moved Hadley out of the hospital and into a private psychiatric facility just outside the parish. It was taking longer to get there than I thought. But I didn't mind. Eric had taken hold of my hand and hadn't let it go. I know he hated this idea. But I squeezed his hand to let him know it meant a lot to me that he was supporting me. Love isn't always easy, Gran had said. She wasn't only talking about love between me and Eric. But between me and Hadley. She was family and you are supposed to love family. That is what I wanted to do. Love her and show her we were here for her. Maybe that is all she needed. Yeah, love cures all. A bit naive, I know. But I had nothing else to work with so, this is what I went with.

We pulled up to the facility behind the DA and he says something to the guard. He looks back at our car. Takes down our license plate and waves us both through.

Out of the cars, it takes several minutes to get us all through security and back into the wing that they are holding Hadley. Security seems to be at a premium here. I wonder why they didn't put Hadley in here from the get go. But before I can ask, we are greeted in the hall by a man wearing a lab coat and holding a folder.

"Sookie, this is Doctor Jeremiah Gabai. He is the lead psychiatrist at the facility. He also has been caring for your cousin."

I reach out to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you." I say to him with a smile.

He returns my handshake but his smile seems forced.

He shakes his head. "Forgive me, Ms. Stackhouse. But your cousin has just about mimicked your expressions. If your faces weren't so dissimilar, I would think you the same person. Even the voice is close."

I hadn't remembered Lorena's voice being close to mine. But then again, I really didn't listen to her.

After everyone was introduced, the doctor motions for us to take a seat before we go to see Hadley. Eric places his hand at the small of my back and I can feel the electricity flowing between us that always happens when we connect.

Once we are seated I smile at him and turn my attention back to the doctor. "What can you tell me?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "HIPPA laws prevent me from telling you a lot, Ms. Stackhouse." He says.

"But she's my cousin?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yes, but she has not given you any rights to her care and she is right now a ward of the state."

"Well, is there anything you can tell us?" Eric asks.

He sighs. "You cousin is a very sick woman, Ms. Stackhouse. I would place her trauma back in her early stages of development. It was not just one thing, but a progression of things starting very slowly and probably peaking when she was sent to foster care." He pauses. "I can tell you that she's completely dissociative. She actually believes that she's you." He shakes his head. "This can go one of several ways, Ms…"

I stop him. "Please call me Sookie," I say.

He nods with a little shake. I can tell that he is very uncomfortable. Maybe Hadley really has me down, who knows.

"As you like," he says. "Like I said, this can go several ways. The first is that she's so engrossed in her new persona, nothing cracks her. The second is she completely melts and pulls into herself. Yet she could lash out at you for trying to destroy her delusion."

"So you think this is a bad idea?" Lafayette says. I look at him and he just looks back. "What Sookie?" He asks. "You are going into a room with a woman that has killed three or more women. Excuse me if I'm not a little worried."

I shake my head. "We don't know if she killed them or if…"

"The chances are she did kill those women, Sookie." The doctor says. "I haven't been with her long enough to dig that deep. We may never know for sure. But if would lend itself to the psychosis to kill them. It is similar to a butterfly affect."

I shake my head. "I don't understand." I say to him.

She thinks she is these people. Not pretending to be but is. "Killing them, would lend the act itself to be like emerging from a cocoon. The old part dies and she's reborn anew." He says.

I sigh. "Okay, but we don't know what she's going to do." I look at Ana. "You've tried to talk to her and can't get through. Maybe me being here would jostle her enough to tell us something." I say.

The doctor gives me a look. "Ms. Stackhouse…."

I hear a clatter of heels coming down the hall. I look up to see a tall blond woman walking down the corridor in a sharp black suit, heels and blond hair pulled back to the nape of her neck.

"Nice of you to start without me. At least you didn't go in the room yet. That's a start." She says.

"We told you we would wait," Pierce says.

The woman rolls her eyes and then looks at me with a hand stretched out. "Jocelynn Hampton. I'm representing the victim in this case."

"Victim?" Lafayette says.

Ms. Hampton turns eyes to him. "You must be Lafayette Reynolds. Never had the pleasure meeting you in court." She says with a smirk. "And yes, Ms. Moffit is a victim. A victim of the system. According to the doctor here," she motions to Dr. Gabai, "my client is neither fit to stand trial or aware of her actions. Hell she thinks she's you." She motions to me. "That alone will get her off on an insanity defense." Jocelynn smiles at herself as if it is already a fact.

"Regardless, she will need years of therapy…."

Jocelynn puts her hand up. "That's not my problem. I was hired to assist my client in getting cleared of these charges. "She says.

"And who hired you, Ms. Hampton?" Lafayette asks.

Jocelynn smirks. "That really isn't any of your business."

"Ms. Hampton, are you aware that someone shot their way into the hospital to get to your client?" Ana asks.

She nods. "I am aware of that. I should sue you all for not protecting her. But since she wasn't harmed or disturbed, I'm willing to overlook it." She turns to the doctor. "The room is setup?" She asks.

The doctor nods and then turns to me. "I will be in the room with you with two others in case Hadley gets anxious." He turns to everyone else. "The rest of you can observe from the room next door. It is setup with close caption so you will see everything. Now if there are no more questions, I suggest we get started."

We move toward the room but Eric pulls me back to him. "I don't like this, Sookie." He says.

I nod and touch the side of his face. "I know," I say and kiss him softly. "But trust me, okay?" I ask him.

He closes his eyes and leans his forehead to mine. "Okay."

I smile, kissing him one more time; I follow the doctor while another nurse takes everyone in the room next door.

I take a deep breath and walk in. Here goes nothing.

***0***

I walk in and stop not far into the room. I know I'd seen the picture, but I didn't believe it. Hadley, or Lorena, or whoever, had died her jet black hair blond. It even had some curl to it. Not much as mine, but still a curl. She was dressed in a pink and green sundress that looked similar to one that I owned and was Elizabeth approved. She was seated, very lady like by the window reading, what looked to be a bible of all things.

She looks up at us and I see that she indeed is wearing contacts. They are almost the color of mine. Why they are letting her wear them is a mystery to me.

Her smile builds as she sees us and stands.

I look at her for a moment. "Hello Hadley." I say to her.

Her face falters for a moment and then the steely smile returns. "You must have me confused with someone else." She says.

"Aren't you Hadley…Hadley Moffit?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "NO, I'm Sookie." She says. "I know Hadley and I are related. But we are nothing alike."

"You aren't?" I ask her. This was not the way I wanted to go. I thought we would start off slow. But when I saw her looking so much like me, I had to say something. Something that would stop the feeling crawling up the back of my neck. The doctor hadn't said anything yet.

"Why don't we sit down, Sookie." The doctor says, turning to me and then to Hadley.

She sighs. "Doctor, I really must be going soon. You know that my Bill will need me." She says and looks to me. "I am marrying a Senator." She says with a giggle. "He will take very good care of me. Gran always said that I was special and knew I would find someone to take care of me."

I sit down because I'm not sure what else to do. "Gran said that?" I ask her.

She nods. "Oh yes," she says. "Gran would say, Sookie you are light in the darkness. You are so special." She said with a smile. "Gran knew."

"What did she know?" I ask her.

"Well, that I was going to meet Bill, of course." She giggles again. "I know I've not been as cooperative as I should be but I'm the good Sookie now." She says with a nod.

"There's a bad Sookie?" I ask. She looks at me. For a moment I see some recognition. Like she knows who I am. But then it fades.

"The bad Sookie wrote those horrible books." She scrunches her nose. "The bad Sookie wouldn't listen when Elizabeth tried to teach her. The bad Sookie wouldn't and couldn't be what my Bill needs. I'm the good Sookie. I'm everything he needs and I'm so proud to call him mine." She says with a sigh. "I must be going soon." She says back to the doctor.

"In a while, dear." The doctor says. "Can you tell us about Hadley?"

She shakes her head. "Why do you want to talk about her? She was bad."

"Bad how?" I ask.

She looks at me. "She wasn't good like Sookie. She was bad. Her momma told her. She was bad and awful and her momma didn't want her. She was difficult and always wanted things."

"Like what?" I ask.

"She wanted food and love. She wanted a momma that would tuck her in at night. She wanted to live with Gran and be her good girl like Sookie. But then her momma would lose all the money she got from the state. So she said no."

I look at the woman in front of me talk about herself in the third party and my heart breaks for her.

"Do…do you know what happen to Hadley?" I ask.

She looks down. "She…she died." She says softly. "They found her but they didn't know it was her. They thought it was Rena. Rena got away."

"Who was Rena?" I ask.

"Rena lived with Hadley in the house with the loud man and mean lady. Rena and Hadley would hide in the closet. But they were always found. Always found." She says softly. "One night the man came and took both girls outside. He told them only one would live and made them choose. Rena got away."

"Why kill Hadley?" I ask her.

"Hadley had to die." She looks up at me. "Rena could be away from the bad people. She had a momma but she was sick. She wasn't sent there because no one wanted her. Rena could leave and live. She wasn't bad like Hadley."

"Do you know who Lorena is?" I ask her.

She sighs. "She works for my Bill. But he won't need her anymore. He has me and I'm going to be everything he needs." She says. "I must be going…."

"Has Lorena done anything bad?" I ask her. "Did Bill ask her to do anything?"

"Oh, Bill wouldn't need to ask Lorena. She would do what needed to be done to help Bill with his election. She's smart like that. But like I said, he has me. He doesn't need her anymore."

"Did Lorena help Bill take money?" I ask her.

"My Bill would never…." She huffs. "I gave him that money. He didn't take it. Besides, what's mine is his. He needed it for his campaign and I helped." She says puffing out her chest.

"What about the Foundation?" I ask her.

She huffs. "Bill will put a stop to those places. He's right you know," she holds up the bible. "They are doing the devils work there." She shakes his head. "Pretty soon, he will be in charge of it. I won't have to do a thing but take care of him. Bill will take care of me. I'm his good Sookie."

"Hadley," I say.

"NO," she says and slams her hand down on the table. "I'm Sookie….Sookie Stackhouse. I'm what Bill needs." She growls at me. "Not YOU!" She points at me. "I'm the good Sookie. You'll see. You'll see, you and Lorena and Cassie and Rena and even Hadley. I'm the good one. Bill will take care of me. Bill will protect me from Victor." She nods.

"Where's Victor?" I ask her. Hoping that her mouth will keep talking.

"Victor is a bad man. He tried to take Bill from me. But he can't. Bill needs his Sookie. He needs his good Sookie."

"Hadley…"

But Hadley eyes go dark and goes back to the window and sits down. Looking out, she hums a song, I've not heard in years. Gran used to sing it to us all the time when we were little. I had forgotten it until Hadley started humming it.

"She gets like this. She isn't going to answer us for a while." He says.

I walk out and see the others coming out of the room. No one says anything. I'm sure that Hadley's attorney will have questions, but for right now, I need to get away from here. She is farther gone than I thought. I'm not sure this was a good idea any more.

We are back in the car and heading back to the city. Ana said she would come by later to talk to us.

We are about five minutes out of the city, when Eric sighs. "Sookie what was she singing?"

"Goodnight my Angel," Laf, Amelia and I all say together.

One tear falls for the little lost girl trapped in that sad sorry woman. What horrors she must have seen.

I think more than ever, I miss Gran. She would know what to do. But honestly, I'm at a loss.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Nowhere and Everywhere

"Holy shit, Sookie!" Jason says. "How…I mean, shit."

I nod at the phone looking over at Eric. "I know it is all kinds of weird."

"Sookie, weird doesn't cover it." He says. I had just finished telling him about we have learned and more specifically about Hadley. "This is fifty kinds of crazy. She really doesn't know who she is? I mean, she isn't faking it or anything?"

"I don't think, Jason. I mean, I did get a sense at one point that she knew who I was. But then she slipped right back into her delusion."

"Sookie, she really thinks she's you?" He asks. "Why would she? I mean after all these years. It isn't like she couldn't have known who she was and who you were. I can't believe we all didn't recognize her."

"Jason, we were little when we last saw her. I didn't see the resemblances until I saw the picture of her with Linda. She is very good at the impersonation stuff."

"Sookie, it sounds like she's a chameleon. What did the doctor say?"

I sigh and move over the bed where Eric has been sitting and listening to the conversation. "Not much. There are laws and right now she's the ward of the state. He did say she's delusional and it stems back to something in her youth. But that's all he said."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" He asks. "I mean, I know she's knee deep in all this shit that Bill did. But she is family. Maybe we can do something. I don't know, go to court and become her guardians or something. That way we can help with her treatment. They did say this is treatable, right?"

I smile. Because this is the exact same thing I was thinking about. Jason loves with his whole heart. Even with all the trouble, he sees that Hadley needs her family. Even if she doesn't know who that family is.

"I talked to Laf when we hit town. He's going to talk to Hadley's attorney." I say.

"How did she get an attorney?" He asks.

"Good question. I don't know. Laf is going to try and find out. But she wasn't very forthcoming with the information."

"Sook," he says softly. "You be careful. I got a really bad feeling about that. I mean, Hadley gets caught impersonating you. Bill is in the hospital from some kind of car wreck. You said the hospital got shot up and now Hadley has some fine lawyer?"

He isn't saying anything that I didn't say to myself. All of this just doesn't make sense. I sigh. "I know. I think it may have been Victor or Remy, well whatever. I think he was trying to get to Hadley but didn't get a chance."

"Are the cops looking for him?" He asks.

"Yeah, but he hasn't been back to his house or office. No one has seen him for some time. I don't know, Jason. If this guy has been with Hadley for years, he's good at making himself disappear. I don't know if they'll ever find him."

Eric pulls me into him and rests my head on his chest. This day has been most trying.

"You…Sookie, God, I hate not being there." He says softly.

"Jas, Crystal and the girls need you there. I've got Eric with me. He'll make sure I'm alright. I promise."

He sighs again. "I know." He is silent for a moment.

"Jason?" I ask. "Are you still there?"

"Sookie, how…how did Hadley look?"

I am silent for a moment. "It was scary, Jason. She looked, sounded and behaved like me. I mean, she didn't really look like me but," I pause. "It was like looking in a very weird mirror. It was me, but not me."

He is quiet for a moment and then speaks. "You think it would help if she saw me?" He asks.

"I…I don't know. But we aren't going to think about that. You need to stay with Crystal. I am going to try and see her again before we leave. I'll ask the doctor then. He wasn't too keen on me seeing her. I'm really not sure if I helped or hurt the situation. Bu then again, the doctor isn't talking so how the hell should I know."

"Okay, Sookie," he says. "Call me when you get anymore news and please, please whatever you do, stay close to Eric. He'll keep you safe. I would rather you get the hell out of dodge down there. But I know you. You will do what you got to do."

"Thanks, Jason." I say to him.

"I…I'm glad you got Gran's letter. At least that is good news." He says.

I sniffle back. "Yeah, it is."

"Okay, call me after you hear from the DA or get any more information on Hadley. I love you."

I tell him I love him and we hang up.

"You okay, baby?" Eric asks me as he pulls me closer to him.

I nod into his chest. "Yeah, I guess." I say. "It's a lot to take in."

"I know, but I was so proud of you." He kisses the top of my head.

I look up into his beautiful blue eyes. "Even though you didn't want me to see Hadley."

"Sookie, it wasn't that I didn't want you to see her. It was just…."

"Just what?" I ask.

"It was just…Sookie, she is so unstable. I was afraid of you getting hurt."

"But the guards…"

He puts a finger to my mouth to stop me. "That isn't the only hurt I was thinking about. Sookie, she is delusional. She is in a lot of pain for some reason and I know you. I'm sure seeing her like that was no picnic."

He's right. I did pain me to see Hadley like that. Okay, a little creepy too. But it was really sad. Something happened to my cousin. Okay, a lot of things happen to my cousin. What they could have been to have her close herself away that way.

"I'm not sure if Hadley is in there anymore." I say softly.

He pulls me closer still. "It may take years for her to find herself again. When they do, she's going to be one scared little girl."

I nod again. "I know."

***0***

Bill's POV

I hear the door open and look over to see who it is. Not that I care, really. The only people that have visited are the doctors and nurses. Hell, my own parents haven't shown up. Carter told them to stay away and they are. Hell, like rats abandoning a ship. That is exactly what I am, a sinking ship. If I could only get out of here and handle things, it would be better. But no one seems to think that's possible. I can't walk, I can't manage a wheel chair, so here I sit. Waiting for the lifeboat that I know damn well will never come.

I watch the door swing wide as Leslie Houke walks through the door. He puts on his used car salesman smile and looks at me. "How are we feeling, Mr. Compton?" He asks.

I huff. "How the fuck do you think I feel?" I growl at him. "The ride over here was insane. I think the ambulance driver hit every goddamn pot hole from here to the state line. The nurses are unsympathetic and the doctor that has been assigned to me won't give me a straight answer about anything."

"Well, I will have a talk to the doctor to see what I can do." He says to me. "As for the nurses, well, I'm sorry about that." He shrugs.

I wave him off with my good hand. "Doesn't matter. Do you have any news for me?" I ask him.

He sits down and takes a few times out of his briefcase.

"The DA's office wants to make a deal." He says.

I smirk. "Of course they do. They have nothing that will hold up in court and they think they can get me to plea out."

"Oh, I assure you, Bill," he says. "They have plenty to convict you. The only thing that would save you is if Ms. Stackhouse admitted to knowing you were taking money out of her account." He says.

I smile. "I can get Sookie to say that." Of course I could. She is mine, after all.

He shakes his head. "I'm afraid not," he says. "There is a restraining order on you. You can't come within a hundred feet of her. Besides, her attorney is the one that brought the information to light."

"What are you talking about? I'm her attorney." I say to him.

Shaking his head, he tells me what happened at the firm and the restraining orders against me and my whole family.

I'm silent for a few minutes. "How..How could my father just allow them to take files?" I ask.

He shrugs. "They had the warrants. There was nothing he could have done. But regardless, if Ms. Stackhouse would testify that she gave you the money. There is a little situation that won't be overlooked."

I wait for him to continue. "Bill, my sources around town say that a woman went into the bank and tried to impersonate Ms. Stackhouse. You know anything about that?" He asks.

"What happened?" I ask him.

He shrugs again. I'm really starting to hate that. "All I know is someone went into the bank and tried to withdraw her money. Somehow, they knew it wasn't the real Ms. Stackhouse and she was taken down to the precinct. Is there anything you need to tell me? Because the ADA will be here any moment and if I know her, she will use this information to give us a longer plea."

I shake my head. "If they have this woman than we can argue that I had nothing to do with the situation. They have been stealing from Sookie not…"

He shakes his own head. "I don't think so. If my source is right, she's already implicated you."

Lorena, that stupid bitch. She played me again. Fuck is she trouble.

"What else do you know?" I ask him.

He opens a file folder and reads it. "No, that's it. My little birdie didn't know anymore."

I nod. Well at least it isn't as bad as it seems.

I'm about to ask another question when there is a knock at the door. Houke gets up to let them in. As the door opens, I see the ADA standing there with a smile on her face. One that reminds me of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

She walks in and stands at the foot of the bed. "Good afternoon, Mr. Compton. You in the mood to let's make a deal?"

I lean back on my pillow and sigh. Yes, definitely a sinking ship. Well what do you do when a ship is sinking? You grasp at anything to stay afloat. Up, I'm not going down without a fight.

***0***

EPOV

I wanted to keep Sookie in the room all night. Hell, if I'm honest, I wanted to wrap us in a bubble and hide us away. She has been through so much and I just want her to have time to regroup. But in true Sookie, the Sookie I know form, she isn't willing to do that.

"We have to meet up with Laf and Amelia." She says with a sigh.

"Don't you want to get some rest?" I ask her. "You have had a hard morning and I know you barely slept last night."

"I know. But we still have things to do. Laf said Ana was going to come by after she met with Bill and I want to know if she found out anything about Hadley."

"Honey," I say. She turns around and looks at me. "I know you feel, I don't know, responsible for Hadley. But right now you have a lot on your plate. Maybe it would be best to let the attorneys handle her while we get the rest sorted out."

"I understand what you're saying. I agree to a point. But there is just something about all this. I mean, when did she get a lawyer. How did she get a lawyer? It isn't like she is lucid enough to call one. I've never seen the Hampton woman before. She doesn't work for Bill's firm. Not that I would expect him to get her an attorney, but still."

She touches the side of my face. "I know what she did. Or rather, what they think she's done. I know what she's done to me. But I can't help it. The person who did all those things wasn't Hadley. I don't remember much, but I do remember her being sad all the time."

"Sookie, wasn't she mean to you?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Looking at it with these eyes," she points to herself. "Maybe it was a cry for help. Regardless, she's family. Gran is probably rolling in her grave and fretting right now. If she was here, she would demand to be in charge of Hadley's care. You can believe that. She would be so angry with herself for not looking hard enough for her after we thought she ran from foster care."

I'm not going to get her to change her mind, that I'm sure of. I nod. "Okay, but please don't you have a lot going on with this Bill stuff. You take first priority." I touch her nose.

She smiles. "I've got you to remind me of that, now don't I?" She kisses me softly and we climb out of the bed to get cleaned up.

Twenty minutes later, we are descending the stairs to the parlor. My mother wanted Sookie and I to stay at the apartment they keep in the city. Sookie and I decided that it would be best for us to stay in a hotel. That is until the Governor called and offered Sookie his home. He and his wife wouldn't be coming in until tomorrow but that wasn't a big deal. The house was what I would consider a mini mansion. I would guess that there are so many rooms that if we did not wish to see anyone, we wouldn't.

I had been to the Governor's Mansion in Baton Rouge several times over the year. The only reason the Gala is being hosted in New Orleans this year is because of renovations that are going on at the Mansion. I had bid on the project but my expertise lies more with the building than in the renovating. A more experienced firm got the project, which I'm rather happy about. If I had gotten the bid, I would have been in Baton Rouge and wouldn't have met Sookie. They say everything happens for a reason. I'm beginning to believe that.

When we reach the parlor, we find Amelia and Lafayette both typing away at their computers. When we enter, they both look up.

"Anything?" Sookie asks.

"Ana hasn't called yet. I did find out a few things about Hampton though." He says.

We both sit down.

"Sookie," Lafayette says. "Have you met all of Bill's friends?"

She shakes her head. "I wouldn't know. But I don't think he had many. I mean, he didn't go over to someone's house and watch a game or anything." The thought of Compton palling around with anyone is a real foreign concept for me. "I mean, we would go to dinner from time to time with a colleague. But that was it."

Laf nods. "Did you ever meet Victor?" He asks her.

"Once or twice. He didn't come around very much on account him and Lorena, well Hadley were divorced."

"Okay, well…." He pauses and then continues. "Jocelynn Hampton works for a firm that Victor used to work for. Well worked for up until two years ago." He says.

"But he doesn't work there now?" I ask him.

Laf shakes his head. "No, but doesn't mean anything. Jocelynn is doing this Pro Bono." He says.

"But when did she find out about this case?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "I don't know. I did contact her to discuss having you and Jason become Hadley's guardians. You did talk to him?"

Sookie nods. "Yeah, he feels the same way I do."

"Good, but it may not do any good. Jocelynn stated that because you are directly involved with the case, it wouldn't be advantageous for her client if you were her guardian." He huffs. "I can smell the stank of that woman from here. There is a reason she doesn't want you or Jason near here. I know that she didn't even want you to see her again. But I told her that unless she gets a restraining order of if the doctor advises against it, she can't keep you away."

"Do you think she'll do that?" Sookie asks.

He shrugs. "I don't know. We need to know who hired her and we ain't getting that information from her."

"Sookie," Amelia says. "I think we may need help in all of this." She says. "Maybe we should hire a private investigator?"

Sookie looks at all of us. "I…I thought that Ana was taking care of everything?" She asks.

"She is taking care of the legal stuff. But Sookie, she has to go by it legally." Laf says with an eye to me. I understand what he's says.

"Sookie," Amelia calls to her again. "Hon, we need to know who has been posting that stuff on line about you and Eric." She says.

Sookie sighs and looks at me. "What do you think?" She asks.

"It wouldn't hurt. Ana has a lot on her plate right now. Finding out who is funding Hadley's defense will not be priority unless it is effecting the trial."

"Sookie, I'm not sure that Ana and Frank will even be able to prosecute her." Laf says. "Clearly she is not aware of her actions nor can she legally be held responsible. All they will need is a taped interview with her to know that she is not all there."

"That's an understatement." Sookie huffs. "Okay, but I want someone you all trust. I don't want just anyone sneaking around."

Amelia smiles. "Don't worry, Sookie. We'll take care of it."

She nods. "Okay, what should we do?"

We decide since there is nothing we can do until we hear from Ana, we'll get out and enjoy the city.

Taking Sookie's hand, we walk out into the sun to enjoy the day.

****0****

Ana's POV

"You're serious?" I ask the man lying in the bed.

"I am very serious, MsMason. Those are my demands. If they are met, then I will meet with you and the DA and we can discuss a plea. Until then, I'm saying nothing."

"Mr. Compton, I can't agree to this. It is out of my authority to guarantee this."

He smirks at me. "Well, I would suggest you make the appropriate phone calls and make it happen. Otherwise, I will take my chances with the courts."

I turn to look at Houck. "You can't honestly think that you could win?" I ask him.

"No," Compton answers for him. "But while I'm in court, Sookie, my family, that damn foundation, Lorena and even Victor will either be dragged through the mud or left to deal with a whole lot of shit. I'm not going down alone. I'll bring everyone down with me if I have to."

"Mr. Compton," I say softly. "The only one that is in the wrong here is you." I say to him. "I assure you we have enough evidence."

He laughs. The son of a bitch actually laughs. "You think I give a rat's ass about your evidence?"

"Well, then what about your family? You really want them to suffer through this?" I ask him.

He waves his good hand around. "You really think they care? They aren't here, are they? I can't afford to worry about them now. Look bottom line," he says and sighs. I'm not sure if the sigh is just a sigh or in pain. "This is what I want. In turn, I'll meet with you and the DA. I'm telling you, you make this good, you'll be getting a lot bigger fish to fry than me." He smiles again.

I shake my head as I put my papers back into my briefcase. "I'll try, but I can't make any promises." I say to him.

"Make this happen, Ms. Mason. If you do, you might actually be the next DA." He says to me.

"You think the information you have is that good?" I ask him.

He smirks. "I'm sure you can judge for yourself."

I look from him back to Houke. "I will call you when I have some news."

"You do that Ana." He says.

I get up and walk out before I say another thing. Houke walks out behind me. As soon as the door closes, I turn toward Leslie. "You know what he's talking about?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I can honestly say I haven't a clue. Not a minute before you showed up, I told him about Ms. Ball trying to get the money out of the bank."

"What do you know?" I ask him.

"Only that she was brought in for questioning. What else is there to know?"

I look him up and down. "If or when that information becomes pertinent to our case, I'll let you know."

"You know you can't withhold evidence. Fuck, Ana, I know I'm not one of the fine upstanding attorneys from uptown. But even I know that."

I shake my head. "It isn't evidence." I say to him.

"Then where is Ms. Ball?" He asks. "Are you planning on trying them together or separately?"

I smile again. He knows nothing. "Why would we be doing either?"

"Ana don't screw with me. Just tell me what he's looking at."

"I'm not sure we have a deal," I motion for the door. "Does he honestly think I'm going to be able to pull this off?"

"I don't think what he's asking is unreasonable." He says.

I blink at him. "Are you serious? He is asking to meet with her. He wants time alone. That means a violation of a restraining order." I say to him.

"Not if she agrees to this. Come now, Ana. It is every person's right to face his accuser. There is no way for him to come to the courtroom. All he's asking is….."

"He wants to try to manipulate her again. I'm not going to let that happen. If she comes, she's coming with an entourage. He won't be alone with her." I raise an eyebrow to him.

He sighs. "I know that and you know that. I'm not sure my client knows that."

"Make him know it, Houke. I'm not letting him get his claws into that girl again." I say and turn to walk down the hall.

"Call us to set up a time, Ms. Mason." He says to my back. I don't respond.

How the fuck am I going to pull this one off.

***0***

Victor's POV

"It's just a flesh wound." She says to me as she tapes up my shoulder. I wince. It might be a flesh wound but it fucking hurts.

"Never mind that. What did you find out?" I ask her.

She sighs. "You aren't going to like it." She says.

"Just fucking tell me." I yell at her.

"You don't have to yell at me." She whines.

Spinning around, I pull her by the hair. She winces again. "Tell…me…what…you…found…out." I say to her slowly so she understands every word.

"She…she's nuts Victor." She says.

I growl. "What?"

"She's been moved to a facility outside the city. Shit, I thought she was playing but she's not. The…the…" she pauses again.

"WHAT!" I scream at her.

"Victor, do you know who she is?" She asks.

"Of course I know who she is." I say. "Her name is Rena we met…."

She shakes her head. "Her name is Hadley Moffit." She says. I release her hair. I look down to see the file she's holding.

"Who the fuck is Hadley Moffit?" I ask as I take the file.

"Hadley Moffit is Sookie Stackhouse's cousin." She says.

I look at the papers in front of me when her words come out of her mouth. I slowly look up. "What?" I ask.

She nods. "She is really nuts."

I look back at the file and read a few of the notes.

"I…I don't understand." I say.

She shrugs. "She is being observed and is under psychiatric care. But Victor, she…"

I look at her as she sighs. "She really thinks she's Sookie Stackhouse."

Well fuck my life.

I pick up my phone. I haven't been checking messages and I know that I need to do that before I change phones. Now, I'm sure that I'll need to get the hell out of dodge. If Lorena or Rena, hell Hadley is this fucked up, there is no telling what she told the cops. Shit, I can't be here for much longer.

The third message stops me short.

Beep

"_I know what you did. Prepare yourself. I'm coming for a visit."_

Beep

"What's wrong?" She asks.

I shake my head. I really need to get out of here now.

***0***

SPOV

Our weekend has been really nice. Okay, maybe not all nice. But it was nice. Ana had called late in the evening on Friday and said that she needed to speak with me first thing Monday. We had offered to meet up with her Saturday morning, but she that there were a few things she had to do before our meeting.

I had tried to go back to see Hadley Saturday morning. But the doctor said it wasn't a good time. When I went up on Sunday, they were trying her on some medication. Evidently Hadley was in a manic state all day Saturday and barely slept. When I saw her, she wasn't lucid and didn't ever respond to me being in the room. The doctor assured me that she wasn't being harmed in anyway and everything was being documented and made available to her attorney.

I didn't want to get into it with him that I really didn't trust her attorney. For all I knew, he was working for the same person that hired Ms. Hampton. So I kept my thoughts to myself. I did tell him that we would be leaving in a few days and that I would like to be kept in the loop with her condition.

He was surprised at my request but agreed to call me. I did mention having Jason come. He agreed that now may not be the right time. They were still uncertain what caused her manic state and was not ruling out seeing me.

Amelia hadn't said a word about the private detective but I'm sure she's working on it. Amelia is one that doesn't let things just lie around. I'm sure she took the bull by the horns and has someone on it already.

Saturday night, we spent having a casual dinner with Niall and some of his associates. It was light and nice.

Sunday, Pam surprised us by showing up early. We were supposed to meet Abby for brunch so it was perfect. Niall suggested that Laf and Eric join him for a round of golf. So it ended up being just us ladies. If the media wanted a picture that would have been it. We got more than several head turns when we walked into the Brennan's. If the high society didn't know I was in town before, they would know then.

Sunday night, was spent was dinner at the Northman's apartment. Which turned out not to be an apartment but a two story condo on the canal. It was breathtaking. Pam and Amelia joined Eric, Abby and I. But Eric's father still hadn't made an appearance. No one had asked about him so I left it alone.

***0***

Ana had asked us to meet her in her office first thing. It was a good thing too, because we were meeting the board at ten and I really didn't want to be late. Amelia and Pam decided to take off early and Lafayette was going to stay around just in case I needed him. I appreciated it as I'm sure Eric did.

As we walked in, I could tell that Ana was anxious. Frank just looked pissed.

"Sookie," Frank says. "Thank you for coming in this morning. There are a few things we would like to discuss with you."

I nod and take a seat on the couch. Eric follows me and takes my hand in his.

In all the time that we've spent with both of these people, I've never seen them look so out of place. Like they aren't comfortable in their own skins.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Sookie," Frank begins. "Ana had a meeting with Compton on Friday."

I nod. I knew this already. She was confident that he was going to take the plea.

"Well," Frank looks to Ana and then back at me. "Sookie, there is more going on than just what's happening to you." He says. "It is my duty to make sure I give equal consideration to all issues that are brought before and thus make sometimes difficult decisions."

My heart sinks into my stomach. "Yo…your…what?" I can't think. I get a very strange feeling that they are going to drop the charges.

"Sookie," Ana says. "Compton is willing to take the plea. He also has information regarding a very large drug racket that we've been trying to shut down for years."

"How the hell would Bill know about a drug ring?" I ask them.

"We are not at liberty to discuss that matter and I'm sure you can appreciate that." Frank says.

"Well, if Bill is going to accept the plea, why are we here?" Lafayette says.

Ana looks from him to me. "Bill will accept the plea agreement. He will allocute and give us the information he has. But he had one request."

I don't like the sound of this. "What?" I ask softly.

Ana looks at Frank who sighs. "Compton wants to see you."

I'm about to say something when Eric and Lafayette both jump up. "NO FUCKING WAY!"


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Supermassive Black Hole

SPOV

It took twenty minute for everyone (everyone meaning Eric and Lafayette) to calm down enough to let Frank and Ana speak. I just sat there waiting in silence. I too had reservations about seeing and talking to Bill. But unlike the two men with me, I was not about to jump up and down like a crazy lunatic until I heard the whole story. I know they were both trying to be protective of me. I love them both for it. I really do. But there was a reason that Ana hadn't come to talk about this with us on Friday. This was something that took both Ana and Frank all weekend to discuss. For that, I'm sure of.

Once everyone calmed down, I got Eric to sit back down and wait to hear what Frank had to say. I could tell by his body language that it was going to have to be a hell of a good reason to get him to agree. I brush my fingers over our entwined hands, hoping that will help. He looks at me with loving eyes but his body is still telling me he's ready for battle.

"Mr. Northman," Frank begins. "I can sympathize with your concerns." Eric huffs but Frank ignores it. "I understand that you are trying to protect Sookie, but Bill Compton is in no position to harm her in anyway. His condition is stable, but he is bed ridden for the near future. I promise you that he will not lay a hand on her.

"If he did, you wouldn't have to worry about prosecuting him. He'd be dead." Eric states flatly.

I turn to look at him and I know by his expression, he is dead serious.

I turn back to Frank. "What do you wish to accomplish by this?" I ask him.

Ana sighs. "Sookie, there is a situation here in New Orleans that we haven't been able to get our head around. Actually it is in several states, Louisiana is just the heart of it. The Feds think that New Orleans is the hot bed and is the source of all the shit coming in though its waterways. For the life of us, we haven't been able to track the source or the suppliers. Hell, we don't even know who exactly is managing this whole thing."

"What exactly are you talking about?" I ask her.

"Cocaine, Sookie. Millions and millions of dollars of pure cocaine is hitting the streets every month. The Feds think that Louisiana is the port and it's going out from here to Texas, Mississippi, Arkansas and Georgia. There is talk that it is going as far as Oklahoma and Kansas. There is another ring porting in South Carolina and is filtering up the East Coast. Both rings have the same MO. The coke they've been able to confiscate could be from the same supplier but they aren't sure. Bill…" Ana looks back at Frank who nods. "Bill says he knows who one of the ring leaders is. He's willing to give him up to us if you are willing to talk with him."

"So you're willing to force Sookie…" Lafayette begins.

"We aren't going to force Sookie to do anything." Frank says. "If you aren't sure you can handle this, then the deals off. We have been working at this for five years. Hell, the Feds have been at it longer than that. We will subpoena every case Bill has been involved with since he passed the bar. If he's willing to sell out one of his clients, then the information has to be somewhere."

"And what if it isn't one of his clients?" I ask them.

Ana shrugs. "We will find them Sookie. This isn't our only option."

"But if I don't agree to speak with him, we are going to court. He is willing to drag everything and everyone connected to him through the mud just to get what he wants."

"Sookie, we won't let that happen." Ana says.

"Love, he has nothing on you. He has done nothing but hurt you and your Foundation. To dig anything up will only look poorly on him." Eric says and then looks at Ana. "Right?"

"He could try to make it a media circus. But the only one he's going to be hurting is himself." She says. "We can do a lot of things. The law is on our side."

I shake my head. "I've got a feeling that Bill has very little concern for the law at this point. If he can give you a head guy in a drug racket, he's going to think you are going to be light on him. Hell, if this is the same guy that the Feds are looking for, he may even be able to whittle a lighter sentence."

Ana shakes her head. "That isn't going to happen, Sookie. Bill may have information they need. I think the only thing that talking would get him would be a stay at a nicer facility." She shrugs. "That is one of the things I needed to work out before talking to you. They assured me that his sentence would have nothing to do with what they learn. If his information results in a conviction, then they would send him out of state. Maybe someplace warm. But that's it. He is looking at time. Regardless Sookie, I promise that no matter what, he's going to be an old man before he's free."

I sigh. "But he's going to pull his parents in." I say to him. "Hell, he may say that his father is the one that did this and not him."

"He could try. But Carter Lewis is a damn fine attorney. Leslie Houke has no chance against him or this office. They are just pulling at straws. Regardless, it's his family. If he's willing to trash it then so be it." Frank says.

I lean back and think on what they've said. But I know Bill. He may never have done it to me. But I know he has it in him to sling mud and get dirty. Sure, anytime I saw him get heated, the mud was slung with a smile. Hell, he even slung it at me from time to time. But he has nothing to lose. He has no reputation to protect. If he's going to jail, his political career is gone. His law practice is in the toilet and he's been beaten and left bed ridden for the foreseeable future. He was literally a man that had nothing else to lose. Then a thought entered my mind.

I look to Eric and then to Ana. "Does Bill know about Hadley yet?" I ask her.

She sighs. "He knows that Lorena was taken into custody trying to get money out of your account. That's all he knows."

"If we go to trial, will he need to know about her?" I ask.

There is a pause as Ana looks from me to Frank.

"Sookie, they would need to know about her yes." Frank says.

"And he could drag her into court and bury her as he's burying himself." I say.

"It would probably be Houke's only hope to try to pin the whole thing on her, yes. But during cross examination…"

I put my hand up and shake my head. "No," I say.

"Sookie." Eric tries to say something but I shake my head.

"No, Eric. I'm not letting Bill get near her. She is so messed up that she doesn't even know who she is. If this Houke guy puts her on the stand, who knows what will happen."

"Sookie we can argue because of her mental state that she is unfit to testify." Ana says.

I shake my head again. "But they will be able to say who she is. He could bury her without her even being there. No, he has hurt her enough." I say shaking my head again.

"Sookie," Lafayette leans forward. "She's…."

"She's sick, Laf. She is also my cousin." I say to him.

"Who was bedding and working with Bill to not only steal from you but from the Foundation. She knew what she was doing, Sookie. She may be messed up but she knew…"

I put my hand up. "I know what she's done. But she's been a victim all her life. Hell, she may not even have known who I was when she was Lorena. She could be so dissociative that she had no clue."

"Sookie, think about this for a minute. I know you feel bad but…" Eric starts to say and when I look at him he stops.

"This isn't about feeling bad, Eric. Sure I feel bad. But Hadley is family. No one, and I mean no one has looked out for her. If Gran knew, if she really knew what Linda was doing, she would have taken Hadley away from her and she would have grown up with Jason and I. Hadley has been given the short end of the stick her whole life." I pause and take his hand in mine. "Jason has always been there for me." I turn to Lafayette. "All of you have been there for me. I know first hand what Bill Compton is capable of. Sure Lorena may have been playing him. Or maybe she was sucked in like I was. All I know, is if someone who grew up with as much love and family as I did was able to be snared by him, Hadley never stood a chance, with him or this guy Remy." I look down. "It's time someone thinks about what is going to be good for her. It's about time someone was her advocate." I look up at Ana. "I'm not going to let him hurt her any more. I'll talk to him but I have a few conditions of my own."

I turn to Eric and I can see the pain and anger on his face. I reach up to touch his cheek. "Don't worry so. I'm going to be fine."

He places his hand over mine. "How do you know?" He asks.

I smile. "Because I've got you."

****0****

Victor's POV

"Vic, I don't know what you want me to do." She says to me.

"I need to know what she's up to. I need to know the game she's playing at." I growl at her.

"Damn it, Victor!" She screams at me. She actually screamed at me. I turn slowly to look at her. I see her through a slight haze of red.

"I'm telling you the doctors all say the same thing. Lorena has popped her cork. She has no fucking clue who she is and thinks she is going to go see Compton any minute now. You have to fucking see her. She is sitting in that room like it's a goddamn garden. She is sitting as pretty as a picture reading a Bible for Christ sakes. I know Lorena and I'm telling you, that woman in that room is not her." She sighs and looks at the file in front of her. "Look at what they are saying," she holds it out to me and I take it. "She hasn't even addressed the doctors as anything other than servants, I think. Hell, she thinks I'm her new personal assistant." She throws her hands up. "She's not playing a game, Victor. This isn't something that can been faked. Shit even when that Stackhouse woman…"

I grab her arm and swing her so she is right in front of me. She lets out a yelp but I don't care. "What do you mean when that Stackhouse woman came to see her? You're telling me that Sookie Stackhouse came to see Lorena?" I growl at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't give me a chance. She knows who Lorena is. The entire time, That Sookie person was addressing Lorena as Hadley. It was all I could do not too lose my shit and act like the badass lawyer. They were hoping that they could get Lorena or Hadley or whatever her name is to break out of it and tell them what she knew. I was just hoping that her act would stay intact so we could use it at trial. But that was just it. The more I saw the two women together, the freakier it god. It was like Lorena was mirroring Sookie's every move. Hell, even down to the way she sat down. It was creepy."

I let her go and she stumbles back a little. "What else did they say?" I ask her.

"Lorena mentioned use as a bad man." She says.

"What?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "She said that Bill was going to protect her from you because she was the good Sookie now. They haven't said it but they know who you are too, I think."

"Just by that, you think they know I' involved?" I huff at her.

She shrugs. "At least they know who Lorena really is. They know you were married to Lorena. They know that you and Lorena came to New Orleans together. They are looking into some stuff, Victor. My managing partner called me last night. He wanted to know why I wanted this Pro Bono gig so badly. I think it won't be long until they are coming to look for you."

I growl at her. If they know who I am then they know more than I thought. If her firm has called her, then they may be looking into my connection to her. Or at the very least, looking into why someone like Jocelynn is taking cases like this. It that's the case, they will soon trace Jocelynn back to me. Like I said, the DA isn't stupid. It won't take them long to link her to him. Hell, I should have known that. It was stupid and impulsive. But she was the first name that popped into my head and the first person I knew I could call that would come at a moment's notice. Plus, it has been a while and I needed to get laid. Jocelynn was always a good pinch hitter when Lorena started seeing Bill. Then when she started spending more and more time with him, Jocelynn was a good distraction.

But now, well, now she seems to be a weight around my neck. Well, that may mean that it's time for Ms. Hampton find new accommodations; perhaps at the bottom of the canal.

I smile as she turns around to look at me. The realization in her eyes tells me she knows what's coming. I watch her walk backwards as I move toward her. The last thing she will see is my smile.

***0***

SPOV

"Sook, honey, are you sure about this?" Lafayette says to me.

I nod. "You just make sure they do what they promised." I say.

"Sookie," Ana says as she turns to me. "I promise. We will meet with Judge Marcome as soon as we are done at the hospital. We have sent a messenger to Ms. Hampton's office with the notice. I promised we would do this for you and I don't break a promise."

I allow my arms to fall as the detective secures the last wire in place.

I nod. "I do this, you make the deal. You get that woman away from my cousin and you get her someone of our choosing." I look at Lafayette. "If it can't be you then someone you trust. I don't want her harmed anymore."

He looks at me for a moment and then nods. "I understand Sookie."

I believe he does. I am not doing this for Hadley, per say. I mean, I am. She's family and you don't turn your back on family. But more than for Hadley, I'm doing it for Gran. She wouldn't have cared what Hadley had done. It wouldn't have made any difference, she would have tried to help her. Even if she has committed murder, Gran would have been there; seated right behind her. Because that's what family does. Even if she was playing us, Gran would have come to her aid. For that reason, I will do what Gran can't now. I know Jason will agree with me. I won't turn a blind eye to what she's done. Like Gran, she would expect her to pay for her mistakes. We reap what we sow. That is something Gran burned into both Jason and I. She would expect justice. We all would. But, just like the most important woman in my life would have done, I will do everything in my power to prevent Hadley from ever being abused again. No, not by Bill, not by anyone.

I look over to see the pain on Eric's face. He is so not happy about this. I think he would be happy if Bill Compton burst into flames or turned to ash right in front of him; never to darken our doors again. I understand where he's coming from. Seeing Bill hasn't exactly been on my _top ten things to do while visiting New Orleans list_ either. I may not want to do this, but I need to do this. Not only for Hadley but for me as well.

I need to ask some questions and I need to hear the answers. I need to tell him a few things about what he's done. But most importantly, I need to stand up and face the boogeyman that has overshadowed my life for so many years. Not that he's completely to blame. Sure, he's the one that lied, cheated and stole from not only me but the Foundation. He's the one that has put his family, his career and his future in this situation. But I'm at fault too.

I allowed him to overshadow me. I allowed him to belittle me, make me feel small and less than I really was. I'm the one that moved away from my family and tried to be what he needed me to be. I'm the one that was willing to change to please him. That is on me and no one else. I need to face him. Not as the scared, insignificant flower that he made me feel like. But as the strong woman I know I am and the one I rediscovered when I met the man who is now standing in front of me with very sad and pain-filled eyes.

"That should do it, Ms. Stackhouse." The detective says to me. "We will be in the next room and everything will be recorded. Don't worry. Everything he says we will get on tape.

I thank him and walk over to Eric who immediately puts his arms around me and pulls me close.

"I really don't like this." He says to me. "But I know why you need to do it."

I reach up on tiptoes and kiss him softly. "I love you." I say.

He smiles. "I love you too." He says. Leaning down to reach my ear, "and as soon as this is all over, I'm taking you back to the house and show you just how much."

A shiver of anticipation brushes over my spine and fills my cheeks with a warm glow. Leaning back, Eric brushes his thumb over my now very heated face. "I love that." He says.

I smile at him. "What?" I ask.

"That the very thought of me makes you blush." He says.

I give him a wicked grin. "You do more than make me blush."

Kissing me again, he pulls back before we can take it any further. "Later," he says as he pulls me out of the room.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." I say.

***0***

Fifteen minutes later, we are pulling up to the Hospital's back entrance. Photographers and reporters had gotten wind that something was going on here and had been milling around the lobby. Since the catastrophe on Friday with the Psych ward at State, security has been beefed up at all the hospitals. No one has been talking about what the gunman was after or if he's been caught. I know for a fact that they haven't gotten him. According to Ana the security tapes had been reviewed. But the man couldn't be confirmed to be Victor Madden or Remy Savoy, if that's his real name. Ana hasn't said much more on the subject, but I'm sure if it was something important, she would tell us. At least I hope she would tell us.

We make our way up the service elevator and wait in a small room down the hall from Bill's room. It was so quiet that I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Eric must have felt my increasing anxiety because he pulled me to him and sat me in his lap, wrapping his arms around me. "You don't have to do this, baby," he says to me. "We can find another way to keep Compton away from you and Hadley. You don't have to face him."

Leaning back into his arms, it would be so easy to say, yes. To tell him to take me away from all this and forget everything there has to do with William Compton, his family, this mess and Hadley. It would be so easy to run back to Bon Temps, live my life and never give any of this another thought. Perhaps it would be easy for someone else, but not for me. Every day, I would think about this. Every night, my dreams would be haunted by the memories that won't settle. Every time I thought of Gran, I would know that she would be disappointed in me for not doing everything I could. Not only to stop Bill but to protect our family. Yeah, it wouldn't be easy for me at all.

"I need to do this, Eric." I say as I turn so I can look at him. "I need this to be over. I want our future to have none of this baggage."

Sighing, he kisses the top of my head.

"Okay, Sookie." Ana says. "Everything is ready." I look up to see Ana standing with a very small oily looking man.

Climbing off of Eric's lap, I walk over to meet the two.

"Sookie," she begins. "This is Leslie Houke, Bill's attorney. Leslie, this is Sookie Stackhouse."

He reaches out his hand. I take it for just a moment and then release it. Just being in this man's presence makes me feel like I need a bath.

"A pleasure, Ms. Stackhouse. I know that Mr. Compton is eager to speak with you." He says.

I look from him to Ana. "He isn't coming in with me." It's not a question.

"Mr. Compton would like to speak with you alone," Leslie says. "It's against my better judgment but it is what he wants."

I nod. Yeah I'd be alone but the fine police officers set up in the next room would be with me every step of the way.

I turn to look at Eric. Standing he takes me in his arms and kisses me one more time. When he releases me, I look up into his beautiful eyes. "I'll be right outside the door."

I nod and smile at him. Looking over to Ana I nod. "Let's do this."

We walk over to the door. She knocks. I hear a faint voice telling us to come in. I take a deep breath, opening the door and walking inside.

***0***

Elizabeth's POV

"William, surely the judge will make an exception." I sit back at the table and cross my arms in front of me. "It's the Governor's Ball for God sakes. They can't expect us to stay away." I say looking at my husband and then looking at Carter who had come to speak to us this morning.

"Lizzie, you have a restraining order." Carter says pointing down to the ghastly thing that is around my ankle and hidden by my long pants. "You are in enough trouble. You want to actually be in prison."

I throw my arms up in the air. "What am I supposed to do?" I ask. "What, do I need to check with her publicist anytime I want to go anywhere? And what is SHE doing at the Governor's Ball anyway?" I ask. "She's already buried my Bill. Is she going to stomp on his grave now too?" I growl.

"Lizzie," my husband leans forward. "When are you going to understand? Sookie did nothing. She didn't do this. It was all Bill." He says and turns to Carter. "What if he takes the plea? Will they drop the restraining order then?" He asks.

"William!" I shout at him. "Bill is not taking a plea. There has to be away out of this."

"Elizabeth," Carter says very sternly. My own husband doesn't speak to me with this much venom. "If Bill doesn't take a plea, the DA is going to look further into the firm's affairs. I can assure you that they are going to look and look until they find more evidence. Right now," he motions to William, "William is only an accessory due to his connection to the firm. If Bill takes the plea then they may be willing to drop the charges. However, if they look…"

I shake my head. "Bill is a fine and upstanding man. William, tell him. Tell him that Bill wouldn't do any of this." I say. "Stand up for your son."

William just shakes his head. "Lizzie, it's over. It's just a matter of if Bill is going to take us down with him."

I shake my head. "You can't be serious. He's your SON, William. He is your only son. He has a future, he has a career. He has everything you ever wanted for him. Now that he's in trouble you are going to desert him." I look at Carter. "You had to get him some shoddy lawyer who is forcing him to take a deal. You aren't giving him anything to work with. Of course he's willing to take a deal. He thinks…." I try to hold back the tears. "He thinks we've deserted him."

"Lizzie," William says quietly. "There…there's nothing we can do to help him. Taking the plea is the best chance he has to getting any kind of a life." He says softly.

"Lizzie, he's messed with some pretty powerful forces. That Foundation that you and he brushed off is Federal. The Governor is on the board, for fuck sake. Political figures from three different states have supported it. Bill was playing with fire and finally got burned."

I shake my head. "If that little girl had done what she was told, none of this would be happening." I say and go to walk out of the room.

"Elizabeth." Carter says.

I turn around. "I'm Elizabeth Compton. I've been seen at every major political function for the last forty years. Fix this Carter. I'm not letting some backwoods no name, degenerate of a writer keep me away from what is mine by birth. Fix this." I growl and walk out of the room.

Making my way through the house, I go to my rooms and close the door. Picking up my phone I dial a number and wait.

"Yes?" I hear.

"Do it. I want her ruined." I say.

"What?" The receiver asks.

"I want her ruined. I want her to be so buried that she won't show her face at a dog show. I want her to run back to that little backwoods town with her tail between her legs."

"I…I've been doing everything I can without mentioning Bill or what the charges are. What do you want me to do?"

I huff. "I want you to do the job I'm paying you to do. I don't care what you need to do, what you need to dig up. I want her out of New Orleans and so damaged that no one, not even the Governor will touch her with a ten foot pole."

"There isn't anything to exploit. I put the photos on the net and nothing happened. Hell, her popularity on the search engines went up. The news and entertainment shows aren't biting. There isn't anything there to trash. The chick is a freaking Girl Scout. She's everyone's darling. No one has a bad thing to say about her."

"Then dig deeper. There has to be skeletons somewhere. Find them." I say.

"I'm telling you. The Stackhouse family is loved and adored. What do you want me to do, lie?"

"You better do something, or I'll find someone who will." I say and hang up the phone.

Walking over to the windows, I look out into my beautiful gardens. The one I would sit in when my son was just an infant. Watching as the Nanny would hold him and make him smile. I would sip my tea and think about his future. How grand and illustrious it would be. Never did I think I would be doing everything I could to keep my beloved son out of jail. But then again, I'm sure I'm not the first mother who had sons in politics to do this. Yes, I will do this for my son. I will keep him safe and help him get back on his feet.

Then all of this will be a memory. Just a memory that in time, will fade.

***0***

SPOV

I walk in the door and see him. He looks so small and weak lying there. I must admit, I've never seen Bill in a bed. He would have never allowed that. It would have raised too many eyebrows with the staff. I wonder how many times I could have walked in on him and Lorena. As quickly as it rises in my mind, I push it away. I can't be thinking like this or I will never get through what I needed to do.

"Sookeh," He says with a cold hard smile. "It is about time that you came to see me. What are people going to say when they find out that my own fiancée didn't think enough to come to my aid? I mean, I was kidnapped, beaten and almost killed. You think you could have pulled yourself away from your whoring ways to at least make an effort at propriety." He huffs.

I walk a little farther into the room but stay near the foot of the bed. "Is that why you made this deal Bill? You wanted me to come here so you could insult me?" I ask him.

His expression changes for a moment. He expected the chastisement to make me whimper. Well it has in the past, why wouldn't it now. Instead of getting the old weak Sookie, I stand my question. His face quickly softens. "No," he says with another one of his small smiles. "Forgive me, Sookie. It must be the pain. Please, sit. We have much to discuss."

I shake my head. "No, thank you Bill. I won't be staying long. You wanted this meeting so talk."

His eyes go cold for a moment. "You will not talk to me in such a manner, Sookie. I am going to be your husband and you will treat me with respect."

I give out a little laugh. "You're joking right?" I ask him. "You honestly think I'm going to marry you?"

He smiles. "Well of course you are. As soon as we clear all this up." He says waving his good arm around.

I cross mine under my breasts. "What are we going to clear up?"

"Really, Sookie. Who have you been spending time with that has made you so hostile? You know perfectly well what we need to clear up. I mean, I think this has gone on too far, don't you?"

I shake your head. "What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"I mean this little problem we are having with this so called money of yours. You know full well I was just taking care of you. I mean, I understand you being upset about learning about Lorena. But really, telling the DA that I stole from you? You know full well that is just an exaggeration." He huffs.

I take a step closer to him. "Oh really, and what about all the forged signatures?" I ask him.

"You were under a lot of stress, Sookie." He says with a smile. "I didn't want to burden you. You needed to rest. You were so weak and needed someone to take control. I only did what you needed me to do. What would you have had me do?"

"Tell me? That would have been a good start." I say to him.

"What would that have done? You clearly had no desire to deal with the situation and I took control of it. Now, you know you wanted that Sookie. You know that you needed me to be in control. You practically threw yourself at me. I did what any man who adores his woman would do. I gave you exactly what you wanted."

The words were coming out of his mouth and I honestly think he believed every one of them.

I shake my head. "You loved me so much that you were sleeping with your campaign manager behind my back and stealing from my accounts to pay for your future."

"Our Future, Sookie. I was doing it for the campaign. So we could have a future. You know as well as I do that you wanted that future with me."

I sigh. "I thought I did, Bill. I thought I wanted that life with you because I thought you loved me. You didn't love me. You wanted me for one thing and that was my money. You saw me at my worst and took advantage of me. You pulled me away from my friends and family and just took from me."

He smiles. "You believe I did that? You know I would never hurt you." He says. "You know I love you. Now, be a good girl and tell the DA you made a mistake. We can put this all behind us and get on with our life."

"Oh really," I say. "What about Lorena? What about the Foundation?"

"Sookie," he says softly. "The Foundation is not your problem. They will fold and stop all the hideous things they are doing. They need to be stopped. The Coalition will not stand by and allow it to continue. I understand that your father started it. But he's dead." His words send a shiver down my spine. "What those people turned it into is a disgrace." He pauses. "Now, as for Lorena. I have to admit, I was sucked into her game. I made a mistake, my Sookie. I know I hurt you, us. But I promise to make it up to you. I promise that you will never have to deal with her again. I will make sure that her and that scum she was married to never harm us again."

He pauses again for a moment. "Now, you know I love you. You know that I only turned to Lorena to keep you pure. I wanted to keep us for our wedding night. Now you know I was only thinking of you. I promise, as soon as I'm better and out of here, I'll start making that up to you as well. I promise that you will have everything you are entitled too."

I look right into his eyes as I say the next words. "Where is Gran's letter, Bill? " I ask him.

His smile falters for a moment but quickly regains his composure. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I take a step closer to him. "Jason received a letter from Gran. She wrote it when she knew that her time was coming to a close. Where is mine, Bill?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "Maybe she didn't write you one. I don't remember." He says and looks away from me.

"BILL!" I yell at him.

His head moves quickly and I know that it causes him pain. "Where is my letter?" I ask him. "You have one chance to redeem yourself in my eyes. Where is my letter?"

"There is no letter." He says softly.

I knew he wasn't going to fess up. That would mean he would have to fess up to everything.

"Fine, Bill. You told the DA that you had information about a drug lord. Is that a lie too?" I ask him. "I know the people you associate with, Bill. None of them strike me as the drug selling type." I say with a half laugh. "Or was that a lie to get me to come here."

"I thought you would have seen the light and come by yourself. I understand that you are mad about Lorena. Most women are mad to find their men are stepping out on them. But I told you that I would make sure that Lorena and Victor stayed away from us. All you need to do is come clean."

"Come clean about what Bill? Come clean about the fact that you lied to me? That you cheated on me for years or maybe the fact that you were stealing money away from my estate and took away my future to enhance your own." I say.

"Your future as what, Sookie?" He growls. "Do you know how many dancers go to Juilliard? Do you know how many make it? Please, you would have been up in New York with nothing and no one. You would have failed at becoming a dancer and been too ashamed to come home."

I step back for a moment. "If…if there was no letter, how did you know I got into Juilliard?" I ask him.

He opens his mouth and then closes it.

I take another step closer to him. "I want to make this very clear to you Bill Compton. After this mess is over, I can promise you that I will never waste another thought on you. You will be nothing to me and mine. But I can equally assure you that there will not be a day that goes by that you don't think of me and what you did to me has cost you. You mean nothing to me. Perhaps you never did. I would not wish what you have done to me and my entire family on my worst enemy. I hope to God you rot in jail for the pain you have caused." I turn to leave.

"Sookie," he growls at me. I turn to look at him. "You are nothing without me."

I smirk at him. "I'm sure you believe that. Good bye, Bill."

I open the door and walk out. Right into the arms of the man I call my future.

***0***

EPOV

It took everything I had in me not to run into that room about a dozen times while Sookie was speaking to him. All I wanted to do was get her away from him. Bill Compton is a cancer that infects everyone around him. I want him eradicated from my Sookie's life. The sooner the better. When I heard her heading for the door, I needed to be the first thing she saw. I was pleased when she didn't miss a beat and walked right into my waiting arms. Having her back with me made everything better.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as I kiss the top of her head.

He nods. "Yeah," she says and looks up at me. "How did I ever believe all his lies?" She asks.

I shake my head. "I don't know."

"You okay, Sookie?" Lafayette asks her.

She turns in my arms to look at him. "Never better. You?" She asks.

"Better now that you're out of there." He says and turns to Ana. "We had an agreement."

She nods and turns to Mr. Houke who up until now hadn't said much of anything. He wasn't in the room when were we were listening to the conversation. Hell, I'm not sure if he knew Sookie was even wearing a wire. How he didn't, is a mystery. But he hasn't said a thing.

"Leslie," Ana says. "We had a deal. Ms. Stackhouse complied. I will expect your client to do the same."

He nods. "I…I still have no idea why he wanted to see Ms. Stackhouse but…."

"He wanted to bully her into recanting." I growl at him. "I hope you had no knowledge of this. My family and Ms. Stackhouse's would hate it if you were seen trying to intimidate a witness."

Leslie looks at all of us. "What? No, I ….he said he wanted to clear the air with his fiancée. He didn't say anything about intimidation." He says. "I…I'll speak with him. We had an agreement Ms. Mason. I will make sure that he understands that." He moves away from us and to the door.

"Houke," Ana says. The attorney stops and looks back at her. "I want the name and information within the hour. Otherwise, he takes his chances with both us and the Feds. Let him know that if that's the case, he's also looking at attempted witness tampering."

"You have no proof." He says.

"Oh no?" Ana raises an eyebrow. "You honestly think we would have let Ms. Stackhouse in that room without listening devices?" She asks.

His mouth goes stiff. "You can't do that." He growls.

She pulls out a piece of paper. "Judge says I can." She says and waves it back and forth in front of the man.

He goes to take it but Ana pulls it back shaking her head. "Make him deal, Houke. It's the best solution to a very bad situation."

He sighs. "I…I'll do what I can."

He turns without another look to any of us and heads for Bill's door.

I quickly move Sookie out of the line of sight. Just in case Bill is looking at the door.

"What do we do now?" Sookie asks.

Ana sighs. "We wait for Houke to call to meet with Frank and I. In the meantime," she says looking down at her watch. "I've got a meeting with Judge Marcome regarding you cousin."

I kiss the top of Sookie's head. "And we have to get to the Foundation meeting."

She nods as I turn to Ana. "We will wait to hear from you."

She returns my nods and heads over to speak with the other detectives.

"Come on honey," Lafayette says, we don't want to be late.

***0***

Victor's POV

The phone rings as I watch my parcel slip under the water. I hate to have to do this now. But I didn't want to wait until dark. Plus, this area of the pier is usually deserted this time of day. I should know.

I flip the phone open. "Talk to me." I say to the caller.

"This is fucking bad." He says.

"Calm down," I say. "What's bad?"

"Compton told the DA that he had some information about a key player in a drug organization. That he would tell him in exchange for talking to Ms. Stackhouse."

"Lorena?" i ask him.

"No dude, the real Sookie Stackhouse." He says.

"What did he want to speak to her about?" I ask as I watch the last part of the cooler sink.

"From what we gather, he was trying to get her to recant." He says.

"Recant on what?" I ask.

"Dude, they got Compton on like nine charges. Lorena is his accomplice. They know that Hampton is connected to you somehow. They have already touched base with her firm to have her meet at a hearing regarding her connection this afternoon."

Well, they'll be waiting a long time for her. I think to myself. "What has Compton told them?" I ask.

"Nothing, yet. But the ADA is waiting to talk to his attorney. What could he possibly know?" He asks.

"Not much," I say to him. I think back to the conversations we had while I was with him. He didn't know much. Maybe a name or two. Lorena didn't tell him anything. I would have known. So what does he think he knows that he can tell the ADA. What bargaining chip does he think he has? Shaking my head, I decide that it's nothing. "Don't worry," I say as I turn and make my way back to my car. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Where are you?" He asks.

"Tying up a few loose ends." I say. Speaking of loose ends; "I need to get in to see Lorena."

"Nothing I can do about that." He says to me. "No one is in or out of that facility without the DA's approval.

"Well get it," I growl at him.

"Look, they are already looking for you. After your stunt at the hospital, it would be best if you just got out of here." He says. "Shit, you are just digging yourself deeper dude."

He may be right but I'm not leaving Lorena. I would never leave my Rena. She's either coming with me, or she's dead. That is all there is.

"Keep me posted." I say and hang up.

Starting the car, I decide to head to yet another no name hotel until I can change my appearance again. Then I need to do three things. One, I need to take care of Rena. Two, I need to get that cash and three; I need to get the hell out of here before Paulie hits town.

Yeah, out of the three, the last is mandatory.

***0***

SPOV

We are ushered into the large room with about twenty seats surrounding a large conference table. Niall is the first to great us, followed by Stan and Jennifer. Eric's father is the last to come over and say hello. I could tell that it was stiff and awkward but Eric did shake his hand and he did say hello to me.

"Shall we get started?" Niall asks.

"Governor," I say. "Before we begin may I say something?" I ask.

He smiles at me. "Of course, Sookie dear." He says and motions for me to take the floor. I clear my throat and look down at Eric for a moment. He looked at me with a question but I just squeeze his hand and turn to address the room.

"I realize that you all know what has been transpiring over the last week or so." I look around the room. "I can't tell you how sorry I am that my problems have spilled themselves over onto this fine organization. I understand that my connection with the Foundation could cause harm to us and to our future grants and funding." I pause for a moment. "Therefore, if it is the board's wishes, I will graciously step aside to prevent future embarrassment and hardship."

"Sookie….Ms. Stackhouse," Niall says as he stands. "I think I speak for the entire board when I say that will not be necessary." He looks around the room. "I don't think anyone in this room blames you for the actions of a very manipulative and deceitful human being. I for one should have known when your votes came by proxy that there was something amiss." He leans forward a bit. "I've known you a very long time, Sookie. I've known your family since before you were born. I should have known that your views on certain things would not have changed so drastically in the last four years. I should have seeked you out." He looks around the room. "Several of us should have seeked you out." He turns back to me. "I, for one am pleased that you are here and want to take over for your family in our efforts." He looks around the room. "Has anyone anything apposing to say?" He asks and waits.

Nodding, Niall looks back at me. "Excellent. Now as courteous as your offer is, we will have to decline it, Ms. Stackhouse." He says and winks at me. Turning to the rest of the room. "Now, we have some very exciting things to discuss so I suggest we get started."

Eric takes my hand in his. Raising it to his mouth, he kisses it softly. "I love you." He says.

I smile. "I love you too."

I turn my attention back to the room. I couldn't help looking across the room and seeing Eric's father watching us. Just as it was getting a bit uncomfortable, Edwin looks down. I think I see him sigh before he turns his attention to Jennifer who has just taken the floor. I look over at Eric but his attention is on the woman talking and hasn't given his father any attention.

It makes me sad to think of Eric and his father so estranged. But now is not the time to deal with it. Now, I need to deal with my family's legacy and the foundation's future.

***0***

EPOV

I know I should have been listening to everything that was being said in the meeting. I had caught most of it and spoke when it was my turn. I had informed everyone of the information that I had received from the city and my connections near the hospital. I'm sure that they were more than pleased to hear that we were going to get many, if not all the materials for cost or donation. The building itself could be a simple right off if the Foundation could provide the appropriate documentation.

It was decided that all drawings and submissions would be made to the board within the week and that Niall would be announcing the project at the Gala. That is all fine and good but I was really ready to get out of the damn board room and get my woman alone.

Saying goodbye to everyone, I take Sookie by the hand lead her out with acknowledgment that we will be meeting Niall out later in the evening.

"Eric," Sookie laughs. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

I pull her to me over the console of the car before I pull out into traffic. "I want you alone." I say with a growl.

I can see Sookie shiver and her smile tells me everything I want to know. She wants me as much as I want her.

I take no time in speeding us back to the house. Out of the car, the security let us in and I have Sookie up in my arms and am racing up the stairs to our rooms. Sookie is giggling and telling me to let her down. Once behind closed doors, I spin her and have her up against the door with her legs immediately wrapping around me.

I let my mouth eat at hers. Teeth, tongues and lips all work together until I'm completely devouring her. My hands move to her legs and raise them under her skirt. Then what I feel causes me to moan. I had forgotten that she had started the day wearing thigh highs and garters. Underneath the black suit she is darning is black lace stocking with a push up bra.

Without saying another word, I lower her to the floor to unwrap my present. After all, she said that the lingerie was for me to unwrap her later. It's later, I want my present.

Sookie doesn't miss a beat. While I'm helping her out of her clothes, she's helping me out of mine. Before I know it, I am down to my boxer briefs and Sookie is standing before me in her lace and heels.

"God damn, woman," I growl as I attack her neck. "You are going to be the death of me." I say to her. She moans out her response and I smile into her neck. It's nice to know I've got the same effect on her that she does on me.

Lifting her, I carry her over to the bed and lay her in the middle. Climbing up, I start kissing her ankle and then move up her leg, giving quite a lot of attention to where the stocking ends and her leg begins. She moans out again as I get closer and closer to her core. I can feel the heat coming from her from hear and it is just making me harder. God, all I want to do is dive between those legs and never leave. But I've got a plan. One I've been devising since she agreed to meet with Compton. I am going to claim this woman with everything I have. She is going to be mine. No one will ever think otherwise.

I trace over the edge of her panties, which rewards me another moan. Looking up her body, I can see her moving her hands over her still lace covered breasts. The bra isn't covering much but her pert nipples. Which I know are only a shade darker than her lips. Moving down, I kiss and lick down to her other ankle and then back up. Coming to rest right over her panties. I smile when I see someone showed Sookie (probably Amelia) to wear the panties on the outside of the garters. Not as smooth of a line. But definitely good for times like this.

"Eric…"she pants out. "Please, no…no more teasing." She says. Her breasts have spilled out of her bra and she has her hands rubbing over her very, very pert nipples. I groan again as I lean in and kiss her core above the lace.

I hear Sookie cry out and look up to see her head falling backward on the pillows.

"Oh, Sookie, none of that," I growl again. "I want you to look at what I'm doing to you."

Her head returns and her eyes open to look down her own body to wear I rest. Her eyes are hooded and she licks her lips as she makes eye contact with me. Shit, she hasn't even touched me and I'm ready to go. Fuck my life, this woman is going to be the death of me.

I lean back in, kissing and rubbing over her lace until they're soaked with her own juices. I can't wait to be inside her but I need to taste her first. Grabbing onto the side of her panties, I twist my fingers to snap the very small thread holding the sides together. I lean in again and lick, suck and bite just as I did at her mouth.

"Eric…" she whines out. "Please…God…please. ..More…" She pants out.

Lowering one of my arms over her middle to stop her thrashings, I use the other to replace my tongue at her center. As soon as I put one finger inside her, I almost lose it. Fuck she's tight. Wet, hot and tight; how the hell is she always so tight?

Moving I and out of her with my fingers she starts to try to move to take more of me in. Knowing that she is just at the place where she's going to go crazy, I curl my finger, finding that spot just after the opening. I flick my finger over it, back and forth; back and forth. I can feel her walls closing in and her moans growing louder. Begging and pleading for her release. Biting down slightly on her bundle of nerves, she is over the edge in two more strokes.

I watch as her hands ball into the sheets and her back arches off the bed. I smile at myself. I do this to her. No one has ever done this to her but I do it to her.

I feel her coming down and know I can't wait any longer. I need to claim what's mine. Climbing up her body, I take my boxers off as I move and am naked by the time I reach her core. She is still panting as I line myself up and grab hold of one of her thighs. I enter her with one strong thrust which immediately sends her into another orgasm. I hold still for a moment because if I don't I'm going to go right then and there.

"Eric…Fuck…Good….." She screams out.

I start to move and she moves beneath me. "So, fuck, Sookie…you're so fucking tight." I say through gritted teeth.

"Big…God…soooooo…AH…" She tries to get out between thrusts. I lift both legs up over my hips. Changing the angle just enough to make me hit things inside. Sookie is so in tune tonight with her body. That little change sends her over the edge one more with her hips thrusting up to meet mine.

I want to be deeper. I want to hear her moan at how deep I am.

Moving us, I roll so now Sookie is on top. Without missing a stroke, Sookie starts moving on top of me and I grab her hips to help with the motion.

"So fucking Good. God Sookie, I ….you're mine. Tell me..tell me you're mine." I moan out at the feel of me so deep inside her.

"God..yes…yes…all yours. Only…Only yours." She says as she continues to move on top of me.

Feeling her waiver slightly, I take hold and start to move from beneath her. I know I'm close and I want Sookie to meet me on the other side. Reaching down, I brush my hand over her clit and she moans out again. Another brush then another has her head moving back and forth and calling my name.

"Come for me," I say with more dominance than I ever have toward her. "Come NOW!" I say. Two more strokes and I'm spilling myself inside her as she is milking me with her inner walls. I swear I see white lights in this moment. Nothing matters or existed but how we are joined.

Sookie collapses on my chest with me still inside her. Enfolding her in my arms I kiss the top of her head while I run my fingertips over her spin.

"You okay?" She asks me.

I chuckle. Not a very manly thing to do. But I do it just the same. "I'm so much more than okay." I say to her.

She looks up to see my face. The smile, so bright that it would light room. "Me too." She says.

We have so many things that we need to deal with. For right now, everything has faded away. For right now, we've slipped into a black hole. Where we will come out, who knows. But right now, I don't care.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N – Okay – second to last chapter….. Enjoy!

********0***********

Chapter 19 – Everything Good Goes Away.

I turn for the phone and pick it up on the second ring.

"Hello?" I ask. I hear nothing on the other end so I try again. "Hello?" Still nothing. Shrugging, I hang it up. It must have been one of those automated telemarketers. Looking at the clock and wonder why they would have been calling at seven in the morning. Guess their system is off.

"You got everything?" Amelia asks me as she walks in carrying the things I asked her to get me from the laundry room. I take them with a smile and lay them in my suitcase. Turning around the room, grab my list and check my bags again. "I…I think so." I say.

"Where are your costumes?" Pam asks.

"Eric is picking them up from Tara before he picks me up." I say to her. Tara wanted to make just a few more adjustments in strategic places after she saw Eric and I do a dress rehearsal the day before last. She said that a few of the hems concerned her. I thought they were fine. But I don't mess with Tara about fashion. I did that once. Big mistake, HUGE.

"What about your dress for the Gala?" Pam asks.

I turn and pull the bag out of my closet along with the shoes. "Here it is." I say.

Pam smiles. "Good."

I nod as I buzz around the room one more time, grabbing a few last minute things and putting them in my bag. Zipping them both up, I start for the door. I see Amelia grabbing my dress bag and Pam grabbing my laptop case and purse.

Dropping them by the door, I run over to the kitchen and pull out the sandwiches, waters and snacks I had prepared this morning when Eric left to gather his things at his apartment and swing by and collect our costumes. I had suggested that Eric go last night but he was having none of that. Since the first night we were together, we haven't slept apart. I honestly was glad. Selfish, I know. But glad nonetheless.

The last week and a half since we returned from New Orleans has felt like a whirlwind. Between practicing non-stop, working on our prospective projects, spending time with Crystal, Jason and the girls, our lives have been just full speed ahead.

Ana had phoned Lafayette Monday after her meeting with the judge. Apparently, Ms. Hampton had not shown up for the meeting. When her office was called, they indicated that she hadn't been in and they weren't sure where she was. Ana had said the judge was totally pissed. He called her senior partner to the carpet. He too admitted that he didn't know why she wanted to take this case. But since they all needed to do some Pro Bono work, he allowed it. In the interest of time, Judge Marcome granted Ana's motion to remove Ms. Hampton as Hadley's attorney sighting that there could be a conflict of interest since she had a connection to Victor. As we thought, the judge thought Lafayette, too would have a conflict of interest because of the issues with Bill. Ana tried to explain to him because of her current condition, the DA's office wasn't planning on prosecuting but he still wanted to play this one as straight as he could. He did allow Ana to suggest an attorney that both she and Lafayette knew which made us happy. He also assigned a patient advocate for Hadley and would be receiving weekly reports regarding her condition. When all of this is said and done and Bill is behind bars, we can revisit the issue of who is in charge of Hadley's care. Until then, yeah, we will just have to be at the mercy of this Advocate and her Attorney.

It has also been over a week and a half and nothing has been settled regarding Bill's plea. I thought this was unusual considering it was supposed to be a done deal when I agreed to talk to him. But I should have known. Nothing is easy when it comes to Bill Compton. From what I gather, they have been going back and forth about every little detail of the plea. Though Ana and Frank can speak on behalf of the state of Louisiana, they have no say on what the Feds do. Bill wouldn't give an inch until everything was written out and itemized. I think he's just dragging his feet. Ana assured me as did Laf that this kind of thing is normal. Hell, plea agreements sometimes take as long as trials according to them. What do I know? I guess everything is what it appears to be on Law and Order and CSI. Honestly, I was just anxious to get it over with so we could put it behind us. The sooner I never had to think about Bill Compton again, the better.

There has been quite a bit of gossip floating on the internet sites over the past week or so. Amelia and Lafayette have been working with some investigator to find out who they are and where they are getting their information from. But up until now, he hasn't been able to get anyone to budge. He has suggested bringing in a few friends to help him. I told Amelia that we needed everything to stay legal. She just told me to leave it to her. I guess if you are willing to hire private investigators, you are not worried about obtaining things by legal means. But some of the stuff that has been posted aren't exactly lies, but not really the truth either.

Pictures of me in high school at different functions were the first things to appear. Though, I wasn't sure why anyone would want to see a picture of me at sixteen. It didn't seem like it would appeal to anyone. The pictures of the girls and I dancing on the bar resurfaced next. Then came the rumors and well, out and out lies. There has been some speculation that Eric and I have been together for much longer than previously reported and that there are other things going on regarding Bill. Not much is being posted regarding his arrest. Just that he's been under investigation. Pam said that something was said regarding his campaign and that due to his injuries, he was dropping out of the race for now. There was something said regarding the investigation into his finances but nothing else. Evidently it is routine these days to go through campaign finances. Who knew?

This investigator also has been looking for Joceylnn in hopes that she can help the police track down Victor. Again, he's hitting a few walls. She has no family and her friends have told the police they have no idea where she would go or why she even would want to. One said that she had some secret man in her life but as of last week, that has led to nothing.

I've got a sinking suspicion that they shouldn't be looking for a person, but a body. I don't know why. But I get this really bad feeling that Victor is trying to tie up loose ends and she was one of them. He had to know that the police would look into Ms. Hampton. Or maybe he didn't. If he just thought she had been caught trying to impersonate me, then maybe the police and DA would assume that Hadley had hired herself a lawyer. Did he really not know how unstable she was? Did he care? Well in any regard, the police have no leads and this wonder of an investigator has come up with nothing. So much for being able to track everything down on the internet.

Today is Wednesday. Eric and I need to be at the convention center tomorrow for registration and setup. The competition will begin sharply at nine am on Friday and we will be going all day. Six dances over the course of the day plus a combo dance that we won't be informed about until tomorrow. Eric didn't seem too worried about it. I was a wreck. Then Saturday is the Gala. We are supposed to spend the day with his mother. Or should I say, I'm supposed to spend the day with his mother along with Pam, Amelia, Crystal and the girls. Jason and Eric are supposed to be doing guy things. Whatever that means.

"So, when are you guys coming down?" I ask her.

Pam smiles. "Stop your worrying. We will be there for the opening." She pulls me into her arms. "Amelia and I will be there first thing. Jason and Crystal said they would be there for the afternoon. Lafayette and Sam will be down late Friday and will be there for the finals. Tara said she wasn't missing a moment of it and is making JB drive her down tomorrow night so she's not late." I laugh. "Plus if anything goes wrong with the costumes she wants to be there. Alcide said he'll be there for the finals but he's not sure when." She huffs.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"It's…it's that chick he's dating." Pam shakes her head. "We saw them at Merlottes a few nights ago."

"What's wrong with her?" I ask. "She's seemed nice. Even offered to come and help me at Jason's house if we needed to do anything." I shrug. "She offered to come check on this house while we're away." I motion around the room and then go back to filling the cooler.

"That's just it." She says. "I don't know. When we saw her at Merlottes she was asking all sorts of questions about you, about your family. She wanted to know about things that happened with all of you growing up. Hell, she even asked Alcide if he dated you."

"Well, maybe she was just curious." I shrug again. "She may really be into Alcide and wants to know all about his younger days."

"But that's just it. Alcide would start saying something about him and the guys and she would change the subject. It was like, well, if you or Jason weren't in the story, she didn't care."

"I'm sure you were mistaken." I say. "But what is this got to do with when Alcide shows up?" I ask her.

"She wanted to go down today." Amelia says.

"Why would she want to go down today?" I move the cooler over to the door.

"That's the whole thing. She couldn't give him a reason. She wanted to be there for support, she says. But when Alcide mentioned that none of us where going down until Friday, she tried to say that it would be fun to be with just you and Eric. " Pam says.

"When Alcide told her that you two would be busy and they wouldn't have time to spend with them, she got a little miffed. Then she went back to asking question. " Amelia says. "I agree with Pam. I'm not sure I like her much. Either she is way too into you or…."

"Or what?" I ask turning to look at her.

"Or she is jealous of you. Maybe even thinks something's going on with you and Alcide."

"That's just ridiculous." I say shaking my head. "There has never been anything between Alcide and me."

"Sookie…." Amelia says.

"What?" I ask.

Before Amelia can say anything, the door opens and I smile to see Eric is back. We've long since stopped ringing doorbells. Kind of defeats the purpose when he has a key.

"Hey," I say and walk over to give him a kiss.

"Hey, yourself." He says as he kisses me and wraps me in his arms. "You ready?"

I nod.

We busy ourselves getting everything into the car and locking up the house. Saying goodbye, Eric and I tell them we will see them Friday morning and head out for our drive.

We are quiet for some time. Once we pass the town line for Bon Temps, I let out a sigh.

"You okay love?" He asks me. Reaching over and taking my hand.

I nod. "Yeah, just nervous." I say.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You are the best dancer I've ever had the privilege of having in my arms. You will be great."

"But what if you don't win?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Then we take the judge's comments and work on it for the next competition." He says. "But I think you will be surprised. You are magnificent on the floor. Your grace, beauty and the love we share will show through in every one of our steps. You have nothing to worry about."

The next few hours, Eric expertly distracted me with talk of the twins, my book, tickets he had received to go see the Ballet and a host of other things. Before I knew it, we were passing the sign welcoming us to New Orleans.

I huff. "Seems like we were just here." I say.

"I know, Love." He says as he raises my hand to his mouth. Laying the gentlest of kisses on it. Doesn't mean it didn't make me squirm. Okay, let's face it. Any contact with one Mr. Eric Northman makes me squirm.

I knew from the paperwork that we were going to be competing at the Ernest. N. Morial Convention Center. I had been there several times in my life. Mostly for events that centered around Bill or his family. I had never really seen the entire place. I mean, the Center is a lot bigger than any other I've been too. But still, I was usually whisked in and out to avoid not only a media disaster but to keep me from talking to too many people. Yeah, Elizabeth and Bill had a whole lot of confidence in me. The one and only time they allowed me access to the press, they were asking more questions about my next book than Bill's campaign. This thoroughly embarrassed Elizabeth and enraged Bill. Lorena had suggested that I be ushered into events from that point forward. Leaving her and Bill to answer any questions. I have to admit, Lorena or Hadley really seemed to be in control and never gave a hint to who she really was. I'm beginning to think more and more that she really didn't know. She really thought she was Lorena Ball-Madden.

The paperwork that Eric had me read told me where our changing room was going to be, what times we needed to be where and also Hotels in the area that we could stay in. Niall had offered his home to us once more. But with the Gala coming up, he would have more company than before, so we declined. Abby wanted us to stay with her. But Eric really didn't want to get into another argument with him right before the competition, so he declined her as well. When I offered to make the arrangements, Eric informed me that his assistant, Robert would take care of it. I had just assumed that with all the traveling Eric had done in the past, that he had membership points at one of the chains. I wanted to offer to pay half, but Eric wouldn't hear of it.

There were a lot of hotels to choose from in the area. Everything from an Omni to a Marriott, from a Hilton to a courtyard had been built in the general area to accommodate Conventioneers. So imagine my surprise when Eric took the exit for the Superdome instead of continuing to the convention center. I didn't say anything at first. I mean, I have spent time in New Orleans and I do know my way around. But Eric went to Tulane. Maybe he knew a back way to go instead of dealing with traffic.

I was quiet until Eric turned left up St. Peter's and started to pull up to a very tall, extravagant looking building. I turned to the building and back to Eric.

"Wha…what are we doing here?" I ask him.

Taking my hand again, he kisses is and smiles. "This is going to be our home for the next few days."

Before I get a chance to answer, my door opens and a gentleman with red coat and white gloves holds out a hand to help me out. "Welcome to Windsor Court miss," he says.

I take his hand and turn back to Eric who is all smiles.

***0***

Victor's POV

"Welcome to Bon Temps?" I say to the car. "What kind of freaky name is that?" I check the nav system again. Her house should be about three miles away. Great. I can get what I need and get the fuck back to civilization. This town doesn't even have a freaking center. When I looked it up on the map, I had to zoom in on it to see even a few streets.

"I fucking swear," I turn left passing some place called Merlottes. "When Rena and I get out of here, we are never hitting New Orleans, Louisiana or any of the lower states ever again. I hate these southern towns."

Yeah, I had my plan in place. I needed to get that money and I needed the real Sookie Stackhouse to get it. Enough of this playing around shit. I'll get her to hand it over one way or another. Getting her to sign a check at this point may be enough. Hell, I could take it with us to the Caymans and cash it there. Nah, I'll make her come with me to the nearest bank and get a cashier's check. Yeah, that bank down in New Orleans should have a branch up here. Well maybe not in this two bit town, but definitely Shreveport. That is only forty minutes away. I could have her there and get my ass out of here in less than an hour. That is if she doesn't cause any trouble. Then we may need to go to plan "B". I can't kill her until she gives me what I want. But I can sure as hell make her suffer. I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have with her. I look at the passenger's seat at the things I brought with me. Rope, tape and some tranquilizers that I just had from when Rena would wake with screaming fits. That should keep her quiet it she starts making trouble. If worse comes to worse, I'll take her with me back to New Orleans, get her to withdraw the money and kill her for making me waste valuable time. If she does what's she's told and gives me what I need, she may just end up with a bullet somewhere. See, Rena said I was never compassionate enough. I'm compassionate. I can fucking bend.

The rest of my plan was tricky. I needed to get in to see Rena. Shit, I shouldn't have been so hasty in offing Jocelynn. But I knew that the cops would be closing in on her. She's not one that I could count on taking a bullet for me. I swear the girl would fold and tell them everything they wanted to know. Okay, she didn't know everything. But she did know enough about Victor and Lorena to put them on a different path that I for one never wanted them on. It would have just been a matter of time. But now I have to find another way in to get her. That fucking asshole wasn't returning my calls after the other day. He called once to see if I knew where Jocelynn was. When I wouldn't give him an answer, he knew his answer. I asked him again about getting me in to see Rena. Again, he said he couldn't do it. I suggested to him that he make it happen or his little, well, habit would be out for the whole world to see. Not to mention the fact that he's been helping me keep the cops off Paulie's back for the last year. Yeah, that wouldn't go over well.

He hasn't returned my calls, the fuck. He knows as well as I, if I out him, I'm fucking Paulie. I've got enough problems with him. Now it's small shit. Okay, maybe not small shit. But definitely shit that can be made better. If I fuck his entire operation, I might as well dig the hole myself.

Pulling down the street, the Nav system tells me that the house should be on the right. Looking over, I must admit I'm impressed. I was half expecting some broken down house or perhaps a double-wide. But then again, she does write those books. Okay, I've never read them but it doesn't take a genius to know that people are going nuts for all these Vampire type books. Well, women are going nuts for them. Yeah, all those sexy vampires steaming up the pages. And to think, the same women get ticked at their men for surfing the web for Porn or Net flicking a movie. Don't see much different in it. Though, if I ever caught Rena reading one of them, I would show her that no made up character had nothing on me. She wouldn't have no need for anything but me. Can't speak for her time with Compton. Hell, if his chick was writing this stuff then, well, yeah. Compton never had anything on me. Never did.

Pulling into the driveway, I reach over for my hat and clipboard. The borrowed cable truck should give me the in I need to get close to her. Looking around, I see that she really has no neighbors. Who the hell allows a woman to live all the way out here alone? Hell, why would she want to? Getting out of the truck, I head to the door.

Walking up to the house, I mentally check myself. My hair and beard, now auburn will hide most of my appearance. The glasses will hide my eyes and the clothes or should I say uniform I borrowed along with the truck are as unassuming as the cable name on the side of said truck. I'm just a cable repair man coming to check on something. Though, I didn't really need all of the disguise. No one is around anyway.

Ringing the doorbell, I wait. Nothing. I ring it again. Nothing. I ring it again. Still, nothing. Well, where the hell is she? I know for a fucking fact that she's not in New Orleans. I called her this morning and she was at the house. Where the fuck did she go? According to Lorena, she has been estranged from her entire family for years. Why is she even here?

Moving around the side, I jump the fence into the backyard, peering in windows as I go. The house is dark. Okay where is she? Jimmying the back lock, I walk into what appears to be a laundry room. Quickly moving through the house, I search for any sign of where she would go. In the kitchen, I get my first clue. I read a paper she has attached to her refrigerator. Something about check in tomorrow morning. I roll my eyes. Tell me she's not headed back to New Orleans. Shit! Well, if she is, then where is she going to be? If she's there then this may be easier than I had originally thought.

I walk around the house until I make it back to a den and off to the side, I see another room. There I find a long desk, whiteboard and a few other things. Off the other side looks to be some kind of dance room. Well, isn't this little girl full of surprises. Deciding that the room with the desk may yield me better results, I turn to go in there. On the desk is a folder. Opening it, I find that it's the court order for Hadley Moffit. I read through the paper indicating that Jocelynn was relieved of her duties and one Desmond Cataliades would now be representing her. Shit, and there is someone named Doctor Amy Ludwig that is acting as her medical activist. I've never heard of this Amy Ludwig but I have heard of Cataliades. He is a fucking hard nose. What the hell is he doing working with my Lorena? Is she really that insane? She can't be. This has to be a big game for her. I bet she's in that hospital or whatever living it up while I'm on the run. Did she think that she could get away from me so easily? Well, first I'll deal with the real Sookie Stackhouse and then I'll deal with Rena. I need to be out of town by Sunday. If I'm here after that, I'm a dead man. Paulie has the town wired. Hell, he has the whole state wired. If he wants to find me, he will as long as I stay in his territory. No, once I get out of here, that's it. I'm gone.

Walking back through the house, I make my way back to the truck. Now I need to find out where Ms. Stackhouse is going in New Orleans. I could always stake out the convention center tomorrow, but that would be running the risk of being seen. No, I need to find out what she's up to and get her where no one would think. Perhaps I'll need to pay a visit to Compton's parents. They may be useful. Hmm, the possibilities.

Pulling back out of the drive, I retrace my steps through the town. When I come to Merlottes, I stop and decide it's the best place to start my inquiries about Sookie. It's a small town. Small towns all know each other's business.

I walk in and instantly greeted by a skinny redhead. She is made up is bright blues and gold. I get an impression of a clown when I look at her.

"Hey there," she says. "Welcome to Merlottes. Would you like to sit in the bar or the restaurant." She motions with her hands.

"Bar's fine." I say flashing her a smile. She hesitates for a moment and then her smile brightens. "Well, comeon then honey," she says. "Let's get you settled."

She shows me to a booth and leans over to give me a menu; attempting to give me a prime view of her cleavage.

She tells me her recommendation. Passing her the menu back, I tell her to bring me what she likes. She smiles again and nods. Coming back a few minutes later with a tall glass from something that is on tap. I let it sit where she puts it.

"Haven't seen you around before." She says with a tilt of her head and a pop of her hip. Why do girls think that's sexy?

I smile again. "New on the job. Just been out to the Stackhouse place to fix something and no ones home. Gonna have to track my ass back out here when they reschedule." I huff like I'm annoyed.

"Oh, Sookie," she says with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah, she's going to New Orleans with that new guy of hers Eric Northman." She rolls her eyes again. "I mean, she with Bill, right? Then she goes and finds herself a new man right when he's in the hospital. Can you believe that? I mean, I've known that girl for years. Her Gran is probably rolling in her grave right now at what that girl is doing. I mean, that guy is hot and all. But what about a little compassion?" She shrugs.

"I thought that girl was with some guy who was running for office?" I ask.

"Honey, don't you go on the internet?" She asks. "It has been all over the place. Bill Compton is running for Senate and Sookie has been seen all over Shreveport, New Orleans and Bon Temps with this new guy. They say she hasn't even visited him." She lifts her hand. "Don't that just beat all? Now she's back in NOLA with this dude dancing or something." She puts her hand on her hip.

"Dancing?" I ask.

She smirks. "Yeah, like that ballroom type dancing. I guess this guy Northman does it professionally. Personally, I'm going to watch it just to watch Sookie fall on her uppity little bottom." She leans in and says a little softer. "You just wait and see."

"Arlene, order up." I hear from the kitchen.

She smiles again. "Be back in a jiff." She says with a smile.

The red head I now know as Arlene returns in a minute with a bucket of fried, well everything. "Here you go." She says with another smile. "Lafayette's famous fry basket. Can I get you anything else?" She asks.

"Not at the moment." I say to her.

"Arlene, can you come back here for a moment?" I hear someone say. I look around her to see a man standing in the doorway to what looks like the back.

She huffs. "Coming Sam." She says and rolls her eyes. "I'll be right back, sugar." She says with a bright smile to me.

I just nod and make it look like I'm going to eat.

Once she's out of sight, I get up and am out the door. I got what I needed. I don't need to stay any longer.

So, Sookie Stackhouse is with Eric Northman. I know I saw something on one of the news feeds but didn't pay any attention to it. I was more concerned with what was happening with Compton since the accident. Surprisingly, there was very little regarding him. There was mention of a campaign investigation but that was days ago. Nothing has been said about his condition or his situation. My contact wouldn't tell me anything either.

Well, I guess I need to call in another one of my contacts. I need information on Northman and I need it fast. Who better to contact that a computer thief? Oh no, he likes to be called a hacker. Yeah that's it.

I wait as the phone rings. "Mott," he says in a scratchy voice. He must have just woken up. More likely I just woke him. It is afternoon but yeah, Franklin Mott spends most of his time living after the sun goes down.

"Franklin," I say softly.

"Shit, Victor is that you?" He asks. "I thought you were dead."

"Now, why would you think that?" I ask him.

"Because the word on the street is that you fucked Paulie. There are others saying you popped two of his people. Paulie is coming to New Orleans himself. I figured if you weren't dead you would have been long gone by now." He says.

"Working on it." I say to him. "I've got a proposition for you."

"Look, Madden." He pauses. "You got a target on your back. I'm really not willing to add myself to the bullseye, ya know."

"You do me this favor and I'll gift you what you still owe me." I say to him.

He is quiet for a moment. Franklin Mott is a shifty, double crossing, drug addicted waste of space. He has been into me for over a hundred grand for over a year. Why have I not cut him off or collected? Because he sends some major players my way to supply for. He also happens to be one of the best computer hackers I've ever met. Right now I need information and he's the only one I know will get it for me."

"You can't enforce what I owe you now," he pauses. "You have no back."

"That is true. But I can also kill you. All I need is for you to look some stuff up for me. For that, I'll forgive and gift your debt to me." I say.

"I do this and you forget who I am?" He asks.

"Franklin, you do this for me and you will never see me again." I say.

"Fine, what do you need?" I hear him moving. Probably going to his computer.

"I need to know information about Eric Northman. He will be checking into someplace in New Orleans today. I need to know where he's staying, what he's doing and where he's going for the next few days."

"That's it?" He asks.

"Can you hack medical records?" I ask him.

"If they aren't locked down, I can get to them in an hour or two. If they are, a day."

I smile. "Find out what you can about a woman by the name of Hadley Moffit." I say to him.

"Fine," he says. "I'll call you in a few hours with what I know." He hands up without so much as a goodbye.

I smile and start to laugh. Yeah, it's nice to have friends in low places.

***0***

SPOV

The door opens to one of only three on the floor.

"We hope your stay with us is enjoyable." The man says.

"Thank you," I hear Eric say and then the door closes.

I am staring at the expansive sitting area of what looks to be the biggest suite I've ever seen.

Feeling Eric's hands wrap around me, I instinctively lean back in his arms. "Why did you do all this?" I ask him.

"Because," he says and kisses my neck. "You deserve the best."

Turning in his arms, I look up into his beautiful face. "But I don't need all of this." I say to him.

He kisses me again. "Sookie, I know you are nervous. I wanted us to stay somewhere out of the way and where you won't likely bump into any of the other teams. We could have stayed in my parents place. But quite frankly, I didn't want to deal with my father. Niall will be having quite a few people in town for the Gala so his place was out. I thought it would be nice. But if you don't like it, we can check out and find something else."

"No, it's beautiful. I'm just…I'm just not used to such extravagance." I say with a smile.

"Well, my darling girl," he says with a growl. "Perhaps you should start getting used to it. Because I intend you to treat you like the princess you are."

I smile at him. "What are we going to do with such a big suite, Eric?" I ask him.

He gets a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Well, we can start by thoroughly inspecting every room." He growls and moves in to kiss my neck.

I let out a groan as he picks me up and heads toward bedroom number one. We proceeded to examine and inspect every room. Some of them twice and didn't leave the room until the very next morning. Yeah, Eric sure knows how to calm me. Oh calm me in ways that you wouldn't believe.

***0***

EPOV

I had gone through all of this before, but I knew that my Sookie would be worried and nervous. Yesterday when we emerged from our room, we headed over to the convention center to check in and get all of our information for the contest.

We would be dancing fifth out of thirty teams. Less than usual but teams picked and chose what contests they wished to perform in. For a lack of a better explanation, it is sort of like dog shows. You get points for different dances during different competitions. That determines your standing in the league. If you don't think you are going to come out well in a competition, you don't compete. If you don't need the points, you concentrate on another competition. Easy as that.

New Orleans is one of the smaller competitions. New York, LA and Milan were the big ones. Many of the older and more established teams would do a few little shows but everyone goes to those. I was the same. But I always insisted on doing the one in New Orleans. It felt like home for some reason and I just had to do it. Even if my parents never came to one event, I was doing it for the home crowd and for that, I was happy.

I had reserved a private room for Sookie and I to practice in. Many of the teams would opt for the general area. But again, I knew that she was going to be nervous. I knew I made the right decision when I saw that Sophie-Anne was competing as well. I made sure that Sophie wasn't going to be anywhere near us. Not after the scene she pulled at the club. I wanted her as far away from my girl as possible. I couldn't do anything about her being around when the competition began, but I could damn well make sure that Sookie got some breathing room until then.

We had spent most of the day and nearly all night in the practice room. I had ordered a late dinner for us in our room. I knew that Sookie was going to be nervous so I made sure that the dinner was light. We were both so tired that we fell into bed after a long soak in the sunken tub in the master bathroom. She had worked hard and I was just happy to fall asleep with her in my arms.

Which didn't last nearly as long as I would have liked. Amelia, Pam and Tara had converged on us at dawn. Well we did need to be on the floor by nine and in our first costumes. When I received the order of dances, I was a little surprised that we wouldn't be having an elimination dance. However, the organizers felt that the elimination dance wasn't needed with only thirty couples. I was a little sad and relieved. Sad, because I know that Sookie's competetive edge would come out with the group dance. A little relieved because she is already so nervous, this would relieve some of that.

We would be dancing the Bolero first, then the Viennese Waltz, then Jive, Tango, waltz and finally the Quickstep. Which I have to say is one of the best I ever choreographed. The Bolero is a slow, sensuous dance that really exhibits Sookie's ballet and dance background. I think it would be the best way to come out and show the audience and judges exactly what they are dealing with.

They had started getting Sookie ready just after she awoke. I knew from experience that changing her would take more time than I, so I retired to the second bathroom to shower and put on my jogging suit. We were each given changing places at the competition. But they wanted to get her started here. I can't really complain. Felicia used to hire dressers, makeup artists and a stylist for each competition. When I suggested it to Sookie, she informed me that she would be just fine with the girls. My girl is very good in many ways. This just reminds me again.

Several hours later, we are in our first costumes waiting in line with all the other couples to be introduced. This is the first time many have seen Sookie and there are mumbles and whispers going around. Sophie is the only one that has the brass ones to open her mouth.

"Eric, Darling," she slinks over to us with a very wicked smile. "You really should have started her on something a little less competitive. I understand that Shreveport has a competition." She turns to Sookie. "It is for 18 and under. Eric may be a little old, but you seem to be just their type."

"I beg your pardon?" Sookie asks.

"You really are out of your league here, sweetheart. Take my advice. Step away before you embarrass yourself and give Eric a chance with a real dancer."

"And you believe that would be you?" Sookie asks her.

She smiles. "Of course. Eric and I would be great together." She looks me up and down. Suddenly I feel like I really need a bath.

"From the research I've done," Sookie begins. "You have never placed any higher than fourth in any competition and no higher than twelfth worldwide."

Sophie swings her head around and stares daggers at Sookie. "You bitch."

Sookie laughs. "Perhaps, but Eric has placed in the top five for last seven years. Perhaps it's you that is out of their league."

Sophie moves a little closer to us and I instinctively pull her closer to me. "It takes more than a nice pair of legs to win, girlie."

"No, it takes talent, integrity and manners. I'm not sure about your talent, but if you are counting on the other two to win, you are in for a rude awakening."

She leans back. "We'll see blondie," she says and looks to Eric. "Good luck. And when you're ready, I'll be waiting."

She turns on her heels to find her brother. Who, mysteriously is absent.

"You okay?" I ask as I turn to her.

She nods. "I'm fine. I'm sorry, Eric, but she's a real bitch."

I couldn't agree more.

I hear the music start and the curtains open to allow us in. I take Sookie's hand in mine and turn to her. I kiss her knuckles softly and look right into her eyes. "I love you."

She smiles. "I love you too."

I turn forward and take a deep breath. It's showtime.

***0***

BPOV

The DA and I have been going back and forth for days on my plea. I thought once I got Sookie in front of me, I could make her fold. She has never been strong. Okay, she may have been strong before I met her. But now, she was just my little southern belle who did exactly what I asked of her. I should have known that if the DA caught Lorena at the bank, they would have found the safety deposit box. I could argue that it was outside the scope of the investigation and get its contents thrown out. But Houke informed me the DA had acquired a search warrant for both all of my assets and Lorena's. I knew that information was going to come back and bite me one day. Hell, I should have destroyed it all when I made the changes. Especially that letter. Why the hell did I keep that letter? I know why, just in case anything was ever said. I could mysteriously "find" it. But now, they have a lot of information to bury me. Houke was right. I don't have a choice.

The only bargaining chip I had was my mysterious connection to the mob. The only other thing I had was Lorena. I suggested to Houke that we try to pin most of this on her. He informed me that she hadn't been charged. And other than her being at the bank, they have no evidence of conspiracy. It is my name on the documents, my bar number on the submissions. My box held all the information that I changed. God, I wonder if they've checked the safe in the house? If they had, well, shit. I guess it is best I make a deal now before anything else pops up. But I didn't want to make it easy. No, let them sweat a little for the information. They didn't even look into my kidnapping. Well since the guy that was driving died and I wouldn't tell them the names of the other two, no three if you want to include Lorena, they didn't have much to go on. And I wasn't giving up Victor's name until I had too. Then they would need to get me the hell out of here or I'd be dead.

They were finally letting me out of bed. However, with the guards on the door, I really wasn't free to move. Some orderly by the name of Olaf, or something like that, came in to help me into a motorized wheelchair so I could at least move around the suite I was in. I rolled out into the other room to see my full time nurse sitting in the side chair watching TV.

She looks over to me. "Would you like me to help you?" She asks.

I shake my head and move farther into the room. "What the hell are you watching?" I ask as I turn to TV.

"Oh, it's the New Orleans World Ballroom Competition." She says. "I usually go, but this year I'm working."

I dismiss that comment. Does she expect me to apologize for her having to work? She's getting paid.

"Ballroom dancing?" I ask her.

She's about to say something when I hear the announcer calling the next couple to the floor.

"Please welcome, from Louisiana, couple one-three-five; Eric Northman and his new partner, Sookie Stackhouse." He says.

"WHAT!" I scream as I watch two people take the dance floor. Sookie is in a black dress with her hair high up on her head. The man, who I've only heard of, is in a black suit.

"What the hell is she doing?" I growl.

***0***

PPOV

Amelia and I watch as Eric and Sookie gracefully move through the Bolero and float through their Vienesse Waltz. I have never seen my brother look so graceful in all the years I've watched him dance. Their programs are flawless and the chemistry between them is undeniable. Their scores are not perfect. Of course they weren't. Some Judges like to make the couples sweat. Being Sookie's first appearance, they wouldn't give her perfect scores. It's just the way it is. But looking at the leader board, they are second by two points behind Rasul Masterbon and his partner Eliza Croft. They and Eric have fought it out before for a competition. I wouldn't expect anything different this time. Except, I have to honestly say that Sookie is three times the dancer that Felicia ever was.

"Honey," I hear behind me as Sookie and Eric again take the floor to begin their Jive.

I turn to see my parents standing just off to the side. Amelia looks at me and I back at her. They've never come to a competition. Hell, I never expected to see dad. Mom, maybe; but Dad, yeah never.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" I ask them.

"We wanted to see your brother and Sookie." Mom says and looks to my father. "Edwin, isn't there something you want to say to the girls?" She asks.

He clears his throat. "Perhaps this isn't the best time." He says and looks at my mother. I've honestly never seen him scared in my whole life. Right now he looks petrified.

My mother gives him a look that I'd seen in my youth. It was the 'don't fuck with me,' look.

"I think now would be the perfect time." Abigail Northman places her hand on her hip.

My father clears his throat again. "Yes, well, I…I'm not sure how this works, you both being girls." He looks from me to Amelia. "But I'm not sure it really matters." He turns to look at me. "Pamela, you are my little girl. I love you very much." He turns to Amelia. "Amelia, I've not been fair to you. To either of you. I see how you look at Pam and her at you. You love each other."

Amelia nods. "Yes, we do." She says softly.

"I…I would very much like it, well, your mother and I would very much like it if you would allow us to pay for your union ceremony." He says so fast that I thought I misunderstood.

"Daddy," I say softly.

"Please, Pammy-bear," he says grabbing my hand. He hasn't called me that since I was a little girl. "You were right. Your mother has been right. Hell, even your brother has been right." He pauses. "I'm a selfish, stubborn old man who thinks he's got all the answers. I have none of them. But I'm willing to listen. You're right, Pam. I don't want to lose my family. I want you all to be happy." He turns and takes Amelia's hand. "She makes you happy. That's enough for me."

I sniff back the tears. "Okay, but you don't have to."

"Sweetheart, that's what you do when your only daughter marries the love of her life." He says softly.

I look at him for a moment and then at Amelia. She smiles. "We would like that." I say to him.

He kisses my cheek softly and then turns to Amelia. "I haven't properly welcomed you to the family, Amelia. I…I'm thrilled to gain another daughter."

He pulls us both to him and hugs us in what I would balk at being a Hallmark moment. But I don't say a word. This is my hallmark moment and I don't care. I look over to my mother who is crying.

I mouth thank you to her. She smiles and mouths that she loves me.

***0***

Victor's POV

I got back to New Orleans yesterday but didn't hear from Mott's until late this afternoon. Apparently, his skills are not as first rate as I originally thought. However, he did find somethings out. Franklin's information was enough to find out a few things about our young Ms. Stackhouse and her strapping new man, Eric Northman. Northman had booked a suite at the Windsor Court for the two of them. It didn't take Franklin much time to make me a false key to the room. That was the easy part. I would just lie in wait for her, get her to give up the money and that would be that.

Information on Hadley Moffit was proving to me more difficult. I already knew that this Hadley person was Sookie's cousin. That was a total kick in the head. When I met her, she told me her name was Rena. Apparently, Rena is the name of a girl that was in foster care with her. Rena apparently escaped the horror that they were facing, while it was assumed that Hadley had perished. Somehow the police figured out that Rena was really Hadley. She was in psychiatric care and nothing else was being released. So either Rena or Hadley or whoever she was, was playing the best con of her life or she really was psycho.

Franklin hadn't found anything linking me to her other than I was married to Lorena. As far as anyone knew, we met in New York and came here to go to school. Both Victor and Lorena had no family or siblings. So there wouldn't be anyone to call. As far as they would know, I'm just as confused as they are about who she really is. That is, if she hasn't talked. Or if Bill hasn't talked. That is what I need to find out.

First I'm going to have a little chat with the Comptons. I may not chance entering another hospital. But I can see if I can get some information out of Elizabeth and William. They wouldn't want to see their darling boy getting hurt, now would they. No, I think Elizabeth Compton breast fed her son until he was twenty. He is such a freaking momma's boy it ain't even funny.

Pulling into the garden district, I park several houses down from the Compton's. It is late in the evening, around six so most of the people are in for the night and there isn't much foot traffic.

Sneaking around the back of the house, I slip silently through the kitchen. I had done this many times to see Rena. You would think people as rich as these folks would get themselves a security system. Shit, you would think they would have a dog at least. You know one of them hunting dogs for men who have never held a gun in their lives.

I turn the corner and see them both sitting in a sitting room. They seem to be watching something but I could care less. I need information and I need it now.

"Well, hello there." I say to them both.

Their heads spin so quickly, it's almost comical. I smile as the look at me and then at the gun I have poised on them. "Sorry to disturb your evening," I say to them. "I'm not sure if you remember me. I'm…"

"We know who you are, Mr. Madden." William says to me.

I smile. "Very good." I move farther into the room. "I need to have a little chat with your son. However, that seems to be a bit hard right now. So, I'm hoping, for your sake, you have the right answers for me."

"Wh..what do you need that gun for?" Mrs. Compton asks.

I smile again. "It's to keep you honest." I pause and move to take a seat in a straight back chair by the door. "Let's start with an easy one shall we? What information has young Billy shared with the nice officers regarding me and Lorena, hmmm?"

***0***

William Compton's POV

Thirty minutes have passed since Victor Madden has invaded our home. Thirty minutes of his questions about Bill, Lorena, Sookie, you name it. He is treating us like hostile witnesses. Badgering us in hopes that we will slip up some how.

"Mr. Madden, I assure you, we had no idea you were involved with anything regarding Bill or Lorena. Last we were aware of, you and Lorena had parted ways, as it were." I say to him.

He shakes his head. "Come now, Bill had nothing to say in regards to Lorena masquerading as the delightful Ms. Stackhouse? Nothing about her money or the funds your dear son has skimmed off a grieving little girl?" He smirks at me.

I shake my head again. "We had no idea about any of that until the DA came knocking on my door. Bill hasn't said anything about you. He is working out a deal with the DA and the Federal Agencies to keep all of this quiet." I say.

"We don't want a scandal." Lizzy interjects. "We just want this all to be over."

"Well, that makes two of us." He says. "Now, what do you know about the little Ms. Stackhouse. I need her assistance but I'm not sure if holding Bill over her head will help. It appears by all accounts that she has moved on." He waves the gun around. "I am hoping to meet up with her at her hotel and try to convince her that parting with a few million dollars is a small price to pay for Bill's life. However, she seems to be with a Mr. Eric Northman now. So, it appears that my plan to use your son has failed me."

"Use me," Lizzy says.

"Elizabeth, I…"

"Mr. Madden," she says without looking at me. "Sookie is like a daughter to me. We have spent a great deal of time with each other over the years. I know she is hurt and upset about Bill's betrayals. However, it doesn't mean that she will not listen to me. I became a surrogate mother after her grandmother passed. I assure you that I can convince her that this is what's best."

What the hell could she be thinking.

"From what Lorena has told me, you and Sookie has a very disgruntled relationship." Madden says.

She brushes that aside. "That is coming from a woman that was not only sleeping with my son, but saw my Sookie as a threat and an obstacle. Of course she would say I hated her. I'm sure she told my son the same thing. The truth is we had a wonderful relationship. Ever since this whole mess started, I've wanted to reach out to her. I thought it best to wait a while until everything cooled down. But I love her as a daughter. Take me with you, Mr. Madden. I will be able to make her see reason. You can have your money, you can get what you need and you and Lorena can leave me and my family alone. Bill has been injured enough in all of this."

He looks back and forth between the two of us. "You sure you can make her get me the money."

She nods. "If there is one thing my Sookie does, is listen to me. She may be angry with Bill, but she would never wish harm on William or I."

He seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Elizabeth, I don't…"

"I think that is a splendid idea, Mrs. Compton. If you would come with me, I'm sure we can clear this all up." Madden says rising. Elizabeth rises and goes to join him.

"Now wait a moment. I don't think…"

Madden turns to me. "I don't think that is a good idea." He points the gun at me. "I think you should just stay here. Oh," he says and smiles at me. "If you call the police, they're both dead."

I look at Elizabeth. I see resolve and determination in her eyes. She knows what will happen once she crosses the threshold of the house. She had taken to wearing pants since she got the ankle brace for the house arrest. As soon as she walks out, well, I will have no need to contact the police.

"Elizabeth." I say to her.

She smiles at me. "I'll see you soon." She gives me one more look and walks through the door.

"No smart ideas, Compton." Madden says. "If you love your wife and Ms. Stackhouse, I would suggest being a good boy." He says. "I would really hate to come back and kill you. It would be messy and you're not exactly someone I can cover up a murder for, ya know. But if I have to, I will. Just remember that. I'll do what I need to." He turns and walks out of the house with my wife.

How did our lives get so complicated?

I sit in my chair and wait. It's not even ten minutes before the phone rings.

I move to answer it. "Yes," I say.

"Mr. Compton, this is Ana Mason. I've just been informed that your wife left the premises. Can you tell me why, Mr. Compton?"

I sigh. "Ms. Mason, we have a situation on our hands." I say to her.

***0***

EPOV

We are kicking asses and taking names. We are down to our last dance. Most people leave an easy dance for last. At the very least, they leave one that is less difficult. We decided to go a different route. We decided on the Quickstep for our last one. Sookie has been perfect through the entire competition. Though, I know full well that some of the judges are taking deductions simply because she's new. The whole new member of the club thing really gets old. But we are only two points behind the leader. I know Rasul and he has left his Waltz for last for the very reason most do. They are tired. But Sookie and are in this to win it. I had stepped up the bar for our Quickstep and she matched me step for step. If we get deductions, it won't be because we didn't perform. I can tell you that.

Sookie was behind the screen when Pam came in.

"Hey," I say to her.

She smiles. "Mom and Dad are here. They wanted to know if they could come back before your last dance."

I huff. "Pam, Sookie and I have a chance to win this thing. I really don't need to hear his negativity right now."

She nods. "I know. But, Eric, listen, just hear them out."

I'm about to tell her know when Sookie comes from behind the screen in her last costume. "Eric," she says.

I turn and smile at her. "You look perfect, Love." I say and pull her close.

"So do you," she says as I lean in to kiss her forehead. I hear her sigh at the connection.

"Eric, they want to see you." She says. "My whole family has been here all day." She motions to the women that have been filtering in and out throughout the competition. Jason, Crystal and the girls have been back and forth to their hotel all day and Lafayette and Sam had shown up first thing. She's right but I still don't need him ruining everything.

"Please, baby, for me?" She asks.

I look into her beautiful blue eyes. How could anyone look at this woman and not want to give her the moon and stars? Yeah not me.

I sigh. "Fine, but if he starts, I get to throw them out."

She laughs. "Okay."

I nod to Pam who rushes out and returns with my parents. My mother is beaming. Yeah, she's actually beaming.

"Oh, my darlings." She pulls Sookie into an embrace and then turns to me. "You are both just, oh I don't know. It is just taking my breath away watching you both out there." She turns to me. "You two look like you belong together."

"You are doing very well," my father says from behind my mother. "You do know you are getting railroaded on those scores, right?" He says.

I laugh a little. "I am."

He shakes his head. "I don't know much about this type of thing," he waves his hand around. "But I can't see one single mistake watching you two. Not one." He holds up a finger. "Just doesn't seem right."

Sookie laughs. "Well, I am new at this…"

"You don't look it dear." My father says to Sookie in a very soft voice. "I say Eric has found himself an angel."

She smiles at him. "Thank you." She says softly.

He clears his throat. "I knew your parents, my dear. A fine man your father was. Your mother was a beauty and delight to be around. I think I can safely say that they would be proud of you," he looks at me. "At both of you. A parent couldn't help be proud."

I do believe my father just told me he was proud of me.

I nod to him and he returns it. Not a falling down show of affection, but hey it's something.

"Now, I know you will both be tired, but we thought we could go back to the Windsor after this and have something to eat." My mother says.

I look at Sookie who nods. I smile at her and then to my parents. "We would like that."

"Come Abby, let's get back to our seats. The kids have a competition to win." My father says.

"We may not win." Sookie says.

"If you don't, those judges are blind." He says.

He looks at me one more time. "Not that you need it, son. But…good luck."

I watch as they both retreat out of the area.

"That wasn't bad." Sookie says.

I look down at her and smile. "No, not bad at all."

***0***

Edwin's POV

"Oh, there they are." Abby says as we watch Eric and Sookie take the floor. Several other dancers have already finished for the evening. You could tell by their dances, and speed that they were tired. Well of course they're tired. Hell, they've been dancing all damn day. I admit that I don't know much about this stuff. But I know that there are only six couples left in this competition and my son is one of them. Someone had said that they didn't know how they were going to eliminate without an elimination round. Whatever that means. But I guess they figured it out. Because after the first three dances, they only listed ten on the leader board. Now, the last dance, they are down to six.

Sookie and Eric move to the center of the floor as they are announced that they were going to perform the quickstep. I know what that is. Hell, if I remember correctly, that dance is fast. The lights and the applause die down as the music comes up.

The song begins slow. Not sure how this is a Quickstep but just as I'm going to ask Abby, the music picks up and the two of them blast off around the floor. Not slowing for anything. Damn this is impressive.

The song is over far before I'm finished watching them. But the look on their faces and the sound of applause in the room sounds to me like everyone knew this was a winner.

***0***

SPOV

I don't think we could have performed any better. At least I didn't think so. But hey, I didn't think we made one mistake all day and our scores didn't reflect what Eric and I thought. These kinds of things have to do with paying your dues as much as anything else. Eric explained that to me when we were practicing. I just wanted to do the best I could for him. OH, and beat out that snarky Sophie-Anne. I know it isn't very Christian of me but I wanted to shut her up. Shut her up we did. She and her weird sibling were eliminated after the first round. Yeah, that gave me something to really smile about. That and the tantrum she threw backstage. I think she threatened everyone from the judges to the janitor to get the numbers recounted. It didn't and she was asked to leave the floor. Usually no one is allowed to leave, eliminated or not. We are all supposed to stay until the end. That's kind of strange. I'm sure the couples who get eliminated just want to go home and lick their wounds. I know I would.

Eric takes my hand as the six final couples return the floor. He winks at me and smiles. He knows as well as I, we nailed the last dance.

"The judges have made their decision." The announcer says. "This is highly irregular; however, it is in the judge's handbook to render this decision." He says. "We have a tie between two couples, Rasul Masterbon and his partner Eliza Croft and Mr. Eric Northman and his partner, Sookie Stackhouse."

The place goes up with applause. There are people on their feet. I swear, I don't think I've heard this much racket at a football game.

"However," the announcer says. "However," he says again to gain everyone's attention. "The judges have decided that though the rankings and points will stand, they are officially crowning Mr. Masterbon and Ms. Croft the winners of this competition."

There is mixed reactions from the stands. I look over to Eric who hasn't lost his smile. He leads me over to Rasul and Eliza. "Congratulations," he says to both of them.

Shakes his hand and then he kisses Eliza on the cheek. "You know it should be you?" Eliza says and then looks at me. "You were divine."

I smile. "As were you," I say. "Congratulations."

***0***

It takes us some time to get out of our costumes and into clothes that we brought. Instead of bringing the gowns back to the room, Tara is taking them to her car so that she can start preparing them for the next competition. I smile at her and her eagerness to help. We send everyone back to the hotel to get a table while Eric and I finish getting ready. Once we are done, I start looking for my hand bag.

"OH!" I say.

"What?" Eric says.

I start to laugh. "I was in such a hurry this morning, I forgot my bag." I say to him as we make our way out and to the car.

"Oh, I'll go get it." He says.

"Don't be silly." I say. "When we get there, just go in to meet your family. I'll go to the room and be right down."

He kisses my hand. "I'll go with you." He says and winks.

"You know as well as I do. If you go up there, we aren't coming down." I smile at him.

"And this would be a bad thing?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, but your father is making an effort and our whole family is down there. I think it would be really rude if we just disappeared."

He pulls into the Valet and again a nice young man helps me out. Eric takes my hand and leads me through the doors.

"Let me have the key," I say to him. "I'll be down in a minute."

He kisses me and hands me the key. I smile at him because he really looks like a little boy who's having his favorite toy taken from him. "You are silly. I'll be down in a few. Go on." I push him. I hear music coming from the area I know our family is in. "Save me a dance?" I ask him.

"All my dances are for you, My Love." He says.

I hit the elevator and it opens. He watches as I get in and the doors close. He smiles at the last minute and I return it. God I love that man.

Getting off the elevator, I walk over to our room. I would have loved to have come back up here with Eric for a little alone time. After that raw call from the judges, I know he's going to need to blow off some steam. I mean, I understand. In fact, I didn't believe we would have gotten as far as we did. But that just seemed a little, well wrong. But we still have the points and I'm on the books, officially now. That's something.

I swipe the card and walk in. It is dark, so I hit the switch that illuminates the room. I instantly feel something's wrong. Spinning around, I see a man and a woman I thought I would never see again.

"Ms. Stackhouse, we have business to discuss." He says.

"Sookie I…" The woman says.

"Elizabeth?" I whisper.

"Yes, yes, greetings, love and kisses for both of you. Come Ms. Stackhouse. I've not much time and we really need to discuss this. See I have a dilemma that I think you can fix for me."

I walk into the room. I see him standing next to Elizabeth and when he moves slightly, I see the gun.

I look at the man again and then to Elizabeth. She's as white as a sheet.

I turn back to the man. "You have me at a disadvantage, sir." I say to him. "You know who I am but I am unsure of who you are." Not entirely true. But I need to start somewhere.

"Forgive me, Ms. Stackhouse. My name is Victor Madden and you have something I'm in desperate need of." He says with a smile.

I look again at Elizabeth. She hasn't moved a muscle.

"What…what can I do for you, Mr. Madden?"

"Come in and sit," he says with a smile. "Let's hope this doesn't take too long."

I hope to God someone somewhere knows what's going on. Because I've no idea how I'm getting out of this one.

***0***

EPOV

I start walking away from the Elevators when I hear my phone go off. Seconds later, I see commotion at the doors and turn to see Ana and Frank walking in.

"Oh, God." Ana says as she pulls the phone away from her ear.

"What's going on?" I ask.

She shakes her head and starts telling me what William Compton had told him.

"So when she walked out of the house, it triggered the sensor." I say to her.

She nods. "They trailed it to here. But they can't tell exactly where in the hotel she is. Only that she is here somewhere." She looks to see that more of Sookie and my family has joined me.

"Eric, what's wrong?" Jason asks me.

We retell the story again, the short version this time.

"Eric, where's Sookie?" My mother asks.

"She had to go up to the room." I say to them and then turn to Ana and start shaking my head. "He couldn't…"

"What room are you in?" Frank asks me. I tell him. Nodding he turns to the men with him. They all look like they are in swat gear.

"Alright, they are going up. You stay here." He says to me.

"Like HELL!" Jason, Sam, Lafayette, me and my father all say at the same time.

"Listen, I know you're worried," Ana says. "But he is armed and dangerous. Compton said that his wife convinced Madden that she could talk Sookie into giving him the money. It was smart. She knew that the moment she was out the door the alarm would trigger. But it doesn't mean they're out of the woods. If he doesn't get his way, this could get very ugly very fast." She says.

"I'm not going to sit down here while the woman I love is battling wits with a psychopathic killer."

"Eric, please. Let the team assess the situation and then we will go from there." Frank says.

I'm about to say something else when Lafayette comes in behind me. "Let the professionals see what's going on. He may not be in there."

I look over as someone hands a sheet to Frank he nods. "Looks like our best bet."

"What?" I ask as I watch several men head for the elevator and the stairs.

"This is the security report for your room." He says holding it up. "There was an entry made at nine oh five and then another at nine forty seven." He says looking at his watch. "I'm assuming that the latter was Sookie."

I nod.

"Okay, we are going to find out where they are and what's going on. Then the team will assess the situation and decide what to do."

I'm about to say something else when my dad comes up beside me. "Son," he says to me. "Let them figure out the best way to get Sookie out of there. Let them make her safe."

I look in his eyes. They are filled with unshed tears. "I know," he says and puts his hand on my arm. "I would feel the same if it was your mother."

I turn and look at Frank. "Bring her back to me." I growl.

He nods and goes to look at someone behind me.

I can't help thinking that this is all Bill Compton's fault.

I watch as another group of men enter the building and disappear to the back.

Sometime while I'd been watching all these people move around, I'd been moved to sit. I know that our family is around me. I know that everyone is talking and saying positive things. But I can't help thinking that I just found her. I just found my love. The one person I can't live without. The one girl I would do anything for and someone is trying to take her away. She is so good and beautiful. Why does everything good go away?

***0***

Bill's POV

I am just about to go to sleep when the phone in my room rings. I don't want to answer it. I had spent most of the day watching that stupid competition. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. Sookie looked so beautiful and perfect. Her smile was for Northman and him alone. I don't think I ever saw a smile like that from her. I can't believe that she's been with him. For how long, I wonder. How long was she playing me along? How could she? How did she keep it a secret? Questions, Questions, so many questions.

"Mr. Compton," the night nurse says. "You father needs to speak with you."

I look up at her. "I don't want to talk to him." I say to her.

"Mr. Compton he said it's about your mother."

I huff and answer the phone. "What?" I ask.

"You want to tell me what you know about Victor Madden that would cause him to kidnap your mother?" He growls at me.

"Come again?" I ask.

He proceeds to tell what what's been happening.

"So where is Mother?" I ask him.

"I am on the way to the Windsor Court. They've tracked him there. They think he has Sookie now too." He says.

I go to move and realize that I can't without help. "I…I need to get there." I say to him.

"You are in the hospital, son." He says. "You can't get here. But you can tell me what you know about Victor that may help your Mother and Sookie."

"Dad I…" I start to say.

"Damn it, Bill." He screams at me. "He has your MOTHER and the woman you intended to marry. Do you have one compassionate bone in your body? Have we failed so miserably that you are as narcissistic as they think? Now stop playing this fucking game and tell me what you know! I will not lose your mother because you are trying to get a better deal for yourself from the DA."

I close my eyes. Behind them I see my mother. All the years that she was by my side. All the times she assisted me in getting me where I wanted to go. Then I saw Sookie as she was today. All light and happy. She truly looked like she was dancing on air. I sigh and start to tell him everything I know.

***0***

Sookie's POV

I blink twice. "This is all about money?" I ask him. "You are doing all this just to get my money?"

He laughs. "You are talking like money has never been an issue for you. Yeah, this is about money. I need that money and now that Lorena is indisposed, I need you to get it for me."

I nod at him. "I…you can have it. Just…listen, don't hurt anyone. I will give you anything you want. Just don't hurt me or Elizabeth, okay?" I ask.

He laughs. "She said you cared about her like a mother." He says to me.

I look at Elizabeth and back to him. "Yes, that's right. Elizabeth is like a mother to me. I would do anything to help her." I say with a smile. I'm not sure if he believes me but hey, it's worth a shot.

He looks around the room. He seems to be getting edgy. "Where is your man, Northman?" He asks me.

"He…he's waiting downstairs for me." I say softly.

"Why hasn't he come up?" He asks. "If Lorena had taken this long, I would have come up looking for her." He says.

"I…I don't know." I say and then look at Elizabeth. I can't help look at her ankle.

Madden catches my gaze. "What are you looking at?"

My eyes snap back to him. "Nothing."

He's not buying it. He yanks Elizabeth out of her seat which causes her to scream out. When she lands on the floor, he sees the ankle device. He looks at it for a long minute. "What the fuck is that!" He screams and pulls at her.

"Leave her alone." I say and go to stand.

Victor turns and points the gun at me. "Don't!" He growls. I stop. "What the fuck is this thing?" He asks again.

"It's…it's…" I can't come up with a lie.

"Why do you have a monitoring device?" He asks.

Neither of us say anything.

He growls again. "YOU BITCH!" He yells and turns the gun on Elizabeth.

"NO!" I scream.

Everything speed up and slowed down all at the same time. I picked up the vase on the table beside me. Running, I hit him with it on the head as he turned and I pointed the gun. I heard the gun go off and something hitting my arm. But I grabbed something else off the table and threw it in the direction of Madden. At the same time, I heard screaming from several different directions. Several guns firing and then someone yelling that there was a man down and we needed medics. I try to see what's going on but I can't seem to make my eyes work. I want to ask what's happening but I start to feel funny. The world starts to go gray and then black.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N I peek out from my hiding place…..

Hi all! Okay, I didn't make you wait to long…here is the last chapter of Save the Last Dance.

I know…we can go on forever…but I feel this is a good stopping point. Doesn't mean that it couldn't have a sequel… But not for awhile.

So, please let me know what you think of how we have said goodbye to Save the Last Dance.

***0***

Chapter 20 - Save the Last Dance

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

What is that infernal sound? God, make it stop. It's giving me a headache.

"Eric…I think she's coming round." I hear someone say.

I feel a soft touch on the side of my face. "Love? Can you open those beautiful eyes for me?" I hear him ask.

I try to comply. There isn't anything I would want more than to look at him. Oh, and to have that noise go away. I try to open my eyes, but the light is really bright and I immediately close them again.

"Dim the lights," I hear a woman say.

"Okay, Love. Try again. Pam dimmed the light so that should be better." I hear that beautiful voice say.

I do as he asks and it is darker so I can keep my eyes open. I look directly at my Eric. He looks so tired and his beard is coming in. Not that I don't think that's sexy, but well, he's smiling but his eyes tell me a different story.

I try to move my arm, but it won't budge. When I try to talk, I can't.

"They weren't sure how long you would be out. You have a feeding tube." Eric says. Probably in response to the look on my face.

"I'll get a nurse." I hear someone say from behind Eric.

I've no idea where I am or what was going on. Then I remember. Victor, Elizabeth, gunfire, lights, darkness. I go to sit up but Eric holds me in place.

"Rest, Love." Eric says and kisses my hand. "You're safe now."

The door opens and a woman comes in and moves over to the side of the bed. "Sookie, I'm Dr. Claudine Brigant. I was on call when you were brought it. We are going to get that tube out. It's going to feel a little funny." She nods and Eric moves away as someone else comes up close to me.

She wasn't kidding, the tube hurt coming out. I don't know why they would put people through that.

"Okay, your throat's going to be sore. But that is understandable." She looks around the room and then back to me. "Sookie do you know where you are?" She asks.

I look around the room. I see Eric, Pam, Amelia and Jason all on one side. The room is white and the bed has railings.

"H..Hospital?" I ask her. My voice sounds horse and it really does hurt to talk.

She nods. "Do you remember what happened?" She asks.

The other person has moved away and Eric has moved in beside me and takes my hand in his. I smile at him and then turn back to the doctor. "Vi…Victor." I say.

The doctor nods and turns to Eric. "I will let the officers know that she's awake so they can talk to her. But I want her to rest a little while longer before they come storming in."

"That's very kind of you, Dr. Brigant." I hear Amelia say.

She nods and turns back to me. "I will let you visit with your family and then I want to check you over, okay?" She asks.

I nod and she goes to turn and walk out.

I look at Eric. "Ho…how long?" I ask and try to swallow. Pam has gotten me a cup of water with a bendi-straw. I smile and take a sip.

"How long what, Sookie? How long were you out?" Jason asks.

I nod to him.

" 12 hours," he says.

"Wh…what?" I ask.

"You have been unconscious for 12 hours." Eric says. I can her the fatigue in his voice.

"Wh…why?" I ask and take another sip of water.

"Elizabeth said you hit your head on the coffee table." Amelia answers me.

I hit my head? Yeah, I don't remember that. I remember feeling something on my arm, but no, not hitting my head.

"Wha…what happened?" I ask them.

"Sookie, why don't we wait for the doctor?" Jason asks.

I shake my head but it hurt so I stopped. "No, pl…please tell me."

Eric sighs. "We will tell you what we know." He says.

He begins by telling me what happened at Bill's parent's house and how Elizabeth had convinced Victor to take him along. I was wondering how that had happened. Anyway, he then tells me about how her ankle device set off the alarm and how they traced them to the hotel.

"The..the next thing we knew, they were calling for ambulances and medics." Eric stops. I see the unshed tears in his eyes. He must have been crazed waiting to find out.

"We don't know what happened in the room. Only what Elizabeth said." Pam interjects. "William showed up just before everything went to Hell."

I nod for someone to continue. "They wouldn't let me up, Sookie." Eric says. "They would…"

"Hey…" I say softly. "It's okay. He was crazed, Eric. You could have gotten hurt." Speaking of hurt. "Wh….what's wrong with me?" I ask.

"You have a sprained wrist and a really bad bump on your head. The doctor says you have a concussion and they will want you to be careful for a while. A bullet grazed your arm but they fixed that." He says to me kissing the bandage and then looking back at me with those sad, sad eyes I touch the side of his face and smile at him. He gives me a small smile but it doesn't meet his eyes. I want it so to meet his eyes.

"The doctor thought you may be out for a while," Jason said. "I told them you would come around sooner rather than later. But no one wanted to listen to me."

I smile over Eric's shoulder. "You knew, huh?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah, nothing keeps our Sook down."

I turn and look at everyone in turn. They all look so tired.

"El…Elizabeth?" I ask.

"She's going to be fine. She broke her arm when Victor knocked her to the floor. Once they got her in and had her patched up, she insisted on going home. The media followed us all here from the hotel and she wanted out of here."

Media, yeah, I guess I can understand that. But for right now, I'll put that in the box that says I'll think on that later. So Scarlet O'Hara of me, now isn't it?

I didn't want to ask the last question. But I really needed to know. The man is as crazy as a loon. Probably as mentally unstable as Hadley. Perhaps not. Perhaps he's just that evil. But the thought of what could have happen sends a chill down my spine. For my own sanity, I need to know.

As if Eric could read my mind he nods. "He got shot when the mobile team moved in." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"They were outside the room, next door and on the balcony. When they heard the shot fired, the rushed the room. Evidently, they had been using a heat sensor to find him. They came in guns blaring." He says.

Jason huffs from the other side of the room.

"What, they shouldn't have done that?" I ask.

Jason and everyone else shakes their head.

"Sookie, they knew approximately where you and Elizabeth was. But they came in like some mortal combat game. How did they know that they weren't going to hit you or Compton's mother. Hell, they could have come in and hit each other. Ana and Frank are pissed. Lafayette is furious. The mobile commander isn't saying anything right now. But it's still early. I think they still have cops at the hotel trying to sort everything out."

"So…so he's in custody?" I ask.

Everyone looks at one another and not at me. They're keeping something from me.

"What?" I ask.

He sighs. "Sookie, Victor, Remy or whatever his name is, he's….he's dead."

"But…but you said…." He nods. "Yeah, he was alive when they brought him in. I heard one of the medics say that he took one in the leg. He was screaming and telling everyone to let him go. I guess they had to sedate him cause he was trying to get up off the gurney and get to you. He kept saying that he needed to leave. But he wasn't going anywhere." Eric says.

"Okay…" I say softly. "So he was alive when they brought him in. What happened?" I ask.

"They took him into the ER to get him fixed up. He was up in surgery before we got there." Jason says. "Eric rode in the ambulance with you. Amelia, Pam, Abby and Edwin came straight here. I had to get Crystal calm and left her with Tara and JB. Sam and Lafayette came over just behind the ambulance." He says.

I feel bad that Crystal was so upset. She really didn't need to deal with all of this.

"They got the bullet out and set his leg. They made sure he was moved upstairs for recovery before they moved you. They didn't even want you all on the same floor. I heard Ana instruct the security that she wanted him guarded at all times. But, well," He shrugs.

"Eric, tell me what happen?" I ask him.

He sighs. "Love, they aren't really sure. Not an hour after they got him in his room, they found him dead in his room."

"What?" I ask.

He nods. "The guard swears he just went to the bathroom. But the security camera to the hall way has been tampered with and all the machines in the room were turned off. Someone smothered him with a pillow. They say that Victor never woke up." He says.

I shake my head. "And the guard what, went to the bathroom?" Sounds like a pretty lame excuse to me.

He nods again. "That's what he said. But they haven't been able to find the guard to have him answer more questions. He didn't even clock out. He just left. The police are looking for him. But in reality, they don't think they're going to be able to find him."

I shake my head again. "I don't understand. What was going on with Victor? Is Hadley involved? I mean, the dude is a lawyer. Regardless of his name, he's passed the bar. What was he involved with and what did it have to do with Bill? Why would anyone want to kill Victor?" I ask.

"He…he was the guy that Bill was trying to use as a bargaining chip with the DA and the Feds, Sook." Jason answers. "He was the connection to the drug ring."

"I…I don't understand." I say to them.

"Bill thought that he could sell out Victor to help him get the better sentence. Victor evidently needed the money to pay off some guy. According to Bill, Victor is the one that sent Lorena in as you. But the DA isn't buying it. Bill had no real proof that Victor was involved with anything. He had no names of buyers, no money trail and really nothing else. They checked Victor's place and they couldn't find a thing. When Ana found out that this information was the hold out, I swear she would have shot Bill herself if he was in the room."

"So what, Bill was just going to point his finger at Victor and say, He's a bad drug guy so let me go?" I say with a little sarcasm in my voice.

Amelia laughs. "Yeah that's pretty much what Ana said."

"Bill only knew his name was Paulie." Eric says. "Ana said that if she knew he had so little information, she would have locked him up over a week ago. She is hopping mad. I'm telling you. I don't want to be Bill Compton right now. Hell, I never want to be him. But that's besides the point."

"How do you know what Bill knew?" I ask him tilting my head to the side.

He smirks at me. "When William showed up at the hotel, he immediately went to tell the DA what Bill had told him.

"Why would William throw his son under the bus like that?" I ask.

"He was worried about Elizabeth and basically forced him to come clean." Eric says. "He was tired of the games and when Victor took Elizabeth, he knew the chances were very bleak." He says and moves a little closer to me. "I could have lost you." He says softly. So softly that no one else heard him.

I place my good hand on the back of his head as he leans his down to touch my forehead.

"It won't ever get that close again." He says to me.

I nod. "I know."

We stay like that for a few minutes. Just needing that connection between us. The rest of the room fades away as I find comfort and give comfort in my man's arms.

Eric leans back and kisses my forehead again and sits back in the chair next to me.

"What's going to happen now?" I ask them all.

He shakes his head. "I don't know." He says softly. "I'm just glad that you are back with us."

"Yeah, Sook, you gave us all a fright and a half." Jason said. "Crystal has been beside herself and don't get me started on Laf. He's threatening to sue everyone from the police to the Comptons for this."

I shake my head. "Victor was crazy." I say. "There is nothing anyone could do. I think this has been building for a real long time."

"How can you be so calm, Sookie?" Pam asks. "The evil bastard had you at gun point."

I nod. "I'm not calm. I just saw his eyes. This wasn't something that happened overnight. The kind of evil he had inside of him didn't just pop up overnight. That took years to develop. He had no regard, none for either mine or Elizabeth's life. We were just a means to an end."

"Sookie, if something had…" Amelia starts. I put up my free hand.

"Please, let's not go there." I say and turn back to Jason. "So, why does Laf want to get litigation happy? The Comptons have no connection to Victor."

"Yeah, but if they had gotten their son to tell the DA everything he knew, maybe they could have stopped him." Jason says.

I couldn't have argued with that. The logic was semi sound. But like I said, I got a feeling that the wake left by Victor Madden was large. They may never really find out exactly what he was involved with or who his form of evil rested on. I do know that they will probably never find Jocelyn Hampton. Not to mention the other people that he and Hadley have probably killed.

"Have…Have the ..they find out who he was?" I ask.

Eric shakes his head. "They are assuming that he's this Remy Savoy guy. At least that is what they think. The DA's office can't prove it. They don't even know where this guy was from. Ana says that they are looking into it. But they keep hitting walls. Their hoping that if or when Hadley gets better, she can tell them more."

I felt horrible. I hadn't even asked about her.

"I know what you're thinking and you need to stop." Eric says.

I look at him. "Sookie, you have been unconscious after a very traumatic experience. You just woke up. Give yourself a break, my love. You need to rest and heal. Trust everyone else to do what they need to do. You're safe now."

I smile at him and then think of one more thing. "We…need to get out of here." I say softly.

He kisses my forehead. "My darling Sookie, you aren't going anywhere until the doctor says so."

I shake my head. It hurts less than it did when I open my eyes. "No, we have a Gala to attend tonight."

"Sookie I don't…" I put my hand up again. "Find the doctor. Get me cleared to go. I'll talk to the officers and do what they want me to do. But Eric," I say and look at him. "We need to go that Gala. We need to show our support and we are launching the project. I'm not about to sit back and let someone else do for me. This is mine. No, this is our project. I'm the one responsible for the Foundation until Jason can be more involved with it. It was my name that was going to be used without my permission to gain Bill support. I want the world to see me. I'm Sookie Stackhouse, damn it. I stand on my own two feet.

He smiles at me. "Okay, love," he says and stands. Before he moves, he leans down and kisses me again. "But I hope you let me carry you from time to time. I happen to like having you in my arms."

I smile at him. "I'm going to hold you to that."

He kisses me one more time before he heads out the door.

***0***

EPOV

"Sookie, are you sure?" I ask her from behind the closed bedroom door. We hadn't been able to go back to the hotel. I don't think Sookie would have wanted to anyway. Not that we would be allowed to anyway; it being a crime scene and all. Hell, if I never stepped foot into that room again, it would have been too soon. It was hard enough trying to get our luggage. But, after some harsh words from Lafayette, the Lieutenant in charge obliged us and had the luggage brought down to me in the lobby.

After the doctor and the officers left Sookie, my parents insisted that we stay at their apartment. My father all but picked my Sookie up and carried her out of the hospital himself. I think he was just as shaken by the whole thing as I was.

Sookie told me it was up to me. I thought about for a few moments. But my father pulled me aside and told me that he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing we weren't with him. In fact, he insisted we all stay with him. There wasn't enough room for all of us, but my father fixed that. He called the manager of the building and found two other units available in the building, fully furnished. He bought them, cash outright and had the keys delivered to him in all of a half hour.

Man sure knows how to work a deal, that's for sure.

Everyone tried to convince Sookie that it wasn't a good idea for her to go to the event. But she wouldn't hear of it. She was going, whether we liked it or not. Stubborn Sookie is going to give me gray hairs.

"We'll be out in a minute." Pam said through the closed door.

I had been banished from our room hours ago.

Once we got Sookie to the apartment, it was well past noon. We did get her to lie down for an hour to rest. My father made her promise that if she felt any kind of fatigue, one of us would bring her back. Yeah, my father was worried about Sookie. If you told me a week ago that my father would take an interest in either mine or Pam's life, I would have laughed in your face. But now, yeah, now, he seems to be singing another tune. I'll leave final judgment for now. I'm sorry, I don't trust him or this leaf he seems to have turned. I really hope I'm wrong, but I can't let my guard down. I've got someone else in my life now that he can hurt and I'll be damned if he hurts my Sookie.

"Eric," Jason says from the couch. Crystal was still downstairs and had left us with the girls. I smiled down at their sleeping forms dressed in pink frilly dresses. Crystal was still not ready to leave the girls with anyone. Since everyone they trusted was going to the Gala, Crystal decided to bring them. If they got fussy, they could always leave.

I turn to him. "You think this is wise? I mean, you saw her. She was out cold. What if something really was damaged in her fall?"

I had thought about that about twenty times since leaving the hospital.

I crooked an eyebrow at him. "You going to tell your sister that she can't go?"

He shakes his head. "Oh, hell no. You may not know it yet, but my sister is as stubborn as a mule. She's also as tough as nails. Let me tell you this, if she puts her mind to something nobody is going to stop her. Hell, she would eat us all for breakfast if we tried to stop her from going tonight." He stops for a moment. "Well, now she would." He stands and comes over to me. "I can't tell you how happy I am that she found you. That woman in there," he points to the bedroom, "is my sister. I love her with all that I am. I think if you didn't come around, this whole thing could have turned out a lot differently." He says softly. "I hate to think what would have happen to her if she…" He chokes up. "Just…just please man, keep her safe."

"With all that I am, Jason. I promise you." I say touching his shoulder.

He sighs. "Sorry," he looks over to the girls. "It…it was just way too close, ya know."

I nod. Yeah, I know. Boy do I know.

***0***

SPOV

"Sookie, you sure you are okay?" Pam asks me.

I smile. "I'm sure. If I get tired, I can always have Eric bring me back."

"I'm really not sure you should be going." Amelia says. "No one will be upset if you miss this, you know."

I nod. "Yeah, I know." I say. "But if I don't go, I'm letting them win."

"Who win, honey?" Amelia asks.

"All of them. I'm letting Bill win. I'm letting his parents and even Victor will win." I turn to look at them both. "I'm not letting them beat me. If I have to, I'll go, stay for the announcement of the new project and leave. But I'm walking in there, on my own two feet." I look at both of them.

They look at each other and then back to me. "Okay," Pam says.

"I'll stop nagging." Amelia says.

I smile at both of them. "I love that you are nagging me. I love that you care so much about me. But I need to do this. I need to do this for me." I say to them.

I kiss both of their cheeks and start walking to the door. "Come on. We are going to be late." I say and pull the door open.

I smile when I look up to see Eric. God, he looks so damn good in a suit. Why did I want to go to this thing? Well, maybe we can send everyone along and…

Sookie, man up. Gala now, sex later.

"Sookie," he says and moves toward me. "You're a vision."

I smile at him. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Shall we go?" He asks, offering me his arm.

I take it. "We shall."

***0***

EPOV

I can't help keep looking over at Sookie. She seems to be okay but she has to be getting tired. I mean, we've been here for hours. Hell, I'm tired.

Crystal and Jason left right after the announcement of our project with the Foundation. She and Jennifer stood for photos and even my father and mother came on stage for a few. The press tried to ask questions, but Niall informed them that there would be a press conference closer to the start date of the project to answer any questions. We were still months away from starting and there was a lot to do.

I caught my father and Niall speaking after the announcement. It seemed that Edwin wanted to be more involved with the Foundation. Evidently, he had several associates and friends on the board and thought with his connections in the business, he could be of some help. I saw my mother smile at the conversation. If he wanted to get involved with this, then they may be staying longer in Shreveport. I know my mother hates traveling. Okay, she hates traveling as much as they do. I think she wants to stay put for a while. Considering Pam and Amelia have to start planning their wedding, it would be nice for her to be involved.

I turn to see Sookie talking to a few political figures. I walk over to them as I hear the conversation.

"You are okay, yes?" I hear one ask.

She smiles. "Thank you, Senator Edgington," she says. "I'm going to be just fine."

He shakes his head. "And to think, we were actually thinking of backing that scoundrel. Just disgraceful. I hope he gets what he deserves, dear."

Evidently, the rumors have been circulating. We promised the police and Frank that we would neither confirm or deny any rumors until they could issue a statement tomorrow morning.

However, I think the Stackhouse endorsement as well as the governors of Jennifer Cater spoke louder than any confirmation. The people here who knew of such things, knew what that meant. They didn't need a statement to tell them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," I say as I come up next to Sookie. "May I steal this lovely lady away? I understand that the band will be performing the last song of the evening."

Sookie looks at me with such loving eyes. I swear, if I didn't control myself, I would be going all caveman on her and running for the nearest closet to have my way with her.

"Of course, dear boy," Edgington says. "I heard about the competition. My daughter was there, you know. She covers those kinds of things for the local media. She said you two danced like angels." He claps. "Well, go, please, dance with this lovely lady. We all want to enjoy the show."

I nod to him and lead Sookie to the floor.

The music comes up and she laughs. "Fitting don't you think?" She asks.

The Michael Buble's song, _Save the Last Dance_ starts up and I start to move Sookie around the room.

I have no idea how many people joined us. I really only had eyes for my Sookie. She laughed and smiled as I spun her around.

When the song came to a close, I pull her close to me and kiss her.

I can see her blush building as the spectators start to applaud.

"Save all your last dances for me, Ms. Stackhouse." I smirk at her.

She smiles. "You better believe it."

***0***

A month later….

I had been home for a little over a month and everyone is still fussing over me like I was really hurt. Okay, I was hurt. But things could have been so much worse. The doctor wouldn't have let me leave if I wasn't okay. They made me come back the day after the Gala just to check me out. When I passed their screening, I had to promise to make an appointment with a doctor here as soon as I was home. Eric was on the phone with Jason finding me the best doctor in Shreveport. He has taken me twice since we got home and both times the doctor informed him that I was recovering nicely. Even the word of a professional wasn't swaying my man. He wants a second opinion. I swear if I didn't love this man so much, he would have gotten on my nerves by now. But I do love him and he's only worried because he loves me so much.

I had to talk to the police one more time before I left and they made their statement. Evidently, they really just wanted to hear what I had to say and to corroborate Elizabeth's story. I didn't have much more information than she did. But I did basically tell them the same thing which made them all very happy. The statement was made and they really haven't bothered me since.

After this whole ordeal, Bill really didn't have a leg to stand on at this point. I mean, his ace in the hole was, well, dead. Can't really barter with a dead suspect, now can you.

As far as anyone would tell me, someone got into his room or the guard did it himself. I guess someone thought that Victor Madden was a loose end that needed to be tied up. The DA's office had basically told Bill to deal or they were going to court the next week. He made the deal.

As quiet as they tried to make the whole situation, it didn't stop the media storm from descending. With all the commotion at the hotel, nothing, not even the connections that William Compton had made over the years, could keep this quiet or his family out of the line of fire. The news of the disaster at the hotel hit the airways faster than a blink. When I say it hit, I mean it all hit and fast. First it started with the shootout. Speculations ran the gambit when it was known that Elizabeth Compton was involved. When the statement was made by the police, the situation just exploded. Bill and his family were buried. Nothing was left out. Not his problems with the finance committee, his theft and even his connection to a presumed serial killer, Victor Madden. There was also speculation that there were further wrong doings in the Compton and Compton firm. The entire firm is currently under investigation. Lorena was mentioned but only in connection with Victor Madden and Bill's campaign. Since Lorena is not listed anywhere, they couldn't find her. I will secretly always respect Ana for keeping my cousin away from the vultures.

The police still had one thing they couldn't figure out. They had no idea how Victor found out where Lorena or rather Hadley had been at the hospital. She was under an assumed name and nothing was documented with the name Lorena. They suspected that there was an informant in the DA's office. There are several detectives, a paralegal and an attorney currently under review. We will wait and see how far Victor Madden's hand reached. I'm thinking pretty far.

Bill was scared after the death of Victor and demanded that something be done to keep him safe. I'm not sure what the DA discussed with him or what the Feds were willing to do. According to the press, his incarceration is classified. That's fine with me. I really don't care where he is as long as it's away from me.

The investigator that Amelia had hired finally came through on some information about our mysterious paparazzi. It wasn't good news. Evidently, Debbie Pelt had been paid to spy on us by none other than Elizabeth Compton. When word got out, I thought Alcide would have an aneurism. I wasn't there for the big reveal. But I was told that if Debbie knew what was good for her, she would never set foot in northern Louisiana again. It took Alcide a week to come see me. When he did, he couldn't stop apologizing. I finally had to threaten throwing him in the lake to have him stop. None of this was his fault and I knew it. He hasn't started dating anyone new. I think he's a little gun shy. Amelia, Pam and I have been thinking of trying to find someone to set him up with. There is a new girl who is working for Sam. Her name is Maria Star. She is really pretty and is trying to save money to open a mystical shop in Shreveport. I think she may be a good match for Alcide. We'll have to see what we can do about that.

The only thing Debbie could do was to come clean regarding her involvement with Elizabeth. She made an announcement on her blog and then posted a statement on one of the sites she had sold the pictures to. From there, it went viral. This started another media storm and a push to know everything there was to know about the Comptons. Mr. and Mrs. Compton have decided to lay low for a while. I think if they could have, they would have disappeared to the country or maybe an island until things cooled down. But with the investigation, they can't leave the state.

The police recovered most of the money that Bill stole. I was glad but was more concerned with the money that was taken from the Foundation. Whatever, they couldn't locate, the plea agreement demanded that the balance be taken from Bill's trust fund. I heard that it killed him to agree to that. I guess he thought he would have that money when he got out. Yeah, not so much. I guess buying votes cost. If he's lucky, the money that is left will buy him a bus ticket and that's it.

The plea agreement sentenced Bill to twenty five years. I was there for the sentencing. The whole family went. Mr. & Mrs. Compton were the only people on Bill's side of the aisle. They looked over to us a few times but Bill never even turned his head. He was told that he would be serving his sentence in an undisclosed federal facility. A standing restraining order has been issued for the next fifty years. Bill will not be able to come within a hundred feet of me or anyone in my family. If he does, he will go back to jail, case closed. I guess he got the hint. I've not heard from him.

Eric has been buzzing around all day. I had to get a chapter done, so he offered to do some errands and then have dinner ready for me when I was done. I thought it wonderful idea. One, he's so sweet. Two, no one has left me alone and I could really use the alone time. Three, well thinking of Eric cooking for me was well, yeah, sexy as hell.

I had been working for about three hours when I felt him at my back.

"Hey," I say with a smile as I feel his strong arms around me.

"Hey yourself." He says and kisses my neck.

I let out a moan and he snickers. "You ready to eat?" He asks me.

I nod. "Give me five minutes."

He kisses me softly and smiles. "Hurry up."

I quickly finish what I'm doing and send the file off. Knowing I'll probably not get back to it tonight. Yeah, if you had my blonde Adonis waiting for you, would you want to continue working? Yeah, don't think so.

I clean up and head out to find said Adonis.

Walking into the family room, I look around. He isn't here. Then a light catches my eye from the back yard.

I walk over and push the slider open. Walking out, I see the scene a little more clearly. There standing in the Gazebo that Jason built for his wedding, is my beautiful man complete in shirt and tie. Surrounding him is everyone we hold dear. I look from one to the other and they are all smiling at me. Pam and Amelia are in each other's arms. Lafayette and Sam are seated in one of the two seat chairs. Abby and Edwin are holding the twins and Alcide is standing with Tara and JB.

I look around the Gazebo. Little white lights have been strung from the rafters and is causing little twinkles on the lake behind me. I smile thinking that the lights look like fairy's wings. I'll need to do this for the girls when they get a little older. I know they'll love it.

Eric is standing dead center of the Gazebo. "What's all this?" I ask as I climb the steps to meet him.

He pulls me close to him and kisses me as thoroughly as I think he is capable of.

I smile when he releases me from the kiss. "Wow, I think I'm going to stay away from you for the day more often if this is the way you are."

I giggle and he smiles but he has a seriousness to his face that I don't always see.

"What?" I ask.

"I love you." He says in a low husky voice that does very nice things to part of me.

"I love you too." I say with a smile.

"I…I wanted to wait…" He says in a huff.

"Wait, wait for wh…" I begin to ask him. But before I can finish the thought, Eric is bending down in front of me.

My hand instantly goes to my mouth and tears fill my eyes.

"So…Sookie," he says taking my hands. "You are the most important person in my life. You complete me in ways I never thought possible. Sookie, please, I want to spend the rest of our lives, loving, taking care of each other and dancing. Please Sookie, with our family as witnesses, say you'll be my last dance. Say you'll marry me."

I look to see him pull out a small black box. He opens it and I gasp. It isn't big or flashy. In fact, it looks like it would go with the rings Gran left me.

"I…I had this fashioned after the rings," he says.

I smile and look at him. He looks worried. Then I remember that I haven't answered him. I laugh and start nodding.

"Sookie," Jason says. "You need to answer him!" Crystal slaps him. "Owe, babe." He says.

"Mind yourself. This is the most important moment of her life." She says.

"Sorry," I hear him mumble. Everyone else just chuckles.

"Sookie, will you?" Eric asks again.

I nod.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Yes…oh yes!" I say.

Before I can say stop, Eric is up and has me in his arms, spinning me in circles.

He stops and puts me down. Taking the ring out of the box, he slips it onto my finger.

"I love you," I say softly.

He smiles. "Dance with me." He says.

I take his hand in mine and we dance to the sound of the crickets and lunar moths. We dance to the song of the wind and the rustle of the leaves.

He may have had dance partners before he met me. But he saved the last dance for me.

I think I'm okay with that.


	22. Open Letter to Fanfiction

To Whom it may concern:

I am sure by now, most, if not all of you have heard about the goings on in the Fanfiction(dot)net world.

If I'm to understand this all correctly, over 200 stories have or will be pulled from the site because a group of teenage (young adults) have flamed the stories as offensive or inappropriate for viewers based on the rating system set forth by the managers and administration of the site.

If my facts are inaccurate, please excuse me.

I've watched the flames, accusations and basically mud slinging that has been occurring on both sides of the debate. Yet, there really hasn't been an educated debate at all as of yet.

In first light, I always encourage teenagers to take a stand and question what they find wrong. However, I had a teacher in high school that said, "You can debate anything you want in this classroom as long as you back it with verifiable fact." That is a concept I've taken with me throughout my teenage and into my adult life. Though, I would applaud the efforts of an educated and informed group, regardless of my own views, I feel that this is not the case. What I think they see as their moral and civic duty is yet another example of today's teenagers view of what they are entitled to.

I would like to confront a view that their site and forum page has expressed. I am going to be paraphrasing here, so please excuse me. In several posts I read that we authors/writers (because this is fanfiction after all) who write what they have categorized as "smut" are young housewives who are home with small children and husband's that are deployed somewhere. They have also gone on to say that we are uneducated and therefore how could we write anything more than smut.

Well, I would like to say that though I am a wife and a mother, I also hold two degrees, one of them as an engineer. I've gone back to school several times to gain certifications in everything from Software Applications to Massage Therapy. The last because my dear husband suffers from chronic back pain and I thought learning therapeutic massage techniques would help him and others I know. I hold down a full time job while still finding time to make a home for my family. I want to make it clear that I feel there is nothing wrong with being a housewife. Wife and mother are very important jobs and if someone can be able to stay home with their family, I say that's wonderful. Oh and lest we forget that a wife of a service man is an exceptionally brave and many times, thankless position. Their dedication and selflessness allows their family member to fight for us and that is an honorable woman. In my opinion, such a woman should be praised and thanked, not ridiculed and debased. I want to make sure that these children have their facts right regarding the multifaceted lives and backgrounds Fanfiction writers come from. In fact, I do believe there are a fair group of men who write on Fanfiction as well. I wonder how these teens would feel if we grouped all of them as lazy, entitled, selfish children who feel that life should be handed to them on a silver platter and not work for anything. No, I don't think they would like that at all.

I also would like to broach this idea of censorship and who deems what to be appropriate for whom.

I did a bit of research on books that have been banned, burned or otherwise censored in this and other countries. The list was shocking, I must say.

Here is just a short list of books that have been censored because someone or group of someone's deemed them not suitable:

1. The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn: As late as 1984, this book was being pulled off the shelves. Recently, the book has been republished replacing the words that were found offensive.

2. Animal Farm – by George Orwell.

3. As I lay Dying – William Faulkner

4. Brave New World – Aldous Huxley

5. Bridge to Terabithia – Katherine Paterson

6. Catch – 22 – Joseph Heller

7. The Catcher in the Rye – J.D. Salinger

8. The Canterbury Tales – Geoffrey Chaucer

9. The Color Purple – Alice Walker

10. Death of a Salesman – Arthur Miller

That is a small sample of great works of literature that have been banned, burned or otherwise kept from the masses of readers over the course of centuries. Many of them, I consider classics and the authors are ones I admire greatly. Yet, someone decided that for a multitude of reasons, they shouldn't be read. Many of these books were being banned up until the mid nineties. Yes, that was only two decades ago.

Now, I know that we are on the internet. That physically, those things you find inappropriate can not be put in a "restricted section" without help from administration of Fanfiction. However, many things that are labeled not "age appropriate" yet children are exposed to them regardless if they can find them on-line or not.

Prime examples are ratings on movies, video games and iTune songs. Though movies have a rating of "R", do you really think that teenagers are not seeing them? Just because a video game is rated for its violent content, do you think fifteen and sixteen year olds are not playing them? No. Do you think because a song is listed as explicit, it isn't being downloaded? No. Then why not ban them?

I have been asked if I would like my teenage son to read my stories. The answer to that is NO. Why? Because what I write is not appropriate for his age. He's fifteen. No matter how old he thinks he is, it is my job, as a parent to decide what is appropriate for his age and mental state. The stories I write are not for him, they are for adults. Just like movies, video games and the like are available to him regardless of his age, the internet is no different. It is MY JOB as a mother to decide when, where and if something is appropriate for him. Not a mass of others. Not a group standing outside of a library burning books or the authority on high who think that is their job. Not a school board or morality group bent on making their point. It's mine.

So why all the noise regarding certain stories; some of which have been on Fanfiction for years? I am unsure where and when a group of teenagers felt that they needed to be the morality compass for the rest of us. I am an adult. I am quite capable of making a decision on what is appropriate for myself and what is not. There are many stories, movies, shows and the like that I don't like for many different reasons. If I don't like them, I have the right and privilege to NOT read, NOT watch or NOT participate. Just like it is other's right to write the stories, make the movies, record the song or create the games. It is why we live in a free society.

Now, if the designers and administrators of Fanfiction(dot)net decide that the stories I write are not what they want on their site, that is their privilege. It is their website, not mine. If they decide that my stories are not appropriate, I would take my stories to a venue that did accept the content. However, I believe that the administrators of Fanfiction should read the stories themselves. Not rely on the flame of children or others. Or use a software application to search for words. It is not uncommon for a word to be taken out of context when being searched with these applications. Believe me, I know what the software packages are and what they are capable. Nothing beats the common sense of a well educated person. Computers are wonderful tools. But they are just that, tools.

I would suggest that the administrators of the site read the stories in order to make an informed decision. Consult the writer so that they have a chance to defend their work. If they still see the work as outside the scope of what they consider appropriate, then it is within their rights to ask the writer to either change the work, or remove it. That decision should not come from a group pushing the site to listen to them and dare I say, bullying them into doing what they want. Otherwise this is no more than a witch hunt and will inevitably harm everyone from the readers to the writers.

I have been a member of Fanfiction for a few years now and have been a writer for almost as long. I value the forum and am thankful that I have a place to express myself while enjoying the works of some very gifted and talented authors. Regardless of what is said, in the end, it will ultimately be Fanfiction(dot)net's decision on what stays or what goes. I just hope that they see the issue from all sides and not cave to an easy decision based on a group that is rattling the cages.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
